RaC Nightmares Series: Earth Bound
by Emile The Watcher
Summary: Follow Ratchet and Sasha as they raise their twins in the middle of a Galaxy threatening war, only to come out of that one and find that Earth has been busy building ships to attack Solona. Their crazy Leader Zen has declared Solona his for the taking, and all that stands in his way: Ratchet, and his family. Now the War has reached Earth, and the Nightmare has come full circle.
1. Dark Starts

_**Starting Notes: Well, Just got back from my first class of college and as I promised I bring you the first chapter of Earth Bound, Enjoy.  
**_

_**Alright, now here we go. **_

_**This, is, Earth Bound. What might be my last story for Ratchet and Clank. These happy events will span Twenty-Nine Years. With various skips about  
you will see the Sky and Stella grow up and mature.**_

_**Now for the legal stuff**_

_**I do not own Ratchet and Clank or any of it ideas or concepts that's **__**Insomniac Games**__**. Only thing I own is the Nightmares Story Line.**_

_**Now that is out of the way, on to the story....**_

_

* * *

Planet K4852-Designation Earth, Oval Office, Washington D.C., Earth Standard time 9:48 PM

* * *

_

Zen was leaned over his desk working on some random bill that the senate had presented to him earlier that day when a person dressed in a lab coat was  
escorted in by three of his Secret Service. Zen looked up and study the man with great interest as he was 'helped' into a seat by his guards.

Zen finally sighed and spoke up "Well Derek, What's this weeks failure report?"

Derek fiddled with his lab coat as he spoke nervously "Well, That's just it Sir, I think we have a success."

Zens pen stopped scratching on paper and he got very, very still. "You've said that before Derek. Remember what happened to the rest of the scientists on  
your team"

Derek nodded and gulped hard, when you worked on a top secret project for Zen, Casualties went unreported, or investigated.

'Yes Sir, I still think that what we have is important enough to show you."

Zen sighed as he stood up and made a circular motion with his hand at his guards who grabbed Derek and started to move him towards the back of the  
room. Zen approached the wall and pressed his hand on a seemingly normal piece of wall, which beeped and slid back to accommodate an elevator. Zen  
gestured to Derek who was shuffled in with Zen's guards. Zen walked in after them.

Zen adjusted his tie in the mirrored walls of the elevator as it started to move down. He had aged quite a bit since he last had contact with the aliens Ratchet  
and Sasha, and since his plans for unsurprising Slade took a turn for the worse. He had actually grown a little taller, although if that was from the shoes was  
hard to tell. His suit that he wore was a customary black with a blue tie and his gray hair had turned a startling white. With his face getting pale from  
spending so long in one of the many labs he had under the white house. What was most impressive, though, was the fact that Zen only broached  
forty-five years of age.

The elevator dinged into place on the only other floor it could go to, and Zen walked into a control room where several other scientist were already standing.

"Get back to your consoles and show me what's so damn amazing, and this had better not be another burnout." Zen growled at the other scientists as  
Derek went over to an observation window. Zen walked up and started at was basically a cone with wings.

"The Engine is in there?" he asked skeptically glancing at Derek. Derek nodded and gestured to his lab assistants, who leaned over their consoles and started  
pressing buttons.

Zen returned his attention to the cone with wings and watched as it started to vibrate. He raised one eyebrow and and spoke up. "You dragged me down here  
to show me a giant vibrator?' he asked skeptically.

Derek shook his head "No sir, it just starts like that. Watch" Derek pointed out the window as the cone suddenly lifted off the ground five feet into the air. Zen  
took a step back in surprise. "You managed to get the vertical lift off right?" Derek nodded as he leaned down and pressed another button, The cone shot  
across the small room it was in right towards a wall, banking at the last minute to do a lap around before returning to the platform.

Zen nodded in approval. He glanced at Derek who finally wasn't looking so nervous.

"There's more" Derek said as he bent over a console and started to type in a command. Zen glanced back out at the craft who's nose cone glowed blue before  
a small laser shot out and burned a scorch mark into the wall.

"You restored its Laser function?" Zen asked in amazement.

Derek nodded. "We reversed engineered the Engine and made a power source, then we just connected it to one of our laser emitters and we had a weapon.  
We've already begun designs on a ship."

Zen glanced over at him. "Really..." He asked

Derek nodded nervously. "Yes sir, the patents alone will make millions."

Zen nodded while he turned around "The, Patents, right." Zen walked back towards the elevator and nodded at his guards. As he walked towards the elevator  
two gunshots rang out and he heard Derek yell in surprise. As Zen stepped in the elevator and turned around Derek was standing while his guards pointed  
their guns at him. His lab assistants leaned over their consoles with blood pouring out of holes in their skulls.

Derek dropped to his knees in fear. "Why?"

Zen just adjusted his tie. "You're job is done, you're no longer required, you're departments is having some cutbacks. Any other way to get it through your brain.  
You now know too much and are a factor against me, so you must be eliminated." He nodded at one of his guards.

"Clean up the bodies and blood when you're done, then get a new team in here to start researching guns and ship designs." His guard nodded as the doors slid  
closed and another shot rang out.

Zen smiled at his reflection in the doors, soon, Ratchet and Sasha shall see his face again. That and a whole bunch of Earth's forces coming to wipe them out. Funny  
really how gullible the Human Race has always been. No matter what they bought his lies and were ready for blood, and they would get it, soon. Soon.

* * *

_**Authors Note: Well It short, true, but that how all my first chapters are usually. I promise that most, if not all the chapters after this will be much longer and worth the two weeks you now have to wait for them. Now on to an actual note. This Chapter actual had me nervous, new names, how to describe the Zen I see in my head and all that fun stuff. I do hope that those who have read through The Nightmares of the Past Triolgy and have moved onto this one will enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing them. Remember I love to get and reply to Reviews, so please take the time to leave one.**_

_**Now, On to homework, yay....**_

_**Emile**_

* * *


	2. Night Sneak

* * *

_

* * *

Veldin, Kyzil Platue, Ratchet and Sasha's house, 5:45 AM local time, 12 years Later.

* * *

_

The two black clad figures sneaked into the main hallway of the still dark house, glancing at each other and nodding as they slipped masks over their faces, and proceeded down the hallway. They avoided the alarms and laser as if they knew the layout by heart. They kept up the pace until they were both standing on either side of a door. They glanced at each other one last time and the one standing to the left turned around and pulled out a screwdriver.

Working quickly, the figure unscrewed the panel and pulled it from the wall to expose the mass of wires beyond it. The figure ignored these and reached into the hole and disabled the small alarm located there. The figure then reached to the side and flicked a switch. The door seemed to drop a bit and the figure grinned at the other, who shook its head in disdain before silently grabbing a small handle from a pocket and attaching it to the bottom of the door.

The figure then lifted the door halfway and locked it into postion with two steel bars. The figures then ducked under the doorway and into the room beyond. The one who had unlocked the door turned to face the other, who nodded and stepped forward. The figure jumped forward over the laser beams they knew were there. It landed on a shelving unit on the wall and cringed when its nails scraped a bit before finding a good foothold.

The figure glanced over to the corner where a large bed sat with two forms in it. One of them snorted softly in their sleep and the figure on the shelves sighed. It shimmied across and around the corner of the case. Its foot probed for a small notch in the side of the case. Finding it, the figure jammed its foot into the indent. A small panel dropped open and the figure kicked the button beneath it.

The beams shut off and the other figure ran across the expanse and joined the other who dropped of the bookcase. Together they slowly approached the bed. Climbing up they approched the heads of the two figures. As they were about to grab them, the covers flew up and two pairs of hands grabbed them and held them down.

Ratchet pulled the mask off a giggling Stella in his arms while Sasha pulled the mask off the struggling Sky. He struggled a bit more before relenting and giving his mom a hug. Stella meanwhile was already sitting on her dad's chest and still giggling.

Ratchet sat up in his bed and leaned back on the headboard. "So, who was the one that hacked the door this time?" He asked, and Stella giggled and raised her hand "Me, dad!"

Ratchet nodded in approval "How did you do it?"

Stella giggled again and started "Well, I unscrewed the panel outside you're door and- HEY SKY!" Stella ended in a yell at her twin brother as he kicked her. "MOM, SKY KICKED ME, PUNISH HIM!" Sky just smiled at his mother while putting on his best innocent face. "What....I didn't do anything."

Sasha giggled at the antics of her son and daughter. "Sky, say you're sorry" Sky grumbled a bit under his breath before turning to Stella "Sorry Stella."

Stella reached and tweaked Sky's ear and said "Thanks Sky." Sky smacked his sisters hands away from his head and said "Cut that out, you know I hate it!"

Stella smiled, "I know, That's why I do it"

Ratchet tickled Stella under her arm, she giggled and fell off the bed, Ratchet diving after her. Which after a moments hesitation cause Sky and Sasha to break out in laughter. Stella and Ratchet glanced at each other before grabbing the covers on the bed and pulling Sky and Sasha down to the ground with them. After several minutes of tussling, Ratchet and Sasha stood up. While Ratchet held Sky upside down underneath his arm, Stella was sitting on top of Sasha's shoulders.

"HEY!" The twins yelled at the same time "We were still playing!"

Ratchet shook his head as Sky struggled underneath his arm and said, "It's time to get breakfast and get you guys off to school"

"Awwww...." moaned the twins.

Ratchet and Sasha chuckled as they let their twins go and run down the hall. After their twins left they glanced at each other and sighed, they were getting up earlier and earlier, they might actually get them by surprise one day.

* * *

Sky and Stella stood in their bathroom getting ready for school. Stella had matured in the 12 years she had been alive, she stood just under three and a half feet, as did Sky. Stella's fur had gotten a little darker since she was born, and was a dark tanned gold now. Her ears, like her mother's, were short and a little pointy, not like her fathers. She had two little stripes in the fur of her ears that were a lighter gold, which made her ears look like they were sparkling. Her hair had grown about halfway down her chest, and unlike her mother, she just wore hers in a ponytail that hung over her shoulder.

She wore a light green shirt and dark green cargo pants, much like her dads classic look. She put a small cap on and pulled the ponytail through the hole in the back. She then tugged a little harder, and felt her ears pop through the holes she had made in the top.

She looked over at Sky to see him pulling on a dark blue shirt over his black pants. His fur had lightened as he grew older, and he was a dark golden color, just a few hues darker then she was. He always dressed in simple clothes, he seemed to be pushing the dark look.

He glanced over to see her staring at him. "What?" he asked

"Nothing" she replied.

"Well, then quit stalling! let's go, Last day of school and all that."

She nodded and followed him out of the bathroom towards the garage where their dad would be waiting.

* * *

_**AuthorsNote: I hope this chapter is good, Kinda worried that I'm advancing the story too fast? If you think so review and tell me so, I'll take this down and post a Chapter that I wrote before but thought it would be too early in Sky and Stella's life to be interesting. Even if you think its good, Review and tell me so, I love getting and replying to Reviews.  
**_

_**Peace,**_

_**Emile  
**_


	3. Rough Last Days

_**AuthorsNote: So here's the next chapter, Sorry for those who saw the last chapter, was a little out of it on Monday.**_

_

* * *

Later that day.

* * *

_

Ratchet drove the hover car up to his house after dropping Sky and Stella at school, to see an official ship sitting in his front yard. He groaned and parked the hovercraft in his garage. After he locked the car he entered the house to see the new Galactic President standing in his living room.

Ratchets eyes narrowed as he he hit the shut button on the door. The Galactic President turned around at the hiss it made. "Ratchet, how nice to see you"

"Nice to see you too Aquagirl"

She smiled at him as he walked in and sat down on the couch next to Sasha.

"So what did you want to see us about?" Sasha asked as Ratchet started at Aquagirl.

"Well, I don't want to be the one to say this, but, well, It's been nearly eight years. You need to come back. The Galactic Military just hasn't been the same since you left. Ratchet's Galactic Rangers have reverted to their old cowardly status, except for my personal force, and just run from fights. Then there's the _Phoenix _that has sat in dry dock above Marcadia for the last six years."

Ratchet looked at Sasha and leaned forward. "Why has it been sitting in dry dock for so long?"

Aquagirl sighed "People seem to think it's cursed. Every commander who has had it after you has always been in a battle where something went wrong and they died. We lost five commanders before people just refused to bored it"

Ratchet and Sasha glanced at each other, bewildered by the bad luck of the commanders.

"So you want us to return to duty to possibly die with a cursed ship?"

Aquagirl shook her head "Nothing like that, I just think that you're the only two people who can command the Phoenix. I would really like to see you back in charge of it, restoring its reputation to something good"

Ratchet and Sasha glanced at each other again. Sasha shrugged and nodded at Ratchet.

"I think the answer is still no. Sorry for you wasting your time coming down here, Ma'am."

Aquagirl sighed "I hoped not to have to play this card."

Against their better judgment, both Sasha and Ratchet asked, "What card?"

Aquagirl blinked once "The Galactic Military has been spiraling downwards since you left. Civil unrest has been growing the Galactic Rangers are dieing by the thousands from encroaching forces from the shadow sector. What happens when our defenses fail? Veldin is on the outlaying sectors, the troops will be pulled back to defend the more populated areas. We all know that you are both extremely experienced fighters. But, eventually one or the other will make a mistake, and one will die. Leaving the other to take care of the twins. Then what happens when the last one dies, and the twins are left to fend for themselves? What then? Are you just going to sit back and wait for evil to encroach on your homestead?"

Ratchet bounced up. "Now that is enough Aquagirl.. That's no fair pulling Sky and Stella into this. We choose to leave the military in the past to raise our children, and that's the way it's going to be. Now please leave my house."

Aquagirl leaned around Ratchet to stare at Sasha. "I'm assuming from his outburst you haven't told him that it was you're idea for me to come here?"

Ratchet blinked once and turned slowly to stare at Sasha with hurt and confusion in his eyes.

"Sasha....?"

Sasha looked at Ratchet. "What, what if we resumed active duty and moved the family to the _Phoenix_?"

Ratchets eyes widened "Do you really want to expose Sky and Stella to that?"

Sasha nodded, "I think they would enjoy it"

Ratchet nodded "well of course they would, they our are kids. But that's not the point."

They both stopped and glanced back at Aquagirl "We'll talk about it." Aquagirl nodded and gestured as she turned around. Ratchet almost flinched when the squad of Galactic Rangers seemed to pop out of nowhere.

"Hey Sarge" CR3 waved as he followed Aquagirl out the door.

"Wow, the technology has really advanced in the last twelve years." He said as the last of the cloaked rangers followed after CR3.

After the door closed Ratchet turned to Sasha, "The _Phoenix_? Really, how would we raise a family on a starship? And what if we get into a fight and the kids aren't in a safe place, or worse, the _Phoenix _gets blown up? Not only would we die, so would Sky and Stella."

Sasha glanced down at Ratchet "Well first off, its quite possible to raise a family on the _Phoenix. _We could home school them. And the ship is plenty big enough for them to run around. You know Stella would love exploring and finding out how things work. Or how Sky would love the holodeck training suite to work on his acrobatics. For a safe place, how about the ship itself? If they aren't in a safe place on the ship, then they're doomed. And if it really came down to the _Phoenix _blowing up, do you think we would really risk the safety of the crew or our children?"

Ratchet was silent. "You have thought this through haven't you?"

Sasha nodded, "I actually miss being in charge of the _Phoenix._"

Ratchet paused and stood stock still for a moment before slowly nodding. "Alright, I'm not full on the idea, but we owe it to Stella and Sky to give them the choice."

Sasha sighed softly and gave Ratchet a hug before brushing her lips across his.. "Thanks Rat, This can work, I know it"

Ratchet sighed and walked towards their room, Sasha trailing behind "I hope you're right."

Sasha caught up to him "Cheer up hotshot, We still have some time before we have to get the kids. I think I can cheer you up" Ratchet raised an eye at her as she tugged them towards their room.

_

* * *

Kyzil School

* * *

_

"Hey Stellalosa" Stella ducked her head and pushed through a crowd as her current problem of the moment started pushing his way down the hall. She glanced around for her brother Sky but didn't see him anywhere. She knew she couldn't avoid him forever and that became more apparent when she felt a tug on the back of her clothes and was lifted a foot off the ground.

She twisted around to stare into Banners face. Banner was a Blarg, one whos parents had been killed by Ratchet, or so he claimed. Either way he used it as an excuse to pick on Stella whenever he could. He used to pick on Sky to, until Sky sent him to the nurses office with two black eyes and three broken fingers.

She hung there by the back of her clothes as a ring slowly formed around her. Classic.

"What do you want Banner?" She asked as she dangled there.

"You owe me some money squirt" Banner growled into her face.

Stella wiped some moisture off her face from Banners breath. "I don't owe you anything Bad Brains" Stella said using his nickname earned for being held back three times.

Banner snarled "Why you impudent little rodent" He said as he shook her a bit, causing her ponytail to fall lose, and curling his hand into a fist and drawing it back to punch Stella.

"You don't want to do that"

Banner froze, he looked down at Sky as he walked into the circle of students "You remember what I did to you last time Ban?" Sky asked as he walked up to him.

Banner gulped nervously, and glanced around for a teacher. Finally he hardened his face and glared at Stella.

"You're _Little _brother wont be around to save you forever squirt" He said as he prepared to lower her to the ground.

"Who says I need him?" Stella asked as she brought her foot up into Banners chin. She flipped as he dropped her and landed on her feet to watch as banner fell backwards into the circle of students which quickly broke up.

"Oh and by the way, he's not my little brother. Were Twins, Bad Brains" She scoffed as she twisted her messed up hair back into a ponytail and let it hang over her shoulder.

"He's not the one who's bad I think"

Stella and Sky froze and turned to see one of the teachers standing behind them. Banner stood up sniffling, "First Sky hurts me, then Stella does as well, I wasn't doing anything."

The teacher nodded "I expected something from Sky, but not from you Stella"

Stella and Sky glanced at each other, In trouble on the last day of school, Their parents were not going to be pleased.

After being sent to the principals office and getting yelled at for near on an hour they were sent to study hall for the rest of the day. When the school bell rang, they were more then glad to turn their books in and get out of there. Their moods improved when they walked out to see Ratchet and Sasha waiting with the hovercar.

They ran towards the car and after giving their parents hugs, they hopped in and Ratchet took them back to their house. As they were traveling Sasha glanced back.

"So how was the last day of school?" she asked her head turning between her two kids. Sky and Stella shot each other a look before both reaching for their pockets and pulling out pieces of paper and handing them to Sasha, who took them with a worried look.

"What's this?" she asked as she unfurled them

Stella looked away while Sky's face hardened "We got in trouble because of that bully that was picking on Stella"

Ratchet shot Sasha a look as he pulled up to the house.

Sky turned his gaze to the back of Ratchet's seat while Stella continued to stare out the side, both making sure they never met their parents gaze. Ratchet pulled in the garage and set the car down gently, he turned off the engine and turned to take one of the notes from Sasha.

After several minuets of silence Ratchet turned to Sasha "I Guess we won't have any trouble with the move after all" She nodded while still reading the note.

Sky remained staring at the back of the seat while Stella's head snapped around "What Move?!" she asked in a worried voice. Even Sky had turned an ear towards the conversation.

Sasha glanced back at her children "We'll talk later, for now, both, down to you're rooms."

Stella moaned while Sky groaned and both hopped over the side of the hovercraft and headed inside. Sasha sighed and Ratchet was silent as they both got out of the hovercraft as well. They walked in and set about getting dinner ready.

* * *

_**AuthorsNote2: Please review, I worry that no reviews mean that my story isn't doing good. So please review. (Sorry Birdface, FF net won't let me delete the review so it won't let you review this chapter again) By the way on a happy note got a job at GameStop, so Awesome :D  
**_

_**Peace,**_

_**Emile  
**_


	4. Wanderlust

**_AuthorsNote: So, This one wasn't sent to my beta reader, so if it seems crappy, that's why....sorrys._**

* * *

Stella had her legs hooked over her bed post and was hanging upside down where the vent in the celling rattled a bit before falling to the floor. Right onto a bunch of pillows she left there. She glanced at it before dropping off the bed frame and going over to look up into the vent.

Skys face was staring back at her, a grin spreading on his face "Ready?" he asked lowering a rope down to her. She grinned back at him. "Give me a sec" she said running to a work bench she kept in a corner and grabbing a bag off of it. She ran back to the rope and climbed up to join Sky in the vent, who was already moving down the way.

For the past year they had taken to crawling around the vents of the house and even leaving the house to go into town.

_It had started when Sky who had been practicing wall jumping like he heard his dad used to do, caught the vent grill and pulled it off._

_He stared up into the vent before trying again and actually managing to get into the vent, he explored for a bit before finding his way to Stella's room. He tapped on the grate and called her name which gave her quite a shock. _

_Her sharp mind figured it out quickly though and she went over to the vent to see Sky staring at her. After a few moments of questioning he knocked her grill down, her managing to catch it before it rattled on the ground. Something not good since her parents were next door in their room._

"_Coming Stella?" he asked as she stared up at him "How?" He shrugged "Jump?" She frowned at him "I'm not that great at jumping you know that." He shook his head, "Then go find a rope or something" She had nodded and ran to her table that she used as a workbench. She grabbed a rope and tossed it up to Sky he held on to it while she climbed into the vent._

_They were quite excited to find a way to get around the house without being detected by their parents security alarms. Although they couldn't do this at night when their parents set the alarms nor could they leave the house, at least until Stella managed to hack the system so she could shut the alarms off whenever she wanted. _

_After that they had taken to leaving the house and walking down to explore the town. There was only one place that they hadn't gotten a chance to explore. It was a closed off aqua duct type area, with a weird metal track running up it. _

_When they had first found it, Stella had studied the track with great interest even taking a few scrapings to see if she could find out what it was for. She eventually found out that it was an old Magna-Track, and that you would need Magna-Boots to walk across it._

_Neither of them knew where to find Magna-Boots as They had never seen their dad's collection of Gadgets and Gear. So Stella had set out to make her own. It had taken nearly six months of research and collecting things to use, before she managed to attach some plates to the bottom of her and Sky's shoes that she hoped would let them walk across the track._

She crawled as fast as she could to catch up to him, shealmost spoke but then remembered that the vent's carried voices pretty well, they had almost been busted one time because of it. After a few minuets of crawling, Sky stopped in front of a vent grill, he pushed on the corner until it popped off and slid it up on a hinge, something Stella had done when they had started to do this weekly.

Sky dropped down landing on his feet while Stella hung over the edge to get down a little more gently. Finally out of the vent she tapped her brother on the shoulder.

"Should we be doing this, We're already in trouble because of school, what if Mom and Dad check on us?"

Sky turned to face his sister, "Like you really care, you wouldn't have brought that bag if you didn't want to do this."

She scowled at him "I never said I didn't want to do this, I just asked if we _should" _

He shrugged "It's up to you, I want to see what's in that building we found. Can't do that without you"

Stella glanced up at the vent one last time before turning back to her brother with a grin. She shouldered her bag and headed off towards the path they used to get down. "Race ya" she called as she ran. Sky grinned and ran after her.

After about 20 minuets of running and jumping they had made it to the building. They stopped and stared towards the top. Finnaly Stella dropped her bag on the ground and pulled out two pairs of shoes. She also pulled out an old and beat up looking Swingshot.

Sky gasped "Where did you find that?!" he asked in amazement.

Stella grinned as she put it on her wrist and pretended to aim it."Cool huh, I think it's dads, found it in a box in a closet while looking for spare parts."

Sky blinked "Why would dad leave his old swingshot in a box somewhere, you think he would keep it safe."

Stella shrugged "Who knows? Maybe he just got another newer model or something"

She aimed it again and flexed her wrist, jumping a bit when the hook extended. "Cool. It's fired using you're wrist"

Sky coughed "If you're not to busy, Could we try out you're little magnashoes or whatever"

Stella looked at her brother and sighed "Yeah, lets go, But Im keeping this" she said holding her arm up with the slingshot

"Who knows, Might come in handy" She bent down to put on her makeshift Magna-Boots, as did Sky. They both approached the metal track.

Grabbing each others hands they both stuck their left foot out over the track, only to feel them being instantly pulled down to stick to the track. They grinned at each other and started to walk as fast as they could up the track, after a short thirty seconds they reached the top and slid their feet off the track and dropped to the ground.

"Whoa" Stella said as she looked out into the giant tank that this building appeared to be.

Sky walked up besides her. "Well, While that's impressive how are we supposed to get down?" He walked forward and hung by his toes over the edge.

"Way to far to jump" He looked around the edge and spotted a ladder of sorts. A big ladder.

"We could use that ladder" He said walking over towards it.

Stella followed and dropped to the edge, putting her foot onto the top rung, it cracked and fell off, shattering on the ground. She quickly climbed back up.

"I don't think so." She said shooting the broken rung another look. She glanced around before turning her gaze to the ceiling.

"I wonder..."

Sky followed her gaze "What?" He studied the ceiling for bit before he heard a CH-CHUNK sound. He glanced down to see it was his sister flexing her wrist and ejecting the Swingshots hook again and again. It finnaly dawned on him what she was planning.

"Oh, no way Stella, You don't even know if that will hold us both."

She glanced over at him, "I thought you wanted to explore Sky."

He glared back at her, knowing full well that she was stroking his ego. "Yeah, So let's do it then"

She winked and aimed the slingshot into the ceiling, she flexed her wrist and stumbled back as the hook launched and embedded into the ceiling. She jerked on it twice to make sure it was secure before holding out her other hand to Sky.

"Ready for a leap of faith?"

He nodded and grabbed her hand, she tugged him into a tight hug and jumped over the edge. They dropped about fifteen feet before jerking to a stop. She glanced at her brother, he just glared back

"What now?"

A pebble fell down and tapped Sky on the head, He growled and looked up

"Wha-Oh-No"

Stella followed her brothers gaze to see the hook in the ceiling slipping lose, their combined weight and sudden drop jarring it out.

Her and Sky locked gazes for a moment before the hook slipped out and they fell towards the ground. The last thing either remembered was the rushing of wind, Blurred sight, Each others faces, and an hard impact with something that didn't give.

* * *

_**Ending Note: Whoops....Cliffhanger, sorry, also may extend time between posts again since life is currently overloading now, with my cousin being a major B**** while I'm staying with her, School, and my new job. So consider this now an irregular update warning, you will get them whenever I get time.**_


	5. Dreadend Past

_**AuthorsNote: So like I said before, my updates will come infrequently now, although I will try to stay with the two weeks thing. The funny thing is, my life wasn't that hard this week. I was just addicted to Borderlands, Just got it, haven't stopped playing it. So I forget to update Sorry all of you who follow this story for me not updating, especially since i left a hell of a cliff hanger on the last chapter.. I've been a bad author....forgive me? :(**_

* * *

Sometime later, Sky awoke to see Stella's face etched with worry.

"S...y....KY........SKY!" He felt a sharp pain on the side of his head and realized the Stella had slapped him. He jerked up right.

"OW" He turned to face his sister "WHAT?"

Stella just gasped and pulled him into a hug "Oh Sky, I was so worried!"

"Stella, What happened?"

She squeezed him harder "The hook slipped out and we landed on the ground, you weren't moving, and I thought I had, had, Killed you"

Sky relaxed, realizing what Stella must have gone through, he even reached around and returned her hug, just not as hard. He felt her jerk a bit before softening her hug as well.

"What?" He asked.

She sighed "Nothing, you just never hugged me like this before"

He snorted and broke free of her hug, "Come on, who knows how long we have been out. We should get back."

Stella groaned "About that...."

Sky sighed "What?"

"I already tried, The swingshot can't reach that far, and it can't grip the walls. We have to go another way."

Sky looked about and saw the giant tunnel they had noticed from up top. It appeared one of the bottom panels of the door blocking it off had fallen in recently. He turned back to Stella to see her matching his gaze.

"I already explored a bit, there's a few chasms, but we can get across using the swingshot."

Sky snapped his fingers in front of Stella's face "Do you remember the fall we just had?"

She nodded "Yeah, But do you want to wait for Mom and Dad to find us?"

Sky shuddered, in trouble at school and then this, that would not be good.

"Alright, let's go"

They both ran towards the tunnel and hopped up to the tunnel and ducked through the panel that Stella had knocked lose. They found another of those old ladders that Stella used the swingshot to bypass. Before they reached the chasms that Stella talked about.

She pointed into the distance "The way I figure this route will end us up near by our house. We'll be above it, but we should just have to find a way down"

Sky nodded and they spent the next hour crossing chasms and running through light pools of water before they came to a giant chasm with a tunnel on the end, a light red glow lighted the place up and they could see no way across.

"I don't think the swingshot can grip anything on that side Stella, what now?" Sky glanced to see his sister studying an small green orb that had slowly started spinning.

"I don't think so.." She said slowly, Sky looked back at the orb, which was spinning faster now.

"What do you mean, come on Stella, we need to get out of here. We'll find another way around" Sky turned around to leave, but stopped when he felt his sisters hand land on his shoulder.

"Sky, Take my hand" Sky turned to face his sister, who was holding out her left hand towards him.

"What?"

"Take it"

Some part of Sky said no, but the trust for his Twin was stronger. He nodded and grabber her hand. She nodded back before jerking her right hand at the orb, this time, there was no kick from the swing shot, just a clank as the hook flew straight at the orb, a few seconds after it launched they heard a chink, then the cable got taught and they were pulled across the gap so fast there cheeks flapped with wind.

They both closed their eyes as they neared the wall thinking they were going to hit it, but they slowed and stopped right at the orb. The hook disengaged and they both dropped gently to the ground falling to their hands and knees. They turned to look at the gap they just crossed.

Sky turned to Stella "That, was pretty cool."

She nodded, Still a little light headed from the sudden rush, "Yeah, now, let's get out of here."

They both ran deeper into the tunnel, and after using the swing shot to bypass another ladder were dismayed when they emerged that dusk had fallen. They walked towards the edge of the platform they had emerged on. While Sky was busy searching for a way thorough Stella was studying the ground.

Sky heard Stella gasp and turned to see what had happened. She had covered her mouth were her hand and was pointing at something on the ground wide eyed. Sky followed her gaze to see what had freaked her out. In the pale fading light Sky could make out a form lying tossed on some rocks. Sky studied it for a bit before he realized what it was.

A body, with half of it's face missing, there it laid with some of its skin rotting and flaking off. Bits of skull poking out here and there. It had obviously died from a massive explosion considering the charring it wore like a second skin. Neither of them had know of Ratchet's full adventures, only that he and Sasha had saved the galaxy a few times. Sky drew back and grabbed his terrified sister. He turned her away from the sight and shook her until she snapped out of it.

He eventually slapped her and she started speaking fast"Ah, I'm sorry Sky, We shouldn't have gone, this is all my fault" She continued to talk but it just broke down into gibberish for some time until Sky hugged her. She gasped and grew silent. He pulled back from the hug and brushed the side of her face as she shook.

"Listen Stella, none of this is you're fault. It's mine, If I had never first gotten into the vent, we wouldn't be here now. If anybody is to blame for this it's me. Now, Pull you're self together, and use that slingshot to get us down. Stella shook for a bit more before shuddering one final time and nodding.

She launched the grappling hook into the ceiling and they jumped down towards the tunnel that led to the chasm. They landed and ran out, and just as they were trying to figure out a way across they saw two forms waving lights around.

* * *

Ratchet and Sasha were frantic, neither of the kids were in the house and they couldn't find them anywhere near the house. They had been flying around looking for them when Ratchet noticed a missing panel from a door he had sealed a long time ago. He had flown down to check it out confirming his fears that somebody had been venturing towards where he had first fought Drek. Possibly his kids.

He had returned to the car and had started climbing the car to reach the high cliffs of Veldin, he flew towards one of the rock tunnels he had been in long ago and landed the Hovercar. Sasha to her credit had waited this long to ask.

"Ratchet, what makes you think they are here" she asked as she handed him a flashlight to fight the encroaching darkness.

"Just a feeling, our kids have an exploration streak in them."

"Well, they didn't get it from me."

Ratchet looked over his shoulder at her with an eyebrow raised. She blushed and shook her head. He turned his attention back towards looking for his kids and faced the chasm. It was then that he noticed that an old Versa-Target had been active recently. It was still spinning when the rest in the area weren't.

He shinned his flashlight over and saw two small figures jumping up and down waving their arms. He gasped

"Sasha, across the chasm" he said pointing. She looked up and gasped as well running towards the hovercar.

"Ratchet come on." She called as she jumped in. Ratchet however just drew his wrist back and felt for his Dynamo with his mind. He heard more than felt coat rip as his dynamo appeared around his wrist. Glancing down and surprised his quick select watch still worked he thrust his hand forward and watched as the beam connected with the versa target. As he was tugged along, the slipsteam flapping his jacket, he smiled. It was like old times.

* * *

Both Sky and Stella gasped when the green beam suddenly connected to Versa-Target above their heads. They both took a step back and watched as the figure flew towards them. It landed with a hard thud in between them. It's coat settling down around him. It grimaced and stood up.

"Been a while since I've done that"

Sky and Stella looked around the figure to stare at each other, then at the same time they jumped towards it.

"DAD!"

Ratchet chuckled as he felt both of his kids impact into him. He bent down and gave them hugs as the cried and said they were sorry. Almost instantly after that Sasha arrived in the hovercar. She set it to float and hopped out into the pipe.

"STELLA SKY" She shouted as she ran up and took the kids from Ratchet taking her chance to give them hugs and hear their apologies. It was only after a few moments though that she set both her children down looked them straight in the eye and said.

"You both are in so much trouble right now."

They stopped and nodded staring at the ground.

"We know, and we're sorry. We didn't mean for any of this to happen. And were sorry we worried you."

Sky stepped forward "This is all my fault, don't punish Stella, I got her into this."

Stella's head snapped around to her brother "He's lying, I could have stopped this back at the house, but I didn't"

Sasha and Ratchet glanced at each other "I'm afraid you're both going to get in a lot of trouble for this. But We'll talk about it later. For now, we're going to head home and get some sleep."

Both kids sighed and trudged towards the hovercar. A grim Ratchet and Sasha following.

* * *

_**Closing: Well there ya go, happy ending mini adventure for now. But all is now well on earth, Zen and his lot are gearing up for their assault, and Ratchet, Sasha, Sky, and Stella are all about to have their lives thrown into overdrive. Also on a diffrent note, I have set up a community and forums for Ratchet and Clank stories, and before you get "**_**Oh another community where somebody adds a bunch of their favorite stories and then leaves it be" _Know that one, I plan on keeping constant because I have no life :D and two, the stories that make it in, aside from a few that i think get in hands down, are voted on by those who visit there. So go check it out and lets get it going._**

**_Add the fanfiction before the dot net, because ff is removing it. or you can get the link off my profile page.  
_**

.net/community/Popular_Ratchet_and_Clank_Stories_An_Active_Community/75054/

_**Peace out, off to sleep since Borderlands finally choked and kicked me.**_

_**Emile.  
**_


	6. A Hard Choice

_**AuthorsNote: So wow, been a long time eh? I know I'm sorry, Life kinda slammed me hard the last few weeks, only good news is that I'm with my family for Christmas, so yay. Also here's my Christmas gift to all of you. The Next chapter, and then some, it was going to be half the length but then i figured that wouldn't be fair so...Yea, now i sound like an Ahole lol. Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

**_

After they had got home Ratchet and Sasha made sure both kids were locked in their room, Then they retreated to the living room to talk about moving to the _Phoenix. _

"Think about it Ratchet" Sasha said in hushed tones.

"Would you rather have them exploring a planet with dark secrets like the ones from you're past. Or a starship we both know front to back by heart."

"The _Phoenix _has its own dirty secrets I care to remind you, and we don't know that they saw-"

"You saw Stella, she was freaked at first. They both were."

Ratchet sighed. "You're right, as usual. But how do we tell them were moving?"

Little known by either Sasha or Ratchet two pairs of eyes had joined the conversation from above, just in time to hear what Ratchet had just said. Sky and Stella looked at each other in shock. They knew that had been bad, but a move? They turned their attention back to their parents downstairs.

"I still don't know how we'll get everything up there, not to mention ourselves of coruse."

"We could have the Galactic President send a dropship. We will technically be in command again if we accept."

Sky and Stella looked at each other "Again?" Mouthed Sky, Stella just shrugged, she didn't know either. Stella absentmindedly scratched her left leg with her right foot. One of her nails scrapping across the metal of the vent as she did. Down below both Ratchet and Sasha's ears perked. Sasha reached behind her back and pulled a small cylinder off her belt. Ratchet mode a move with his hand and his wrench appeared in his hand. They both stood up.

"Intruders?" Sasha whispered as both Ratchet and Sasha's eyes roamed around the room.

Ratchet shrugged "Dunno."

By this time both Sky and Stella were moving through the vent again, Stella's foot slipped as she moved along, creating a clanging noise. Ratchet and Sasha's heads snapped around in the direction of the noise. They both placed the location of the noise at the same time. Their heads snapped back to each other.

"THE KIDS!" They both shouted and tore down the hall towards the stairs. Meanwhile Stella had just dropped into her room and replaced the vent. Ratchet and Sasha split up to head to a different room. Ratchet to Stella's Sasha to Sky's. Stella had just pulled the covers over herself when Ratchet busted into her room with his Wrench held ready, causing her to jump.

"Dad?!" She asked shocked, neither of her or Sky had seen them draw their weapons. He shushed her while checking around her room. Eventually throwing his wrench through the vent grill and wall jumping up to check it. Satisfied there was nothing wrong he dropped down and looked towards Stella.

"Sorry, You're mother and I heard a noise, we were checking it out, sorry to scare you. But I'm going to hang here while you're mother checks on Sky."

Sasha meanwhile had just busted into Sky's room to see him replacing the vent in his room.

"SKY!" She yelled as he jumped and dropped the vent.

"Mom?" He asked surprised that she had gotten to his room so fast.

"What were you just doing in the vent?" She asked accusingly.

N-N-N-othing, I heard a noise, I was just checking" He answered nervously. Sasha lowered an eyebrow at her son.

"Was that all?"

Sky nodded "Yeah, I swear."

Sasha nodded and walked over to help him replace the vent. After they were done Sasha double checked all the locks and making sure Sky was secure in there she went down the hall to Stella's room. As the door slid up she was surprised to see the room was semi-dark and Stella was asleep in her bed, Ratchet sitting by her workbench, his head resting on his wrench, just watching her.

"I don't know how we could do it Sasha" he whispered as she walked in.

She sat down next to him. "What?"

"Their only 12 and they already hacked our security system and got outside through the vents."

She put her hand on his shoulder "How do you know?"

Ratchet took his gaze away from Stella to reach over and take something off the workbench.

"Pulled this off one of the outside vents earlier when we got back"

Sasha took the small device from Ratchet "What does it do?"

"It holds the vent in place and makes it look like its normal, except when it's sent a signal, then it lifts the vent out of the way, without tripping any of our alarms."

Sasha nodded "Impressive"

"More so is that she built it herself"

Sasha glanced over at the sleeping form of Stella. "So..."

"What?"

"Have you made up you're mind then?"

Ratchet was silent for a bit "As much as I don't want them to get involved in a military style life. I have, Let's take them to the _Phoenix"_

Sasha nodded and stood up, pulling Ratchet with her.

"All right, let's get some sleep hotshot."

Ratchet led the way out the door "Sleep is a thing of the past for us now."

* * *

_Ratchet and Sasha's house One week later. 5:45 am local time

* * *

_

Stella was sleeping peacefully in her bed when she was awoken by a noise. She opened her eye blearily and blinked a bit before sitting up and looking around her room. As she blinked the fog away she saw her mom sitting on her bed with her legs dangling off.

"Mo..Mo...Mom?" She asked sleepily.

Sasha just smiled and watched her struggle to wake up. They had been grounded for the past week and stuck in their rooms. No doubt she thought she was in for more punsihment today. Although they had something else in mind.

"Good Morning my sweet moon, up late again last night?" Sasha asked

Stella tired of being confined to her room had taken to staying up late in this past week to work on her gadgets. Stella nodded slowly rubbing one of her eyes, Sasha just shook her head slowly.

"Well you can sleep later, we have a big day ahead of us today"

Stella suddenly was wide awake "The move?" she asked loudly

Sasha raised an eyebrow at her sudden outburst and excitement. "Who said we were moving? I don't recall saying anything yet."

Stella chewed on her lower lip "Well....."

Sasha held up a hand "Let me guess, it was you and Sky in the vents the other night"

Stella nodded slowly. _Busted_

Sasha nodded with a grin "I figured as much, I caught Sky putting the vent grill back up in his room."

Stella pulled her knees towards her and stared at her mother. "So you and dad were just going to drop this move on us like this?"

Sasha shook her head "Not at all. We won't be moving for a few weeks at first. But we're-"

"-going to be giving you a choice." Ratchet finished as Sky hung upside down off the bookcase.

"What type of choice?" Sky asked as he pulled himself up and dropped down.

Ratchet glanced out the hall where he heard Sasha discussing the same thing with Stella "I think I'm going to wait until you're sister and you're mother are ready." Ratchet held his arm out at shoulder level just a foot or so above Sky's head. "Come on "

Sky grinned and jumped up onto Ratchets arm pulling himself over his shoulders and sitting on top of them.

"What are we going to do while we wait?" Sky asked as they headed for the stairs to the living room.

Ratchet craned his head to look at his son "Well, if you promise not to tell mom I might show you how to do some of my other moves besides a wall jump"

Sky grinned and wished his sister would take all the time she wanted.

Stella mean while was sitting in her mothers lap getting her hair braided. Sasha was singing a gentle lullaby that Stella was rocking slowly back and forth to.

"_Sweet Dreams My Sweet Moon._

_Sweet Dreams Tonight._

_While you doze, I shall watch You, So Sleep in Peace Tonight._

_When the Sun Rises tomorrow, I'll shall greet you and play all day._

_And when the Moon climbs into the sky, I shall Watch over you again._

_Sweet Dreams My Sweet Moon._

_Sweet Dreams Tonight._

_While you doze, I shall watch You, So Sleep in Peace Tonight._

_When The Night comes again._

_I'll shall watch you, as you climb into the stars. _

_I Will Blow kisses and Wait for you're return._

_Sweet Dreams My Sweet Moon._

_Sweet Dreams Tonight._

_While you doze, I shall watch You, So Sleep in Peace Tonight._

_When you return to me during the day. _

_I shall bless you with warmth. _

_So Sleep in peace my New moon. _

_I shall love you forever"._

Sasha paused to grab a band for Stella's hair and Stella popped a question at her mother.  
"Mom?"

Sasha paused in her singing "hmm?"

"How come.....How come there aren't any more like us?"

Sasha stopped breathing for a moment, she had always been dreading this question.

"What do you mean Stella?" Sasha asked resuming her care of Stella's hair. Stella pulled away and hopped off the bed going to the wall and facing her mother.

"Don't play stupid Mom, you know what I mean. How come the only Lombax we have ever seen is Dad. It makes Me and Sky....Fre....FREAKS. THERES NOBODY ELSE WHO WILL BE LIKE THIS MOM. WHY ARE WE CURSED TO BE DIFFERENT" Stella's voice had risen in volume until she was yelling at her Mother, breathing hard.

Sasha waited as Stella calmed down and quit breathing as though she had just run a mile. She opened her arms "Come here, and I'll tell you why"

Stella didn't move from her position against the wall. She would have stayed there if it hadn't been for Sky

"Heck, If she won't I will. I've always been curious." Sky said as he walked into the room and climbed into his Mothers lap. Sasha patted the bed next to her and Stella walked over and climbed up slowly. Sasha put one arm around each of her children.

"You both know that you're Dad saved this galaxy once before, a long time ago. But I don't think you know the particulars. It started when you father was near on fourteen years old. He was working on ship to leave Veldin. When something impacted over the gully near his house....

It took the rest of the day for Sasha to finish recounting Ratchets adventures.

"So he stopped the Thief, we got married and shortly after you two were born."

Sky and Stella were both laid out across the bed and sat up as Sasha finished her story. Stella rubbed her eyes.

"Well the explains a lot, but I have a few questions"

Sasha nodded "What?"

"None of that explains why Dads the only Lombax we've seen"

"Well-" Sasha

"That's because it's something even I do not know" Ratchet said as he walked into the room making the three of them jump.

"Oh, Ratchet, You scared us" Sasha replied as she took a few deep breaths.

"All I know was that I was raised on Veldin. That's it. Sorry there's not more to it, I keep thinking that maybe one day I'll find out more about my past. Maybe even meet my own Father."

He glanced at both of his kids sitting on the bed. "Any other Questions for me?"

Sky and Stella glanced at each other, before Sky nervously raised his hand. Ratchet raised an eyebrow at him "Really?"

Sky smiled "How come we've never seen this Clank that always accompanied you." Ratchet grinned in a way Sasha hadn't seen him do in years.

"Well, you've actually know him most of you're lives, ever since you started school at any rate."

Sky looked confused, while Stella's eyes widened "You...You Mean the Principle?" she asked amazed

Sky and Stella both looked back at their parents. Stella opened her mouth once then closed it.

"Whats wrong Stella?" Ratchet asked.

Stella gulped "Well, I can think of only one reason why you would be telling us all this."

Sky looked at his sister quickly while Ratchet and Sasha glanced at each other.

"Something bad has happened hasn't it, something that effects us."

Ratchet walked over to the bed and picked up Stella while Sky was grabbed by Sasha. "Well, yes"

"You see, We've been called back to the military. There's something happing on the outer edges of the galaxy. This means that we'll be going back to taking command of a ship, and it means that we'll all be leaving Veldin. Possibly for good."

Sky and Stella glanced at each other again. "You mean, living in space?"

Sasha nodded "Yes, But we're not going to force you, You can either come with us and adapt to life on a starship. Or you can choose to go to you're godmother-In another Galaxy"

Sky and Stella shot each other a look again before focusing on their parents "Godmother?"

Ratchet nodded "Yep, Would you like to take a guess at who she is?"

Sky and Stella both got a thoughtful look as they thought about who it could be. After several moments of silent thought with Ratchet and Sasha glancing at each other. The twins turned to the each other.

"Anything?" asked Sky

Stella shook her head "Not a clue"

They both turned their heads up towards their parents "We give up, who is it?"

* * *

_**AuthorsNote: If you don't celebrate Christmas, well, happy holidays and merry whatever you chose to do this time of the year. See ya**_

_**Emile.  
**_


	7. Who to Hurt?

_**ALERT:**__** Special note to all readers, special Authors Note Below :ALERT**_

Ratchet smiled and turned to face the vid screen in the wall he quickly punched in a planet code that Stella had never heard of before and turned back to them.

After several moments the screen blinked and a large Megacorp symbol appeared.

"Thank you for calling Megacorp, You're call to the 'Gentics Devision Leader' Will be answered momentarily."

Sky and Stella both mouthed Megacorp at the same time, Sky just sitting there, and Stella trying to connect the dots. While they sat and thought the screen blinked again and turned to static.

"Hello?" Angela asked as her face appeared on the screen

"Oh, Hey Ratchet, Sasha, and.....OH are they...?"

Ratchet and Sasha nodded "Yea, we thought you might like to finally meet your god children" Sasha replied.

Angela smiled "Well, Hi Sky, Stella, You've changed a lot since you're baby photos"

Stella focused on Angela "Baby photos?"

Angela frowned at Ratchet and Sasha in turn "That's right, that was all you're parents deemed fit to send me"

Sasha grinned at Ratchet as he cringed, while Sky and Stella giggled.

"Yes well, there's another reason we called Angela, besides just showing you our children"

Angela sighed "Figures, Let me guess you need a favor?"

Ratchet nodded "Sorta, You see somethings happening on the edge of the Galaxy here, and Sasha and I are being called back into active duty."

Angela nodded "And?"

Sasha took over "To put it simply, we don't want to force our children to live on a space ship. So, we want to know if it would be okay, if, well, the twins could stay with you if they decided not to live on the _Phoenix?_"

Angela's face blanked for a moment "You mean, you would want them to live with me, so far away, in another Galaxy?"

Sasha and Ratchet nodded "If it meant them being safe, yes"

Angela nodded "I'll do it, when can I expect them?"

Ratchet and Sasha looked at Sky and Stella "Like we said, it's up to them. We don't want to put the pressure on, but you'll have you're answer with in the week."

"So you were just calling to check that?" Asked Angela as she put her hands on her hips

"Yeah" Ratchet nodded

"Well, I'm busy, you know that, so only call if you have your answer, okay?"

Sasha nodded this time "Okay, we'll be sure when we contact you again"

Angela gave a curt nod before she closed the line and the Vid-Screen went black. Ratchet and Sasha turned to focus on the twins who suddenly couldn't meet either eyes.

Sasha sighed "Like we said, you don't need to decide now, but....soon"

She slid Sky off her lap and walked towards the door, Ratchet laid Stella down on her bed and joined Sasha "We, really didn't want to do anything like this to you, ever. Most wouldn't think you could handle it, but your father saved a galaxy around the same age, so you should be able to handle it."

Sasha glanced down and felt her eyes moisten, she quickly stepped out into the hall. Ratchet glanced back at both of his kids who were watching him with worry. "Your mother's okay, she's just afraid you'll go to Angela, and she won't see you anymore." Ratchet opened his mouth to say some more then stopped. He blinked then opened his mouth again "I want you both to know, no matter what you choose, your mother and I will always love you, don't ever forget it." With that he turned around and walked outside into the hall, closing the door behind him and Ratchet leading the silently crying Sasha down the hall.

Sky and Stella waited until they heard their parents door close before they turned to each other. They stared at each other for several minuets before Sky finally spoke up.

"Well, what do we do?"

Stella shook her head "How would I know? Part of me wants to go with Mom and Dad wherever they go. Part wants to go to the starship just to explore. Part wonders what the Bogon Galaxy is like now. Then there's the part the scared of all this and just wants to curl up in a corner and wish this all away." Stella glanced around the room before returning her gaze to Sky "No matter what we choose though, It'll affect out entire lives, that's for sure. Either by distancing us from Mom and Dad, or from living in space."

Sky nodded, but stopped when Stella wouldn't quit staring at him "What?"

Stella sighed, "Well, out with it, what's you're view on all this?"

Sky thought about it "Mostly the same as you I think, Part is always wanting to go wherever Dad and Mom go. Part wants to go to the starship to explore and get a new area to practice my acrobats. Part wants to go to Bogon and meet out Godmother in person. Then the part that doesn't know what to do at all and is worried that the wrong choice will ruin our lives"

They both sat on the bed for a moment more before Stella bit her lip, Sky noticed the action "What?"

"What.....What if one of us goes to Bogon, and the other goes with Mom and Dad?"

Sky jumped off the bed when he heard that. "NO WAY STELLA! We can choose one or the other, but I couldn't stand being separated from you. You're my twin, we stick together, twins forever, remember?"

Stella's eyes teared as she jumped off the bed and gave Sky a hug. Of course she remembered when they had made that up. He had just gotten in trouble and Stella had taken the blame to spare him their parents ire.

Stella nodded "Alright, We won't split, but, we still need to decide on something, go to Bogon or to the Phoenix. Either choice will effect somebody who loves us, in a bad way."

Sky nodded in return "But, who do we hurt, and how much do we hurt them?"

Stella and Sky stared at each other, lost for words, They had just met Angela, but it would still hurt her if they had decided to go with their parents after she had agreed to take them in. On the other hand, if they went to Bogon, their own parents would be crushed beyond belief that their own children had chosen to go to another Galaxy instead of with them. They might think their own children hated them. It was a hard choice either way.

Ratchet had left Sasha in their room while he headed out to the garage to work on his ship. Clank had flown over to talk to him, but ended up sitting on a near by desk, after being filled in on what happened in the house, he just sat watching Ratchet work on his starfighter. After several moments of tinkering Ratchet's hand slipped on a tight bolt and he smashed his hand on the inside of the ship. He started cursing almost non-stop. Clank focused on his friend.

"Is something wrong, Ratchet?" Clank asked as he moved along the table closer to Ratchet.

Ratchet stopped his cursing and looked up at Clank "No"

Clank looked skeptical "My sensors can tell when you are lying, Ratchet"

Ratchet paused, after several moments of silence Clank spoke up again "This has to do with you returning to command of the _Phoenix, _and what the Twins might choose, does it not?"

Ratchet sighed "Clank, what if they choose to go Bogon with Angela, What if they....they....don't love us enough to come to the _Phoenix_ with us? Our own children."

Clank looked dumbfounded "What do you mean? You think that the Twins will not accompany you and Sasha to the _Phoenix_? Ratchet that is silly, The Twins love you, and Sasha, I know that they will choose to go with you and Sasha to the _Phoenix_."

Ratchet furrowed his brow "What about you Clank?"

"What ever do you mean Ratchet?"

Ratchet narrowed his eyes "Don't be like that Clank, you know what I mean. This entire time, you've been talking like 'Sasha and Me' never 'Us' as a group. Are you not coming to the _Phoenix _with us?"

Clank paused "I do not know Ratchet."

Ratchet stood up and wiped his hands off on a rag "You don't want to return to the _Phoenix_? Don't you want to go on another galactic adventure to save the Galaxy?"

Clank glanced about the room "Maybe... I do not know. I think the Twins are not the only ones who need some time to think."

Ratchet blinked once "Grown used to a peaceful life Clank?"

Clank shook his head "No way, the new places, the new and interesting people, I would not give that up. I am surprised you did."

"I'm surprised I did so willing as well, but I had Sky and Stella to take care of, and that chilled my desire for it. But now that it's been put onto the table in front of me, and with Sky and Stella old enough to make their own choices. Part of me want's to return to active duty and travel the stars again. While the other part wants to stay on Veldin and live the quiet life."

Ratchet paused

"What?" Clank questioned.

"Although, I'm afraid if I did choose that, Sasha would leave me, to take control of the _Phoenix _by herself" finished Ratchet quietly sitting down in a chair.

Clank walked across the table to put a hand on his friends shoulder "Do you really think Sasha would leave you Ratchet?"

Ratchet blinked "I honestly don't know Clank, she called Aquagirl to ask her and come to talk to me."

"She did?"

Ratchet nodded "Yeah, so obviously she want's to return to active duty, and bring the family along." Ratchet put his head into his hands.

"Clank, I don't know what to do, I've always had a clear path in life, and even the times that weren't I could always blast my way through. Now, I don't want to know what lies down either of the paths in front of me"

Clank removed his hand from Ratchets shoulder "Well, no matter what, you have me to back you up."

Ratchet glanced over at Clank "Thanks Clank" He glanced over at a clock and stood up

"Well, I'm off to bed, I suggest you head home Clank" Ratchet said as he walked out the door.

"Very well, I shall see you tomorrow Ratchet" Clank replied as he blasted out of the hanger with his thruster pack.

Ratchet watched him fly off before turning to his house, he sighed and headed for the entrance.

Sasha's ears perked as she heard Ratchet walk through the house, sealing it for the night. She sighed and dried the fur around her eyes as much as possible. Hopefully in the half light it wouldn't be so obvious that she had been crying so hard. She didn't understand why the thought of her kids not choosing to come with them hurt so much but....It did.

She sat and waited on the bed while she heard Ratchet go about the house closing it up for the night. After a while the door opened and Ratchet walked in, sitting down on the bed next to her. They sat in silence for several moments till Sasha sniffed.

"You're worried too?"

Sasha nodded "What, if they choose not to? Do you really think we'll be okay letting them go to another Galaxy without us if they wanted to?"

Ratchet sighed "I was just discussing the same thing with Clank in the garage. I have the same fears you do, and after thinking about it I don't think we could stop them either way. True, it's a big choice to ask of twelve year olds. But, I also think Sky and Stella can handle it, and I'll support them all the way. Even if it means only seeing them through a Vid-screen."

Sasha sighed and leaned into his side. "How do you do it Ratchet?"

Ratchet scrunched his face up in confusion "Do what?"

Sasha waited a bit before saying quietly "Be so brave..."

Ratchet shook his head "I have you, That's how I'm brave, and I have Sky and Stella as well. If we end up in a fight I know it will be to protect Sky and Stella, and you."

Ratchet placed his hand under Sasha's chin and lifted it so she was looking into his eyes "I don't know what I would do if I lost you, I don't want to think about it. So believe me when I say I'm not brave, I just have the heart to do what others don't"

Sasha sighed again and looked away "Alright, I know this was my idea in the first place, but I always thought the kids would come with us, I didn't stop to think they might not. But, I'll be like you, I'll support them no matter what."

Ratchet nodded and pulled his wife into his lap before laying down on the bed sideways "Good, Now let's sleep on it, and maybe, maybe, the morning will be better."

Stella waited until she was sure her parents were asleep before sliding out of her bed and creeping towards the door, being careful not to wake Sky, who had ended up falling asleep on the floor with an extra blanket. She moved extremely slowly towards the door, so as not to trigger the sensor that would open it. Finally reaching the wall she reached forward and pulled off a small panel that she had disguised as part of the wall. Reaching in she disabled the sensor that trigger the door. Approaching the door she pulled carefully up on it and was satisfied to have it come up with out making any noise. Once she had enough space she slipped under the door and lowered it quietly back down.

She turned to face the hallway and paused, she had never snuck out without Sky, if felt different not having him along side her. She shook her head and moved down the hall, stepping over the laser beam emitters so as not to wake the house, luckily she wasn't going far.

She soon reached the stairs and proceeded up by sliding along the railing and finally landing in the main entrance where her goal was,

The Vid-Screen communicator.

Walking over she tapped out a few commands and waited while the communicator got to work.

"Come on..." she mumbled to herself as she waited "Dad had to have routed the number through here."

She typed a few commands and eventually was rewarded with an contact ID. She grinned and sent the call, hopping that late here was early in the Bogon galaxy for Angela.

_**SpecialAuthorsNote: So dictated this through one of those audio translator things, if it seems odd thats why.**_

_**[Start:1/09/2010 10:48] *sigh* So *pause* Not sure how to say this, cause its an admission of failure. But, uh *pause**sigh* I don't know where to take the story anymore. I think that at any attempt to expand the story now would cause my brain to explode. I just honestly can't think of anything to put anymore, I've been at this point for near on three months now. Still nothing, at all. So, to all the fans, I apologize, I *pause* I need to take a break, story is done now, enjoy what there is. I'm sorry. *sigh* [End:1/09/2010 10:58]  
**_


	8. A Decision Made

_**AuthorsNote: Well, Holy Crap, It has been a while hasn't it? [check his calender] Wow...A...Over...A...Month...I think this is the longest I've gone with out putting down anything from my ideas. I apologize for that, I guess life caught up and I couldn't find time to even think about Earth Bound. But last week or so I found myself dinking around in Flash CS4, and I found myself thinking after making a new movie. **_**If I can get ideas for this, why not any of my stories? _So I just put Earth Bound on my phone and when I was on my way to work, which is a forty five minute ride by train. I started reading. Half way through I reached for my bad pulled out my pad and pen and just started writing. I almost missed my stop because I couldn't stop, it was almost scary. By the time I left work I scratched out half of what I written for stuff I consider better and finally just at the start of this week, I started typing crafting a story from my notes. So, without further ado, I present to you. Ratchet and Clank Earth Bound Chapter Eight: A Decision Made._**

**_Also since it's been so long, I'm doing this. I do not own Ratchet and Clank or any of its ideas or rights. Insomniac is the lucky people with that. I only own the story idea. Please don't steal._**

Stella waited patiently with held breath while the screen fizzled, as it started to make noise she quickly plugged in a set of ear pieces, turning the volume down she scooted a chair over and waited. And waited. And waited. Suddenly the screen blinked and Angela's 'cross' face appeared on the screen.

"Ratchet, you better have a good reason for calling me so la-" Angela cut off when she saw it was Stella. "Oh.."

Stella was suddenly nervous "Um...H...H...Hi, Angela."

Angela's face softened as well as her voice when she spoke next. "Oh, Stella...uh...honey, whats wrong?"

Stella looked nervous, "Well, I was just wondering if you would help us-uh-me, decide what to do with the decision we were given earlier."

Angela looked at her oddly, her gaze moving off her face "Sky, he doesn't know you're talking to me right now does he?"

Stella shook her head "I hope not, I wanted to keep it a secret"

Angela nodded her head and pointed at something behind Stella "May want to tell him that"

Stella flung herself around in the chair, causing the ear pieces to fall out as she did so. Sky was standing behind her with an eye arch raised and just looking at her. They stared at each other for several moments while Angela was talking into the Vid-Screen on her end, unaware that neither could hear her.

"So...?" Sky finally drawled out

Stella just kinda cringed and looked away

Sky shook his head "I'm disappointed Stella, pulling something like this, and not including me in it"

Stella looked up at him, he grinned at her and she stepped forward and pulled him into a hug, he sighed and patted her back before pointing at Angela on the screen. "I think shes trying to say something."

Stella turned around and sat down on the chair while Sky vaulted up onto the back and rested his feet on Stella s shoulders, she reached for the ear pieces and put one in her ear while handing the other up to Sky.

"-you need to talk to your parents about all this honestly, I can't make your decision for you an-"

"Angela" Sky interrupted her "We haven't been listening, no ear pieces in."

"Oh" Angela looked surprised, she realized she must look like a fool right now. "Well, anyway, My point is, if this is a decision that you don't want to make by your-self's, take it up with your parents, I can give you my thoughts of course, but I cant make the choice for you, okay?"

Both Sky and Stella nodded "We're ready for you're thoughts then Angela" Stella told her

Angela paused for a moment before nodding slowly "Very well, First off, I would be absolutely over joyed to have you here, to see you in the flesh rather then through a Vid-Screen. Stella you would love Megacorp HQ, and Sky your dad pulled some crazy stuns in Silver City, I'm sure you would love to match them. Oh, I can think of so many things. But honestly, I don't think I want to list them off, because it all comes down to this. 'don't come' I couldn't stand the thought of knowing that you chose to come here over being with your mom and dad. It wouldn't be right putting so much distance between you two, a distance that could shatter your family into a thousand pieces, and that's something I wouldn't be able to live with. So please, please, go with your parents on the _Phoenix _save them the heart break, I can manage seeing you every once in a while through a vid-screen, but for your parents it would be too much. Okay?"

Sky and Stella stayed still for a long time, Stella finally glanced up at Sky as he looked down at her they nodded "Thank you Angela, we've made our choice, I'm sure our parents will call you tomorrow when we tell them, please don't tell them about this."

Angela nodded "Not a problem, just contact me a bit more alright?"

Stella nodded as Sky reached over and closed the connection. He looked down at Stella as she rubbed her chin "Well, tomorrow then, we tell them, and then-" Sky started

"-to the _Phoenix" _Stella finished

They slapped palms and cringed at the clap sound, then silently crept back to their rooms, to try and get some sleep for tomorrow.

Sasha watched through a crack in her door as her daughter crept down the hall, shortly followed by her son. She crept out and watched fearful as Stella sat in front of the Vid-Screen. When Angela's face appeared on the screen Sasha's mind went blank and she covered her mouth to prevent her gasp from being heard by her children. She ran silently back into her and Ratchets room and ran gasping into the bathroom, Ratchet sitting up as the bathroom door closed.

Sasha was silently sobbing over the sink, her own children, didn't, didn't, want, oh, the pain she felt as her heart shattered. Ratchet came into the bathroom and placed his large hands on her shoulders.

"Hey what's wrong?" he whispered into her ear.

Her reply was several sobs in coming "Our children-outside-talking to Angela-don't want to come" She gasped in between her sobs. Ratchet stiffened for a moment before he spun her around and she buried her face into his shoulder, her body shaking with her grief.

Ratchet waited a moment before leaning his head down to whisper again "Hey, you don't know that. Knowing them, they could have just been calling her to find out what she thought about all this."

Both of their ears twitched as they heard a clapping sound outside and Sasha paused in her crying to creep back to the door and watch her children sneak back towards their rooms tired but happy looking. Ratchet joined her at the door.

"See?" He whispered, "Does it look like they chose to go to Bogon?"

Sasha glanced down at him "You don't know what they chose."

He shrugged "It was worth a shot, I'm just trying to get you back into bed, either way, I'm sure we'll find out tomorrow."

Sasha nodded slowly and moved towards the bed, sinking into the covers and shivering pulled them over her form. She felt Ratchets warm body join her a moment later and slid up next to her, emanating warmth into her chilled form. She felt his hands on her shoulders again, rubbing them and relaxing the tension that had seized them. Slowly her troubled mind and heart drifted into to sleep and soon so did Ratchet.

Ratchet and Sasha's house. Eight hours later.

Ratchet was making breakfast and Sasha was sitting at the table nursing a cup of water when Sky and Stella walked in, both looked bedraggled and tired. Ironically, the same as their parents, and sat down at the table across from Sasha. Stella cleared her throat, Ratchet lifted an eyebrow at her.

Stella tried to keep a serious face as she spoke up "Dad, could you come sit down, we want to talk to you."

Ratchet smiled and sat down next to Sasha, wrapping an arm around her. "Well?" he asked as Sasha watched them.

Sky and Stella linked hands underneath the table "We've made our choice"

Ratchet nodded as Sasha said nothing.

Sky was the one that said it "We've decided to come to the _Phoenix _with you, We couldn't stand being so far away from you, and were sure you couldn't stand it either."

Ratchet smiled while Sasha popped out of her chair and wrapped her arms around her children, kissing them both repeatedly.

"Uh, Dad, whats wrong with Mom" asked Sky while being assaulted with the kisses

Ratchet just laughed "Oh, shes just a little excited you decided to stay with us."

"We can tell..." Stella responded as she pushed herself out of her mothers grasp "Enough Mom, we get it, you're happy."

Sasha moved back to sit next to Ratchet who's head was bobbing with laughter as she looked embarrassed. Stella and Sky grinned at each other before laughing as well.

They continued for several moments before Ratchet stopped and wiped his eye. "Alright, guess I better make the call then."

Sky and Stella looked at each other mouthing the word "call" before following Ratchet towards the living room where he was standing at attention in front of the Vid-Screen. Stella and Sky watched as the screen flickered, Ratchet saluted and the figure on the screen said something. Sky and Stella tried to hear what he said, but couldn't.

Apparently Ratchet did though, he nodded a few times before replying. "We've accepted, we request a shuttle to be sent here so that we may transport our family and some personal effects to the ship. We also request that you send a team over to run a diagnostic, Sasha and I will affect any repairs ourselves. We also request any surviving Rangers from our personal squad be reassigned to the ship as well."

He nodded a few more times before saluting again "Thank you Ma'am, Commander Ratchet signing off" He reached forward and closed the link, before turning to his family that had gathered in the kitchen door. He sighed once "Well, it's done, two days to pack, then we are moving to the _Phoenix._"

Three days later

The next few days were hectic, with both the kids and Sasha and Ratchet rushing around the house getting the things they wanted to take with them. Sky trying to decide what he would need on the ship, Stella deciding which of her tools and gadgets to take, while Ratchet and Sasha tried to find all the old gear. Most of it had a special place hidden from the kids, but a lot had wandered the house during their years there.

Finally after much fuss they had the house packed and locked down for their leave. The kids were running around outside playing while Ratchet and Sasha both headed for the hidden room at the back of their closet. Ratchet leaned forward and put his hand on one palm scanner while Sasha did the same with another on the other side. They beeped at the same time and the disguised door slid up into the wall and Sasha and Ratchet both walked though and down the small walkway where a row of armor containers stood closed tight.

They stood still in front of the containers as four of them hissed open and presented their contents to the pair.

Sasha's was the first to show its insides, in the container to the far right was her tired and true commanders uniform. She reached for it and grabbed the under suit, she quickly stripped down to the buff and slid it on. She folded the center flap across her chest and buttoned it up before reaching for her boots and pulling them up her legs. She then reached for her gloves and slid her hands in, clenching her fists several times to test movement. Finally she reached for the small crest she was supposed to wear. She hesitated for a moment. She didn't know how she was supposed to fit her now long hair into the outfit. She shook her head and placed the crest on top of her hair and threaded it through until it held her hair up and dropped it down her back. She would just have to get it cut on the _Phoenix. _The last thing she did was take the small laser pistol that rested in a groove on the floor of the armor case. She checked its power level making sure it was set for stun before sliding it into the holster on her hip.

As she finished she looked into the container on her left at her combat armor, Ratchets Electrosteel Armor modified to fit her, she had used it to plunge into the wreckage of DreadZone all those years ago. Her mind flashed back to Ratchet laying in the _Phoenix's _med bay convulsing in fits of terror and she blinked her eyes to clear them of the tears that had gathered there and of the images assaulting them. She reached forward and placed a small device on the center of the armor. Linked to Ratchets quickselect watch the armor could now be summoned to the _Phoenix _by remote later.

Ratchet meanwhile was currently putting on his own armor. His containers had revealed his form fitting old flight suit and his Aegis Mark V armor. He quickly stripped down to his briefs and pulled on the flight suit before reaching for her armor plates. As he snapped each one on, he noted all the various nicks and scratches that had formed in it. He rubbed his thumb along a particularly deep one along his shoulder plate and remembered how he earned that while rescuing Sasha from Nefarious. He sighed as he slapped the last of his armor plates on and reached for his helmet. He stood looking at it and saw his HUD flicker and activate from his touch. He turned his head to see Sasha was done getting dressed and had gone about attaching quickslect devices to all the other armors that were now sliding up from the ground.

She looked up as she finished and saw him watching her. She walked over to him and bent down to give him a kiss.

"Ready for this?"

Ratchet sighed again and nodded "Yeah' He replied as he slid his helmet over his head, his ears popping out of their respective holes. He slapped the glowing pad on the center of his chest and felt the armor vibrate as the nexus field activated and his armor began to plus its green color. He touched his quickselect watch and turned it to active, thinking about his omni-wrench that he had gotten in DreadZone, it took form in his hands, coated in black and orange he looked at it before attaching it to a loop on his belt.

Ratchet's face hardened and he glanced up at Sasha. "Lets go make the galaxy safe for our kids"

Sasha nodded and they both headed for their room. As they stepped out into the hall Sky and Stella ran in.

"Mom, Dad, Guess what's outs-" Stella started

"Whoa" Sky was first

"Whoa" Although Stella wasn't far behind

Both kids and stopped and their jaws dropped as they saw their parents both decked out in their commander uniforms and with a weapon hanging off their belts. Hearing all these stories about your parents being great galactic warriors and saviors is all well and good. But actually seeing them in person was a whole different thing.

Ratchet raised an eyearch "Something wrong?"

Stella and Sky shook their heads. "Uh..no, just you should see whats outside." Sky replied

Both Sasha and Ratchet nodded and followed their kids outside. When they got outside they looked around, even glancing towards the horizon to see if there was anything coming. Sky shook his head.

"Not high enough"

Both Ratchet and Sasha looked up and we're surprised to see the _Phoenix _floating in orbit above Veldin.

Sasha blinked. "They sent the ship?"

Ratchet was equally surprised "I thought that it was in a state of disrepair."

Stella pointed up "I have a feeling you'll find out, here comes a ship."

Sasha and Ratchet followed their daughters pointing finger to see a dropship coming in for a landing in front of their house. As it flew down and began landing, a ramp began to lower and a Galactic Ranger started waving at Ratchet.

"Hey Sarge!" Ratchet old nickname with the Galactic Rangers never really faded, even after he had been promoted.

Ratchet chuckled "Long time since I've heard that"

The Ranger dropped off the ship before it had finished landing and ran over to where the four were standing. He stopped and saluted. "Morning Sarge" He turned to face Sasha "Commander"

Ratchet glanced at his shoulder plate "CR-3?" He asked surprised

CR-3 nodded "As soon as I heard that you were back in the game I requested to be transferred to the _Phoenix. _As did most of the squadron, the rest are waiting back on the ship, I came down to help you load up."

Ratchet held out his hand and CR-3 shook it "Glad to hear it, tell me, have they changed the default programming of the Galactic Rangers yet, or is you're squad still the best."

CR-3 shook his head "We're still the best, and no they haven't changed the default. But I have."

Ratchet raised an eyearch as his family started loading the crates onto the dropship.

CR-3 shrugged "I made a request to the Galactic President. Since I'm a different breed of Rangers, I'm given new responsibility. One right now is Security officer of the _Phoenix._ Which means that I can make special requests of what units get boarded. One of which is that all units on the _Phoenix _'receive' a special 'upgrade' to their systems, so that they can 'up-link' to the _Phoenix _remotely."

Ratchet nodded as they headed over to grab some crates. "You got some brain smarts too I see"

CR-3 nodded, bending down to grab a crate as well. "Had to, to be a guard for the Galactic President."

Ratchet nodded and they spent the next two hours loading up all the crates that they had packed, and double checking to make sure they hadn't forgotten anything. Finally Ratchet engaged the lock on the house and turned to face the ship where his family was standing. He felt one second of forbidding, as if this was the last happy moment his family would have, but he shook his head and banished it. He jogged towards the ship and leapt onto the boarding ramp as it started to raise. CR-3 grabbed his hand and hauled him into the ship and Ratchet watched his house fade from sight as the ramp sealed against the hull.

Ratchet turned to face his family and CR-3. "Well, we're on our way."

_**I owe a few thanks here.**_

_**First off to Hubbe, who after reading, PM'ed me and sent me advice, nice to know that some people care.**_

_**Second to Howl-with-Despair, who's continued written sparked some ideas in my head.**_

_**Third and Final To Birdface who deals with me from time to time and Beat-Reads for me.**_

_**Finally I leave with you a parting note, something I learned rather hard in my life.**_

_**Never, Never let your friends or Family go, never, once its done its hard to get back, and you WILL regret the consequences. I know I do...**_

_**Anyway, to all my readers and followers of this series, until next time, Let peace rule you're heart, and you're soul guide your pen.**_

_**Emile.**_


	9. Returning to the Phoenix

_**AuthorsNote: Small bit of swearing ahead just FYI. Otherwise, enjoy the chapter.**_

Ratchet and CS3 both held onto to grab bars near the door as the ship shook passing through orbit. His kids were glancing around in excitement and Sasha had gone up to the cockpit to be co-pilot. CS3 turned to Ratchet.

"I see you have changed as well Sarge"

Ratchet looked at him "What do you mean?" he asked slightly puzzled.

CS3 jerked a mechanical thumb at Ratchets children. "You used to be like that, always scanning, now all you do is stare at the wall, what's going through your head?"

Ratchet looked a little shocked "I, guess, just, everything. Am I doing the right choice by my children, bringing them to a space ship and putting them in who knows what danger? But would I be doing a worse thing by not doing my best to keep the galaxy safe for them?"

CS3 shrugged "Dunno, but didn't you give them the choice to come up here, and aren't they about the same age you were when you first set off after old Drek?"

Ratchet snorted "Yea, but my past isn't exactly theirs, they don't need to live my life. I've done a lot of things I'm not exactly proud of CS3. I really don't know if I want them living this life."

CS3 reached out and patted Ratchet on the shoulder "Their you're kids Sarge, they can handle anything, just give them some time."

Ratchet nodded "I know, I'm still worried though, but I can't help but be proud. I still remember the first time Stella built her first invention. Or Sky when he first did a back flip, much to Sasha's anger. Hell, what pushed us to make this choice was that they were sneaking out with out us knowing and had even gotten some of my old gear. Stella found my sling shot and used it to get her and Sky around Veldin. She even made her own version of Magna-Boots, that worked. I'm not really worried about them as wholes, I'm worried about what this galaxy will do to them."

CS3 nodded "I think you're right to be worried, at least a little bit, but you shouldn't let it bother you, because then its just going to throw you off your game. And Sarge, I've seen the things we'll be fighting, you'll want to be at your peak."

Ratchet raised an eyebrow at him "That bad"

CS3 nodded slowly.

Ratchet glanced one last time at his kids and felt gravity jerk softly as they entered the _Phoenix's _landing bay. Ratchet turned to face the door and watched as the ramp lowered on the main landing bay. Sky and Stella both were out of their harnesses before Ratchet was half way down the ramp. They tore past him and stopped in the middle of the bay looking up at the cavernous heights. They both turned to Ratchet with a pleading look.

Ratchet shook his head as Sasha came down the ramp "No way, you guys are helping us unpack, we still don't know what condition the _Phoenix _is in. Until then exploring is off limits."

Both Sky and Stella sighed and trudged back up the ramp. Ratchet and Sasha chuckled as they followed and began the process of unloading.

As they sorted through the boxes they first found their own. Then calling to their children Ratchet and Sasha led the way to where they would be sleeping. The all piled into the elevator and rode it into the under decks. The doors opened and Ratchet and Sasha headed out. About half way down they stopped and turned to face their children.

"Sky this is your room" Sasha said gesturing with her box to the door on their left.

"Stella this one is yours" Ratchet said gesturing with his stack of boxes to the one on the right. Then stumbling as he quickly tried to keep the tower from falling. Both kids laughed at him as he got it under control. Even Sasha laughed a little. Ratchet tried to look stern but couldn't quite pull it off.

"Anyway" Sasha said getting over her giggles "You're father and I are further down the hall. You both basically get this part to your-self's. I suggest you get comfy, this is you're new home after all."

Sky and Stella grinned at each other and both rushed into their respective rooms.

Stella was about to put her box on the ground, and go back to grab another, when she spotted the large workbench that covered the entire far side of the wall. Her bed was a large frame that was bolted partway down the right side wall. The left side held racks of shelves and drawers to hold various tools. She walked over to the workbench and set down her box. She couldn't believe her eyes, this room was designed for her. She already had ideas of what to put in the baskets and drawers and had various concepts flashing though her brain. She took the top off her box and went about unloading her various small creations.

One was a small alarm clock that was fashioned out of various bits of scrap metal. It would wake her by clapping two pieces of tin together, it had also worked for a little while, now she just kept it as a reminder. The next was a small device the displayed the temperature of her room. It flash up with a low 76 on it. She smiled, still worked.

The last one she pulled out of the box was her pride and joy, it was a smallish block about an inch high, it had absorbed nearly the last two years of her life but the result was worth it. It looked totally harmless, looked of course is something totally different. She turned it over and rubbed a fur covered thumb across a light indent. The device buzzed and she waited for a moment before she heard a slight crackle and then Sky's voice.

"Testing, Sky, can you hear me?" she whispered into the small cube.

"Yea" Sky's voice sounded as if he was in the room with her and she glanced around involuntary to see if he was. The walkytalkie device that she had custom built was stored in the cube and activated by her touch was impressive by all standards. It could transfer signals across the entire galaxy in less then a second and she was using it to talk to her twin who was fifteen feet away.

"You like you're room?" she asked

"Oh yea, how's yours?" Stella glanced around one last time and noted a perfect place to put a poster she had made out of a assembly guide for her dads first sling shot.

"It's perfect"

Sky reached for the small cube his sister had made for him when he felt it grow warm in against his leg. He rubbed a finger across the bottom and heard his sisters voice.

"Testing Sky, can you hear me?" Sky glanced over his shoulder quickly thinking she was standing in the door way and not in her own room.

He brought the cube to his mouth and whispered "Yea"

"You like you're room?" She asked him. Sky nodded and glanced around at his room. He had no bed, instead the floor was soft like his mattress at home, over in the left corner he had a large weight set that he ready to try out.. His had a bar ran through the opposite corner, if you pulled yourself up you could reach a small ladder the ended at the ceiling, which was lined with loads of little hand holds. This room was perfect for him the entire thing was a bed and testing ground for his abilities.

"Oh yea, how's yours?" he asked raising the cube to his mouth again.

"Its perfect." He nodded and pocketed the cube. H turned around and headed for her door. He knocked on it and felt the cube warm against his leg again. He knocked louder, and was greeted by the door sliding open and his sister staring crossly at him.

"You're supposed to use the cube, Sky."

Sky just shook his head "You're fifteen feet away Stella, I'll just walk over talk to you. Come on lets go see if Mom and Dad need any help."

Ratchet meanwhile had just manage to carefully set down the stack of boxes on the floor of their old room. Sasha had left him staggering down the hallway to unlock their room and see if they had brought something they wouldn't need. He glanced around the room for only to see empty space aside from an open bathroom door. He walked in and looked at her as she stared around the room.

"You okay?"

Sasha nodded her head once "Yea, just remembering."

Ratchet watched her as her eyes slowly grew moist. He shook his head and stepped forward pulling her into a hug.

"You need to stop thinking about the bad stuff in the past, and remembering the good stuff."

Sasha sniffed "Like what?" she asked quietly

Ratchet pulled away from her to glance up into her face "Like what? Do I honestly need to remind you?"

She nodded and he laughed "Alright then, How about when Stella first got out of their play pen, or when Sky first walked?" he sighed "How about their first words?"

Sasha nodded chuckling, it had been a rather humorous event.

_Ratchet was heating up some milk for them in the kitchen while Sasha struggled to get the kicking and screaming year and half year old's into their chairs, at 2:14 in the morning. Sky had just swung his hand up and bopped Sasha on the nose, causing her to stand up straight with a small cry and rub it. Just in time to see Ratchet jerk around to see what had caused her cry of surprise, only to have most of the boiling water splash onto his hand._

_Sasha watched as Ratchet's face grew blank for a moment, then he swore. "Fuck" he cried out as he started to wave his hand around trying to shake the hot water off. Sasha shouted his name scolding him, so she almost missed Stella's voice when she said "Fuck" with a thoughtful face. Both Ratchet and Sasha had stopped dead, staring at their daughter who had just uttered a very serious swear word. Then to add on, Sky who had been feeling neglected decided to be stared at to. _

_"Fu-Fuck"_

_Ratchet and Sasha's head snapped around to look at their son, before facing each other. After several moments of silence they both burst out laughing at the absurdity of it. Both of their children's first words was a very bad swear word. After they calmed down Ratchet turned around to finish heating the milk while Sasha sat down at the table and started to try and convince their children not to say what they had just learned._

"See?" Ratchet asked upon seeing her brighten up "It's not all bad"

Called unbidden to her mind, Sasha closed her eyes as she remembered another event that had led to happiness.

_Ratchet and Sasha were sitting outside in during one of the cooler days of Veldin, their twins, now ten years old chasing after each other in a giant circle. _

_"Can't cath me Stell!" Sky called back to his sister, a slight lisp in his voice from a bruised lip._

_"Can too!" Stella called after him as she put on a burst of speed and began to catch up to Sky. Who laughed and ran even faster, changing direction to head for their parents._

_"Incoming!" he yelled out as he dove in between them, landing on his hands and rolling forward before rolling to a stop against a wall and running up it a few steps before jumping away from it to land behind a surprised Stella._

_Sasha was watching Sky wide eyed as Ratchet nodded his head approvingly, she turned to face her daughter just to see her staring at Sky. _

_She stamped her foot once, raising a small cloud of dust. "No fair Sky, you promised no Wall Jumps."_

_Sky held out his hand with fingers crossed "Crosses Stell, Didt cout."_

_Stella had turned to face them "MOOOMMMM, DAAADDDD, SKY'S CHEATING!" she had called from two feet away._

_Ratchet had glanced at Sasha before shrugging "I don't know, should we punish him?"_

_Stella giggled while Sky let out a moan, Sasha shook her head._

_"By that, we should then Punish Stella for telling on her brother."_

_Now it was Sky's turn to laugh as Stella let out a loud groan with a "WHHHATTTT?!" buried somewhere inside it._

_Ratchet chuckled along with Sasha as he turned to face his children. "Guess you'll just have to catch him and make him uncross his fingers." he said while Sasha got up and moved towards Sky. Seeing his mom coming forward on his left and his Sister on his right Sky did the only thing a Ten year old could do. He tore through the small space left between them and into his Dad's lap._

_"Safe Zone" He said as he sat down, grinning._

_Sasha had looked at Stella and winked before bending down and in a stage whisper._

_"You know, there is a way to break the safe zone....We tickle you dad"_

_Stella grinned and stalked towards Ratchet hands outstretched fingers wiggling while Sasha mimicked her. Ratchet had begun to look nervous and glanced left to right._

_"Uh, I don't like where this is going. Sky maybe you should-"_

_He hadn't gotten a chance to finish because Sasha jumped forward and began to tickle him._

_As soon as he had started laughing Stella had pounced on Sky and started tickling him. They had spent the next twenty minutes tickling each other until they laid in a small pile of panting fur and bodies._

_"Well, that was interesting." Ratchet said as he struggled to sit up with Stella on his lap, Sasha sprawled on his legs, and Sky sitting on his shoulders. He noted the setting sun and sighed. _

_"Looks like the sun's going down, you know what that means..." he let his voice trail off as the twins let out a huge groan._

_Sky turned to him with pleading eyes. "Plaseeeeeeeee?" He asked "Just a lttle longr?"_

_As Ratchet started to shake his head Stella popped up "If I can make it bright again can we stay up longer?"_

_Ratchet raised an eyearch but nodded his head, Stella giggled and ran inside the house, leaving her parents and brother to stand outside and wait as the darkness surrounded them fully. Sky backed into his parents legs and spoke up. _

_"I hop Stell hurys up."_

_Ratchet chuckled as he ruffled his sons hair. "I'll keep you safe, don't worry."_

_Stella dashed back out of the house a few moments after that with a ball of some sort in her hands. She held it out to Ratchet who took it while studying it with a mechanics eye. It was about as big as his head, covered with all sorts of wires and had a few micro-chips poking out. The only thing he couldn't really gleam a use for were the small bits of a Vid-Screen that had been glued to a great extent of the balls surface. He glanced back down at his Daughter._

_"What's this?" he asked as she stared at him with an expectant look. _

_At his question she giggled "Press that switch" she said as she pointed to a small on/off button. "Then throw it in the air and close you're eyes."_

_Ratchet glanced at Sasha who shrugged her shoulders. He turned back to the ball and pressed the switch, he felt it vibrate inside it and lowered his arm like he was going to serve a basketball. He brought his arm up as hard as he could and threw the ball high into the air. It reached its peak and started to come back down, but stopped about fifteen feet from the ground._

_"Close you're eyes." Stella reminded everyone as she cover her own eyes with her arm._

_Sasha closed her eyes tight and was surprised when a bright light was visible through them. Opening her eyes she shielded her face with her arm and glanced at the ball RAtchet had thrown into the air. It was spinning and emitting a bright yellow light from the Vid-Screen pieces attached to it. Effectively lighting up their little area. Ratchet was already down on his knees by Stella, both of them looking up at the bar with shielded faces._

_"Now, where did you get that?"_

_Stella giggled as she rocked back on her feet. "Nowhere, I made it!"_

_Ratchet nodded his head "I'm impressed, what else have you been making with out our knowledge?" he asked her_

_She shrugged "Oh, this and that." then she giggled. "It only has enough power for fifteen minutes or so, but its like playing in the sun, right?"_

_Ratchet nodded "I did promise, you guys got until Stella's device shuts off."_

_Sky and Stella glanced at each other before Stella raised her arms and started to wiggle her fingers. Sky grinned and took off "Got to catch me first!"_

_Ratchet and Sasha had sat up late in the night, long after the twins had been laid down to sleep._

_Sasha had rolled over and looked at Ratchet "Did you teach Sky to wall jump?"_

_Ratchet shook his head "Not as much as anybody taught Stella how to invent"_

_Sasha nodded. "That's what I thought."_

_They settled into silence._

_"We're going to have an interesting time raising our kids, huh?" Ratchet asked._

_Sasha sighed "Yep"_

_"That's what I thought"_

She opened her eyes and looked at Ratchet_._

"You're right, Ratchet, I've been focusing on the bad lately. I don't know why, but I just have." She brushed a gloved hand across his cheek, causing him to slightly limp with a happy look on his face. She leaned forwards to kiss him. "Thanks" she said before locking lips with him.

Ratchet was entertaining the thoughts of this becoming more than just a kiss, which he felt Sasha was leaning towards as well when they both heard something from the doorway.

"EEEWWWWW!"

Ratchet broker off the kiss as Sasha started laughing, he turned to face his kids standing in the doorway.

"You know, you should knock before you open a door." he said trying to be serious.

Stella grinned "But what's the fun in that?" she asked

Ratchet looked thoughtful "Good point" he said, then he clapped his hands. "Now, how about we finish unloading the ship and then take a tour of the _Phoenix? _

Sky and Stella shot each other a look and grinned. "Race ya" Sky called as he turned and ran towards the elevator_, _Stella chasing after him.

Ratchet chuckled while Sasha shook her head.

"We're really here, were going to live on the _Phoenix _with our children."

She turned to face Ratchet to see him with his hand out. "No matter what, Together forever?"

She grinned and let her smaller hand slide into his bigger one. "Together forever." she responded as they walked down the corridor after their kids.

_**ClosingNotes: Well, longest chapter ever, lol. I hope you all enjoyed it, because, now, I'm going to be evil. Until I get a review on this thing, No More UPDATES! MWAHA HA HA HA.**_

_**On a different note. Welcome back to ffnet by best friend, DUDEMAN. This chapters for you, that way you won't be bored all the time :P**_


	10. 10 Hours Later

_**Authors Note: OMG YOU MUST ALL HATE ME! I'M SORRY SO SORRY, LIFE HAS BEEN KICKING MY ASS SO HARD I HAVEN'T HAD TIME FOR FF NET I FEEL SO BAD**_.

_**Seriously though, Life has been dropping me left and right. School all day Monday-Thursday Work all day Friday-Sunday Then start the whole thing over again I feel really bad, especially since I did that whole "Review if you want an update" then got like three reviews.**_ **_Passed My Mid Terms_** _**only to have Finals start to loom over me now. Plus I got to take my A+ Cert test too...OOOO I'M GOING TO EXPLODE. But first a Chapter. Its short, but its all I've got right now.**_

_

* * *

10 hours later_

* * *

The Giant turbines that powered the Phoenix sluggishly moved inside their containers, providing only partial power to the ship.

"Hey, Stella, It's not supposed to be like that right?" Sky asked as he and Stella ducked underneath the safety rail to get a closer look.

"Not the ones I've read about, most engines like this have those things going so fast you can't even see them."

Both of them groaned as their parents tugged them back onto the catwalk. "Aside from our kids nearly falling into the engines pistons, they do have a point." Ratchet turned to CR3 "How did they get the Phoenix here so fast CR3?"

CR3 just started laughing "We've been in transit since the Galactic President walked out your door a month or so ago."

"What?"

"Yea, I guess she knew that you would end up taking her offer. As soon as she was in her ship she turned to me and told me, "Get Marcaida to send the Phoenix to Veldin,by the time it gets here, I'm sure they'll have changed their minds.'"

Ratchet growled "That's no fair"

"In her defense she also said that if you still hadn't accepted her proposal she would leave it in dry dock up here for you to fix up under her bill. Nobody will work on it anymore."

Ratchet looked down as Stella tugged on one of his armor plates. "So, does that mean I get to help you fix the Phoenix Dad?"

Ratchet glanced around "Maybe, Depends on how CR3 answers my next question..." he trailed off as the group continued down the catwalk. Stella glanced at CR3 who just stared back at her, she waited for a bout two minutes before she looked back at her dad. "Welllllll?"

The rest of the group chuckled and Ratchet glanced over at CR3. "So tell me, why will nobody work on the Phoenix?"

CR3 made a snorting sound "Scared, we lost track of the first group that came in here to fix it and nobody wanted to work on it again."

Ratchet raised an eyebrow "Lost Track?"

CR3 glanced meaningfully at the Twins "Well we found them, sorta."

Sky looked puzzled "Sorta? You mean like dead?"

Sasha and Ratchet looked at him with a mild surprise while Stella and CR3 chuckled. "Nah." CR3 said after he was done chuckling "There's a blocked repair pipe that we can't around, we think they might have somehow been sealed in there."

Ratchets eyes narrowed "How would they have been trapped in there?"

CR3 shrugged "Looks like it just collapsed, no idea what caused it though."

"Was it near here?"

CR3 looked away from them and his face plate blinked a few times "It was conduit L-48A, Two decks down."

Ratchet nodded and sighed, "Might as well check it out then. Come on"

Ratchet began to head further down the path. "Uh, Sir" CR3 called after him.

Ratchet stopped "What?"

CR3 seemed happy about something. "Elevators out" He said almost sounding smug.

Ratchet groaned. "Alright, Service ladder it is."

_

* * *

2 Decks, 450 Rungs, and four breaks later. At Junction L-48

* * *

_

Ratchet stood in front of the large tunnel blocked with junk that marked the entrance to conduit L-48A. He was leaned over the junk pile looking closely at it, as if he could tell what caused it to fall. His eyes narrowed as he noticed a green ooze and ran his finger through it. He brought it to his nose and sniffed twice. He thought for a moment and stiffened when he realized he smelled this ooze before.

"Sasha?" He asked quietly as he crouched and and began to back away very slowly from the wall of junk. Her husbands tone of voice and movements set her hair on edge and had her reach for her electron staff. "What's up?" she asked just as quietly. Their kids both ducked low and crept behind CR3 at their parents tone and actions.

"Got my QSW?"

"Yea" she whispered and reached into her pocket and threw it at him. As he caught it the junk piled shuddered violently. Ratchet began back pacing until he was even with Sasha. "CR3!" He called "GET MY KIDS OUT OF HERE! NOW!" he shouted over the now loud rumbling from the junk pile.

CR3 grabbed the scared kids in one arm and ran for the elevator.

Ratchet snapped his watch on and pressed the button, his view overlaid with eight of his weapons Ratchet growled involuntarily as the pile pressed out and green slime leaked from it. He blinked rapidly at one icon and felt the weapon start to solidify in his hand.

He brought the handle forward and felt the tube land on his shoulder as it formed, it grew in length until he had to crouch to support the weight. He braced the front and his finger tightened on the trigger as the targeting sight popped out of the side.

Sasha glanced briefly to the side "That's new, and gold?" she said as the pile of junk bowed out again with a tremendous bang.

Ratchet moved his shoulder underneath his Devastator. "Actually, its old." he said as the King Amoeba smashed through the barrier and Ratchet felt the gun kick as a Rocket flew into its roaring mouth. He watched shocked as the large rocket spiraled downward into what must have been its stomach where it vanished in a boiling mass of slime. The Amoeba didn't even seem to notice, that's when Ratchet noticed something about it, it was large, larger then any he had ever seen, ever. It seemed to have a form of hair in the mass of slimy tentacles that slithered from its head, each one darting towards Ratchet and Sasha. Ratchet ducked under one of the slimy vines that pounded into the wall behind him, cracking it. He dropped this devastator and blinked at another one of his icons. He felt his blaster form and he started to pepper the creature with blaster shots.

Sasha meanwhile had begun her own fight, cartwheeling through the air her staff flashing about zapping the tentacles as they got close. "You may not like Rockets" she called as she reached for an orb on her belt. Lets see how you like a this" She finished as she trapped one of the tentacles in the floor with her staff, causing the creature to roar in pain. The little silver orb sailed into it's mouth. Leaving the creature trapped by the tentacle she dashed forward and grabbed Ratchets shoulder as she flipped over a set of crates with him behind her.

"Wha-" He started asking right before a tremendous explosion shook the crates and green slime splashed the entire room they were in. Ratchet peaked over the edge of the crates to see the green covered room and raised an eyebrow at his wife as he settled back against the crates again.

"So-" He began again "What, was that exactly?"

Sasha reached into her belt and pulled out another small sphere. "Something I brought out of out little venture to Bogon, no Idea what they are but when we field tested one once we got back." She shrugged "I was saving them for a rainy day." The beeping of an elevator had both of them on their feet with Ratchet pointer his blaster at the source while Sasha cocked her arm back to throw again. Keeping his eye trained on the elevator her raised an eyebrow again. "Really?"

She shrugged and held her hand out behind her, her staff being summoned back to her from where it had flung from the blast. The doors of the elevator opened and Ratchet and Sasha relaxed when CR3's head poked out. They were on the point of putting their weapons away when CR3 called out. "Hey, that stuffs not supposed to be moving right?"

Ratchet and Sasha realized that the goo had been moving and now formed a large number of little piles, all of them forming a smaller version of what the had just killed. Ratchet and Sasha stood back to back and faced down the little mass of creatures. Sasha spinning her staff while Ratchet Threw his blaster in the air and it broke apart into his Duel Vipers. He caught one in each hand and aimed down the sights as his Aegis armored clacked and smaller plates of his dread-zone armor slid out covering any loose sections of his skin. A small visor slid over his mouth and Sasha glanced back at him. "Okay, now you can't tell me that's not new."

He nodded behind his glass view plate. "It is, I've spent some time tinkering with some of my old stuff." The Amoebas at this point had finished forming and each began to attack the two, their tentacles lashing out and their mouths chopping. It was almost going to be close. Ratchet leaped into the air his armor giving him a boost and rained fire down onto the amoebas. When he reached his peak he flipped and stuck his Vipers on his side and charged towards the ground with his wrench out, smashing into the deck and his armor temporary discharging its shock net creating a shockwave the blasted a small number of the amoebas into little bits. He than began darting through the mass, striking out left and right with his wrench splattering green goo everywhere.

Sasha meanwhile had begun her own fight, splitting her electron staff in two at the handle she now held two short electron sticks, and she was darting through the mass of amoebas striking left and right zapping each one and sending it into convulsions that shook them apart. She jammed one stick into an amoebas face and left it there when another one tried to claim her hand. She lost the other one on the back swing from another amoeba. She growled and began using her fists to strike out at them keeping them back.

"Ratchet, Vipers" she called and held her hands out just in time to catch Ratchets Duel Vipers as he tossed them at here and continued beating down with his wrench. Sasha cleared a small bit of space around her by swinging the vipers around her in a circle, before back-flipping into the air firing rounds into the masses below her. She landed ten feet away and re-cocked the vipers aiming them at the last few amoebas. She loosed two quick flurry of shots the cleared the ones in front of her then blind shot one about to jump Ratchet from over her shoulder.

Ratchet didn't hesitate as Sasha had called out for his vipers, he had just jumped up and tossed them before drawing his wrench and continued his fight. He had just about cleared the room when he felt something splash across his back and saw her holding one of his guns pointed at him over her shoulder. Apparently having just blasted one that was about to attack him. He gave her a thumbs up and realized the slime the cover his back was moving.

"Get ready for round three" he called and she answered with a sigh and tossed the raptors back at him. "New gun then" she said. He blinked a few times at his weapons load-out on his visor and smiled when he saw another gold plated weapon. "Try this one on" he said as he blinked a few times and tossed the weapon at her.

She caught what was obliviously a flamethrower, an old model though she thought as she glanced at the gold weapon she held. "Seriously, a Gold Flamethrower?" she asked him as smaller and even more amoebas started to form. He grinned at her and shook his hand, a second wrench appearing in it. "It was a good buy" he said before he turned to face his group. She shook her head and turned around waited for the closest amoeba to leap at her before she pulled the trigger and a column of green fire sprang forth from the nozzle washing the amoeba in flame and making it vanish into ash. She grinned and put more pressure on the trigger spraying it in front of her. She realized though that she wasn't covering enough ground with it. Ratchet who saw her predicament called out. "Squeeze the trigger three time rapidly and hold on." He yelled as he smashed another amoeba into the ground and sent dissolving goo everywhere.

Sasha looked at the weapon in her hands before she squeezed the trigger three times...and gasped as the flame stopped for a split second the metal on the outside of the nozzle split off and formed three smaller nozzles on a trident type thing that started spinning while she held the trigger. As soon as an amoeba got close A giant column of flame spurted out of the one of the nozzles as another smaller column spiraled through the amoebas burning them to ashes, while the last one spread out a small cone of flame in front of her, shielding her from amoebas that jumped at her. She grinned and charged into the mass burning them left and right. Shortly after the battle ended as Sasha used the Pyrocitor to burn the last puddle of slime into ash. She tossed the weapon at Ratchet and went to retrieve her own as Stella and Sky ran out of the elevator.

"THAT WAS SO AWESOME" Sky called as he darted into the middle of the room. Stella laughed at him. "That was pretty cool to watch" she said. Ratchet turned to face CS3 and tapped his chest sending his advanced armor sliding back into hiding. "What are they talking about CS3?"

CS3 shrugged "Screen in the elevator, not my fault Stella tapped into the video feed from the cameras out here. Sky held me so I couldn't stop her."

Sasha raised an eyebrow at her children who grinned sheepishly before turning to CS3. "We're sorry CR3" they said together.

CR3 laughed and walked towards the pipe that had been blocked. He raised his arm cannon up and began to walk in "Going to go see if I can find that missing crew" he called as the black swallowed him. Ratchet and Sasha turned to their kids and beckoned them to follow. The four of them headed back towards the ladder and upper decks.

A short time later the lights dimmed through most of the ship and Ratchet and Sasha closed the door to their room, having just tucked their children in for the night.

* * *

_**Hopefully My next chapter won't be so far away, I Would still like reviews from all who read this (if they still do and haven't giving me up for dead) to give me your thoughts and all that.**_

_**Emile  
**_


	11. Fixing the Phoenix

_**AuthorsNote: Well, been a few weeks, sorry it was the long at all, been slammed, new games, more school, sheesh it never ends, anyway ready for more?**_

_**[waits]**_

_**Good**_

_**Sadly, this chapter is a little shorted then most, only 3 1/2 pages, sorry about that, the next one should be longer. Anyway enjoy Chapter 11.  
**_

_-Two Weeks Later-_

"Okay Stella, now you see those two wires right there?"

"Uh-Huh"

"You need to peel their cases off the wires very carefully, then attach them to those two points right there."

"Okay"

"NO! WAIT UNTIL I'M OUT OF TH-"

There was a flash of light and Ratchet fell out of the engine with a surprised look and a very scorched face while Stella covered her mouth with her hands and gasped.

"OH DAD" She knelt down in front of him "Are you okay did I hurt you?"

Ratchet blinked and shook his head "Nothing a little Nanotech won't fix. Just hold back next time I give you instructions okay?"

Stella blinked, laughed and nodded "Sorry Dad"

Ratchet stood up and dusted off his cargo pants "No big Stella, and we did get the desired effect." he said pointing at the engine that towered above them and the piston inside that was starting to churn at speed that it was become invisible. Stella gasped and watched as it started moving to fast to be seen "I did it" she squealed before jumping into her dads chest and giving him a hug.

Ratchet laughed and spun her around landing her on his shoulders "That you did, but I think a small break is in order before we try and get the last four engines going" he said as he kicked the small panel they had both been in closed. "Shall we go see what you're mother and brother are up to"

Stella leaned upside down into her dads face "Uh-huh" she sat up straight and pointed "Onward Jeeves" she said with an snob voice.

"...Jeeves?"

Stella broke out into laughter as her Father headed for the elevator.

When the doors binged open in the living area Ratchet had Stella under one arm while she kept trying to reach up and pull at his ears. He tickled her from time to time to keep her in order and Sasha stuck her head out of the room she was in to see what was going. Seeing it was Ratchet and what he was doing to Stella she sighed and walked over. She rescued Stella from her father and put her on the ground next to her. She turned to Ratchet.

"So, how did it go?"

Stella raised a hand "I got one of the engines running"

Ratchet raised an eyebrow at her and she grinned sheepishly "Well, dad helped"

Sasha laughed and gave Stella a quick kiss on the cheek and Ratchet a longer one on the lips. Ratchet laughed in his chest when Stella made a barfing motion behind her mother. Sasha broke the kiss and turned around with a raised eyebrow and Stella quickly stood straight with a 'Innocent" expression on her face. Sasha shook her head and turned to Ratchet.

"Well?" she asked as the three of them started walking down the hallway.

"We got 21 of the Phoenix's Engines running, enough to keep the ship in full power, but I would rather wait to set out till we got them all running at max. As is only five of the currently active are giving 100% the rest range from 40% to 60%. Or course on the best I would like all the engines up and running at max but I doubt it'll happen before we need to report out to the field. Even with Stella helping me."

Stella smiled at the fact that her dad wanted her to help even more around the ship.

"Anyway, what have you and Sky been up to?"

"Well..."

"Sasha?"

She sighed as they stopped outside a room "Sky found the Holodeck training suite"

Ratchet groaned "Let me guess, been in there all day, rather then helping you?"

"Well not all day, since one of our projects today was getting the suite up and running. But once it was on I turned my back and he hopped in, and you know how unpleasant it is to be pulled out of a session."

Ratchet shook his head "Not fun, I think I might be able to get him out through."

"How?"

Ratchet walked up to the Holosphere that Sky was floating in he gestured Stella over and made a wiggling motion with his fingertips, Stella grinned and got ready.

"One, Two, Three"

Ratchet and Stella reached into the Holosphere and began to tickle Sky's floating body. Sasha watched on screen as Sky who was currently dangling from a pole suddenly pulled his body tight and started laughing. He twisted and turned but couldn't get away, finally his hands slipped from the bars and he fell to the ground. He kept rolling on the ground laughing until he managed to slap a button on his wrist. Sasha turned back to the Holodeck to watch as the zero gravity bubble vanished with a _thrum_ and Ratchet caught his son and swung him around before setting him on the ground next to his sister. Sky put his hands on his hips and tired to look mad, which was hard while he was still giggling slightly.

"Not fair dad, I was training."

"Well, you shouldn't have been in their in the first place."

Sky scuffed his foot along the floor "Still...it was fun."

Ratchet nodded "Yea, it-"

He was cut off as an explosion threw them all to the ground and all the lights through out the _Phoenix _dimmed before shutting off completely as another explosion rocked the ship. Ratchet hoisted himself up as green lights lit up along the corridor. Ratchet helped Sky to his feet.

"You okay?" he asked as Sky shook and clung to his dad's leg.

Stella meanwhile was doing a similar thing with Sasha, she looked up at her mom.

"What's going on?" she asked fearfully. Sasha looked across at Ratchet who was already opening a line to the bridge.

"CR3, Report, what his us?"

"Nothing sir, Engine number seven had a coolant malfunction, we're thinking a leak, it overheated before anybody knew what was going on and exploded."

Sasha and Ratchet threw glances each others way, very bad. "Tell me that's all CR3"

There was a pause for a moment "No sir, latest report just came in, when Seven went it took Six and Eight with it."

"There's more"

"Yes, Nine went shortly after, and although it didn't take anymore engines with it, it fractured the turbines casing on Ten."

Ratchet palled under his fur "CR3, tell me you can still control Ten"

Another pause

"No sir, we just tried to beam the stop code to it, transponders not responding. Emergency Shutdown didn't register either. Also Sir, the energy output shows Ten climbing rapidly into the red, along with heat sensors and safety warnings."

Ratchet pounded his fist again the wall "Hellfire" he swore softly

"CR3, listen to me very carefully. Type code 42687 into the commanders chair."

Ratchet looked around as all the green lights started to pulse a dark orange and red combo and a whine began to permeate the air.

Sasha looked around stunned "The Ev-Evac alarm?" she asked him.

Ratchet picked Sky up off his leg and walked over to Sasha "Yes, if Ten goes it'll crack the main backbone of the _Phoenix, _It'll drift apart and everything inside will be exposed to space. I won't risk that, not with the crew and not...not with you guy...never with you guys." Ratchet handed Sasha Sky and spoke into his wrist

"CR3, how long till Ten goes critical."

"Forty-five minutes sir, if the computer can be trusted."

Ratchet nodded to himself "Alright, that gives me time, Come down here and escort my Family to the escape pods."

"What about you Sarge?"

"I'm running to my quarters and grabbing my gear, then I'm going to the engine room and attempting to shut down Ten."

Sasha's mouthed dropped "Are you crazy?" she said right as CR3 told him that the engine room was bathed in pockets of radiation that would fry him instantly.

Ratchet nodded "Maybe I am, If I can reach the main capacitor inside and remove it the Engine will go into direct shutdown mode and vent built energy, that should be enough to both cool the engine and keep the ship from being ripped apart."

"But Ratchet." "Dad"

Ratchet walked back to Sasha and took her by her arms, he ran a hand gently across her cheek and Sasha leaned into as tears rolled down her face and both of the kids leaned towards him grabbing on tight. He backed up and took the kids with him, he made sure he could see both "Look, you need to go with you're mother, somebody needs to be there to watch her just..." Ratchet couldn't finish the words.

"You'll come back Dad" Sky said as Stella nodded quickly..

Ratchet chuckled sadly putting the kids down on the floor and being flattened as Sasha crushed him in a hug "Don't you dare leave me." she sobbed into his shoulder. "You can't" she whispered, He rubbed his hands along her back. "I won't" he promised He forced her away from him a bit so he could see into her eyes

"Go now" he said as CR3 ran down the corridor "Take the kids and keep them safe"

She nodded and Ratchet saluted CR3 before running down to his room to grab his gear.

He reached the engine room with just over twenty minutes till critical by his count, fully geared up in his Carbonox armor, Ratchet was almost a living robot. He shook his hand and made sure he had his wrench before slapping the access button for the engine room. His ear flapped as Air was sucked out and a green mist tried to creep in. Ratchet avoided it and moved into the room he and Stella had been in just a slight time before. He looked around to see debris was thrown everywhere and that the only way throughout most of the room was with the catwalks that crossed the upper areas, as a think green mist covered the floor and leaked out of the engines.

_That must be the radiation CR3 warned me about. Better make this quick_ he thought to himself as he saw the green creeping across the floor to him.

He ran towards the wall and made a running leap over a small river of mist to grab an access ladder, he climbed quickly to the top and pulled himself onto the catwalks. He ran for the access to engine Ten and was halfway there when the catwalk shuddered sharply and Ratchet was thrown to the side, the railed gave way and he flipped over it, his glove sliding along the small rail that he had a grip on. He pulled himself up quickly and grabbed the edge of the catwalk as the rest of the railing sheared off. He pulled himself up halfway when the catwalk shuddered again and began to bend down towards the glowing green mist below him. Ratchet glanced down and felt true terror strike through his heart. The entire catwalk was coming off the wall and there was no way to reach either end before it would fall. Determined to try Ratchet hoisted himself and began to run towards where he had come in the nearest support pillar being his only chance at survival.

As he felt the ground fall beneath him he jumped for the edge and missed it by inches.

**_Closing: Oh no, Cliffhanger again, no blackmailing this time, just trying to keep you on your toes. Anyway, now that this is done I'm off to read Secret Agent Pointless awesome fic Lord of Fire. He inspired me to make sure this chapter got posted today and also gave me a shout out in a different chapter._** _**I'm glad I'll finally have time to read his next update, **_

_**Cheers,**_

_**Emile  
**_


	12. An Explosion Most Emotional

_**Since I cliffed it last time, lets get right into it eh?

* * *

**Starship Phoenix's Engine room_

* * *

As Ratchet fell towards the mist a metal hand flashed out and grabbed his hand.

Ratchet looked down at the mist then up at CR3 "Thanks."

CR3 hauled Ratchet up onto the ledge "No prob, Sarge, couldn't let you go out like that."

Ratchet shook his head "Yea, I'll thank ya again later, first, bigger issue. Engine Ten."

CR3 nodded "Yea, any ideas how to get across?"

Ratchet nodded "Yes, Wrap your arm around my waist."

Cr3 did what he was told, kneeling down to do so and Ratchet spun around his sling shot appearing on his wrist with a heavy _chink_. He fired it across the gap and it latched onto a heavy piece of metal above the door to central engines. Ratchet flexed his hand and the slingshot pulled them both across the gap. CR3 let go over the walkway and hitting the ground rolled through the door while Ratchet hit the wall feet first, disengaged his sling shot, and back flipped off, landing and rolling through the door next to CR3. Ratchet stopped when engine ten caught his eye. "Whoa..."

Engine Ten cylinder was cracked in several places and sparks were flying out attached to gigantic bolts of green lighting, glowing scorch marks showed where they had hit. Radiated mist flowed from so many cracks that the bottom half of the engine was a glowing green. The piston inside was chugging along just inside the spectrum of visibility and from time to time it struck the side of the turbine causing another crack and a even bigger bit of lighting to lash out and usually break something. Ratchet and CR3 rolled to the side when one of these bolts destroyed the catwalk they were next to.

"I don't suppose you would want to act as a lightning rod?" Ratchet asked as they rolled to their feet.

"Not really."

"Didn't think so, had to ask though"

"Why?"

Ratchet grimaced "Because this is, is going to, REALLY, hurt if it doesn't work."

Before CR3 could ask,, Ratchet deployed his Sling shot again, grabbing onto a strut above him, as he was pulled up the strut gave way, half eaten as it was by radiation, which is what Ratchet wanted to happen. The strut altered his upward path and he released the hook, being sent in a gentle arc towards the piston. He landed heavily on it and grabbed the edge of a jagged piece of glass with an exclamation of pain. He pulled him self to the side as the piston struck the side and sent a bolt out from where he had been, then dropped sliding down the side heading for the mist. He engaged his grav boots and they caught the edge of the metal housing spinning him upside down and losing connection dropping him towards the mist. While he fell he used his left hand to grab a hanging power supply with just enough juice in it to make him seriously regret coming up with this plan, while his right shot his sling shot into the small hole in the engine. As he flipped around on the cable and his mag boots connect with the side again. Ratchet braced himself and set his Slingshot to pull, the cable reeled in its excess before it caught and almost pulled Ratchet oof the wall, but a before his boots failed, a deep groaning sound issued with the sound of shearing metal and he the cord pulled in again. As the claw popped out of the hole with enlarged it dragging along the main capacitor of the engine.

Ratchet grinned at CR3 from his upside down position as he released the claw and the capacitor fell into the mist below. The turbine slowed to a sluggish crawl and finally stopped as the electricity in the room dispersed. CR3 jumped across to a side platform and began to vent the radiation into space. As the floor cleared below him, Ratchet dropped down and landed heavily on the floor. His legs crumpling beneath him CR3 ran over and helped him to his feet.

"well, it worked, it also hurt, a lot." Ratchet managed to get our between clenched teeth, grabbing his emergency nanotech pack off his belt and breaking one of the vials over his body. As the nanites swarmed over him fixing his damaged limbs he raised his hand to his face and spoke into his comlink.

"Bridge, Ratchet, Status report on the engines."

"Sir, Ten is offline and the rest overloaded and shut down. We are dead in space, but we're also in one piece, good work Sarge."

Ratchet nodded "Thanks, now get a team down to see if they can piece together what caused 7's coolant leak in the first place, then check the other engines to make sure they dont suffer the same thing, I don't want a repeat."

"Yessir, We've already got a squad sent down to poke around a bit. They should have a report for you with in an hour."

"Good, How many Escape pods launched?"

"None sir, Commander Sasha order all pods to be held until the very last moment or it was clear your mission had failed."

Ratchet growled softly in his throat "Alright, I want that hourly report,." He clicked off his comlink and turned back to CR3, "Go wait, and then supervise that team that comes down here, I need to go find my family." CR3 saluted as Ratchet ran off.

* * *

_Escape pod 47-B

* * *

_

Stella and Sky were sitting huddled on the bench of the small escape pod while their Mother warmed up the pods engines then went to stare out the access hatch. "Come on hotshot" she muttered to herself. Her ear twitched as she heard one of her children sniffle. She turned around to see Stella wipe a tear out of her eye.

"Dad's going to be alright...right?" she asked softly as Sasha glanced back out of the hatch. Sasha nodded her head and walked over to sit on the floor next to her kids.

"Of course, you're Father may be good at making things explode in various ways, but he's also quite apt at putting them back together."

Stella was silent for a few moments more while tears continued to soak the fur around her eyes. "What's wrong?" Asked Sasha.

"It's my fault."

Sasha was confused "What do you mean?"

Stella looked up and met her mothers eyes tears flowing heavily now "All of this" she said pulling out of Sky's grip and walking past her mother to point outside of the pod where the hallway was lit with a red light flashing.

"Stella..." Sasha began, she didn't get a chance to finish though as Stella's voice exploded out

"MOM IT'S MY FAULT, DAD AND I WERE WORKING ON ENGINE SEVEN! IF IT HAD JUST BEEN DAD THE ENGINE WOULDN'T HAVE EXPLODED, IT WAS SOMETHING I DID THAT CAUSED THE LEAK, SOMETHING I MESSED UP THAT CAUSED ALL OF THIS. IT'S ALL MY FAULT."She dropped to her knees after this the tears having soaked all of her face, gasping hard, she placed her hands over her face and started sobbing repeating "My fault" over and over again as her small frame shook and lost all support to lay on her side on the floor of the pod.

Sasha was struck speechless, she tried to say something, extending her hand to place it on Stella's shoulder, but stopped when Stella shrugged away from her. Sasha felt her heart clench but reminded herself that at the moment her daughter was distressed and didn't know what she was doing. She glanced back and Sky and nodded her head at Stella. Sky returned the nod and slid of the bench to sit next to Stella, rubbing her back as he sobs started to lost their sound. When she calmed Sasha walked over and pulled the small form of her daughter into her lap, crooning softly into her ear and rocking her as she started crying again.

"It's okay" she whispered into her ears "You're fine, it wasn't you're fault, you couldn't have known." She repeated this for twenty minutes while Sky watched on with worry showing on his face.

Finally Stella stopped crying and took a shuddering breath before looking her mom in the eyes. "Would you still say that if dad dies trying to fix my mistake?"

Sasha felt as if Stella had just stood up and punched her in the gut.

"Stella, don't even think that, you're father and I love you so much, nothing could change that."

Stella blinked and looked down,

"Besides, you're father has faced me down when I was angry, and if he can do that, he can do anything."

Stella gave a wet chuckle before struggling to sit up in her mothers lap.

"Are you sure it wasn't my fault?" she asked softly.

Sasha smiled "Stella, even if it was your fault, there's no harm done and it wouldn't affect how much your dad and I love you two anyway."

Stella looked up at her "How do you know there is no harm done?"

"That" Sasha said pointing out the escape pod hatch where Ratchet was leaning against the hallway wall watching them with an eyearch raised. Stella let out a small sigh as she leaped out of her mothers lap and slapped the release switch for the hatch door and ran out into her dads arms. Sky and Stella walked to the hatchs exit as Ratchet swung Stella around.

"She alright mom, isn't she?"

Sasha chuckled softly as she hoisted Sky up "She fine, You're father will be able to help her more with an explanation." Sky gave his mom a hug

"Good" Sasha chuckled as she stepped out of the escape pod, she walked over and kissed Ratchet on the cheek, ignoring Sky's fake vomiting motion in her arms. "Nice work Hotshot."

Ratchet nodded and swung Stella up onto his shoulders "Thanks, and we need to have a talk about staying on when I told you to evacuate."

Sasha smiled inwardly and glanced at Ratchet as they started down the hallway "First off, you never actually told me to, you just had the rangers activate the evac alarm. Second, I knew you would fix it, you always do. Third, if we're talking about anything we're talking about you thinking you could force me to do anything."

Ratchet cringed but glanced back at her "Well..."

Sasha held up a hand and winked at her children "See?" she asked as they both started giggling and Ratchet got a confused look on his face. They continued walking down the hall to their rooms, It had been a very long and busy day.

_**Sorry it's so short, kinda been pressed, but at some point in between the beating life has been throwing me I realized that I hadn't updated (A shout out to Agent pointless who's updates appeared in my inbox and reminded me I had another life) So hey, here it is, I hope you enjoy it, another crisis out of the way.**_

_**Oh two more things**_

_**1. Holy carp, The Nightmares Storyline has officially reached over 10k Views. Thanks guys, glad I could keep you coming back, even after the story was done.**_

_**2. Secret agent pointless fic-seriously, go read it, awesome stuff. I myself need to catch up.**_

_**Till next time,**_

_**Emile.**_

_**P.S. After fixing a bunch of mistakes I've decided not to post at 3am anymore. If you see anything feel free to point them out eh?  
**_


	13. Things Revealed

_**So I bet some of you ware wondering (At least, I hope you're wondering) Where is Zen in all this? Well...Read on**_

_

* * *

White house-Zens office-Three weeks later-

* * *

_

Zen was once again seated at his desk, however it was apparent to the most simple of man that something had the world's president on edge. His foot tapped impatiently on the floor under his desk and motioned caused his leg to jitter. Finally after a few minutes of this he rolled back from his desk and stood up to walk out onto the balcony behind his office. Specially constructed it allowed him a view on the source of his impatience.

The structure currently occupying most of the view was a massive lattice of metal girders and gigantic machines that rolled back and forth while teams of welders ran over the super structure reinforcing it so that it would keep up with production. It was in fact a ship yard, one to build ships for his army's to take into space, to wipe out all things and let him rule like no man had ever before. A grand desire maybe but one truly within his reach ever since those two cat things, Lombax's, had visited earth twelve years ago. They had helped accelerate his plans for usurping Slade and giving him new goals to aim for. Why should one man rule a planet, when he can rule a solar system? Or, even a galaxy, maybe the whole universe?

Zen chuckled softly to himself, that was too big a dream even for him, right now he would settle for his ship yard, all over the world hundreds of these massive constructs we're being assembled, all under his order, all for one purpose: For man to march into the stars and rule with an iron fisted domination not since in the history of time. Sure others had tried, but they didn't have Zens patience, or his planning, most of them had steam rolled anything in their path and drew attention to themselves. Zens plan was much more subtle, for now at any rate. It little less then a month the shipyards of earth would be completed and start manufacturing their ships to take to the stars in. Zen had plans for the moon first, perhaps a resource driven goal, after all, Earth was the only one that mattered right now, he could mine the whole solar system to fuel his ships.

Zen glanced over his shoulder when a secret door in his office opened and a guard stepped out. He saluted while Zen sighed.

"Him again?" He spoke softly to the guard his voice carrying a hint of hatred.

The guard nodded "Yes President Zen, we caught him trying to kill himself with his own chains this time."

Zen sighed again before resting on his balcony for a few moments, he waited until the guard started to fidget before he spun around with a stiff back and walked towards the guard "Very well, let's go see if we cant convince him to live then."

He stepped into the elevator in front of the guard and waited for the guard to step in and key in his code for the doors. As they slid shut and the elevator began to descend Zen spoke up.

"How close did he come this time?"

"Almost dead by the time we got enough leverage to lift him clear of the chains."

Zen nodded and was silent until the elevator slowed to a gentle stop and the doors slid open again. As he stepped into the small room filled with consoles and cameras and screens two men stood up and saluted.

"At ease." Zen said as he stalked towards the door while one of his men quickly opened it. He walked in followed by the other guard into the small cell. A man in filthy rags of a suit sat against the wall tight chains leading from the wall to his arms and legs, not allowing him to move so much as an inch away from the wall.

"We shortened his chains so he couldn't try the same thing again, Mr President." The guard that followed him spoke up.

"I see" He looked back over his shoulder at the guard and gestured "Leave us." The guard nodded and retread backwards out closing the thick door as he went.

"Well-" Zen started while he watched figure for any movement "What are we to do with you? You've let yourself go I believe" he said pointing out the gaunt skin of the man, his flash pulled tightly over his joints from lack of food. "The guards tell me you refuse to eat, no doubt trying to starve yourself to death to try and escape?" Zen clicked his tongue and shook his head slowly. "My my, how we have fallen eh?"

Zen raised his head and a bright spark lit his eyes "How about I tell you how come you're still alive, how come you still have a use to me hmm? Maybe that will give you a reason to continue living." The man shuffled a little bit but did not say anything.

"Very well, as you know , your hmm, death, isn't the right word is it? You're disappearance was the catalyst that gave me the power to launch this campaign. That and Ratchet and Sasha too. However, my reins have been slipping slowly from my control, so, to solidify my position, I have come up with a plan. When we venture into space for the first time, I shall fake an attack on our fleet. Lead by none other then your self, at least that's the story I plan on portraying, the full thing will go something like this."

Zen took a step back and started moving like he was acting out lines. "A warp gate is going to open, three ships are going to emerge, your face will appear on the com screen, declaring war on us humans, having been brainwashed by the aliens who didn't actually kill you, but instead teleported you to a holding cell. We shall shoot down your ship then bravely capture you to try and restore your mental state, only to have an assassin take you out once you recover. Killing you for real and letting the hatred of humans cement my lines for control. Then we shall launch into space and conquer the galaxy."

Zen paused and walked forward to the man on the floor, leaning down to put his face next to his "What do you think of that Slade?" he asked softly.

Slade raised his gaunt and sunken face to gaze into Zens eyes for the first time and he opened his mouth and let out a raspy laugh.

"What is so funny?" Zen couldn't help but ask as he straightened.

Slade hacked and coughed for a moment recovering from his laughter "You're a fool Zen" he rasped out from in between yellow teeth. "You really think that you can control all of humanity with a few firework displays and some blood?"

Zen let out a small chuckle "You would be surprised at how easy it is to fool the average human."

Slade twisted his neck to look up at him "What about the abnormal ones, the ones that will see through you and possibly try to stop you."

Zen waved a hand like dismissing a fly "they are of no importance. A few crazy's in the crowd is all."

Slade coughed again before speaking "Zen, you're insane, and I hope I'm there when Ratchet takes that large wrench of his and smashes your head in."

Zen shook his head "That's no way to speak to your president" He said turning around "Oh, and we'll be force feeding you now, as well as importing some new restraint devices to make it harder for you to kill yourself, cant have you looking like a poorly treated POW when you lead the assault cane we?"

Slade simply lowered his head down and started looking at the ground again.

"Defiant to the last eh Slade?" Zen asked as the door slid open and he walked through, it slid shut on the frail form of Slade as he tugged feebly on his restraints.

_

* * *

-Three months later-Starship Phoenix-Bridge-

* * *

_

Ratchet and Sasha stood tall on the overlook of the bridge, once again dressed in their command uniforms, they awaited a briefing from the galactic president on what they would be facing in the upcoming months. Sasha was part mother and part commander right now. The Mother part was worrying about her kids and hoping they stayed out of trouble. The commander part was glancing about the bridge noticing various screens and their green displays. After the coolant leak she had refused to take chances and had the entire system for the engines stripped and new ones put in. Something Ratchet had agreed with as well. Ratchet meanwhile was attempting to focus on the mission at hand, but his thoughts kept drifting back towards what CR3 had told him on the way up to the _Phoenix. _The Rangers tended to exaggerate greatly, and Ratchet hoped that this was one of those times.

The giant screen in front of them blinked once and Aquagirl appeared on the screen, leaning back behind a desk with her arms folded across her chest. Ratchet and Sasha snapped to a salute as did every Ranger present.

"At ease" she said waving at the screen.

Ratchet and Sasha relaxed while the Rangers went back to watching the readouts.

:Had a little trouble while fixing the ship?" Aquagirl asked them right off the bat.

Sasha nodded once "Yes, the coolant line in an engine, we couldn't identify an actual source, so we deemed it best to just pull the whole system out and replace it to be safe."

Aquagirl picked up a small pad from in front of her "Hmm...Yes, I noticed-" she said tilting the pad towards the screen "-I received you're bill this morning. Quite a cost, I hope you make it worth while"

Ratchet nodded "We'll do our best Ma'am."

Aquagirl said nothing just studied the two of them before opening a new file on her pad. "I'm sending a report to your ship, let me know when you get it so we can continue."

A Ranger came up behind them and handed both of them a small pad with a receiving icon on it. "We're getting it now Ma'am" Sasha replied

"Good, time to get right into it, What he have is a grave threat on our hands, something that has not been seen ever before, and honestly, we're hard pressed to just to be able to keep a safe retreat line. If you two can't pull off something amazing, the Solana Galaxy may just end up burning."

Ratchet and Sasha shot each other a look "What are we facing Madam President?" Ratchet asked eventually

"I'm going to start off with a legend from Aquatos, for it relates to what we face."

Ratchet and Sasha nodded before Aquagirl spoke again. "Tell me, Have either of you heard of the legends on the Lords-Of-Fire?"

Ratchet glanced at Sasha who shook her head. Aquagirl nodded "Very well, from the start then."

She sat a little straighter in her chair and began to speak "The Lords-Of-Fire are a demonic race of beings according to legends. They stand six feet tall, their heads a burning torch, with arms strong enough to break through the shield of a reactor core and fast enough to get away before it explodes. They have a terrible hunger for anything that moves and use a sophisticated set of weaponry to kill whatever they fancy before they eat it. Master of close range combat and deemed the destroyers of Aquatos, these beings were something to be told in whispers around a campfire." Aquagirl sighed "Now, I feel they may be real. Take a look at you're pads"

Ratchet and Sasha began to study the creature on their pads, It measured about five and half feet tall, had lanky arms and short legs clasped in a skin tight black suit that was hung with a large degree of weaponry on the side of advanced that it had Ratchet wishing he had some. Its face as a snarl and covered in flames, not much of a head, mainly just the face and what looked to be skull behind it that just burned. In the clip that played, the creature charged forward and drove an arm into a galactic ranger, ripping right threw it while it used its other hand to blast another one with a small gun in its hand. The Ranger melted into slop immediately while the Creature took a bite out of the Ranger impaled on its arm. It chewed for a moment, melted metal running down its suit before it noticed the camera, It turned and roared at the device before lunging forward. The last thing they saw was what looked like lava dripping down its mouth.

Ratchet cleared his throat "That's quite a formidable enemy. What do they have towards space flight, and fighting?"

Aquagirl sighed "Not much, although that's not very good news. They use small nimble fighters with one pilot that bounces between our ships while its weapons are its fellow creatures. Two of them are stored underneath and shot out at their target. They quickly melt through the hull and begin taking the ship apart from the inside out." Aquagirl put down her pad. "They took out an entire fleet like that before we even knew what they were using." She glanced back up at the commanders "I really hope you can do something about this, I'm at a loss myself for now, everything we throw at them they just bounce off then continue to slaughter everything in their path. It's a war I'm truly not sure we can win. "

Sasha glanced back down at her pad "How much does the public know?"

"Enough to know that there is a serious threat to our way of life, but nothing concrete, They are no survivors from the planets they visit."

"Good, best to keep it that way" Sasha glanced over at Ratchet when he muttered to himself. "In the madness of War...When all traces of the old order break down...A new order rises to take its place...and Civilization looses its grip on sanity...we shall all soon burn upon ourselves into destruction foretold"

Aquagirl studied Ratchet with a new look in her eye while she leaned forward in her chair "How, do you know of that part of the Legend?"

Ratchet looked up from his pad "I heard it on Veldin a long time ago, but held no importance to it. Obliviously I should have."

"Apparently, do you know who said it?"

Ratchet shook his head slowly "Just that they were a wander to the planet trying to get off. At the time I didn't blame him." He glanced back down at the pad "I wonder if he knew this was coming?"

"I doubt it, but you may want to grab Veldin's shipping logs and try to find out how he came to be there." Aquagirl sighed "Well, that part's over, so just one last question: Is the _Phoenix_ ready to run?"

Ratchet and Sasha nodded sharply

"Good, then you'll recive you're battle group coordinates shortly. I suggest you warm up the engines so you can get right into it."

Ratchet and Sasha saluted as the screen went blank, they turned to the Rangers on the bridge. "You heard her Men" Ratchet spoke up "Let get this ship back into the spotlight where she belongs."

* * *

_**An Enemy revealed, a secret said, Oh my, things are heating up...**_

_**Review please, They keep the inspiration flowing.**_

_**Emile**_


	14. Training Day

_**AuthorsNote: Well, here we are again**_, _**Another Day, Another Chapter. Hopefully I won't throw **_**too _many people with this one ha ha._**

_

* * *

-Starship _Phoenix- -_Bridge-

* * *

_

The Rangers on the bridge jumped to attention as Sasha and Ratchets voices snapped out over the bridge.

"Prep the Engines for warm up."

"Begin Shield system charging"

"Drop Blast doors in Engines room A-E"

As the Rangers started imputing commands and flipping switches their voices started ringing back.

"Engines Warm up started, Turbines running at 20%"

"Shields at 45%"

Blast Doors Sealed in between engine rooms, emergency crew is on standby"

Sky and Stella sat at the back of the bridge, buckled into emergency seats watching their parents bring the _Phoenix _online.

"Activate Engine Sub System and Secondary Cooling systems"

"Begin Plasma cannon charging."

"Set Warp coordinates for Shadow Sector 3-1-8-5-6"

The twins heads snapped back and forth following the voices.

"Turbines at 65%, Sub System 1-4 are now activate power fluctuations normal, Cooling rods are lowered and engine temp is dropping rapidly"

"Plasma cannons are at 85%"

"imputing coordinates for Warp system"

"Turbines at 100% Holding Steady."

"Shields 100% Holding Steady"

"Plasma Cannons 100% Holding Steady"

"Engine temperature is 450 C, Holding Steady"

A Ranger turned around and saluted "All Systems are set 100% and Holding Steady, proceeded with Warp?"

Ratchet and Sasha grabbed each others hand "Proceed" they said at the same time, their voices being the authorizing required for the system to be released from Steady.

With a flash that lit Veldin from the other side of the world, The _Phoenix _went from a dead stop to an accelerated speed into a warp gate that flashed open for less then two seconds. People who happened to be looking up at the sky would be blinded for near on a minute.

The Twins gritted their teeth as they felt the _Phoenix _jump forward before their bodies felt like they were being shaken apart form the inside out, the feeling lasted for almost a minute before it dropped out and the Twins breathed a side of relief, only to jump when their parents started barking orders again. The area they had jumped into was currently under attack from the fire lords. The _Phoenix _was going to be really put through its tests it seemed.

"ENEMY SHIPS INBOUND DROP SUB ROUTINE INTO BATTLE MODE!"

"ACTIVATE ALL PLASMA CONVERTERS AND DEVOTE FULL POWER TO SHIELD SYSTEMS!"

"DON'T LET THOSE SHIPS GET CLOSE, ALL WEAPONS FIRE, TURRENT OPERATORS HAVE FREE REIGN"

"OPEN FIRE"

"OPEN FIRE"

The Lights in the Phoenix dimmed for three seconds while power was re converted and they again with another great flash as the 200 plus plasma cannons all choose their targets and unleashed streams of hell towards the enemy currently harassing civilian frigates. There were only 150 ships on scanners, about 75 were caught by surprise and destroyed in the first volley of cannon fire, another 50 by the plasma turrets. Of the 25 left remaining as they decided to try which target to attack were taken out by the civilian frigates and ships. It was over once the _Phoenix _showed up, apparently the lords of fire as they were didn't expect the sudden fire power of the battle cruiser. A quick end to a fight that Ratchet and Sasha had feared would be long and grueling.

Ratchet and Sasha let out a gentle breath and were about to order a steady hold when the civilian frigate broadcast to them on the emergency frequency.

"_PHOENIX _BEHIND YOU, WE'VE LOST ONE OF OUR SHIPS TO THE ATTACKERS, THEY ARE A NEW BATTLE GROUP BEHIND YOU"

Suddenly everybody standing on the bridge was flung to the ground as a frigate blasted them with a plasma cannon.

"Get that ship on screen" Sasha called as she pulled her self up on the railing and glanced back at her kids. The Twins gave her a thumbs up and she nodded as she turned back to the view screen. The ship in screen had only one cannon and was clearly suffering from a reactor breach as the entire ship seemed to be on fire.

"Disable that cannon" Ratchet ordered, his order was obeyed by two rangers who directed the bridge cannon around and melted the plasma cannon in its housing. It also happened to be at the exact moment the cannon had tried to fire, the resulting explosion tore the smaller ship in half and shook the _Phoenix _again. The Camera zoomed in on the wreckage and everybody realized that what they had first though as fire on the ship was really masses of the fire lords holding onto the outside. When the ship was blown in half they let go and began to jet towards the _Phoenix_.

"Target those fire lords" Ratchet called out as Sasha turned towards the twins.

"Ratchet no time, they _will_ breach at this range." She called over her shoulder as she knelt down in front of the twins. "I want you two to stay here, and keep close to CR3" The twins nodded rapidly at their commands and scooted closer together on the seat.

Ratchet put a hand on Sky's shoulder "Watch over you're sister." he said quietly. "The same with you Stella"

He turned to face Sasha as she drew her electron staff. He shook his head at her "No way, too close and not enough damage for my comfort." He pressed a few buttons on his watch before tossing a gleaming sword at her "Use this, I haven't seen a metal yet that thing won't cut through." With that he took off for the hallway that ran below the gondola. Sasha kissed both of her kids on the forehead then with a whispered goodbye and love you she took off after Ratchet. She caught up to him halfway through the hall and held up the sword as she evened her pace to his.

"Where did you get this?"

"DreadZone, You wouldn't believe some of the stuff I got there." He raised his wrist to his mouth "CR3, do we know where the fire lord have breached yet?"

"Deck E-16 Sarge, looks like they might go for engine room."

"Alright, make sure the blast doors are sealed, we're in route to help the Rangers down there right now."

"Roger that Sir"

It took them a long five minutes but Ratchet and Sasha finally bust through a service hatch in the ceiling and landed in the middle of a one sided battle as the fire lords swept over the Rangers, destroying them as if they were nothing.

Ratchet shouted out to his Rangers to gather arms and switch to Ice weapons while he pulled out his Nitrogen gun and began spraying the freezing liquid over the fire lords. Sasha drew the sword and with considerable skill and completely silent snarls darted through the mass fighting and began helping who ever she could. Stabbing a fire lord here and sweeping the blade across another over there. Ratchet and the Ranger force engaged the bulk of the crowd and she handled on clearing the strays and helping where she could. She reached one Ranger right as a Fire lord buried its arm it is chest and took a bite out of its face plate. It noticed Sasha and snarled, metal dripping out of the side of its mouth.

Sasha glanced around to see Ratchet finishing off the last of the fire lords on the other side of the room so this one was left for her. She swung the sword around in a flashy loop before setting the blade gently in the metal of the floor. "Charming, do you want to die with a messy mouth?" she asked trying to calm her heart rate, which jumped when the creature snarled and talked back to her.

"Fool" it hissed out "Our coming has been a long time in arrival, and now that we are here, nothing will stops us. The destruction of all has been set down by our gods and we shall purge the disgusting slime from this galaxy with out holy might and fire."

Sasha nodded "All very well and good, But" She grabbed the sword and hauled it out of the metal swiping it across the floor and raising a trail of sparks "Not going to happen."

The fire lord snarled and whipped one of its burning arms her way, the limb lengthening as it went to try and wrap around her. Sasha ducked under the arm and swept the sword up faster then the eye could follow. The fire lord let out a wail as half its arm dropped to the ground and it backed up several spaces. Its arm slowly lengthened again as Sasha watched and she raised an eye arch at the fire lord.

"Bet that's helpful" she said as the creature studied her. It reached behind its back and pulled out a small pistol taking two quick shots at Sasha, who dodged them with a side flip that ended with her driving her sword into the belly of the fire lord. She pulled the blade out and swept it through where its skull was sending the top half flying as its fire died. The body crumpled backwards its skin darkening to a sickly gray color as the fire faded. When it hit the ground the body crumbled into ash leaving a lumpy looking black body suit. Sasha looked back at where the shots hit and noticed the bubbling metal that now made up the floor. She glanced down at the sword and realized that the blood from the creature had heated the blade so it glowed an orange that lit the area around her. As she watched it faded and she sheathed it across her back before running over to Ratchet as he smashed the last frozen fire lord with a solid hit from his wrench.

"Well, that was interesting" He commented as she approached then he wrapped her in a hug, she returned the gesture and then stepped back as Ratchet raised his wrist to his mouth "CR3, Hows it look out there"

"Not a fire lord in sight in space or on this ship and Sky and Stella are perfectly fine."

"Good we'll be up in a moment." Ratchet ended the call and the world dissolved around him. He opened his eyes and landed lightly on his feet as the Holosphere around him vanished. He stepped out of the trainer and looked over at Sasha who was leaning against the console with a smirk after getting out of her own bubble.

Ratchet grabbed a towel and started rubbing his sweating body down. "I'll give you some credit for throwing in the civilian frigate being captured, but I still don't think that it could have been that easy to repel those things."

Sasha rolled her head "Whatever hotshot"

The _Phoenix _had been in transit for the past three weeks towards the retreat line, their orders were to help escaping frigates and engage the enemy whenever they deemed fit. Since then they had been taking turns coming up with various scenarios to be used in the Holosphere. Ratchet held out his hand to her and she tucked her arm around his as they walked towards the elevator that would take them to the living area to collect their children from their Holosphere's for dinner.

When the elevator doors closed on them Sasha hit the stop button and turned to face Ratchet who was watching her with a amused look.

"Not that, Two Questions"

Ratchets face went from amused to relaxed and he leaned against the wall "Okay, Shoot."

"One, that sword you tossed me in the simulation, is that a real sword?"

Ratchet shrugged his shoulders "Sure, I had to program it in somehow right? Now time for my Question: Why?"

Sasha just grinned at him, "Because if you programmed it into that simulation correctly, I want to use it for real. It was a light as my electron staffs but did so much more damage."

Ratchet chuckled "Sure, I'll give it to you after dinner. So, Second Question?"

Sasha hesitated for a moment and Ratchet knew this was the real reason why she stopped the elevator.

"Sasha?"

"I think...That, well, we need to start training the kids in combat. So that in case we do ever get boarded by something, whether its the Lords-Of-Fire or not. I just want to know that they could hold out long enough for us to get there."

Sasha watched as Ratchets face hardened slightly and he closed his eyes. She waited for a few minutes before she called his name softly.

"Ratchet?"

Ratchet nodded and step back up from the wall pulling her into a hug.

"I agree, its a wise move, and something I myself had done when I was younger. I was actually curious if you would ever float the idea past me, I didn't want to do anything with out you're approval, and I've been meaning to bring it up for since we started out"

Sasha returned his hug "Then what took you so long to answer?" she asked hitting the start button on the elevator and continuing their trip.

"I guess just saying it brings out that we eventually will be boarded at some point." Ratchet shrugged "Superstition mainly"

Sasha chuckled as the doors slid open and they were greeted with Sky and Stella standing waiting for them.

"Waiting on somebody?" Ratchet asked

Stella nodded "Yea, you two to finish smacking so we can go to dinner."

"Wha-" Ratchet began

"Come on dad" Sky said "We beat you here by a good six minutes, what else would you two have stopped that elevator for if not that?" He turned to Stella and they both made barfing motions. Sasha chuckled while Ratchet still tried to sound disapproving, he had after all wanted that to happen.

After the Twins quit miming being sick and Sasha stopped laughing they all got together in the elevator and headed down to the mess deck. It was after both the kids had began to dug into their desert that Ratchet and Sasha decided to ease it on them.

"Hey guys... We've got a...uh...surprise for you two tomorrow. Early."

The twins shot each other a look before turning back to their parents, Stella finished chewing first and spoke up "What kinda surprise?"

Sasha winked at her "The secret kind."

Sky shook his head "Any clues Dad?"

Ratchet copied the gesture "Nope."

"So, no hints then?"

Sasha was the one who shook her head this time, "Nope, if you guys want to know you'll just have to be in the training room at 0600."

Sky looked confused for a moment "6am?"

Stella chuckled and pulled him away from the table "Yes Sky, 6am"

Ratchet and Sasha stood up and followed their kids out of the mess hall, heading to their rooms. Their kids may have been excited for the surprise, but they weren't looking forward to it, not at all.

_

* * *

-_Phoenix _Training deck- -Next day 6am-

* * *

_

The doors to the training room slide open with a silent hiss to admit the Twins into the room. Sky and Stella looked around, they had never been into the training room before, their parents had said that it was for military training only. IT bode towards what was going to happen today, and Stella knew it.

Sky however, had discovered that the floor of the room looked to be made out of a large mattress and was just as bouncy too.

"Hey Stell" he called as he bounced laughing into the air "Its like jumping on the bed."

Stella watched as her brother bounced around for a few minutes before he bounced really high and did a front flip. It was while he was in the flip that Stella felt like she had dropped a few inches. She glanced down and realized the floor look like a floor now. She watched as Sky landed hard on the floor and rolled three feet, before coming to a stop on his back.

"Ouch" he said, chuckling He lifted himself up off the ground and turned to face Stella "What happened?" he asked as he walked over. Stella knelt down and rubbed a finger along the edge of one of the tiles, before pushing on it to see if there was any give.

"If I would hazard a guess, I would say that these tiles are controlled somehow, maybe with a remote, to inflate and mimic things, like a mattress."

"Correct" Stella spun around at the sound of her dads voice, He was standing in the door way next to Sasha and both were watching their children.

Sky walked over "Did you shut the pads off of me dad?" he asked, his voice sad.

Ratchet shook his head "Nope, Auto" he knelt down and ruffled his sons hair "Sorry about that, we got here just in time to watch the floor change on you. You're okay though right?"

Sky nodded and flexed "Yep, Tough like you."

Ratchet chuckled and stepped back, gesturing to Sasha, who Sky stepped over to.

"As you may have guessed" Sasha started as she hugged Sky to her leg. "We've decided to start training you two."

Sky and Stella shot each other a look before tuning back to the parents "Training?"

_**

* * *

AuthorsNote**_: _**Hey Hey, another chapter done, plus the next one is half done already. So the next two chapters are going to be Stella and Sky's training respectively. Also free cookie to whoever can guess where this chapter title came from. **_

_**On to other things, first off that Poll thats been up on my page since, like forever. Is now closed down and done. The results.**_

_**"Should I remix the Ratchet and Clank Future Storyline with mine? Basically have it so that it has Sasha and Ratchet in the polarius galaxy together, same original story line, just a few tweaks from my own style?" Finished with 9 votes yes and 1 meh.**_

_**So, the answer, is yes, there will be another Ratchet and Clank story from me after Earth Bound. [imagines everybody who reads this cheering]**_

_**Also on the second thing I have set up a Facebook account where you can see what I'm up to, because sometimes I'll post little snibbits of story up there for feedback if I'm unsure of something. Or, If I just want to tease you guys, up to you. Link is on my profile page, go check it out, and if you have a Facebook, go ahead and friend me : P**_

_**Third and final thing, I have begun working on a small side project that I'm calling 'Restoration' and that I hope those who read and love my stories will like. **_

_**If you think you know what it is you can email me and I'll let ya know eh?**_

_**With that, I close this chapter official like with my usual,**_

_**Peace,**_

_**Emile  
**_


	15. Training Day: Stella

_**AuthorsNote: I bet a few of you are wondering why there has been such a quick update? Well, the answer if a huge bolt of inspiration, powered by the announcement, and following two hours of Watching gameplay footage of the next Ratchet and Clank game **_**All 4 One.** _**Plus picking up the New Ratchet and Clank Comic. OMG its great. That, and well, reading this from the Insomniac News letter "**_And one tidbit from the PAX Panel: Can you say "Sasha"? We brought her back!" _**WOOTS THEY ARE BRING BACK SASHA! -Is a Sasha fan obviously- So yea, all and all its a great fuel for the inspiration train. Which has been chugging rather hard in response, so, without further rambling I give you Chapter 15: Stella's Training**_

* * *

"We're going to start out simple." Ratchet continued

"Simple how?" Stella asked as she walked up to them.

"Well...A race to the other side of the room while the floor changes sounds good."

Stella looked out as the floor began to resemble a battle filed, some of it puffy others filed with craters as the tiles sunk in on themselves. She glanced back up at her dad and grinned "You're on" She said with a laugh and took off with her dad in pursuit.

Stella stopped laughing and focused on running, leaping over pits in the floor and dogging around mounds, she tripped when a pit appeared underneath her foot right as she stepped on and she had to cart wheel her arms and roll to keep her speed. She glanced to her left as she saw her dad leap onto a mound and jump off of it over a pit, and her, to land in front and keep running.

She let out a groan and put on an added burst of speed, to try and catch up to him. Before she was halfway there though she started getting winded and finally touched the wall where Ratchet was waiting walking and breathing slightly hard.

"Not bad."

Stella looked up at her Father "That...was...horrible...you beat...me here...by at least...five minutes."

"True, but for a 12 year old, that's pretty impressive."

Stella smiled and turned to locate Sky and her mom. Ratchet shook his head "They went to a different place, Sky can run just fine, Your mother is going to brush up on some of his other skills."

"So...I'm being trained in running?"

Ratchet nodded slowly "That, and this too" he said pulling out a large silver wrench from behind his back. Stella's eyes got wide as Ratchet leaned the wrench on the wall next to her, the thing was a big as she was.

"This is the Omni-Wrench 3000 series, Old, But sturdy, and what I originally used to save our home planet."

Stella's eyes got a little bit wider at this "You used this, and you want me to use it?"

Ratchet nodded "Yes, I started using it when I was about your size, so I figure your old enough for it."

Stella reached out and wrapped a hand around bottom of the wrench, her hand barely closed around it. She lifted and stepped back when she realized it was a lot lighter then it looked. Still heavy, but defiantly liftable. She hoisted it high in the air and swung it side to side a few times. She looked up at her dad he had a darker wrench in his hand and was pointing out to the field.

"Ready to give it a try?" he asked, Stella turned around and saw several of the tiles getting taller.

"Smack those to bring them down."

Stella nodded and bracing the wrench on her shoulder took off for the mounds, jumping up and bring the wrench off her shoulder and down on top of the mound with a mighty smash. She raised her head to look around at her and glanced back at her dad "How was that?"

Ratchet chuckled before drawing his arm back and throwing his Wrench across the room to hit a mound next to her. She gasped as it hit the mound and then bounced back spinning through the air to land back in her fathers palm.

"That was cool" She looked down at her wrench "How did you do that, Magnets?"

Ratchet laughed and walked over to her "Partly, I'll show you later alright?" He tapped her wrench "For now this thing is just that, a wrench, but as we go along with the training I'll start activating some of the things that I've added on over the years."

Stella looked doubtfully at the wrench in her hand "This thing can do more?"

Ratchet nodded "You'll see"

Stella grinned "So, what else can this thing do then?" she asked hefting the wrench onto her shoulder.

"Well...If you can put more of these mounds down then me, I might just activate the Magnetic Ability on it." Ratchet said spinning his wrench around, while glancing out over the floor where there were 50 or so mounds all popping up. "What do you say?"

Stella grinned and took off towards the nearest mound yelling over her shoulder "I say you better catch up slow-poke"

Ratchet grinned and chased off after his daughter, who had already put down two mounds and was working on another three. Ratchet diverted to the left towards a cluster of five and swept two down with one swing and brought the other three down with a follow up. The tiles he had deactivated glowed red, he turned to glance at Stella and felt his eyes go wide as she already had fifteen tiles changed to her red.

"Whoa" he couldn't help but let out, before he back flipped through the air and brought his wrench down in a comet strike the dropped six more. Stella meanwhile was having the time of her life, she found that by starting off spinning she could wrap both of her hands around the wrenches handle and turn into a little whirling tornado of damage. She brought ten more down this way and brought her score up to 25, while Ratchet threw his wrench to smack another one that brought his to 25 as well. He glanced as Stella as she stopped spinning and held her head for a moment before looking for the last mound.

Both her and Ratchet spotted at the same time and took off for it, Ratchet and Stella laughing as they realized that it was another race, to see who got to it first. Ratchet had just resolved not to throw his wrench when Stella began spinning, one, two, three, four times, and on the fifth revolution she let her wrench fly. It soared straight as an arrow into the mound and turned it glowing red as it sunk into the ground.

Stella kept spinning till she lost her footing and fell on her butt with an grunt, hands cradling her head while she waited for the room to right itself. She blinked a few times and shook her head gently to steady her vision. When it settled she glanced up into her dads face who was crouched over next to her chuckling softly.

"Unexpected, left you vulnerable, but that was one heck of a throw there Stella" he said holding out the wrench to her. She grabbed it and he pulled her up before letting go, she waved it side to side a few times before settling it on her shoulder again.

"So about that Magnetic ability.." she started.

"I suppose I did say..." Ratchet trailed off like Stella

"You did"

Ratchet chuckled "Alright, on one condition though, you need to agree to run the room on active mode after I'm done teaching you."

Stella looked out over the room "Active mode? Is that like when we raced?"

Ratchet shook his head "Nope, that was Mild, Active the room try's to actively stop you from reaching the other side."

Stella studied the room "Just the tiles right?"

"Yea, of course."

She turned back to her dad and held out her hand "You're on then."

Ratchet laughed and instead of shaking her hand pulled a glove out of his quickwatch and tugged it over her hand. Stella looked at the large brown leather glove for a moment before pulling it tighter on her. The finger grips were a little big, and it was loose and went down to her elbow, but somehow, she just liked it anyway.

"Whats this for?" she asked

Ratchet leaned down and tapped the back of the glove and Stella twisted her hand around to see a small blue chip embedded in the back. He face brightened.

"Is this what activates the magnet?" she asked tapping it, half a second later though her own question was answered when she heard a voice in her head.

"_Activating HelpDesk Software, system boot load please stand by..."_

"Uh...Dad? I'm hearing voices"

Ratchet looked at the glove before he tapped the chip again and the voice in her head faded out "Sorry, that's the HelpDesk software I had a long time ago, I thought I had shut it off. Sorry about that, little weird hearing it in your head huh?"

She nodded "Yea, So, why this glove?"

"Because, that's my old Wrench, and that's my old glove, wired with the circuits that guide the Omni Wrench back towards me. Plus its always nice to have some padding."

"And the Magnetic ability?" Stella asked as she held the wrench in front of her.

"Like this" Ratchet said prying the grips of the Wrench apart till the opened and looked like a normal wrench. There was a small click and she felt something in the glove vibrate gently.

"Now, with me" Ratchet said lifting his Wrench up and bring his arm back "I just throw" he proved his point by bringing his arm forward and sending the wrench spinning out. "The important thing, is to throw the wrench side ways and with a spin, this is what activate the magnetic ability's in it to grab stuff around it and bring them back to you."

"Also to keep your arm out as that's what helps guide the wrench back to you. Pull your arm in" Ratchet did so and the wrench stopped spinning on its way back and dropped to the ground. "You lose connection." He held his arm out and the wrench dragged across the floor to snap up into his glove "If you're close enough you can do that, other wise you have to get it yourself"

Stella braced both of her hands on the wrench and began a spin "Like this?" she asked sending the wrench spinning out with her arm extended palm out. The wrench whistled as it spun threw the air, going rather farther then Ratchets throw, it reached its limit and began to swing back towards Stella.

"Alright, now brace, this may sting the first time." Stella widened her stance and braced her outstretched right arm with her left. The Wrench came swishing back and smacked home right into Stella's palm and she closed her arm around the hilt, her arm jerking back and falling on her butt again from the impact. Stella shook her arm once, shifting the wrench to her other hand.

"Cool" she said as she got her legs beneath her. "Also yes, it did sting." she said shaking her hand again.

Ratchet laughed and stepped back to the wall pulling out a remote "Alright, I showed you how, ready to give the room a run?"

Stella nodded, placing her Wrench against the wall, while Ratchet pressed some buttons. Stella looked out across the room and when nothing happened turned back to her dad.

"Well?"

Ratchet shook his head "It's active, its waiting for you to run across."

"Oh" Stella faced the room again and got ready to run.

"3, 2, 1, GO!" Ratchet shouted waving his arm down like a race announcer.

Stella took off running and watched as a tile raised up in front of her, she ducked around the side and dived over a pit as a tile sank underneath her feet. She rolled up and pulled herself onto another tile that raised, and jumped over two more pits as the tile sank back to the ground. She rolled and felt the ground drop out from beneath her, and tried to right her self but fell into the pit that the tiles formed, she tried to grab the tops but there was nothing to grip.

"Well, if Sky can do it." she muttered to herself as she braced her legs and bounced up against one wall of the pit, when she hit she placed her palms on the wall for a moment and used that to push off the wall her legs giving her the extra power she needed to grab the top of the tile as it tried to raise further out of her reach. She locked a hand on the edge though and pulled her self up over the side. As the tiles started to sink again, Stella rolled to her feet and sprang off the tile to roll across the floor and jump up and over another tile only to slap her hand against the far wall to stop her movements.

She took a breather for a few minutes before turning to face her dad, who was walking across the room as all the tiles sank into the ground.

"That, was impressive Stella, I thought that pit had you for a moment but you surprised me." He walked up and held out the wrench to her "Here, this is yours now, you've certainly proved that you can use it."

Stella looked at the wrench in surprised for a moment before taking it with a smile. "Mine" she said softly. Rubbing the hilt with her ungloved hand, she traced a small mark on the handle. Seeing her hand the reminded her.

"Hey dad, Can I have the other glove?"

Ratchet looked confused for a moment before he pulled the other glove out from behind him "Sure, I don't see any harm in it."

She caught the glove and pulled it on over her other hand "I can keep these too right?"

Ratchet nodded, "Yea, until I get you fitted for your own gloves, go ahead."

Stella grinned, a list already forming in her mind of the stuff she would need to complete the plan that was developing.

"Thanks, mind if I go back to my room now?"

"Want to use that Wrench already eh?" he asked raising an eye-arch.

"Yea."

Ratchet rolled his eyes "Alright, off to you're room then, I'll check in with you're brother and mother."

_

* * *

-Stella's Room, _Phoenix, _Three days Later-

* * *

_

Stella pulled down the goggles over her eyes while she fused two more circuits together, this was harder then it looked considering one of her arms was encased in the harness she was wiring the circuits onto. She glanced back to the readout of her Fathers gloves on screen, noting placement of the wires.

"Now the really tricky part" She said, reaching for her Fathers glove she gently wiggled a piece of metal under the Helpdesk chip and pried it out of the glove, making sure not to rip the connections. Holding it under a microscope she examined it for damage and satisfied she had removed it correctly she began to fuse it on the harness her hand was in, her tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth in concentration.

As the sparks flew she heard her door slide open, she didn't look since this late at night it was just Sky. He started coming in to talk about their training that they had been going through.

"Hey" he said softly as he threw himself onto her bed, dropping the package he was carrying on the floor

"Mmm" was all she said as more sparks cascaded onto the table.

"Going to tell me what you're doing yet?" he asked

"Mmm-mm" she mumbled still focused on the glove.

"Close to finishing it...whatever _it _is?"

Stella gave him her attention finally "Yep" she said with a quick nod as smoke rose gently from her welds. "Did you bring the stuff I asked for?"

Sky reached down and poked the package he dropped, Stella reached over and grabbed it, putting it on the work bench.

"Don't really know why you wanted that particular leather, but I hope its good enough."

Stella held up the black leather in front of her light and gave an experimental pull. "Perfect Sky, thanks. Its what I needed and just enough too."

Sky just shook his head and muttered "Girls" under his breath. He got the empty box thrown on top of his head as a result.

"Hey" he grumbled as he stood up and put the box back on the floor "Anyway, I see you're still busy, so, I'll see ya in the morning."

Stella just waved a vague hand over her shoulder, finally freed from the harness. Sky rolled his eyes and closed the door behind him.

"_Just wait" _she though to herself _"This is going to be great" _

* * *

-Phoenix, _Mess Deck, One Week later-

* * *

_

Sky Ratchet and Sasha sat down at an empty table and began to eat their breakfast, Sasha looking around for Stella.

"Sky, where is your sister?"

"She'll be down, she said she was getting dressed when I knocked on her door."

Sasha looked at Ratchet "Well I hope she gets down here soon, she'll miss breakfast."

Sky who was drinking from a glass of milk snorted suddenly and spit out his milk coughing.

"Sky whats wrong?" Sasha asked reaching over the table to pat his shoulder.

"Stell" He coughed "Turn round, you've got to see " more coughs "This"

Sasha felt her face scrunch up as she turned around, Ratchet swiveled around in his seat and was studying his daughter with an amused expression.

Stella had just walked into the room, dressed in knee high brown boots, she was wearing a light grey jumpsuit that had a piece of black leather running half way up her left leg. The top of her was covered with a purple shirt, that ran down into and fused with a belt that ran across her back, holding a brace against her form with the Omni-Wrench in it. She had her pony tail pulled back and hung down her left shoulder, a black band holding it place. It covered a leather shoulder pad that was bolted down onto to a secondary harness that could be traced underneath her shirt where more padding was visible joining up with another pad on her right. Instead of Ratchets gloves that she asked for she was wearing slightly thicker, but sleek black gloves that ran up to her elbows. On the back of the left handed glove there was a small blue chip that looked like...

"Hey...is that my..."

Stella finished getting her food and came over to sit down at the table. Sasha studying her and Ratchet looking at her gloves. From the left one, with the Helpdesk chip in it, there was a small cord that trailed up her arm and underneath her shoulder guards to rest with an ear bud that was nestled in the point of her ear. Ratchet traced the wire with a finger and she giggled when he reached her ear.

"Wired it into an ear bud?" he asked. She nodded, and looked at him somewhat shyly.

"Well...what do you think?" she asked.

Sasha shook her head in disbelief and voiced a question "Where did you get that?"

Stella giggled again "I made it, Sky helped me by getting some of the leather. I couldn't afford it all with out him."

Sasha looked at him "You knew she was making this?"

Sky shook his head, still studying his sister. "Nuh-uh, I just got the leather for her."

"Are you mad?" Stella asked suddenly.

Ratchet shook his head and studied her a bit more "Me, I'm not, rather proud in fact" He rubbed a finger along one of her gloves and felt the metal in them. "Reinforced?" He asked

She nodded "Yea, to help me wiled the wrench and throw it too." She held out a gloved hand for him to look at "I also reinforced the right glove and gave it a small motor system attached to a power pack at its base. When I activated it I squeezed a spare piece of pipe closed. I figure it would work if worse came to worst."

Ratchet nodded "So you're thinking combat then, I dunno about the outfit as armor, but the gloves definitely work. If you pull me on this we can see about reinforcing the whole thing so that it could be armor, and wearable too."

"You want to help me, and you're asking?"

Ratchet chuckled "Sure, I want to help, if this is for combat I can give it a once over, plus there's the brains from behind a mechanic. Of course I'm asking as well, this is your project, not mine."

"So you approve then?"

Ratchet nodded "I already said that, but yes I do."

Stella turned to face her mom a worried look on her face "Mom...?"

"Well, Ill be honest, Part of me wanted to know you were doing this, part is worried that it wont be enough." Stella looked down and Sasha put a finger under her chin and lifted it to her eye level "But you know what? All of me is proud that you did this by yourself. Its a great outfit Stella, and with you're Fathers backing, I'm sure you could turn it into an armor set for you." she winked at her daughter "Then maybe design something for Sky too."

"Hey, I don't want any Purple"

Stella faked a pout "But then we won't match Sky, and I already laid out such awesome plans too."

Ratchet and Sasha laughed as a Ranger ran up to the table and saluted.

"Yes what is it?" Sasha asked.

"Sirs, we have a development, it appears a small Fire-Lord squad has appeared on the far side of this sector, and the Planet below us is requesting support."

Ratchet and Sasha stood up, their faces hardened, they glanced at their kids "Stella, Armor or not, go to your room and close the door." Sasha ordered them.

"You too Sky" Ratchet added as he tapped his chest plate to turn on his armor and grabbed his helmet from the floor. He turned to Sasha "I'll go prep my fighter and head out with a Ranger force to assist while you bring the _Phoenix _around."

Sasha nodded as the kids got up and headed for the elevator.

Ratchet raised his wrist to his mouth "CR3, Prep for Battle, You're heading up the Space fight with me, sound the alarms and have all Rangers report to their stations."

"Yes sir"

The lights dimmed suddenly and flashed red twice before beginning to pulse, while a computer voice told everybody to report to their stations.

Ratchet grabbed Sasha and gave her a quick kiss "Stay safe" he said when he broke it.

Sasha ran a finger over his lips "You too Hotshot, you have a promise to keep to you're daughter."

"I won't break it" he replied running a hand down the side of her face and cupping her cheek. They eventually broke apart and Ratchet ran for the elevator, it opening and CR3 waving at him. Sasha looked at the Ranger next to her.

"Alright, to the Bridge, time to test some theories." She said heading for a different elevator, with the Ranger following.

* * *

_**Next Time, Sky's Training, Big surprise right? **__Also as a side note, I've decided to open _**Anonymous Reviews for this chapter as an experiment, I hope that all who read this but don't have an account are trust worthy enough not to flame. I'll take constructive crit of course, so we'll see if I leave it on.  
**

_**Peace,**_

_**Emile  
**_


	16. Training Day: Sky

_**AuthorsNote: Hey lets rewind time a bit and put it back up for Sky's training eh?**_

* * *

"We're going to start out simple." Ratchet continued

"Simple how?" Stella asked as she walked up to them.

"Well...A race to the other side of the room while the floor changes sounds good."

Sky was ready to beat them both there and went to move away from his mom's leg only to have her hand fall on his shoulder. He glanced up at her and she shook her head and put a finger to her lips. He nodded and watched as Stella and his dad took off for their race. He felt his mom let go of his shoulder and he turned to see her walking into a side room. He followed her in and looked around the dark room.

Well, mostly dark, there was one light on in the middle, and in it stood a dummy-bot, immobile and watching the ground.

"Why did you hold me back, I could have beat them." Sky asked as he walked around the bot, waiting for it to move.

"That's exactly why, Stella's main weapon is her mind, Ratchets going to work on that, while trying to round out some of her other skills." Sasha spoke up as she walked up behind him.

"Running?" He asked and poked the bot.

"That's One"

"So...What am I being trained in then?" Sky asked poking the bot one more time while Sasha tapped the remote in her pocket.

"Combat" she said backing up a step as the Bot snapped to attention and wrapped a metal grip on Sky's wrist. Sky let out a gasp and tried to back up, tugging on his wrist. The Bot tightened its grip and pulled him closer.

"Let Go" He tugged again and the Bot pulled him a little closer.

He turned to his mom "Make it let go, please" he begged, dragged a little closer.

Sasha almost broke right then, but instead she tapped her pocket with the remote again and the Bot dropped its grip on Sky to become docile once more. Sasha pressed a button on the wall and another Bot rolled out of the shadows of the room, her size.

"Sky you need to learn this, your acrobatics are fine, but I want you learning close range combat." Sasha thrust her hand out and the bot grabbed hers like Sky's did to him. It didn't do anything however, just held her wrist. She stared at Sky and he held his own wrist out to his bot, it reached out and clamped a metal hand on him again.

"Now what?" he asked

"Watch" Sasha said and proceeded to escape from the immobile bot. Instead of pulling away, she ducked forward underneath the arm and delivered a devastatingly powerful punch to the armpit of the bot that would have felled a normal man. The bot in response relaxed its grip and Sasha brought her fist up underneath the elbow and popped it up out of its respective joint, twisting it. The Bot let go of her fully and Sasha stepped back and glanced at Sky. Sky had been watching rapt and glanced back at his Bot.

He ducked underneath the arm and hit his palm into the armpit and felt the grip on his wrist loosen slightly, he brought his hand up into the grove of its elbow and pushed, but when he tried to twist the arm, nothing happened.

"Not enough power" Sasha spoke up watching him, she raised her arm and made a fist making a driving motion with it upwards.

Sky nodded and tried hitting its elbow again, nothing.

"Harder"

He nodded and stepped back, he ducked forward hit the arm pit dropped as low as the grip would let him and sprang up hitting the joint with his head. He grabbed the wrist and turned sharply out of the grip of the bot.

"Hey I did it" He yelled, then he rubbed his head with his freed hand "...ow..."

Sasha smiled and stalled the laughter in her throat "Yes, you did, I don't think you should use you're head in a real situation." She glanced back at the bots "Ready to give it a try with the Bot trying to pull you towards it.?" she asked

Sky eyed his bot doubtfully "I dunno..."

Sasha laughed, " I know you can do it. Here I'll show you the main difference."

She held out her hand again and when the Bot grabbed it began to pull on her. "Rather then fighting it..." she explained as she ducked underneath the arm again and punched it in the armpit again, this time actually driving the bot back a few steps "Is to use the enemys strength against it" She then brought her now perfectly positioned shoulder into the elbow groove and slid her hand out of the grip. She stepped away and looked down at Sky

"Rather then letting the enemy pull you off balance, you move with the pull, and use that to get more leverage into a hit." She gestured towards her bot "If you noticed, I used my shoulder that time, it was because I put myself in the position of the better thing to do was standing up., The key to wining a hand to hand fight is to be aware of everything around you, your surroundings, the sounds, and your own body."

Sky nodded and held his hand out to his bot and when it grabbed him and started pulling him towards itself he executed the moves his mother had just used perfectly, even wedging his shoulder in the exact same spot on his bot and just stepping back. He glanced at his mom and she nodded approvingly.

"So, In case you hadn't noticed, I decided to work on getting you out of grips first. Another one to be aware of is the headlock."

She turned her back to her bot and stepped back into its grip. It slid a leg forward and swept hers out from under her, dropping her to her knees and wrapping an arm around her neck.

"Mom!"

Sasha laughed "Its okay Sky, the bot was just doing what most people do, rather then holding you upright, they put you on you're knees." She gestured to him with her hand "Notice the bots arm around my neck, in a real fight, your opponent would more then likely be trying to put pressure on your throat and make you pass out. So time is the key here, you need to be quick and surprising."

The bot let her stand up "This is something I've developed, and it seems to work." When the bot went to sweep her legs out she folded her legs a moment before and dropped her weight on the arm, the bot with its leg halfway up the air was thrown off balance and Sasha reached up and took a grip on it shoulders and pulled it over her being slamming it on the ground and flipping up and locking its legs with her own and putting her elbow in the robots neck. She waited a moment and rolled off, "I kinda went a little farther then I meant to show you, but the end result of that is with the elbow to the throat, the enemy is usually left breathless. Giving you a chance to either subdue him, or get away from the fight,"

Sky nodded his head, and let the bot grab him, the first two trys, his timing was off, and the bot dropped his knees. The third time though, he timed it perfectly, even finishing like Sasha with an elbow to the throat of the robot.

Sasha clapped her hands and gave him a hug "That was great."

She looked around the room "Hmm, you caught on quick, I wonder..."

Sky watched as Sasha went to the wall and opened a hidden rack, revealing a bunch of training weapons. She rummaged in it for a moment before coming back with a bunch of pads, which she began to strap on, two on her hands, two on her knees, her shoulders, her feet, one each on her back and front, and finally a helmet to top it off.

Sky started muffling his laughter about the time she was putting on the shoulder pads, and by the time she was finished, he was on the floor laughing out loud. Sasha waited for a moment before he stopped chuckling and watched her with a guilty expression, she raised an eyearch.

"Sorry Mom, you just look really funny."

"Yes, well you can make it up to me by not holding back."

Sky paused for a moment, trying to think what she meant "Um...What?" he asked eventually.

Sasha slapped the big pad on her chest. "When I'm wearing this, I'm not your mother, I'm an enemy who you've been forced to get into close combat with. Don't hold back, I'm protected."

Sky looked uncertainly at the ground before he moved forward a cautions step and delivered a weak blow to his moms gloved hand.

"Sky, if you don't want to be grounded from the Holodeck suite, you will attack me RIGHT NOW!"

Sky jumped and delivered too more rapid punches to her gloves, actually driving them back a little bit,

"Good" Sasha adjusted her grips "For now, We're just going to work on you making sure your punches land, I'm going to be moving around, try and hit all the pads as many times as you can."

Sky nodded and ducked into a fighting crouch as did Sasha.

"Now go"

Sky and Sasha launched into an intricate dance, that only could have been pulled off by somebody with their agility. Sky throwing punches as fast as he could, and Sasha dodging out of the way and when she couldn't, bringing various protected body parts up to meet him. The continued that way until it was time for dinner.

After that Sky retreated to his room and collapsed on his padded floor, falling into a light doze instantly.

That's how it continued for the next three days, and aside from Stella asking him to help get some leather for her, that's all he did all day, was spar with his mother. Who on the third day handed him some pads too.

"I'm sure you saw this coming." she said as he put the pads on with out any questions.

"Yea" he said pulling on and buckling his helmet down. "Time for you're revenge on all the jokes I've played on you."

Sasha couldn't help it, she laughed, quite hard and for several long moments "Sky", when she finally regained her breath "I'm fairly certain all those groundings were retribution enough."

Sky smiled and dropped into a ready crouch. Sasha did the same and smiled as well, it wasn't much, but it was something they could do together. Ratchet couldn't teach him this, only she could.

Sky launched into an attack and she countered with a quick blow to his shoulder that had him stumbling back.

"Remember, Dodge" She said taking two quick steps back to dodge his next attack.

He nodded and she darted forward, delivering two more blows to his shoulders, the first he dodged, but he failed to dodge the second which had him sitting on his rump. Sasha pulled him up and he dashed around behind her and put a fist on her back. Sasha grinned again and danced away from him, bring her fists up and blocking his next attack, she almost fell when he ducked under her view and swept his leg towards her. It actually dropped her left leg, but she used the imbalance to cartwheel to the side and end up back on her feet. Tapping him twice on his back.

He spun around and threw three quick jabs her way, which she blocked with her elbows and then punched him in the chest.

He stumbled back and she made the time out sign.

"That" She said catching her breath while Sky rubbed his chest. "Was not bad"

Sky grinned up at her as she removed her helmet. "Enough so that you're done for today while I get the things I need for tomorrows lesson."

Sky nodded and went to his room for the rest of the day, a Ranger knocked on his door at some point and handed him a package. He took it and waited till he was sure his parents were asleep before walking across the hall and into Stella's room.

"Hey" he said softly as he threw himself onto her bed, dropping the package he was carrying on the floor.

"Mmm" was all she said as more sparks cascaded onto the table.

"Going to tell me what you're doing yet?" he asked

"Mmm-mm" she mumbled.

"Close to finishing it...whatever _it _is?"

Stella gave him her attention finally "Yep" she said with a quick nod as smoke rose gently from her welds. "Did you bring the stuff I asked for?"

Sky reached down and poked the package he dropped, Stella grabbing it and putting it on the work bench.

"Don't really know why you wanted that particular leather, but I hope its good enough."

Stella held up the black leather in front of her light and gave an experimental pull. "Perfect Sky, thanks. Its what I needed and just enough too."

He just shook his head and muttered "Girls" under his breath. He got the empty box thrown on top of his head as a result.

"Hey" he grumbled as he stood up and put the box back on the floor "Anyway, I see you're still busy, so, I'll see ya in the morning." He said rolling off the bed and standing up.

Stella just waved a vague hand over her shoulder, finally freed from the harness. He rolled his eyes one last time and closed the door behind him as he left.

When he went into the training room the next day his mom was waiting leaning on a pole.

"Are we really using that?" he asked quickly.

Sasha looked down at the pole "This? No. Its actually your target, I am going to be testing out several close range weapons with you though." Sasha stepped back from the pole and went over to the storage in the wall.

"Now" She said fingering the various weapons hanging from brackets "Do you want to learn to use a wrench like Stella is?" She glanced and laughed at Sky's look of disgust. "I thought not." she continued scrolling her finger over the instruments thinking before she finally pulled out a staff.

It was almost as long as Sky was, and had two shaped pads drilled into each end, one was in the shape of an ax on the bottom, and the other was a straight out blade shape on the other.

"Oh.." Sky said softly

"I thought so" Sasha said as she held the weapon out to him. Sky picked it up carefully and gave it a small twirl next to him. The wood whistling as it cut through the air.

"Alright, There's no real way to teach that thing, except to experiment, hence the pole over there. So I'm just going to watch this time and maybe give you some pointers while you beat up the stick."

Sky nodded and walked towards the pole in the middle, his weapon making small swooshing noises as he considered using it like a spear with the one end. As he reached the pole however, he brought the ax end around in a quick slice that slapped into the pole and bounced off. Then he stabbed it while dancing around to hit it with the ax end again. He continued this way, mixing it up with various over head moves and spins.

Sasha watched impressed and ended up not giving any pointers. In fact, she waited until she sweat started to darken his fur before she called out to him.

"Sky. Enough."

Sky stopped the weapon with the palm of his hand, an inch from the pole.

'Your done."

Sky nodded and held the pole out to her. When she didn't take it, he looked up at her.

"Nope, keep it, its just a training staff, Just don't hit anybody with it." Sky grinned "Including your sister. I would care to remind you that she has been learning how to battle with a large wrench."

Sky's grin dropped off his face and he nodded.

"You can however, come in and practice whenever you want, I'll even show you how to make some holographic bad guys appear for you."

and so, that's how the next week went, Sky would get up, eat breakfast with his family, then he would vanish into the training room until lunch, and again till dinner. Finally going to bed and starting the whole thing again. It was at breakfast that Stella decided to show them her project.

Sky had sat down across from his parents on the bench and cast a glance around for Stella.

"Sky, where is your sister?"

Sky started and faced his mom. "She'll be down, she said she was getting dressed when I knocked on her door."

Sasha looked at Ratchet "Well I hope she gets down here soon, she'll miss breakfast."

Sky meanwhile had decided to take a drink from his milk when Stella walked into the room. Since his parents backs were to the door they didn't see her, although what Sky saw had him choking on his milk and coughing.

"Sky whats wrong?" Sasha asked reaching over the table to pat his shoulder.

"Stell" He coughed and tried to clear his throat "Turn round, you've got to see " He coughed a few more times and felt his throat clear "This"

Sky watched as his sister got her tray and food and sat down at the table next to him. He began to study her outfit while his parents began to question her about where she got it. Eventually it got brought up that he had helped get the leather.

Sasha looked at him across the table "You knew she was making this?"

Sky shook his head, still studying his sister. "Nuh-uh, I just got the leather for her."

Sky dropped out of the conversation for a moment until it was brought up that Stella could design something for him.

"Hey" he said raising his hands " I don't want any Purple"

Stella faked a pout "But then we won't match Sky, and I already laid out such awesome plans too."

Ratchet and Sasha laughed as Sky stuck his tongue out at her and a Ranger ran up to the table and saluted.

"Yes what is it?" Sasha asked.

"Sirs, we have a development, it appears a small Fire-Lord squad has appeared on the far side of this sector, and the Planet below us is requesting support."

Ratchet and Sasha stood up, their faces hardened, they glanced at their kids "Stella, Armor or not, go to your room and close the door." Sasha ordered them.

"You too Sky" Ratchet added as he tapped his chest plate to turn on his armor and grabbed his helmet from the floor. He turned to Sasha "I'll go prep my fighter and head out with a Ranger force to assist while you bring the _Phoenix _around."

Sasha nodded as the kids got up and headed for the elevator.

Ratchet raised his wrist to his mouth "CR3, Prep for Battle, You're heading up the Space fight with me, sound the alarms and have all Rangers report to their stations."

"Yes sir"

The lights dimmed suddenly and flashed red twice before beginning to pulse, while a computer voice told everybody to report to their stations.

Ratchet grabbed Sasha and gave her a quick kiss "Stay safe" he said when he broke it.

Sasha ran a finger over his lips "You too Hotshot, you have a promise to keep to you're daughter."

"I won't break it" he replied running a hand down the side of her face and cupping her cheek. They eventually broke apart and Ratchet ran for the elevator, it opening and CR3 waving at him. Sasha looked at the Ranger next to her.

"Alright, to the Bridge, time to test some theories." She said heading for a different elevator, with the Ranger following.

* * *

_**Hey Hey Hey, Check it out, we've caught up to that suspenseful (I Hope) cliff hanger, That I've not only hit you with once, but Twice, in a row, Ha, Bet you've never had that happen before. Anyway, Next chapter we rewind again for CR-3's point of view and...nah, I'm messing. Oh and fun fact, with that last chapter post, Earth Bound officially got longer then the original story of Nightmares of the Past. If that's good or bad I don't know, but hey, its something. On a more real note, I have begun implementing that Restoration project I was talking about a few chapters ago, and now, I'm waiting for people to notice and figure out what it is. There's another Cookie in it for anybody who figures it out first.**_

_**So, with that thought,**_

_**Peace,**_

_**Emile  
**_


	17. Training Day: Test

_**AuthorsNote: Holy, Crap, Nine pages in Open Office, I'm pretty sure that's a new top for me in longest chapter ever. Might even beat out the final chapter of NotP. Anyway, Its done, after much delay, I give you Chapter 17.**_

* * *

_**Ratchet**_

* * *

As the elevators doors slid closed, Ratchet turned to face CR-3. "What do we know?"

CR-3 handed him a small pad "Not much, just the usual. The Fire Lord ships are not armed except for their people, they warped in and started advancing. I don't think they expected the _Phoenix _to be in orbit, they have been holding position since we made our presence known. I think they are waiting to see what we'll do."

Ratchet studied the pad, he counted fifty Fire Lord ships plus the small frigate that brought them here. "How did we make our presence known?"

"When we saw them moving in we fire a volly of the new laser photons across their field of attack."

"Glad to hear those new weapons are up, How long ago did we drop out of warp and let Calzon know we were here?"

"About twenty minutes ago."

"Hmm...Why did they request our help, I was under the assumption that they had one of the most powerful planetary shields, which is why they are a fall back point."

CR-3 shrugged "I didn't stick around to find out, once you told me to get to the fighters I bolted."

Ratchet nodded and spoke into his com "Sasha, when you get a chance find out what happened to Calzon's Planetary Shield."

"Roger that Hotshot"

The elevator slid to a stop and Ratchet and CR-3 rushed into the hanger, there was already a squad of eight Rangers running checks on their ships. As they approached CR-3 Started yelling.

"Go Go Go Go, We need to be out there, now." The Rangers jumped to attention and scrambled into their fighters, CR-3 running over to join them. Ratchet meanwhile headed for his own fighter, popping the canopy with a press of the button on his gauntlet he jumped up grabbed the edge and flipped himself sideways into the pilots seat. As he landed he glanced into the passenger seat to tell Clank to hold on, when he remembered that Clank had elected to stay behind on Veldin. Shaking his head Ratchet sealed his fighter and turned to glance out at CR-3, who was closing the canopy on his own fighter. A moment later his faceplate appeared on Ratchet's viewscreen.

"I'm the last in Sarge, warming the engines up now, the rest are rearing to go."

Ratchet nodded and flicked a few switches on his fighter "Glad to hear it, is every one who needs air out of the docking bay?"

CR-3 nodded on screen "Yes sir, we are clear to open the doors and launch"

Ratchet nodded one more time and heard Sasha voice in his ear "Ratchet, It seems the Fire Lords have some new tricks. Apparently the Planetary Shield went down due to sabotage, by, a, well, a Fire Lord Defector. He worked in the control room and sent out a virus to bring the system down. I sent two Rangers down to collect him, but when he caught sight of them he shouted that none of us were worthy and blew himself up."

"Great, Defectors, perfect, you know what, just in case, do a sweep of all organic personal on board right now. 'I may be being over dramatic, but I don't want anything like that happening to us."

"Already on it Hotshot."

Ratchet glanced out of his fighter and saw CR-3 give him the thumbs up "Alright, We're ready down here Sasha."

"Roger that, Hotshot, Releasing Rear shielding systems now and opening bay doors."

Ratchet tightened his grip on his control stick, his thumb resting on the slider for his throttle. He watched as the Bay doors suddenly slid aside, letting the cold of space in. He knew that there was a Oxygen shield that could be thrown up, but for what he and the Rangers had in mind, they needed it empty.

"Sasha, Last checks complete, We're good to go down here."

"Roger."

A few moments later the clamps on the bottom of Ratchets fighter and the nine Ranger fighters released allowing their hover pads to lift them gently off the floor.

"Ratchet, the Fire Lords have begun their attack."

"Copy, just tell us when." He thumb slid the thrusters throttle up just a little more, but prevented any power from reaching the engine, his fighter whined as the power shook it. Time seemed to slow down as he waited for the command, he hoped this worked.

"RATCHET, GO!"

With that Ratchet released his hold on his engines and the tri-thrusters engines scored the back wall of the _Phoenix_ as he blasted out of the hanger at mock five, the Ranger ships following. As soon as he cleared the door Ratchet pulled up sharply on the controls, curving his fighter over the _Phoenix. _He saw twenty Fire Lord ships pause as their force came into view.

"No Mercy, Fire all" Ratchet sent over the com waves as he triggered his new missile system to launch. From the large tube underneath his fighter a large missile blasted out, its shell breaking apart to reveal eight smaller spiraling missiles that arced through the air towards the enemy. The Rangers followed up with their own launchers and in under a second there was a screen of Eighty Missiles curving in on the Fire Lord ships. The Twenty that were there didn't have a chance. There was a series of flashes and the Fire Lord ships were blasted apart. Forty Missiles spiraled on to blast into the remaining force, impacting mostly on the side of the Frigate and causing massive damage.

Suddenly the Fire Lords had a new target, the _Phoenix_.

Ratchet watched as the Fighter squad swung in towards the ship, he tapped his view screen.

"CR-3, Get two more Rangers and form up on me, we need to get them away from the _Phoenix."_

Before CR-3 could respond, Ratchet swapped to Sasha's channel "Sasha, Fire Lords inbound to the _Phoenix, _Start devoting some charge to the new system."

"Roger that Hotshot."

Ratchet glanced back and Saw CR-3's ship and two others form up behind him in a diamond. "We need to buy the _Phoenix _time to charge the Waver, we're going to blast past the Fire Lords and strafe their frigate."

"Roger"

"Activate OverCharge"

"Sarge, Our ships can only handle that for a few minutes at most."

"I know, but we only need about a minute of it to draw their focus back to us."

"Roger"

Ratchet flicked aside a cover on his console and seeing the blue and yellow buttons there he jabbed a finger on the blue one. His Fighter died suddenly in space everything going dark as the machine he installed in his engine disengaged his power core.

"Heileron Power Core Removed." His computer beeped at him.

Suddenly power surged back to the ship and it jerked forward several hundred feet,

"Excelerate Tritainium Shielded Core engaged." Then

"Warning, Power overload building, please disengage power core"

Ratchet simple hit the thruster control on his stick all the way up and felt himself forced back into his seat as his engine glowed blue and then propelled the fighter so fast that there was just a blur. The Ranger ships doing the same thing. As they blasted past the Fire Lords they actually rocked and disturbed their ships from going so fast, in a matter of moments they reached the Frigate.

"Weapons hot, Discharge OverCharge with Lasers, One strafe then back to the _Phoenix _and shut down."

Ratchet primed his lasers and began an arc over the frigate ship, as soon as he lined up his sights he pulled the triggers and let loose with a flurry of super charged laser bolts. Blasting off entire chunks of the Frigate one one end while the Rangers did the same on the other side. As they finished their pass and regrouped the frigate was listing heavily on its side with entire chunks missing and the Fire Lords turned back around, trying to decided what to do.

The choice was taking from them at that moment by Sasha's voice over the comm channel. "We're charged, get clear."

Ratchet and the Rangers blasted up next to the _Phoenix _and disengaged their OverCharge cores. "We're clear Sasha, fire away, you might even hit those Fire Lords that are left if you try."

Sasha almost growled over the mic "Oh believe me, I will."

From underneath the bridge of the _Phoenix, _the armor plates along its neck started to slide back and a large barrel began to slide out as the ship turned to face the last of the Fire Lords and their Frigate.

"Close you're eyes hotshot, its about to get bright."

The barrel that extended out from under the bridge was squared and how three glowing electrodes that started sparking and zapping the inside of the barrel. It began building a ball of pulsing yellow energy at its tip, kept in place and checked by the electrodes. After a few moments the inside of the Barrel glowed and a Green beam shot out to hit the yellow sphere. A few moments later the Sphere collapsed and a gigantic beam shot out of the Barrel actually pushing the _Phoenix _back in space.

The beam caught the Fire Lords unaware, vaporizing their little ships instantly, the Frigate which had seen the _Phoenix's _weapon emerging had began a slow turn to start an escape warp. The Beam met it halfway punching through its middle and lighting up space behind it. The beam cut off and the Frigate was left with a gigantic hole punched through it, glowing metal and Fire Lords being sucked out into space. Then with a flash, it vanished in an explosion.

Ratchet blinked and rubbed his eyes "Wow"

Sasha laughed as she appeared on his view screen "I Told you to cover you're eyes, Aquagirl went all out on that thing."

Ratchet shook his head and rubbed his eyes again blinked a few more times before grabbing hold of his controls. "That was intense."

"Yea" Sasha looked to the side as a Ranger ran up to her, she snapped her head back to Ratchet's Screen "Hotshot, you better get back in here."

Worried by her tone Ratchet powered his fighter around to the Hanger bay and landed, popping his canopy and running towards the elevator. Sasha was waiting for him inside it.

"Whats up?"

"The Twins found a spy."

Ratchet paused and felt his fist clench "Are they okay?"

"Well..."

_**

* * *

Sasha**_

* * *

As Sasha walked onto the bridge she was greeted with the face of the President of Calzon.

"President Tang, what seems to be the matter?"

"What, you mean aside from those Fire Lord ships and our Planetary Shield going down, why nothing, nothings the matter."

"Relax, sir, We're already scrambling fighters." Ratchets voice echoed in her ear, telling her to find out about the shield.

"Roger that hotshot"

The president jumped "What did you call me."

"Not you, sir, conferring with my lead fighter pilot now, out of curiosity, how did your shield go down? I was under the impression that you boasted an impenetrable shield that never went down."

The President looked nervous for a moment "It was sabotage, A defect to the Fire Lords"

"_He has a right to look nervous, a defect to the Fire Lords? Willing to kill everything, including yourself."_ Outloud she asked "Did you happen to capture this Defector?"

The President nodded "Yes, he was one of the control men for the shield, he uploaded the virus and was pulled away by his co-workers."

"Good" Sasha nodded at two Rangers who stepped into the middle of the bridge and vanished with a flash of orange. "I'm sending two Rangers down to escort him up to the _Phoenix_."

"Good, I don't want this scum on my planet anymore."

Sasha's view screen split into two views and she watched from one of the Rangers point of view as they approached the struggling Calzoneion. When he spotted the Rangers he stopped struggling and instead lifted his face to the sky yelling.

"WE ARE NOT WORTHY" Then the Rangers view was sent pointing up into the sky as the Calzoneion blew himself up. The Ranger rolled up and off the ground but there was nothing left of half a city block, just burning fires in the pit.

"Damn..." Sasha whispered to herself why the President fainted and his computer cut the connection to the _Phoenix. _"Alright, that's the last straw, begin charging the Waver" On her screen a waver charge meter appeared and showed 3%

Sasha spoke into her comm. "Ratchet, It seems the Fire Lords have some new tricks. Apparently the Planetary Shield went down due to sabotage, by, a, well, a Fire Lord Defector. He worked in the control room and sent out a virus to bring the system down. I sent two Rangers down to collect him, but when he caught sight of them he shouted that none of us were worthy and blew himself up."

Sasha turned back to the soot covered Rangers that warped up to the bridge "Do a sweep of all organic personal, check to make sure they are where their supposed to be."

Ratchets voice echoed back into her ear "Great, Defectors, perfect, you know what, just in case, do a sweep of all organic personal on board right now. 'I may be being over dramatic, but I don't want anything like that happening to us."

"Already on it Hotshot."

22%

Sasha noticed on the read out that a squad of Fire Lord ships was moving to engage the _Phoenix_ she was about to tell Ratchet to hurry up when he spoke again.

"Alright were ready down here Sasha"

Sasha moved over and sat in the command chair, a holographic display appearing in front of her. She started tapping control buttons for the landing bay. She also brought up the Waver meter on her screen, 37%

"Roger that, Hotshot, Releasing Rear shielding systems now and opening bay doors."

As the readouts showed green she heard Ratchets voice again "Sasha, Last checks complete, We're good to go down here."

Sasha nodded to herself and replied "Roger" while tapping the release controls for Ratchet and the Rangers Starfighters. A red alert flashed on her display and Sasha swapped views to see that the Fire Lord ships had accelerated and were getting closer. Time to test their theories

48%

"Ratchet, the Fire Lords have begun their attack."

"Copy, just tell us when." Sasha waited until they closed with in 2oo meters

"RATCHET, GO!" She called into her comm and watched as the display showed Ratchets ships blasting out of the hanger and curving over the Phoenix. She waited as the Fire Lord ships paused from Ratchets sudden appearance, she heard him call over the combat channel that there was to be no mercy. She traced on her screen while their new weapons sprang out from the ships.

58%

She watched as the missiles curved into the Fire Lord ships and destroyed them with a good thirty of the missiles remaining and curving on to hit the frigate. She pumped her fist with a cheer and noticed the Waver charge 48%. Then she noticed that the rest of the Fire Lords had turned to engage the _Phoenix_. She was trying to decide if she should cancel the Waver charge and devote the energy to the cannons when she heard Ratchet going into OverCharge mode.

72%

Sasha was glued to the readouts as she watched Ratchet and three other Rangers blast towards the Frigate to attempt a strafing run.

83%

Sasha did another mini cheer when they pulled away safely a less the a minute later. She glanced at her readouts and saw Waver ready to fire 100%

She punched into the combat channel "We're charged, get clear." She then noticed Ratchet's squad holding position near the bridge and his voice came over the air.

"We're clear Sasha, fire away, you might even hit those Fire Lords that are left if you try."

Sasha felt a small growl rise in her throat, her chance to take down these things. "Oh believe me, I will."

Then she turned to the Rangers on deck. "Convert into Waver mode, Sub routine Alpha Alpha Mega"

The lights through out the ship dimmed as power was routed to the Waver beams generators.

"Release Barrel"

She felt the bridge shudder as the armor plates beneath her feet slid away to reveal the cannon. She watched as the beams firing status climbed quickly to 85%. She also grinned savagely when the Frigate attempted to flee the battle.

"No you don't. Target that Frigate, hold on to the something, and fire the Waver!" she called.

The rangers complied quickly and Sasha felt her body shake as the _Phoenix _fired the beam and she watched as it speared the frigate, which listed for a moment before imploding. She also noted that the Fire Lord ships had been caught in the beam. She laughed when she heard Ratchet's voice.

"Wow"

She tapped into his view screen still laughing. "I Told you to cover you're eyes, Aquagirl went all out on that thing."

"That was intense."

"Yes" Sasha turned to face a Ranger that came up and handed her a Datapad, her face hardened and she turned back to Ratchet. "Hotshot you better get back in here." Ratchets screen cut to black and Sasha turned and ran to the elevator, she got in and went down to the hanger bay, waiting for him to come in.

_**

* * *

The Twins**_

* * *

As their parents ran off in different direction, Stella grabbed Skys hand and tugged him back towards the entrance she came though.

"Come on" she said pulling him along, "We need to get back to our rooms."

Sky got his own feet under him and the twins rushed towards the elevators, jumping into an open car, they were surprised to find somebody already in there. One of the service workers they brought aboard at Veldin before they had left. Some type of lizard man by the apperace of the scales that covered his body.

"Oh Hi" Stella said as she stepped back against the wall, Sky just stared down waiting for their stop.

"uh...Hi, Your the commanders kids right? Sky and uh, Stella, right?"

Stella nodded and smiled at him while Sky just turned his head to stare at the door.

"So, uh, where are you going?" Stella asked him.

"Living Area"

"Really, us too, funny that."

The three fell into silence until the doors opened, They all stepped out and the worker waved at them as he turned to the right.

"Nice talking to ya." he said with a wave, Stella waved back and tugged Sky around the corner, but grabbed him and held him against the wall when he tried to keep going. She held a finger to her lips and peeked around the corner. When the worker vanished out of her sight she looked back at Sky.

"If he's going to the living area, why did he just take the hallway to the sub access area?"

Skys eyes widened as he got what Stella was hitting at, then they narrowed and he spoke up "Follow him?"

She nodded "You know it."

Together the two of them crept down the hallway, moving fast at first to try and catch up, they caught sight of the worker as he ducked into another service hatch. Sky turned to Stella,

"Service Hatch, leads to the walkways that you can use to service the turbines." She said before he could ask "I have no idea why he would be going there though."

"Still follow him?"

"Yep."

The two walked up to the hatch and ducked under as well, the walkway they found themselves on was dark and they could hear the worker up ahead , his footsteps clanging through the dark.

When they finally reached the end they saw the worker holding a small device against the side of a small blue turbine, after he was done there he crossed the room to the other side and started placing another device on another turbine there.

"Whats he doing?" Whispered Sky,

"I have no idea, whatever it is, its not good though." Stella looked around the room to try and judge where they were. "Sky, I think we're below the bridge, and those are the really special turbines dad mentioned to me. It those get breached in anyway...boom."

Sky's eyes got wide "Mom, Dad"

Stella nodded and then gulped heavily, stepping out into the light and calling to the worker.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

The worker jumped and turned around dropping the device to the ground, where it broke. "I'm doing nothing, just, repairs."

"Really, Its was my understanding that only My Father and Mother know about, let alone work on these turbines."

The worker got nervous and cleared his throat "Well, they, uh, lied to you then."

"I think-" Stella never got to say what she thought, for at that moment, the lights all through out the _Phoenix _cut to black for two seconds and the ship learched violently. In that time, quite a bit happened, but the main focus for Stella, was the worker jumping forward and wrapping a scaly arm around her throat. Stella let out a scream when the worker picked her up off the ground.

"Great, I missed my mark because of you, My masters wont be happy, maybe if I bring them one of the brats of their biggest threat, they might forgive me, what do you think of that?"

"I think, you should let go of my sister" said Sky stepped around the corner and swinging a lead pipe he hand found around.

"Or what?" the worker asked, something you should never ever do.

"This." Stella said, reaching up her right hand and grabbing hold of his arm and triggering the motors in her glove. The power surged through her glove and she crushed the workers arm in less then two seconds. The worker wailed in pain and dropped her, grabbing his almost flattened arm. As he fell to his kness in pain, Sky vaulted towards him and spun in the air, bring the pipe flat into his face and knocking him out cold. Sky landed and set the bar in the middle of the workers chest. He turned to his sister.

"Stella, get somebody." Stella didn't have to however as a Ranger rushed into the room at that moment.

"I heard screaming, is everything-" he stopped when he saw Sky and Stella "What happened?"

"This worker tried to sabotage the _Phoenix,_ The workers eye lids fluttered and the Ranger stepped forward grabbing him and slinging him over his shoulder. "

"Good work kids," he said as he walked out of the room. The workers head bobbing back and forth with his steps.

It was later in the day after everybody had said their thanks to them and their parents were putting them into bed that they congratulated them.

"You guys made us so proud today." Ratchet said as he saw Sky tucked underneath his blankets in the corner of his room.

"You handled your self's perfectly, and saved everybody on board the _Phoenix,_ which is something your dad can't boast." Sasha told Stella as she saw her tucked into her bed.

"Really?" Stella asked as she settled into her bed.

"Really. Good night Honey." Sasha leaned down and kissed Stella on the forehead before turning and walking out the door. She was greeted by Ratchet who was leaning against the wall.

"Just said good night to Sky, told him he did good."

"Same thing here with Stella."

Ratchet wrapped an arm around her shoulder while they walked down the hallway towards their room to get some sleep

"You know something?" Ratchet asked her as they settled into their bed twenty minutes later.

"What?" Sasha asked pulling the covers over their bodies.

"I'm glad we decided to teach the kids how to fight, if we hadn't, and they still had followed that spy, which you know they would have, things could have turned out worse."

Sasha nodded snuggling against Ratchet "That's true, you want to know what I think?"

Now it was Ratchets turn "What?"

Sasha pulled him down into a kiss "I think, you talk to much."

Ratchet grinned at his wife, "Maybe your right."

So the commanders of the _Phoenix _returned to normality for the night, content that although the galaxy was still in danger, all was right with them.

* * *

_**So, Although the main focuse of this chapter was Ratchets fight, I thought I might give you what else was going on in the ship, so a few things worth mention.**_

_**First, Its Finals time, so I'm dropping off the grid for at least two weeks, sorry, nothing can be helped for that.**_

_**Second, After Finals, I'm going to try and update my Artemis Fowl Fiction, so Earth Bound, will not be updated for a while, once again, sorry, but I can't leave them hanging anymore then I can to the readers of this fic.**_

_**Third thing, and hopefully this will make up for delay updates, A major hint into what the Restoartion project is, ready? Your hint is located in the Closing Authors Notes of my **_**LAST _chapter, so go over them, and see if you can figure it out okay?_**_** I really hope somebody gets it off of this hint, ha ha.**_

_**Otherwise, thats all from my world for now, so,**_

_**Peace,**_

_**Emile.  
**_


	18. A plan, and a hope

**_AuthorsNote: hey hey, its been a while has it not? Yea, sorry bout that, after my AF update, school kinda occupied a lot of time. New quarter set at school and a full schedule have left me with little time to do much. Not to mention that after the last chapter, I lost inspiration considering I couldn't place what made the chapter fell 'off' to me. I figured that out by the way, it was me trying to tell of a quick pitched battle and then drawing it out way past what it should have been. I believe this one is a little bit better. But, enough of my babbling, how about you readers find out?_**

* * *

-Starship Phoenix- -High Veldin Orbit- -Bridge-

* * *

"Do you think this could be it Ratchet?"

Ratchet opened his eyes and looked at his wife leaning against a console across the bridge, it was late in the cycle for the _Phoenix _ and most were asleep. The only people on the bridge were two Galactic Rangers and Sasha and Ratchet.

"I don't know"

Over the past two months the war had turned bad for the inhabitants of the Solona Galaxy, aside from the first few victories that Ratchet and Sasha them selves had manged to pull, the war was turning towards the Fire-Lords. The retreat line had been pushed father and father inwards. The _Phoenix _had been redeployed to about three planets away from Veldin. Ratchet was worried for his home planet, and it showed.

"Do you think this courier knows a way to stop them?"

They had been watching the Fire-Lords creep ever closer when they had received a summons to report to Veldin. Upon arriving they had been told to wait for a courier who could help them win this war. That was three days ago.

"I don't know"

This morning they had received word that the Fire-Lords have razzed the planet they had been guarding a few days before. The detachment of protectors was destroyed and no survivors were known to have escaped the raze.

"What will happen if...if we lose?"

Ratchet sighed, never had it seemed so bleak, sure things had been bad, or scary before, but at least there was a chance. A bigger weapon if nothing else worked, but this time, nothing, it seemed for every Fire-Lord he put down with his wrench or gun, another ten hopped up to take its place.

"I don't know."

Sasha stood up and walked over to him.

"Can you say anything aside from 'I don't know?'" She demanded as she stopped in front of him, and locked eyes

Ratchet met her gaze and waited, after a moment she sighed and looked down.

"I'm sorry."

Ratchet took off his glove and brushed the back of his hand across her cheek and she nuzzled her face against it. This had been happening more and more, as they were forced to retreat, both of their tempers got shorter and shorter. They seemed to just take turns snapping at each other.

"It's okay, we're all a little stressed."

They stood that way for a few minutes until a comlink on the dash beeped.

"The courier is on his way up, prepare for his arrival."

The two broke apart and Ratchet put his glove back on. He turned to face the exit to the bridge and held out a hand to Sasha.

"Well, let's go meet this guy."

Ten minutes later in the main landing bay, Ratchet and Sasha stood at attention with five other Galactic Rangers while a small pod was deposited in front of them. They stayed that way until the pods door hissed open and a small figure stepped out. Ratchet blinked and took a step forward.

"Clank?"

Clank jumped out of the pod and walked over to Ratchet "Hello, Ratchet."

"Your the courier?" Sasha asked as the two shook hands.

Clank looked at her "Yes, I have been working with Al since you two left, and we have found something...interesting."

Ratchet looked as his little fried "Interesting how?"

Clank met Ratchet's gave "Interesting enough to take down the Fire-Lords."

another ten minutes later found them gathered again on the bridge, this time with Clank calling up various holo-displays.

"Al and I have been working on a way to track where the Fire-Lords have been coming from. With our theory being that if we can find where they are coming from, we may be able to hit them hard enough to stop their advance."

"How did that work out for ya?" Ratchet asked as he walked around the galaxy currently revolving around the bridge.

Clank shook his head "Not very well, at least, for a while."

Sasha cocked an eyebrow "What changed?"

"This" Clank pushed a button and a Fire-Lord Fighter popped into view over the display. "Our study revealed that the Fire-Lords use a very special type of fuel to power their ships. We can not tell what it is, but it does leave behind a very special type of trail."

Ratchets turn to cock an eyebrow "What type of trail?"

Clank chuckled "A traceable one, Al hooked our program into Veldin's scanners and we discovered that the trial led all the way back into the Shadow Sector."

"Big surprise there."

"It did not stop there, we were able to track it through the Shadow Sector and we found that it originated somewhere just on the fringes of the Galaxy. Once we had that, we sent a probe out, and this is what it found."

Clank pushed another button and the Fighter was replaced with a very large planet.

"This planet is where they are from?"

Clank shook his head and pressed another button, highlighting a few things on the planet. "Not Planet, Plant-ship."

Ratchet felt his eyes go wide when he realized that they were in fact staring at the biggest ship he had ever seen.

Sasha found her voice first "How...how did they build a ship that large?"

Clank shrugged "I do not know Sasha, I just know that if we destroy that, we cripple them massively. Taking out this ship will destroy their ship production, not to mention put a serious dent into the population number, it would also give us a way to get behind them and attack from the rear."

Ratchet stepped up to the controls "Great plan, one problem." Ratchet zoomed out the display to show the entire galaxy again, then he colored a huge swatch of space red. "How do we punch through their lines in one piece and still have the firepower we need to take that ship out. It won't be easy, even if we could pull the whole fleet into an attack."

"I have thought of that already, before the probes battery died we got a good scan of their ship." Clank refocused on the Fire-Lords Planet-ship and it turned hollow, except for a glowing red core located in the dead center. "This is the planet-ships power core, very unstable from our scans, a direct hit from the _Phoenix's _prototype laser cannon would cause the entire thing to implode."

Sasha started pacing around the hologram, "Okay, Clank, let's say, that we manage to convince the Galactic President to authorize a force to attack the ship, let's say we actually hold off the Fire-Lords long enough to gather this force and get ready to attack. Just how are we supposed to punch through the Fire-Lord lines and still have the power to take on this ship. I just don't see the _Phoenix _making it there in one piece."

Clank chuckled and Sasha gave him a glare. "I have been waiting for this question. You see, another thing that I have been working on with Al is adjustments to Ratchets Gravametric Warp Drive. Before the device just made you go extremely fast, punching occasionally through the void to get you up to speed. I have made changes to it, upon the theory that we could instead of just punching through the void for speed, actually use the void as a 'gate' of sorts that could lead us right to the Planet ship."

Sasha shook her head "This sounds crazier and crazier the more I hear." she glanced at Ratchet to see him looking thoughtful. "..Ratchet..."

"It sounds crazy, but with the right adjustments to the _Phoenix _power system and the engines of course, and maybe some extra armor plating you know, this could work. We could take this right to the heart of the fire lords and use the Waver beam to stab the Fire-Lords right in the heart and end this war with us possibly on top."

"Ratchet you can not be serious."

"Think about it Sasha, if things continue the way they are, we'll be pushed back to the corners of the Galaxy before being wiped out altogether, this is the first offensive plan I've heard with even the smallest chance of success."

"But, wha, what about the Twins? We can't take them with us."

Ratchet glanced her way "I'm willing to leave them on Marcadia for this attack if its the only good chance we have at ridding the Galaxy of this threat for them."

Sasha glanced between him and Clank before she sighed "Alright, I'm in, I'll talk to the Galactic President with you, see if we can't get this plan in motion."

Ratchet faced his friend "Clank, what are the odds that we'll come out on top?"

Clank thought about it for a moment "If we get everything we need not to mention catch the Fire-Lords off guard, the probability of success is about 48.74%"

"What all do we need then?"

"Well, considering the Planet-Ship like all the Fire-Lords ship burns and has heated the general area around it to almost 3000 kelvin we would need sufficient cooling systems, perhaps some frost armor of some sort. The energy reactors would have to be outfitted to fire under extremer stress and of course the fighters too."

Ratchet nodded "and if we were just to go now?"

Clank didn't need any time to think this one through "0.14%"

Ratchet sighed, "Yea, I thought so."

Ratchet turned to face a console behind him, he punched the intercom button and his voice echoed throughout the ship. "All Ranger repair groups are to report to the service bay in one hour, Ranger Mechanics are to start outfitting our ships with cold technology shields and plating, report to Senior Engineer Clank for specifics on your orders. All active bridge duty Rangers are to make their way up here to take control of systems."

Clank looked confused "But, Ratchet, I do not understand, I am not a Senior Engineer and you have not talked to the Galactic President yet."

Ratchet was busy putting data into a console "No you're not a Senior Engineer yet" A few more keystrokes "You are now though, and to answer your second question, I don't care if we get approval, we could make the changes on the down low and go with out her approval." Ratchet looked over at Clank his eyes hard "I have finally managed to be happy Clank, I have a family and friends and I am not-" he pounded a fist on the console "-going to lose that to these Fire-Lords. We are _not_, going to lose this war, we _are_ going to win, and my family _will_ be safe."

Clank watched him for a moment before nodding and heading off to the service bay for his new duties.

When the door closed behind Clank Sasha walked up behind him and gave him a hug.

"I'm worried to you know."

Ratchet nodded "I know."

"By the way, The Galactic President is waiting for us."

Ratchet felt his eyearch raise as he glanced over his shoulder at his wife "Really? That was fast."

Sasha gave him a quick kiss, "A girl has her ways, plus it doesn't help that I told her we had a plan for stopping the Fire-Lords once and for all."

"Well, I suppose that might get anybody up at this time."

Ratchet stepped out of his wife's embrace and turned to face the blank vid screen, he gestured to one of the Rangers who had just walked in. The Ranger ran over to the console and opened the waiting link. Ratchet saluted as Auqagirl's face appeared.

"Ratchet, I hope this plan I've heard about is good, considering that it interrupted the only sleep I've managed to get this week."

"Well, its not good, but its the best plan I've heard so far, with a little tweaking and a whole lot of luck, it might just help us come out on top of this war."

As Ratchet detailed Clank's plan Aquagirl looked thoughtful and when he finished she was quite for a few minutes.

"Well, I don't have any plans showing up in the nick of time to save the day." She sighed "I'm behind this, I still need to run it by the senate for funds approval. Not to mention where we would set up this, what was it that you called it?"

Ratchet cleared his throat "It was Clank's idea, my term, but I believe you're referring to the 'Void-Gate'"

"Right...The Void-Gate, we still need a place to construct it, from what I understand, while it wont be a large device, we still need a safe staging area."

The bridge descended into silence for a while before Sasha spoke up "Marcadia."

"What?"

"Marcadia, we can use the old fleet yards to build the device, plus its a staging point, and, if worse comes to worse, Marcadia is going to be the last fall point. So it gives us the most time to get the plan into action."

Aquagirl nodded "I like it, I'll meet with the senate in a few hours to finalize for the bolts, but other wise begin the preparations. Find out what you need exactly for this to work from Clank and send me the list next time we meet."

Ratchet nodded and the channel closed as he turned to face Sasha "Well, this seems like it, the last all for nothing."

Sasha nodded "Are you sure about it?"

He shook his head "Not even close, but its the best plan and the last hope I can see, otherwise, well...I would rather not take my mind in that direction."

Sasha nodded and took his hand leading him from the bridge "Come on Hotshot lets get some sleep, we need to be on duty in a few hours."

"Ain't no rest for the wicked."

"What, when did we become wicked?"

Ratchet shook his head "Sorry, Ain't not rest for the weary."

Sasha gave a soft chuckle as the gondola closed them off from the world "Better."

* * *

**_So three quick last notes:_**

**_1: This chapter has a shout out to one of my favorite songs, sneak peak of the next chapter to whoever guesses it._**

**_2: NotP has reached 5000 hits as of me writing this, omg, so awesome, thanks for the support._**

**_3: I've decided to host a R&C Christmas fic contest, idea spurned by an author I know doing the same thing for Artemis Fowl. I'll have an submissions area on my forums here in the next few days, be sure to spread the word please, I would love to see what everybody writes. There will be a vote, I haven't decided on a prize for winning, but hopefully, just the fame of winning will be prod enough? Oh it may also be early, but more time to write.  
_**

**_Deadline is December 25, midnight, After that I'll go through and tally the votes. I hope to see lots of entries._**

**_With that, I leave you to your musings._**

**_Peace,_**

**_Emile  
_**


	19. War Jumping

**_AuthorsNote: Hey Hey, Long time no see amiright?_ _Sorry it's been a while, I have been given good teachers this quarter at school, and with good teachers come lots of work, add to that the fact that my schedule is twice the size then what most at my school have. (6 Classes by the way, and very little time for each of them)_ _All this adds up to me being really _pressed _for time, plus lots of stress (pretty sure I'm going to fail at least two classes), Have been a cramp on my writing. Anyway, enough of my bad news, how about some good stuff?_**

**_Well, first off, 4 1/2 pages of pure, damn, awesome, That's what follows, so enjoy _Chapter 19: War Jumping_ (Gosh I love turning something I learned from school into a clever chapter title) Plus, lots of news at the bottom.

* * *

_**Two months later the _Phoenix _was in orbit around Marcadia where the Void-Gate was being constructed. The ship was almost unrecognizable, she had been stripped of almost all her outside armor and her systems had been gutted. Work crews had been working on it for the past 3 weeks, swarming over it like flies. She now sported a dull blue hull that pulsed from time to time was the new cooling system fit it to cool it off. The systems had been revamped and everybody was hopeful for this last ditch effort to stop the Fire-Lords. It seemed as if the Galaxy had pulled together for this last mission, which was true since what was remaining of the Galactic Army and its citizens had pulled into a five planet ring around Marcadia.

The Solona Galaxy was fighting its hardest to survive, and the odds weren't good. The Fire-Lords got closer with every passing day. The only good news anybody had was that the Void Gate was complete and with the thirty fighters, four frigates, and two cruisers including the _Phoenix, _were done being refitted and were going to ship out in just a few hours through the gate.

Ratchet ran through the halls of the _Phoenix _double checking loose panels and making sure the various heat gauges and oxygen scrubbers were working right. All over the ship similar things were happening, the _Phoenix _was bursting at its seems with warriors and ships that were going into the attack. Ratchet stopped and tapped a valve with his wrench to check the pressure when a red light started to pulse throughout the ship.

He gave a soft curse and ran towards the bridge tapping into the comm system as he moved.

"CR-3, whats going on?"

there was nothing but static for a little bit before CR-3s voice crackled out.

"Sir, Get up here right now! The Fire-Lords have launched a massive assault, I think we may have them worried with our massive amount of activity here in the ship yards. We need to launch the gate and move through ASAP, whats left of the defenders are being blown apart. They estimate only 2 hours till they reach Marcadia."

"Shit!"

Ratchet quickly swapped comms.

"Sasha"

"I know Ratchet, I'm already escorting Sky and Stella to the escape pods right now, then I'll meet you on the bridge for the warp."

Sasha closed the comm before putting her hands back on her kids shoulders urging them down the hall with gentle squeezes. In almost no time at all, they reached the Escape Pods. She stopped before one and keyed in the start sequence.

As the door popped open she dropped down to her knees in front of her children. "Listen, however hard this is for you two to hear this. No matter what happens, remember, you father and I love you both so very very much, and were doing this to keep you guys safe."

Stella's eyes were already red from crying and Sky's fur around his eyes was tinged with wetness, although he tried to keep them held back with rapid blinks.

Stella's body shook gently with sobs "Mom, come with us, please, don't leave us alone."

Sasha leaned forward and pulled her into a strong hug "Oh, honey, we're not leaving, we'll never leave you, we're just making sure you safe. The best way for that is to have you here in Marcadia while we go off to save the Galaxy."

Sky stiffened and blinked a few more times "Let us help you then, just don't force us to leave you two, please."

He jumped a little bit when he felt a hand clasp on his shoulder and he glanced up into the face of his dad "Sorry Sky, its for your own safety. But I'll tell you what, when we come back I'll teach you both how to fly starfighters."

Stella and Sky locked eyes for a long moment, she finally nodded and Sky blinked before turning and giving his dad a hug around his waist and running over to kiss Sasha before ducking into the escape pod. Stella gave both of her parents a hug and a kiss before stepping into the escape pod as well. Sasha placed her arm across Ratchets shoulders as he put his hand over the launch button.

"Remember, we love you" and with that he pressed the button and the escape pod sealed before blasting out of its groove and heading for the hidden bunker where they were going to be staying for the duration of the battle. Ratchet and Sasha watched the pod spiral out, Ratchet felt Sasha nestle her head in the crook of his shoulder. He held her while she sobbed.

Eventually she stopped and raised her head to his "Did we just do the right thing?" she asked him softly.

He didn't hesitate "Yes, if worse comes to worse, I would rather die knowing they are safe on Marcadia and we did out best to protect them. Rather then them being on here if we fail."

Sasha nodded and took a deep breath, she stood up straight and looked down at Ratchet "Alright then, I think its time you got into your new armor. I'll meet you on the bridge in ten for the gates opening and the Pass."

"No time, get the warp going, I'll throw on my Armor and get the ships ready for the assault in the hanger."

Sasha nodded and ran off towards the bridge while Ratchet ran towards their quarters and his new armor. He tapped into a comm line "CR-3...It's time"

* * *

Three minutes later found Sasha pacing the overlook on the bridge, giving out the orders to open the warp gate.

"Energy Cycle!"

"Charging 22%"

"Gate Field!"

"Deploying."

Outside in the blackness of space sat three large spheres, the sides of each one opened and a host of smaller spheres tumbled out. They formed up in between the larger spheres forming a giant gigantic circle.

"Gate Field Deployed."

"Energy?"

"44%"

"Focus Crystals?"

"Lined up."

"Coordinates input into the focusing beam?"

"Coordinates 48, 65, 7820 locked into beam computer, ready to fire as soon as the field is active."

Sasha took a moment to wonder about their plan, they may have given it loads of thought, but the fact of the matter is that this was still new technology. Based off a theory no less, Clank said he had run some tests on Veldin, but those were small scale. Nothing as big as the _Phoenix _had been through one of theses gates, Clank had assured her that the ship would survive the trip. It was just a matter of increasing the factors involved.

"Energy Cycling at 100% Ready to charge the field."

Sasha nodded at the Ranger who called out to her, she pressed a button and the view screen changed to show Ratchet doing a last check on his Starfighter. He was wearing his Infernox Armor, but it had been drastically retooled, instead of emitting fire, and glowing orange, it pulsed a pale blue and frost seemed to roll off the armor. Everywhere he stepped he left little frost outlines of his foot prints like he was walking through snow, and every time his suit pulsed a new wave of frost rolled over it.

"Ratchet."

Ratchet turned to face the vid-screen "Time?"

Sasha nodded "We're cycling energy at 100% in a moment we'll activate the field and then blast it. If everything goes as Clank predicts we should be able to see the Fire-Lords Home ship."

Ratchet nodded and turned back to the Hanger "LOAD UP" He called out as he started waving his arms "IT'S TIME, EVERYBODY INTO YOUR SHIPS AND BRACE FOR WARP"

Chaos ensued at his words as the organic and the Galactic Rangers rushed to get through the jam packed maze of ships in the hanger and into their own. Ratchet turned back to the Vid-screen, he gave Sasha a thumbs up and a wink.

"Sasha, be a dear and knock on the Fire-Lords door for us so we can go say 'good-bye'"

Sasha chuckled before severing the link and going back to the gazing out to the ring.

"Activate Gate Field"

Outside the three large spheres lit up a bright orange and began to pulse, soon after bolts of orange light shot out of them and into the smaller spheres, it chain linked across the entire circle in a matter of moments and the ring started to bounce around as the spheres moved.

"Stabilize"

A pulse shot out of the spheres and the lightning solidified into a solid line with the smaller spheres barely visible. The space inside the ring began to glow orange as the energy spread out, light flashed as three large bolts of orange lightning shot from the spheres to meet in the center where they formed a large circle that spread out to the edges. Sasha could still see though the field and nodded her head. The ring flashed and the color solidified

"Right this is it, We are the last hope for the Solona Galaxy, and if we fall, I don't see the Fire-Lords sitting happily on our ashes and leaving the rest of the Universe alone. It's time to take the fight to their home, and its time to kick them out of our galaxy."

She turned to face a Cezar scientist "Hit it"

He nodded and pressed a button, the main guns below the _Phoenix_ bridge glowed before sending a pulse of green out into the middle of the field. Sasha held her breath as the pulse made contact and a shockwave of green passed over the field.

Nothing happened for a moment, then two, sound faded for Sasha and all she could hear was the pounding of her heart. Then something happened in the field, what looked like a army of cracks were covering the orange. In no time at all it looked like a spiderweb had been thrown over it. Sasha blinked and stepped back as Space seemed to shatter.

Where once had been orange there was now a view into a empty bit of space and in the distance just a little bit sat a gigantic orange ship that seemed to burn as bright as the sun it was sitting next to.

"Status?"

"Gate stabilized, we're ready to move in"

Sasha nodded and spoke into her comlink her voice being echoed throughout the ship.

"All hands, brace for the jump we will be passing through the gate in five seconds."

The _Phoenix's _thrusters kicked in and threw most people off balance, Sasha stood tall hand still held before her mouth.

"Four"

Less then 1000 meters till contact

"Three"

The tip of the bridge touched the gate and Sasha felt her fur stand on end as a electric charge passed through the ship

"One"

The tip punctured and space seemed to shatter around Sasha, she felt hot, cold, nauseated, and erotic at all the same time. She leaned heavily on the rail and took a few gasping breaths. The only ones who were unaffected seemed to be the Galactic Rangers who were busy helping the other organics on the bridge who hadn't fared as ware. As she stood up taller she brought her shaky hand back up to her mouth.

"Frigates, the way is clear, we're through, follow through but brace all organics brace yourself, its quite a trip. As soon as you're through deploy your fighter screen around the ship and bring long range guns to bear on the planet ship. I have no idea how long it'll be till they notice us, but I would rather hit them with no warning."

Sasha shook her head one last time before opening her comm line "All fighters are cleared for launch, form a defensive net around the _Phoenix._ Do not engage until the rest of the fleet has arrived or we have no choice. Your main goal is to protect the _Phoenix _while we charge out waver cannon, with any luck we should be able to end this quickly and get back to bolster the defensive field around Marcadia."

"Commander"

Sasha turned to face the Cezar scientist who was pointing to a heat read out for the ship. The temperature was climbing slowly, even with all the cooling gear they had. She patched back into the comm line.

"Watch those heat read outs, even with our cooling systems in place the temperature is climbing on the ship, try not to get to close to that star if you can help it, or that ship. My last words to you are that we are officially on borrowed time, let's end this and go home."

Sasha watched as one of the Frigates seemed to appeared next to the _Phoenix_ it quickly deployed its fighters which joined the growing net around the _Phoenix. _Ratchets fighter buzzed close past the bridge and Sasha blinked and whispered under her breath.

"_Good luck Hotshot"_

Sasha got a bit of a shock when the last three more Frigates blasted into existence and started dropping fighters, she was even more surprised when a _forth _ frigate dropped out next to the _Phoenix._

"Wha – find out who those guys are and what they are doing here."

A Ranger spoke up from a console "We're receiving a hailing line from them Commander."

Sasha turned back to face the Vid-screen "Accept."

She was set to give a stern lecture but was quickly stilled in her action as she shot an automatic salute as the Galactic president showed up on the Vid-screen.

"Madam President, With all do respect what the hell are you doing here?" she asked

Aquagirl was dressed in some ceremonial armor and had a large blaster strapped across her back, "If it's not obvious I'm here to lend my ability's into this battle. I'm not content to sit on the side lines as the war for the Galaxy I lead gets fought. My Frigate will serve as rear guard, our cooling systems are enough for us to lend some of out heavier fire power to the long range portion on the fight."

Sasha opened her mouth to argue, but really, she was grateful for the help.

Sasha saluted again "Very well Madam President, I hope to see you on the other side of this then."

Aquagirl returned Sasha's saluted "The same to you Commander." She turned to face her command crew as the link was severed. Sasha did the same, sitting down in the Commanders chair and bringing up a Holo-display in front of her.

"All ships, this is Commander Sasha, giving official commands to lock targets. Ratchet your in command of the fighter net."

She nodded at her Scientist on deck who turned and began operation his control panel.

"We're charging the Waver now, it's going to take longer because of the massive heat around us so keep those guys off our back."

She paused and took a breath "Let's let them know we're here."

* * *

**_Oh, I'm so evil, what an awesome cliff-hanger. Now, stay tuned loyal readers, for the conclusion to the Fire-Lord War is next chapter, and I'm sure a lot of you can guess whats going to appear next on the horizon. But until then, here is some cool news"_**

**_First off, once again sorry for the long time for posts, aside from school I've been playing a Lot of Call of Duty on my 360 (Not Black Ops, god that game is awful, Modern Warfare thank you) plus Enslaved, Scott Pilgrim (the movie, game, and comics), Fallout: New Vegas, and Minecraft have been great factors in eating my time. I apologize for that, but sometimes, when I get home from school (night school for your information, so I get home close to midnight) Last thing I want to do is think, so I drop into some mindless violence and shut down my higher functions for a few hours of shooting fun._**

**_Where was I going with this?_**

**_-Mind Reboots- _**

**_Oh._**

**_Right..._**

**_Second, My Forums have been updated with the Official Rules (which mostly consist of the normal Fanfiction Net rules) for my Ratchet and Clank Christmas story contest, I may add more, but those ones are solid. When you're done with your story, go to the forums (go to my profile page and click 'My Forums' and look for _****'So heres the Official Submission section for Christmas Stories.' _that's where you post your story link.  
_**

**_Third, If I get enough submissions to the contest, not only will you see my Christmas fic, but a deleted chapter from 1) Nightmares of the Past 2) Back to Bogon and 3) Earth Bound. These chapters are rough at best, and I dropped them for what I believed to be the stories own good. _**

**_Forth, Don't forget that the Revelation Project gets revealed next chapter as well, I hope you will all like it.  
_**

**_Fifth, My Friend Dudeman858 made a spin off on the Earth Bound Universe (with my permission of course) he posted his original idea and a version I wrote on his account, go check it out, cause you'll only see it there. the story is called The Final Stand  
_**

**_Sixth and final, Something that I hope all of you will find very, very, very, F!#% Awesome:_**

**_I'm in negotiations with a artist/animator friend for a Digital Line Art drawing of Stella, considering some of that other stuff of his I've seen I'm hopeful for it, the coloring will be done by yours truly, but the Line art will be displayed on my DA account (which I still need to set up) plus the winner of the contest, by popular vote of course, will receive a high quality .Tiff version of the image after I color it, (Digitally) signed by the Artist and Myself, which prolly wont be on my DA account as its purely personal for me. Not to mention, if it turns out well, and I have the money I might get him to do one of Sky as well._**

**_Whew, I think that's everything..._**

**_I hope..._**

**_Peace,_**

**_Emile.  
_**


	20. Born again in Fire

**_AuthorsNote: Well, here we are again, and, I'm, nervous, excited, and worried. All at once. Since I cliffed it, and this is the end of the Fire-Lords, I'll let you get into it.

* * *

_**_Space, Shadow Sector, Unknown area._

* * *

Outside, space lit up as the four Frigates main beam cannons on top of the ships glowed and opened fire. A swarm of missiles flashed past the bridge as Aquagirl followed their lead, more missiles joined from the fighters and from the _Phoenix _as well.

Sasha watched as the beams flashed into impact on the planet ship sending rolling waves of destruction across it. Shortly after the missiles impacted and more explosions tore away at the hull. But even after all that they had barely made a pocket mark in the armor. Sasha targeted a bunch of blips that separated themselves from the planet ship.

"Ratchet time to work, we've got fighters in bound."

"Roger Sasha."

Ratchet pressed a few buttons and glanced over at Clank in the co-pilots seat. "How we doing on heat Clank?"

Clank flicked a few switches before consulting the new readout installed in the dash. "Our new cooling system is working at 100%. But we have the same problem as the _Phoenix._ The heat is too much for what we have. The temperature is slowly climbing on the engine, lasers, missiles, and shielding system."

Ratchet pulled his fighter away from the _Phoenix _and glanced at Clank. "No overdrive mode then"

"No"

"Great, couldn't be easy could it."

He patched into the Fighters comm line "Alright, our goal is simple, we do not engage directly, we stay next to the _Phoenix_ and protect her while the waver charges. If need to we can branch out to help the frigates as well, but other wise our goal is the _Phoenix._"

Ratchet saw few dark ships moving towards them. "Heads up, we're on."

Ratchet gripped the modified joy stick in both hands. He turned his attention to his canopy which started to have targeting data flew across it with a giant recital super imposed matching Ratchet's eye movements.

"I still don't know about this new system Clank."

Clank shook his head while he prepped their next set of missiles "I believe it will boost your combat effectiveness by at least 33.4568%. It also seemed logical to deploy it here, where we would be outnumbered like never before."

Ratchet blinked "I suppose your right." with that he lined up with the first black shape he saw and pulled the laser trigger.

Sasha was watching Ratchets fighter on her display, the wavers progress bar climbed slowly on the side of the screen as his ship charged towards the Fire-Lords ships. The blips in front of his ship started disappearing rapidly as the arrow that marked him reached it.

The blips for the Fire-Lords ships started flowing away from Ratchets arrow.

"Wow, hes really cutting through them."

8%

Back in his fighter Ratchet did a flip over a pursing Fire-Lord ship and unleashed two missiles, they spiraled into the back of the ship and exploded flinging debris everywhere, and sending the ship into a million pieces. Two Fire-Lords floated out of busted capsules on the bottom. Their fire started to fade as soon as they were exposed to space, and before Ratchet had blasted two more fighters away, they had turned to ash and drifted apart.

"Ratchet, I believe we were right to assume this weapon will work. I was monitoring two Fire-Lords from the last ship. They have just collapsed into dust."

Ratchet nodded and blinked at an icon opening the comm line to the fighters. "This is Commander Ratchet, I have just confirmed that the Fire-Lord ships are loaded with their own. Do not let them get close to the _Phoenix, _to many of those guys get in and this is all over."

A series of rogers came over the line and Ratchet glanced at Clank. "Think we're close enough to the middle?"

Clank nodded "We should be."

"Heat?"

"Danger level is low, now would be the best time."

Ratchet didn't reply just blinked twice at an icon that brought up the weapons currently loaded on the ship. He targeted a Fire-Lord while scrolling through the weapons and let out a burst of laser fire to send him away in pieces. Finding what he was after Ratchet blinked twice again.

"This is Commander Ratchet, any ships close to overheating get close to me."

Sasha glanced at her readout again for the waver. "15% Damn."

She turned back to the status display as Ratchets voice came over the comm lines.

"Hes going to try out the Freezon Bomb" Sasha said aloud "Get our sensors up, I want to record this."

A Galactic Ranger nodded and proceeded to carry out her commands.

On screen she watched as Ratchets arrow reached more or less the middle of the swarm, it flashed twice and suddenly all the blips around him began to drift off in lazy directions. Many of them hitting one another and vanishing off her screen.

Ratchets fighter sat still in space and he wiped off the sweat that was now gathering on his forehead. He glanced around him at all the Fire-Lord ships that were drifting erratically, many crashing into each other. The rest were being tore apart by the rest of the fighters.

Ratchet turned to Clank "Heat?"

"Danger level is medium, computer suggests we perform a cool down."

Ratchet shook his sweat dampened hand off "Yea, its going to have to wait till the cooling system reboots. How long by the way?"

"5 Minutes, and I would advise against any further combat, our systems don't exactly get cooler with our set up, it just slows down the heating."

"I know."

Sasha voice floated out of his speakers "Wow Ratchet, that worked great, it knocked out the entire swarm and we took them out before they could recover."

"Great, so we're in the clear then."

There was silence for a moment.

"Ratchet...The waver is only at 23%, and that was only the first wave, there are three more on the way and another wave launching from the ship right now."

Ratchet blinked "Damn, we're not getting out of this alive are we?"

Another pause "No, or it we do, it'll be a miracle."

Ratchet drifted into silence, outside his ship started to glow blue again as the cooling system rebooted, cold pulsed in waves down his ship and he turned the engine back on. He glared outside at the Fire-Lords that were rushing towards the fighter net.

He took a deep breath and made the comm line private to just him and Sasha.

"For our kids."

"For our kids" was the reply, then "I love you."

"I love you too."

Ratchet closed the comm line, then lined up his recital on the next ship and pulled the trigger.

_

* * *

Marcadia, Presidential Safe House.

* * *

_

Stella was sitting in the corner of the room, her knees touching her chin and her arms wrapped around her legs. She sniffed occasionally and her eyes were red, the fur around them moist from her constant crying. She sniffed again and glanced up at Sky.

He was standing across the room, looking out the window up into space where various flashes could be seen.

Since they had arrived at the safe house, that's all he had done. Stand at the window and stare, and stare. It didn't help much that the Galactic Rangers who were their bodyguards just stood around at attention. None of them even talked like CR-3 did. They only ever responded with a nod or shake of the head.

"They are okay, right?"

Sky's voice surprised Stella and she blinked a few times before answering. "Of course, they are our parents, they can do anything."

There was no response from Sky, so Stella put her head back down on her knees.

"Then, why am I so scared we will never see them again?"

Stella didn't have an answer, so she said nothing. After all how was she supposed to deny that when she was feeling the exact same thing. She sniffed and felt the tears start again.

* * *

_Space, Shadow Sector, Unknown area.

* * *

_

Back in space, Ratchet and his fighter net had protected the _Phoenix_ through the three waves that had been inbound. He was out of missiles and had fallen to using just his lasers. He blasted the last ship on his screen to pieces and Clank looked over at him.

"Ratchet, I can no longer allow you to use the lasers, they are already at Critical level, Further use and they will explode."

Ratchet nodded and switched to his secondary weapon system. An very basic electric laser with a weak charge. It generated no heat, but it did almost no damage to ships. He activated the comm line to Sasha.

"Waver?" He asked her tersely.

"98% We're almost there, lining up the shot right now. You just need to hold this last wave off a little longer."

"I...I don't know if I can, I'm down to the back up lasers, and the rest of the squad is not much better."

"Ratchet, we're almost there we can't give up now."

"I know."

The fighter net loomed large on the view screen and Ratchet tightened his grip on the control stick. He blinked sweat out of his eyes and desperation took a heavy grip on his heart. Suddenly one of the frigates blasted past his ship, smoke trailing out of its engine.

"Whats that Frigate doing?"

Clank was trying to get the frigate on the comm. "I do not know, Ratchet."

A static masked voice blasted out of the speaker. "Sarge, our cores going critical, allow us to make sure that they go no further. We owe you that much"

Ratchet was silent for a moment, he just tracked the Frigates progess with his eyes. Finnaly he tapped into their comm. "I can see no other way, you'll be remembered."

The frigate blasted into the center of the swarm coming at them, which descended on if like fly's. Two seconds later it flashed once before it exploded, its shockwave sending the Fire-Lord ships flying everywhere, many of them spiraling off into pieces. As the dust cleared Sasha's voice came over the comm line.

"Get clear, we're ending this, NOW!"

Ratchet pulled his fighter to the side and set his eyes on the planet ship. Two seconds later the waver beam passed by his ship and punched straight into the center of it, right where their first volley had hit. The surface area around the impact point caved in as the decks that made it up collapsed underneath the beam. The beam cut off two seconds later and a large hole was left. Nothing seemed to happen for a moment before a large swatch of the ship cut off and launched into space. Less then three seconds later the planet ship imploded. It didn't flash, it didn't shatter, it just kinda sucked itself into a tiny point. Then it blinked once before it was gone.

"That's, that's it, its over. Right?" Ratchet turned to face Clank, who pointed out towards the sphere that had separated before the planet ship exploded.

"I do not think so Ratchet."

A voice broke into their comm lines at that moment.

"Fools" the voice hissed out in a deep bass. "Our plans can not be stopped. You may have destroyed my Spawner Vessel, but I posses an entire army. All you have done is destroy the Scouts that were sent here. I will return with the real army and crush you and your pathetic galaxy. Let you ALL BURN IN THE GLORY OF OUR FIRE."

Ratchets eyes hardened as the spherical ship turned away from them and proceeded to flee.

"Clank, get ready to eject."

Clank looked over as Ratchet snapped on his oxygen mask and swapped out his engine systems.

"Ratchet, what are you doing, at the current heat levels, the ship will explode."

Ratchet winked from beneath his visor "Yep"

Waring lights lit up over the ships screen and the fighter dashed forward towards the fleeing ship.

"What are you doing Lower form?" the voice demanded

Ratchet grabbed the eject lever "Taking. You. Out!"

He pulled the lever sharply and the canopy blasted off ejecting Ratchet and Clank into space. Clank was already in jet mode and darted over to Ratchet. He clipped on and jerked Ratchet away from the sphere as the fighter spiraled into the sphere. The sphere and fighter careened off course and Ratchets fighter exploded in a blue fire ball taking the sphere with it.

"Now, it is over."

Ratchet chuckled, as he took control of Clanks thrusters and directed them back towards the _Phoenix._ When the pair reached the _Phoenix_, Sasha was waiting for them in the hanger.

"Good, I wish you hadn't sacrificed your fighter, but we've done our job here. Three frigates have already returned to help push back the Invasion on Marcadia, but it's not looking good. We're already repositioning to enter the gate again."

Ratchet nodded and the three of them headed for the bridge.

"So what's the status of the attacking force then?"

"Bad news, while they were mostly kept away, quite a few ships made it to the surface and are currently razing the capital city."

"The twins?" Ratchet asked increasing his pace.

"I don't know, nobody's picking up at the safe house, but the Rangers could have just been called off to help protect the city."

"You really think that?"

"No"

"Lets hurry then."

_

* * *

Marcaida, Presidential Safe house -Five hours later-

* * *

_

When the drop-ship began to land outside the safe house, Ratchet and Sasha were already dropping down out of the bay. Ratchet front flipping out with Clank and Sasha on a grappling line, their rushed exit was spurned on by the fact that the safe house was smoking in various places and holes in the wall where Galactic rangers laid in pieces.

Sasha passed Ratchet one hand reaching over her shoulder to grip the DreadZone sword as she pushed up against the wall and peaked past. She was wearing Ratchets old armor retooled like his with the cooling system. She glanced out through her visor at Ratchet and activated her comm array with a blink.

"Their safe right?"

Ratchet glanced her way while he plugged his suit into his heavy lancer, giving it a freezing ability.

"Of course." his voice sounded in her ear. "They are our kids, they knew to go to the panic room if things went south."

Sasha nodded "Ready?"

Ratchet didn't answer he just vaulted over the remaining parts of the wall and charged in. Sasha drew the sword with a flourish and followed. The cleared the first room then started moving slowly through the house, heading down where the panic room was.

As they moved into the stairway they saw a Galactic Ranger laying in pieces at the bottom, several piles of ash on the stairs showing where he had managed to take down at least three. Ratchet and Sasha glanced at each other one more time as they found closed doors at the bottom of the staircase, on the other side of these was the panic room.

Ratchet reached out and tapped open the hidden panel in the wall, quickly punching in the code he turned and raised his heavy lancer as the doors hissed and opened. He was knocked into the wall as a blur pounced on him from the other side of the door. Sasha almost swung her sword, but didn't, and was glad she didn't. For when Ratchet hit the wall being punched by the two forms on top of of him, she realized it was her kids. Sasha reached up and undid the clasp on her helmet pulling it off.

"Stella, Sky, stop this instant!"

The twins stopped beating up on Ratchet and craned their heads to see her. Upon confirming it was her, and her scowl, they glanced at each other.

"That means..." Stella started

"That this is..." Sky picked up.

"Your dad." Ratchet finished reaching up and undoing the clasps on his own helmet and pulling it off. He took turns rubbing the twins heads. "Glad to see that combat training paid off."

Stella got grabbed into a hug by Sasha while Sky hugged Ratchet, who chuckled and stood.

"Dang, Sasha taught you how to punch alright." Ratchet said rubbing his sore jaw.

Sky laughed and the family retreated outside to the drop ship.

As they exited the building a Fire-Lord squad flew over them being chased by Galactic Ranger fighters. The Fire-Lord ships dropped several containers near by as they fled the scene.

Sasha pushed Stella towards the drop ship "Sky, Stella, get to the drop ship" She drew her sword and raised it in a defensive stance as the containers blasted apart and thirty Fire-Lords sprung from capsules, all wielding various weapons. Sasha caught two bolts from the first Fire-Lord on her sword and redirected them into the ground. Ratchet opened up with the Heavy Lancer, spraying bolts of ice cold energy at the Fire-Lords. As they impacted into the first few, the Fire-Lords reared back from the blasts. One of them didn't get away fast enough however and its fire died as it fell to the ground and dissolved into ash. The next two fell as Sasha jumped into the side of a wall and bounced at the retreating lines, her sword sliced through their mid sections. They drifted apart into two pieces and she wiped her sword in the dirt as the rest of the Fire-Lords turned to face her.

Suddenly the Fire-Lords started to fall one by one as blue bolts from galactic ranger weapons started impacting on their heads, their bodies collapsing into dust as their heads were blown apart. Sasha turned to give the Rangers a thumbs-up but stopped when she saw who was wielding the weapon.

Stella, was prone on one knee, with a modified Galactic Ranger arm cannon braced against her small frame. She had found a scope from somewhere and attached it to the side., and she was using this to great effect to place the bolts from the gun right into the Fire-Lords mouths. She quickly dropped fifteen of the Fire-Lords before the gun barrel glowed red and started to cool down. Sasha had just overcome her shock when Sky darted past her two orbs in his hand. He leaped up onto an overhang and ran over to where the remaining Fire-Lords were standing. He smacked the orbs he was holding against the wall he was running against and then threw them into the Fire-Lords midst. He ran on and three seconds later the Freezon bombs exploded wiping out the last of the Fire-Lords that had been dropped off.

Stella stood up and disassembled the arm cannon storing it in her cargo pockets while Sky turned back and dropped down next to the still stunned Sasha who was joined by the impressed Ratchet. He shook Sasha's shoulder gently.

"Well, we did want them to know how to fight, I guess we just taught them too well."

Sasha glanced at him "I..yea..."

Ratchet chuckled and pushed Sasha gently in the direction of the drop ship. He waved Sky over and the three of them walked over to where Stella was waiting next to the ramp and trying not to pay attention to the three Galactic Rangers staring down at her.

Ratchet walked up to her and held out his hand. Stella looked around for a moment before she sighed and reached into her cargo pockets, pulling out the pieces of the gun and handing it to Ratchet. Ratchet studied it for a moment before assembling it into one piece and storing it in his quick select watch. Stella's face dropped into a pout.

"Relax, I just want to look it over on the ship." Stella said nothing just turned around and marched up the ships ramp, she sat down next to Sky and Ratchet raised the ramp before going past them to join Sasha in the cockpit. Sasha glanced at Ratchet as he sat down in the pilots seat.

"Recovered yet?" he asked her as he lifted the ship off the ground.

"No, yes, maybe. How can you be so calm?"

Ratchet glanced at her as they tore through the atmosphere, Ratchet checked his scopes to see that the main force of the Fire-Lord ships had been broken and that they were in mass retreat. Yet even as he watched several ships seemed to collide with each other. Ratchet comm'ed the _Phoenix._

"CR-3, What's happening?"

"I dunno Sarge, they just started crashing into each other and flying erratic."

Sasha glanced across the cockpit at him "Think it has something to do with us taking out the planet-ship?"

Ratchet shrugged "Maybe."

Sasha glanced back through the open cockpit door where Sky and Stella were sitting kicking their feet. Sasha closed the door and turned back to Ratchet.

"I'm worried Ratchet, did you see the way they just hopped into that fight. There was no hesitation, just pure killing, I had never seen Stella with that look in her face, and Sky was almost joyous while throwing those bombs."

Ratchet said nothing for a moment "I am too, I know we wanted to teach them how to fight, but I never though that they would become-"

"Like us."

Ratchet sighed "Yea, like us."

The rest of the ride up into the _Phoenix _was in silence. When they landed Sky and Stella ran down the ramp laughing, already playing a game of tag, they passed by CR-3 headed up the ramp to where Ratchet and Sasha were standing.

"Something wrong Commanders?" He asked seeing their faces.

Ratchet nodded "Down there, at the safe house, The twins held their own in a fight."

CR-3 glanced between them "Isn't that a good thing, that's what you guys wanted right?"

Sasha's turn to nod "Yea, but the way they jumped into combat, it was like us. We want them to have as normal as a childhood as possible. Not like us, were I was already cruising about with my father, and taking training tips for our bodyguard."

"Or like me, already out there going after Drek, they are almost the age I was."

CR-3 was silent for a moment "Well, the way I see it, you've done your best with them, at this point you can only let them go and see what happens."

"Yea, I guess so."

CR-3 slapped Ratchet on the shoulder "Cheer up, The Fire-Lords are defeated and the Galaxy is safe again, its time for some R&R"

Ratchet nodded and walked down the ramp, pulling Sasha behind him.

"Where are we going?" she asked, not really trying to stop him.

"Our room, R&R after all."

Sasha chuckled and pulled out of his grip racing past him. "See ya there."

Ratchet grinned and chased after her.

* * *

**_Now, I think there was something special I was supposed to do with this chapter._**

**_-Snaps fingers- _**

**_Oh that's right, I was going to tell you what the Restoration Project is. I'm disappointed so many didn't try to guess ha ha, I only had Dudeman and Agent Pointless hit me up with actual guesses._**

**_Well, anyway, ready?_**

**_Restoration, is,_**

**_is,_**

**_is,_**

**_is,_**

**_Nightmares of the Past, go read it, seriously. I'm going over it with a fine tooth comb and catching all mistakes I made, updating it with stuff from my notes, and generally making it more awesome (In my view)._**

**_I expect to see some reviews for that again, ha ha._**

**_Well, that's pretty much it, except for a reminder that the 25th is drawing nearer and you _Have to have your submissions in the forums by then.**

_**Also, when I get one submission, I'll put my story up when its done. (dropped it to work on this).**_

_**Alright then, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and reading NotP too.**_

_**Peace,**_

**_Emile._  
**


	21. 21 Years

_**14,504. That's how many words there are, everything else is the AuthorsNotes. This is the single biggest chapter I have written, ever, for anything. Before you read, I would get something to drink, its a long one. To the notes on the chapter I have this.  
This covers Years 16-21 of Sky and Stella's life  
This Chapter is happy until the end  
I have written out the Cardinal Sin of Fan Fiction Writers, and I hope you will still read after this, although I suspect a lot of you wont.  
Now, I present to you:  
Ratchet and Clank: Earth Bound-Chapter 21: 21 years**_

_

* * *

**Three and a half years later**

* * *

_

Sky almost sixteen pulled hard on the joystick of the fighter he was in as a missile corkscrewed from underneath his cockpit. It exploded right where he would have been if had kept going straight. He banked the fighter hard to the left and saw his mother nod out of the corner of his eye. He pulled his fighter into a loop and brought around behind the ship that had fired the missiles. He locked up with his lasers and spat a stream of fire into the ships shields. It dodged away with a barrel-roll and and diving down out of his sight.

Sky killed the power to his engines and pulled the fighter around in a tight turn he scanned his view for signs of his target and gasped when his ship shook from a succession of laser hits. The enemy fighter blazed downwards out of his sight again and Sky kicked on the engines and dived after it. He brought the jinking fighter into his sights and flicked the caps on his missiles. He quickly primed five missiles and sent one after the ship and then quickly swiveled his ship in a gentle circled and let four more missiles fly surrounding the enemy fighter.

To his foes credit it did see this tact coming it quickly killed its engines pulled up over the first missile chasing then dived back down behind it before the other missiles reached it. The enemy then killed its engines and Sky blasted past him, he started to pull up but didn't have time as the enemy's two missiles slammed into the rear of his fighter and fire erupted in his cockpit and darkness surrounded him.

When the lights in the simulator came back on Sky sighed and undid the buckles that held him to his seat. He then pulled himself out and flipped out of the cockpit landing on his feet and placing his fists on his hips while he glared at the laughing figure across the way.

"Every time Sky, every time."

Sky rolled his eyes as his mother dropped out of the simulator.

"It's not very nice to brag Stella" She reprimanded her daughter.

"Sorry mom, Can't help it that I that much better then Sk-Hey!" The last part was directed at her dad who had pulled off her cap as he climbed out of the fighter behind her. He shook a finger at her as she tried to jump at it.

"Stella, Play nice."

Stella rolled her eyes and stopped jumping "Alright dad"

Ratchet chuckled softly and dropped the hat back on Stella's head, she quickly looped her pony tail through the back and made sure it was facing with the beak behind her. Ratchet shook his head and considered his children. Sky stuck his tongue out at his sister who responded in kind. Ratchet decided to spring his surprise.

"Shall we tell them?" he asked Sasha, winking at her.

Sasha smiled and looked at her children "I dunno, I'm not sure they are mature enough at this point."

The twins froze with their tongues out at each other looking at their parents, they quickly drew them back in and leaned towards each other wrapped their arms around the other.

"We're mature." Stella spoke up, poking Sky in the back.

"Yea, real mature." Sky added, returning Stella's poke.

Sasha glanced back at Ratchet "I dunno..."

Ratchet laughed at her "Alright, as I'm sure you know, your guys 16th birthday is this Saturday."

The twins looked at each other then back at their Dad and in perfect sync "No way! Really?" The sarcasm in their voices was plain.

"And just for that, I'm not telling you anything else more then to be in our Private landing bay by 10am on that day."

"Aw"

Ratchet and Sasha laughed and lead their twins out of the simulator room for dinner.

_

* * *

**-Saturday- -Ratchet and Sasha's Private Landing Bay-**

* * *

_

Stella now sixteen bounced on her toes as the elevator descended the many decks to the hidden landing bay underneath the _Phoenix._ She was excited for what her Parents had planed. Sky on the other hand, now also sixteen, who was used to sleeping in lately, slouched against the side of the elevator, rubbing sleep from his eyes. Stella was surprised that he had managed to even match with his choice of clothing today.

His black pants crawled up his legs and were lashed to his waist with another black belt, his shirt, also black hung over part of the pants hiding most of his waist with in the fabric. He had a small band of leather running over his shoulder which held some of the equipment Stella made for him. She could see the gloves she had fabricated inlaid with some Carbonox shavings for better grips tucked into one loop. His small cord launcher for those gaps he couldn't jump was hanging from another loop. Stella figured he probably had a few other tools tucked out of sight on his back.

She herself was sporting a simple sky blue tank top tucked into her cargo pants. Her hands were covered with a new version of her Gripper Gloves as she called them, since she had out grown the old ones a long time ago. Her left arm had a band around it that could project a small holographic display connected to the _Phoenix's _main database so she could pull schematics for whatever she came across. On her head she wore a cap much like her dads except she had added on to hers with a monocle that could drop down over her right eye and zoom in for when she was working something small. It also had the advantage of being loaded with several filters that allowed her to see through walls and went all the way to night vision. Right now the glass piece was folded up above her head and rested next to her ear.

Stella started bouncing on her toes again as the elevator got closer to the landing bay. When the car finally slid to a stop and the doors slid open Stella dashed out into the hanger, she only got a few feet in before what was waiting for them stopped her in her tracks.

"Sk-Sky, you got to see this."

Sky blinked and pushed himself off the wall, he looked out into the bay.

"It must be-Whoa..." Sky's voice left him as we walked out to stand next to Stella.

In the hanger four docks were mounted on the walls two on each side, Sasha custom ship was secured on the first left dock, used the most when the four of them needed to go somewhere. Ratchets new customized fighter sat secured in the second left dock. A smoldering orange, the fighter boasted four engines and a host of weapons, each one pushing the bleeding edge of technology. But it what was what sat in the right side docks that had caught the twins attention. Sitting in these docks and currently being worked on separately by their parents were two brand new state of the art star fighters.

The one being worked on in the first dock by Ratchet looked to be Sky's, it was black and coated with a sheen that made the eyes seem to pass by it. It only had two engines but it sleek design, light body, and slender wings would allow it for quick speed and even quicker maneuvering. Sky stared hard at the body and was pretty sure he saw compartments that were currently hidden in the body that could hold any sort of weapon mounts. This was attested to considering the canopy for the cockpit was currently half hidden in the engine compartment while his dad was working on something hidden in the wing.

Stella's eye were all for the fighter in the second dock which currently had her mother sitting bow legged on a slim nose working on something in the nose. This fighter was colored a dark purple with little stripes of a burnished dark red tipping the wings and nose, they also ran in a circle around the canopy. The fighter had a slightly bigger build then the black one but had a triple engine build, two smaller ones that sat above a larger main engine. There was a pair of duel linked cannons on each wing, the liquid cooling along the sides of the barrels suggest the lasers packed some heavy fire power. The thicker wings also had two dark ports on the front that also suggested torpedo bays. There was a small bulge on the underside of the nose the suggest another weapon.

As the twins kept staring, Ratchet looked up to reach for another wrench and saw the kids. He glanced over his shoulder at Sasha and gave a small whistle. She sat up straighter then craned her body to look behind her at him. He gestured to the kids with his head.

"We've got an audience."

Sasha glanced at the twins standing with their mouths open, eyes wide at the fighters, then glanced down at the small watch around her wrist.

"Damn, that means we've been up all night, huh?"

Ratchet nodded as he grabbed the wrench he needed and went back to working on the wing. He grunted as he struggled to tighten a bolt even further.

"On the bright side, they seem to be, rather, pleased, with their, surprise."

Sasha chuckled before wiping her oily hands on her gray tank top, technically she was supposed to be in uniform, but considering what she was doing, She had decided to take off the top layer of her clothes and work in her underclothes. She swung her leg over the edge of the nose and slid off, dropping the ten feet to the floor. She landed in a crouch and glanced up at her husband.

"Shall I go pick their jaws up off the floor?"

Ratchet laughed "Sure, I'll finish up on this last bolt then come join ya."

Sasha nodded once and jogged over to the Twins who were finally over their shock and talking quietly amongst themselves. When Sasha reached then Stella spoke up.

"Those Fighters, they are ours right? We're not just jumping to conclusions?"

Sasha laughed and crouched down to give her growing teens hugs. She gave them each a kiss then answered Stella's question.

"Yes they are yours, Sky yours is the-"

"Black one" Sky said pumping his fist and running over to climb up the ladder to the cockpit. Stella gave her mom a look before Sasha sighed and nodded. Stella then pumped her own fist and ran over to the purple fighter and climbing up her own ladder. As she pulled her self up rung over run she couldn't believe she had her own fighter, most teens got clothes and such, she got her own freaking star fighter. She reached the cockpit and pushed off from the ladder and grabbing the sides of the cockpit pulling her self in. She glanced around at the small amount of controls and the small currently blank screens. She dropped into the seat and stiffened as bands automatically ran across her chest and over her shoulders holding her tightly against the dark seat. As she watched ther screens lit up and started scrolling data across them.

She heard her mother climbing up the rungs as well, and turned to watch her as she jumped up to the nose and dropped down bow legged again over the hatch she had been at. Stella looked down and saw a release button on her middle, she slapped it and pulled her self out of the cockpit to walk up behind her mom.

"What are ya doing?"

Sasha sighed as she reached her entire arm into the hull of the fighter "Well, we got these as stock fighters, just basic systems. We sent them out to get painted and had a few other systems installed, then sent back here for some last bit of customizing by us." She gave a small exclamation as she found what she was looking for and pulled a small cable up from the hole. Sasha undid the cables connectors and started poking through the wires.

"However, the customizing took longer then we thought. We planned on be doing by midnight, but considering you're standing behind me. We over shot by just a little bit." Sasha finished poking at the wires before she grabbed one and pulled it out a little farther, She reached down and Stella heard her click it into something.

"Go sit in the cockpit and wait for my command."

Stella nodded and walked carefully along the nose and dropped back into the cockpit, the bands snapping back around her.

Sasha stood up and called out to Ratchet "Ratchet, getting ready to test the Antigrav field for Stella's fighter."

Ratchet stopped what he was doing and closed the panel of Sky's fighter. He nodded and dropped down to the ground and walked over to a control panel by the dock.

"Ready down here" He called up.

"Stella." Sasha closed the panel she was working on and stepped off the nose and onto the top part of the dock that folded over the nose. "Find the Antigrav system controls and start them up."

Stella nodded and tapped her central screen, a bunch of things flashed by and Stella studied it for a moment before she found what she wanted. Tapping the controls she saw _disengaged_ in red. She tapped the word and it turned to _engaged_ and glowed green.

"Turned them on." She called out as a hum started to sound from with in.

Ratchet pressed a button and the top part of the dock rose up, Sasha stood sure footed as the dock raised away from the fighter. Stella's fighter floated slowly up from the dock, and she couldn't help the grin that plastered her face as she realized this.

Sasha called down to Ratchet "Looks good up here, how about down there?"

Ratchet walked underneath the suspended dock and held up his hand, he could feel the force of the Antigrav system pushing against his palm. He pressed hard and the fighter raised up just a little bit.

"Good, lowering the bottom dock."

Ratchet walked out from underneath the fighter and lowered the bottom part of the dock into the floor. Stella's fighter descended gracefully until it reached the floor where it floated. Sasha called down to her daughter.

"Okay, now Stella, remember your simulator lessons, grab the stick and pull it slightly to the right."

Stella nodded and grabbed the stick carefully, doing this in a simulation was all well and good, but this was real now. She nudged it to the side and the fighter floated off towards Ratchet who was standing in the middle of the bay waving his hands at her. He guided her to a small pad and held out his hands to stop. When she did he hopped up on the wing and Stella gasped as the fighter wobbled.

"Sorry." He chuckled as he leaned over to look at her screen. "Look, see that new command?"

Stella saw the new command labeled_ ExAntigrav_, she nodded.

"Press it."

She did and the fighter dropped slightly and stopped humming. She looked around and realized she was still floating. Ratchet put a hand on her shoulder.

"Congratulations, you just had your first real star fighter lesson, docking with the Antigravity pads on the ship."

Stella tried to keep the disappointment out of her voice "That's all I get to do?"

Ratchet heard it anyway "Hey, you'll be flying soon enough, we just need to finish working on them." He stood up and waved at Sasha who nodded and jumped across the docks arms to land on Sky's fighter.

Sky who had been watching Stella and grumbling that he hadn't got to use his fighter yet, jumped and visibly strained against his own restraints when his mother landed in front of him with a thud.

Sasha laughed "Sorry, but you need to learn to pay attention to your own fighter anyway."

"How come Stella got to use her fighter already?" Sky asked

"Because, her Antigrav system wasn't working, that's what I was working on." Sasha nimbly walked from the nose to the wing and opened the panel Ratchet had been working on. "Your Antigrav system works."

Sky waited a moment "But?"

Sasha sighed "But for some reason you power source isn't delivering the energy to the fighter. Your Fighter only runs when connected to the _Phoenix_." Sasha reached for Ratchets wrenches and tightened a few more bolts. She looked over her shoulder at Sky.

"Got any power in there?"

Sky looked at his only screen. It blinked and lit up for a moment before going dark.

"For a second it turned on."

Sasha's eyes lit up and she leaned back to the panel "I know what it is then."

Sky watched and heard something pop inside the wing and Sasha pulled her hand out with a bolt clutched tightly inside it. Sky's screen blinked and the fighter started humming.

"Hey, power."

Sasha laughed "Yep, give me a second to drop down and lower the dock then you're going to guide your Fighter over next to Stella's"

Sky nodded and Sasha stepped off the edge of the fighter and out of sight. A few moments later the grips on top of his nose rose up and he started sinking to the ground shortly after that. He waited till he saw his mother standing away from the fighter before he grabbed the joy stick and pulled it gently to the right. In no time at all he was floating above the pad and Sasha was showing him how to activate it. When the was done the twins both climbed out of their fighters and went to stand next to their parents.

"Well, what do you think?" Ratchet asked as they started walking back to the elevator.

"Best, birthday-" Stella started

"-Gift, ever" Sky finished.

Ratchet and Sasha chuckled and the four stepped into the elevator.

_

* * *

**-Two Weeks Later- -Ratchet and Sasha's Private Landing Bay, Phoenix-**

* * *

_

"_Inventors Mark_, are you there?"

Stella jumped in her seat as she realized that the Ranger over her comm was talking to her. She leaned forward and pressed a button on the dash.

"Yea, Bridge, I'm here, sorry, still not used to the call sign."

She heard a chuckle and realized CR-3 was the one being her flight controller today.

"Well, better get used to it Inventor."

Stella nodded and pressed her comm button again.

"Final check is complete Bridge."

Stella and Sky were both strapped into their fighters which in turn were resting in quick deploy tubes inside the landing bay. The tubes would accelerate the fighter and fling it out in combat situations. This was also to be Sky and Stella's first time actually flying the fighters in hard space since their parents finished working on them only a few days ago.

"Ready Stella?"

Stella looked over at Sky's fighter through her canopy. She nodded and gave him a thumbs up.

"Can't speak, oh well, lady's first."

Stella grinned and held fast to her joystick. She spoke up "Bridge, this is _Inventors Mark_, ready for launch."

"Inventor, Launch has been authorized, prepare for launch tube acceleration."

Stella nodded and braced, the tube she was in went dark then lit up with a flashing series of red lights towards a closed door that was slowly opening. As the red lights started to blink faster Stella slowed down her breathing and focused on her controls. The lights went from blinking to solid and Stella felt the g-forces pull hard on her as she was suddenly flung outside into space.

She pulled hard on her stick and felt her speed slow down, she curved up in a gentle arc over the _Phoenix _and kicked on her thrusters, bringing her out facing towards the rear of the _Phoenix._

"Hows the sky's up there Inventor?"

"Clear Bridge, go ahead and let my brother come up."

"Roger Inventor, launching _Shadows Streak _now."

Stella aimed her fighter down and looked for her brother as he launched, she saw his tube door open and the lights turn solid. Then she saw a black blur and the doors closed. She looked around and only realized where Sky was when she checked her sensor field. She brought her fighter around and pointed towards where the scanner said Sky was. Stella narrowed her eyes as she couldn't bring her brother into sight. Then she saw a shadow eclipse one star and slide over another.

"Wow, Sky, you are really hard to see."

"I figured as much. Why do you think I chose the name _Shadows Streak_?"

Stella laughed "I can see that being handy."

"_Inventors Mark, Shadows Streak, _your current orders are just put the fighters through their flying basics, same as the simulators. Stay near the _Phoenix _for now, while we prepare the next part of your training exercises."

"Training?" Stella asked.

"Sorry Inventor, its a secret."

Stella saw Sky's ship as it moved between her in the _Phoenix _"I guess we'll just fly around then."

Stella grinned and eyed the thruster output sitting at 4% "Orders are orders."

Twenty minutes passed in silence as the two pushed their fighters to their aerobatic limits. The entire time the radio stayed quiet and Stella was begging to wonder if their training secret was ever going to happen. Then she heard two voices.

"_Lombax Blaze _Launching Bay 1"

"_Blue Fire _Launching Bay 2"

Stella let out a small gasp and brought her fighter around as her parents ships both launched from the tubes at the same time. As their ships flew up over the _Phoenix, _her parents put the ships through a corkscrew, bringing them closer and closer till the canopy's were almost touching. Then they blasted apart in different directions and came up on either side of their children. Ratchets fighter cruised up to Stella and wiggled his wings while Sasha did the same with Sky.

"Are you guys ready for you surprise?" Ratchet asked

"Yea."

"Ready."

Sasha spoke up "Watch your status boards."

Stella forced her gaze to her left screen and noticed all the red words for her weapons systems. As she watched they all turned green and cycled into the prime system. She heard thunks in her wings as her Torpedoes readied and the hum as her Lasers charged. She grinned and let out a small breath with a word.

"Wicked"

"Follow us to the near by asteroid belt, CR-3 and a few rangers will be launching test drones for you to try your skills on."

Stella was excited as she directed her fighter to fall in behind her mother and towards the asteroid belt. As soon as they entered Stella saw Sasha dip her fighter sharply underneath a large chunk of rock that was spinning towards them. Stella pulled hard on her stick and her fighter curved over the rock. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Sky and her Fathers ships also dodging around hunks of rock.

"Mom." Stella asked as she cock screwed her fighter to the side

"Yes honey?" Sasha voice was calm, somehow Stella wasn't surprised.

"How are we supposed to practice like this?"

"Well, In a certain way, we are practicing right now, mainly dodging. But don't worry, it clears up, kinda like a storm."

"It has an eye?"

"Or sorts, look there, that large asteroid, all of these rocks we have been dodging are circling this large one. That's also where we set up the targets. As soon as your dad and I set up near by you can start practice."

Stella was excited to say the least "Alright mom, just let us know."

Stella watched as her parents set well away from some bare rod iron towers with orbs floating above them. She waited until she heard her dads voice.

"Sky, your first."

Stella glanced over to where she knew Sky's fighter was and muttered under her breath. "Lucky."

Sky inside his own fighter grinned across at Stella's fighter before gripping his joystick, he moved his finger over the trigger for his lasers and aimed his fighter at the orbs.

"One second Sky, we need to activate your targeting system."

Sky blinked and in that instant his canopy changed, an aiming retical appeared in the center and an overlay of his weapons appeared on the side. As Sky looked at the display he noticed the retical following where he was gazing at.

"Oh that is so cool."

Sky focused his gaze on one of the orbs and a line appeared from inside the circle darting out and listing off a bunch of stats. A blue bar filled to 100% for shield and a red hull bar was estimated at 50%

Ratchet who currently was tapped into Sky's ship saw what his son saw.

"Sky, don't get to attached to that, its all new technology, its been known to be wrong."

Sky spoke up "Okay Dad, do I get to shoot this thing though?"

"Yes, but first you need to drop into combat mode."

"What?"

"Your fighter is a next generation stealth fighter, your currently in full stealth, your shield is close and hugging your hull, your weapons and everything are powered down and stored inside the body to help hide you. Then finally your canopy is set to reflective on the outside."

"Cool, so, uh, how do I change it?"

"On your screen, their should be a black box. Press it."

Sky saw the box and pressed it, it faded away to reveal the word _Stealth. _As he watched the word turned white and turned into _Combat_. Sky snapped his head to the right when he heard a thunk on his wings and saw panels sliding up and over his wings, a laser emitter sliding out and starting to vibrate. The tips of his wings separated and as they pulled away from the body he saw missiles sliding out to lock into a lunching position. He heard a thunk from behind him and assumed it was another weapon. He glanced back at his display and saw three things appear and flash green.

_Laser: 100% Cycling at Max Power_

_Torpedo's: 4 Count 2 Primed_

_Mines: 6 Count, 1 Primed_

"Mines, nice."

"Alright Sky, ready for the bad news?"

"Bad News?"

"Your fighter is focused around Stealth remember, while your torpedo's and mines are powerful your lasers are no where near as strong as your sisters. Also your Torpedo's and Mines are designed to flash big and loud and to blind people giving you a chance to drop back into Stealth mode and get around for another shot."

"Okay, hit fast, and vanish, right?"

"That about sums it up, ready to try that on that target you've got selected?"

Sky grinned "You bet, can I hit it with torpedo's?"

"Lets try lasers first, to knock out it's shields, fly in and hammer the target, then change to stealth as you pull up."

Sky took one hand of his stick and grabbed the sliding switch for his thrusters. He made sure his retical was on the sphere before jamming the thrust forward and blasting down towards the target, as soon as he got close and started peppering it with light blasts from his lasers. He noticed his display showing the lasers percentage constantly going down and being replenished at the same time, it looked if he fired for too long his lasers would recycle.

"_So, I can't fire forever then."_

He pulled up over the sphere at the last minute and took his hand of his thrusters to touch the _combat _word. As he pulled up his lasers cooled and he heard three click clunks as his weapons stored away. His retical vanished and he got an unobstructed view of space. He brought his fighter around and saw the sphere he had been shooting at smoking from where his lasers had overpower the shield and sent it spinning from its pole.

"Good work Sky, now, fly back near by Stella, so she can make her run."

Sky nodded and moved over to where Stella was waiting.

Stella already had her thumb on her thruster slider and was waiting, she was pretty sure she saw Sky's fighter come up next to her but was more focused on the target she had chosen.

"Stella, You know how normal weapons react, Sky even got to play with Mines in a simulation, you get to play with the weapon not programed in the simulation."

"Whats that?"

"Look at the side of your retical , you should have four small circles there, look at the blue field and blink at it."

Stella did so and her retical vanished to be replaced with a charging blue bar on the side.

"What happened?"

"You swapped weapons. Your ship is now charging the EMZeron blast."

"Uh, what the heck kinda weapon is that?"

"Fly gently down to the middle of the field. Since Sky's fighter is cloaked mainly, you'll usually be drawing the brunt of attention, so we gave you a weapon we've been tinkering with for a while."

Stella descended and watcher as he parents lifted off from the ground.

"Sky, you need to get clear, come over here by us."

Stella noticed her bar charged full.

"I'm ready now what?"

"Just pull your trigger and watch the fireworks."

Stella did and gasped as the lights dimmed in her cockpit and a yellow flash erupted out from her ship, the spheres still floating around her all crackled and spun wildly before settling down on top of their poles. A second blue flash from her ship sent frost crawling over the entire asteroid. It claimed the spheres quickly and one of them fell off shattering as it hit the asteroid. Stella spun her fighter around to look at the devastation she had reeked.

"That. Was. Sick."

"The EMZeron blast is a mixture of an EMP and a Freezon bomb. Knocks out shields then flash freezes whatever is around you. Ratchet has a version on his fighter, but his is just mainly the Freezon, the EMP from him is a side effect. Mind you, that's only for when your surrounded, a one on one battle you're better off with your normal weapons."

"Makes sense."

"Alright, both of you get out into the open, here come the training bots. Now, these are controlled by remote so feel free to go lose on them."

Stella heard Sky through the radio "Yes."

She also saw his ship transform into combat mode.

"Well, now you're easier to see at least."

She saw Sky's head snap to look at her. "It makes that big of a difference?"

"Yea."

"Huh." His fighter disappeared again. "I like it better this way then."

Stella was about to laugh when her parents came back over the line. "One last thing these drones are armed with basic laser, it'll take a lot to get through your shields, but they _will_ be firing on you, the Rangers, _will _be trying to take you out of the sky. So, you should focus on them."

To prove her point a blue bolt flashed over Stella's canopy, her eyes widened and she pulled hard on the stick while increasing her thrust, as her head swam from the G's she realized she had just performed a loop and came up behind the drones, six of them had entered the eye. She blinked at her torpedo's icon and targeted one drone, quickly losing two of them after the drone. The drone did nothing and Stella was suspicious when it let the streaks that were chasing it, impact into an explosion. She flew through the shockwave and felt her eyes widen again as the drone was unmarked.

"Sky, don't waste your torpedo's yet, these things are shielded against them."

"What do we do then?"

Stella thought hard "I know, get ready to drop into combat mode, I'll hit them hard them with my lasers and as soon as their shields are gone, drop in and let a torpedo fly."

"Sounds like a plan, I'll fly behind you."

Stella blinked at her lasers and targeted the same drone again, she pulled the trigger and her fighter almost shuddered as her powerful lasers let out bursts of intense red fire. It only took two hits before the shields collapsed and Stella banked off.

"Sky, NOW!"

She saw Sky's fighter appear for a moment and a torpedo spiraling out from his left wing. It curved into the drone and punched right into its hull. Stella thought it was going to bust out the other side but instead it exploded and sent the drone flying off in hundreds of pieces.

"Same plan?"

Stella nodded to herself "Yea, worked once, lets work it five more times."

Sky and Stella proceeded to prove they could out fly the Galactic Rangers as they demolished the five remaining drones in under thirty minutes.

While their children took apart the drones, Ratchet and Sasha watched from their ships, impressed at the natural skill their children displayed in combat.

"Look at that." Ratchet heard Sasha mutter "Already working as a team of two to take down a foe that would be a challenge for one.

"A challenge?"

"Come on, you know what I mean."

"Yea, I see your point."

Sasha gasped as Stella performed a violent maneuver wit her fighter that almost sent her careening into another drone. Right before she impacted though Sky's fighter flashed by and the drone exploded as it hit a mine. She heard Stella thank her brother.

"Are we doing the right thing Ratchet?"

Sasha has asked this question several times over the past few months.

"I know the combat training was for the best, but should we really have gotten a couple of teens their own combat ready fighters?"

"Well, if you look at their background, they don't really come from a normal family."

"Yea..."

"Hey, it'll be alright Sasha, I don't see anything bad coming of this, in fact, I would consider myself honored to fly a mission with them."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"Yes, because that means I trust them to their own devices and to cover me."

"Well, at least there isn't a war for them to fight in right now."

"Yea."

Stella was breathing hard inside her cockpit, and sweat darkened her flight outfit below her armpits. She saw Sky's fighter appear in front of her.

"That's all of them?"

Stella paused and checked her sensor suite "Yea, I don't see anymore."

"That's all of them, time to bring them in."

Stella jumped as her dads voice cut into the line.

"If it means anything, I'm proud of you guys, you did an awesome job."

"Thanks dad."

"Come on then, lets land and we can talk about how your first flight felt."

_

* * *

**-Two Years Later- -Starship Phoenix- -Crew Quarters-**

* * *

_

Stella now eighteen, was laying back on her bed, flipping through a brochure she had picked up on their last plant side trip. When her door beeped that it was about to be opened she quickly stuffed the brochure under her pillow and put her hands behind her bed and stared at the ceiling. She glanced over as Sky came in, he sat down on the stool by her workbench.

"What you up to?" He asked.

Stella shrugged "Not much, just thinking."

"You're always thinking, about what?"

Stella shrugged again. Sky nodded and let his body go completely still. Stella eyed him with suspicion, Sky grinned, then dived forward and reached a hand underneath her pillow and pulled out the brochure.

"Thinking about this?" he asked as Stella rolled off the bed and made a grab for it. Sky placed a hand on her chest and held the brochure out of her reach.

"Sky, your punk, give me that back."

"Nah, I think I'll go show Mom and Dad."

Stella gasped and stepped back "Sky, no, you can't do that, promise me you will never tell Mom and Dad."

Sky looked at her as he lowered his arms "Surly it can't be that bad?" he asked as she flipped through the brochure. Stella waited quietly until he finished, he looked back up at her with a blank look on his face.

"The Galactic Army, Stella, really?" he asked throwing the brochure back onto her bed.

Stella walked over and picked up the brochure, thumbing through it as she sat down.

"Well, yea." She finally spoke up "Haven't you ever wondered what it would be like to actually go out on missions and such? I mean, living on the _Phoenix _is a blast, and Mom and Dad take us on some missions, but admit it, the really dangerous ones we're forced to stay behind because we don't have the training. Imagine if we had the training, if the only way Dad and Mom could not have us on a mission is if they ranked higher then us and ordered us not to."

"Yea, but Stella, its three years of training, Dad ended up a Sargent because of a fluke, he just proved he was good so they never took his rank away. Imagine being away from our parents for three years, cramped on tiny cots and getting up at four in the morning for training."

"Yea, it would be a change bu-" Stella stopped and held up her hands "Wait, how do you know what time they get up?" she asked pointing a finger at Sky.

Sky grimaced and reached into his pocket. "Because." he said pulling out a wrinkled brochure and holding it out to Stella "I was thinking the same thing."

Stella glanced down at the crumpled front of Sky's copy.

"Great, so, we both want to join the Army, while our parents would just rather have us live normal lives on the outside." she sighed and sat down, she was quiet for a few minutes before glancing at Sky who had returned to his seat on the stool.

"So, are we going to do it?"

Sky thought hard for a moment "I suppose if we don't make the cut, we can always just return here, and pretend it never happened."

"Yea."

Silence

"So, should we go tell our parents?"

"Over dinner."

Sky nodded "Sounds like a plan."

Sky and Stella spent the rest of the time till dinner trying to figure out what they were going to say to their parents. When the time finally rolled around the twins sat across from their parents eating their food silently. This lasted for ten minutes before Ratchet and Sasha glanced at each other.

Ratchet cleared his throat "Alright, whats up?"

"Hmm?"

"You two, are _never_ this quiet."

Sasha took over "You're always pestering us about what ever missions we've been on. If you can come with us next time. Or even telling us what you've been doing all day."

"So, spill it, what's up?"

Stella glanced over at Sky, he nodded and she reached into her cargo pocket and pulled out the brochure. She sighed and slid it across the table towards her parents. Sasha picked it up and tried to stop her heart skipping a beat. She gulped hard and passed it to Ratchet, who took it and studied it for a few moments before putting it back on the table. He finished his bite of food then stood up and gestured to his children.

"Walk with me."

Sky and Stella shot each other a look as they stood up from the table, they glanced at their mother who waved a hand at them to go on. They followed their dad out into the hall, then continued to follow him as he walked. After a while, Stella realized that they weren't really going anywhere specific, just walking. When the group reached the engineering decks Sky cleared his throat.

"Dad?" he asked

Ratchet stopped and clenched his fists, Sky and Stella stopped.

"Dad?" Stella's turn.

Ratchet unclenched his fists and turned to look at them.

"You're sure?" He asked them.

"Well, yea we-" Stella started

"Not good enough! Are you sure?" Ratchet shouted, stepped forward and bending down to match eyes with Stella

Stella took an involuntary step back, she narrowed her eyes and stepped forward glaring into her fathers eyes, she let a small growl slip into her voice. "Yes, I'm sure, I'm eighteen now, and you couldn't stop me if you wanted."

Ratchet glared back for a few moments before smiling. "You'll do fine."

He turned his glare on his son. "What about you, are you sure?"

Sky cracked his neck and glared right back at his father "Bring it on."

Ratchet smiled, and stood straight. He turned his back on his children before sighing once more.

"I'm not going to lie, this is a path your mother and I hoped you would never choose. The last thing we ever wanted was for you to choose the military life." He turned to face them. "You should know, what your used to, its not everything you know." He gestured to the ship around them. "You've seen the good side, this life you've lived so far. This is the good life, if everything goes well with you career maybe someday you'll have your own Starship like your mother and I."

Ratchet turned back away "But, there is a darker side to it, You'll be going through basic, I never did that, I've heard the stories though. From those under my command over the years who thought I wasn't good enough. They told me horrible things, living life on the front lines during a war. Its really nothing like what you're used to."

"So mom, back in the mess hall?"

Ratchet turned back to them "She really doesn't want to see you in this life, shes tried hard to get you to choose another life."

Stella raised an eyebrow "Our fighters?"

"Hopes that you would see a different side of life, maybe once you tasted combat, you wouldn't like it anymore. I on the other hand, hoped it would give you practice that you would need to survive if you did choose this."

Sky and Stella glanced at each other and nodded, they stepped forward "We're still sure." They said in one voice.

Ratchet raised an eyebrow "You know, that's very creepy."

Stella giggled while Sky smiled, his smile turned into a frown quickly though "So, about mom?"

"Ill talk it over with her." Ratchet placed his hands on his kid's shoulders. "Come, lets go break the news."

_

* * *

**-Marcadia- -G.A. Recruitment Center- -Two weeks later-**

* * *

_

Stella glanced at Sky standing next to her in front of the ship that would take them to basic. He was dressed as she was, green cargo pants and a shirt. They had been given a large duffel bag and told they could fill it with what they wanted to take with them. Sky had his filled with his climbing equipment, some bought, most made by her hands. She saw him stuff some of his darker clothing into the bag as well, she knew that was going to go over well. Her own was filled with some of her gadgets, plus a majority of her tools. She had tried to wear her Gripper Gloves, but the agent in the station had informed her, politely, that they weren't allowed. She heard gasping behind her and she turned to see what was going on. She sighed inwardly as she saw the cause.

"_Here we go."_

Walking towards the recruiter with CR-3 and three other rangers, and dressed in his Aegis Mark V armor, minus the helmet, was Ratchet. As he made his way through the crowd, the murmurs got louder, and when he reached people in the army, they stopped and saluted. Stella took a small enjoyment in watching the agent jump up from his desk and salute. She frowned however when he pointed in her direction.

Ratchet however, walked past her and tapped a man on the shoulder who turned around and when seeing who tapped him, saluted. Stella focused her hearing towards the conversation they were having.

"You are aware, that my children are entering into the army today, to be trained by you."

"Yes sir, would you like me to take it easy on them?"

Ratchet smiled "No sir, I want you to be hard on them, I want other recruits to look at them and wonder why they have the easy life."

"Really?"

Ratchet nodded and Stella frowned, she turned to Sky.

"You heard that?"

"Yea, is he trying to make it harder on us to get us to leave?"

"Maybe, or maybe he just wants to make sure we really are ready."

"Guess we'll find out."

Stella grinned at her twin "I say bring it on."

_-One year later- -G.A Training Planet- -Location Unknown-_

"Bring it on you said."

"_Thighs burning"_

"I know Sky."

"Hes trying to make sure we're ready."

"_Lungs on fire."_

"I know Sky."

"Bring it on."

"_Back Cramping."_

"You've said that one already today Sky. Within five minutes in fact."

"I'll say it again."

Stella decided not to waste anymore breath on words. She focused on her running, and her breathing. Why it had to be this particular trail they needed to run, Stella didn't know, but it was tiring her out. She knew Sky was only faring slightly better then her. They had been ordered that morning to run their packs up the near by mountain, all the recruits had been. But of course, Sky and Stella had been ordered to take a different trail, and now they were finding they were hard pressed to keep up with the recruits on the easier trail. Stella jumped up onto another boulder on her path, she heard Sky land next to her. She glanced to the left towards the trail they were supposed to take, then at the cliff wall they found themselves against. She leaned over and put her hands on her knees, breathing hard, she glanced at Sky.

"What do you say, up the difficulty but cut the distance?"

Sky recovered his breath and glanced up "I think you're crazy, and I'm in." He shrugged his pack off and rifled through some the bag before he pulled out two pairs of gloves. He tossed a pair at Stella while pulling on his own. Stella looked at her Gripper Gloves.

"Are you sure Sky, using these?"

Sky scoffed "If they are going to push us harder then the others, they should give us more to work with. Gloves are totally in line, besides they have ropes in the other teams, only fair."

Stella sighed but pulled her gloves on, triggering the switch in the thumb that brought the hidden mechanics inside to life. She put her fingers gently into the cliff face and squeezed, digging into three inches of the rock.

"I love these things." She said pulling herself up and reaching for her next grip, besides her Sky was already three feet above her and gaining. Stella felt the strain in her arms shortly into the climb Sky continued to to pull ahead of her, seemingly unaffected by the 80 pounds on his back. Stella shook her head and continued the climb. By the time she reached the top, Stella's arms felt like jelly but she pulled her body over the side and took five minutes for some deep breathing. Beside her, Sky was sitting on another rock, he was watching his sister pant and smiled.

She glared at him "Who's...Idea...Was...That...?"

Sky laughed "Yours." he stood up, come on, we still got two miles to hike to the rally point."

Stella pulled her aching body off the ground. "Alright" She took off the gloves and threw them at Sky. "Put them away, your gloves too." She started jogging and saw Sky catch up to her out of the corner of her eye. He grinned at her.

"Race ya?"

Stella grinned back, knowing she was going to regret this tonight. "You are on."

When they reached the point where they were supposed to camp Sky and Stella saw that the rest of their training squad had deployed their ropes to get up. Stella raised an eyebrow on seeing the elaborate climbing gear Stella sighed and dropped her pack on the ground, sitting down upon it.

"Well, they better not be mad about us using our gloves."

Sky walked over and dropped his own pack next to Stella's sitting down as well. "Why?"

"Those are the latest climbing rigs. Not really fair taking them on the easy course with that and leaving us on the hardest course with out anything."

Stella's ear twitched right before she heard his voice.

"Who said anything about being fair?"

Stella glanced over her shoulder at her drill Sargent. She locked eye with him for a moment before she scoffed and turned back to watching the other recruits climb over the ridge. When they were all over the edge Stella stood up and faced her Drill Sargent.

"What are you trying to do, break us?"

"I'm trying to make you into soldiers."

"Nuh-uh, your making them into soldiers." she said jerking a thumb over her shoulder. "Your trying to wreck us beyond use. I know my dad told you to push us, to make other recruits wonder why they have the easy life. But if you keep this up, by the time we get out of basic we'll be ruined husks of ou...our...god...really...I'm supposed to be smart how did I miss that?"

Stella turned from the Drill Sargent and started to pace "God, it makes sense."

Sky stood up "What makes sense?"

"Dad. He said he stood behind us, he really wanted us to be crushed. He wanted us to quit."

Sky walked up to her "No way Stella, Dad would never-"

"Wouldn't he, it would be just perfect to make us think that he backed us when he really wanted us to give up on this life."

The Drill Sargent watched with the rest of the recruits while Stella worked things out in her head.

Stella turned back to the Drill Sargent a glare in her eyes. "I repeat what I told my twin when we first joined. Bring. It. On. I can take anything you and my dad can come up with. I'll be better for it too."

The Drill Sargent smiled.

"Now, that's, what I wanted to hear."

_

* * *

**-One Year Later- -Marcadia-**

* * *

_

Stella stood on the roof a building, dressed in combat gear from the Galactic Army. After she and Sky had graduated at the top of their classes, they had both been singled out by different divisions. Sky had gone into leading a extremely successful team of commands on whole sorts of missions, while she worked Intelligence. Her current assignment was to body guard a dignitary from Marcadia, and she couldn't be more bored. Her own team did more then she did, all she was here really was a look out.

She sighed and walked to the lip, putting a boot on the edge and looking down into the streets outside the galactic compound. She touched the side of her head and continued her conversation.

"I don't get it Sky, why did they put me on this mission, I'm a sniper, the body guard thing is more your style. You and your commandos have a better skill set for this."

Sky's voice came back through her ears "How do you know our skill set?"

Stella waited until Sky sighed "Right, Intelligence, is there anybody you guys don't have files on?"

"You know I can't answer that."

"Right, anyway, this mission is more my style, come on, you can't tell me you don't want a break from the action. Whens the last time you were in towards Marcadia?"

Stella thought of her parents and felt her gaze get pulled up to the _Phoenix _floating in orbit. "Too long Sky."

"Are you going to try and see Mom and Dad before you ship back out?"

Stella took her gaze back down to the streets "Maybe, I-" she stopped and brought her rifle up to her eye, zooming in on the entrance to the capital building. "Got to go Sky, looks like my job just got interesting."

"Ha, Alright Stella, take em down hard."

"Always." Stella clicked the com-link back into her team channel.

"Rass, am I seeing this right?"

"I dunno Stella," replied her friend "are you seeing that same thing I am?"

Stella adjusted the sight on her weapon "I really hope not, nobody could really be this stupid."

In the entrance people were running from a Blarg who was holding a gun to the head of the Senator she was supposed to be protecting, threatening that unless his demands were met he would pull the trigger and blow the guys brains out. Remarkably the Senator did not seem to be too worried about the gun against his head, in face the male Cezar looked down bored.

"_and cute"_

Stella paused and shook her head as the last thought floated through her mind. She set the sights of her weapon on the Blarg's head. Changing her mind at the last second she lowered her aim and started to pull the trigger.

"Rass, Jason, Reck, get ready, move on my signal."

Stella heard the com-links click back at her and she pulled the trigger, the blue bolt from her gun flew down the five stories and struck the Blarg on the shoulder, spinning him around. As he leaned against the wall, she saw her team break cover.

Ra-45-S, or Rass, moved in from the left, Jason from the right, and Reck opened the door behind the Blarg, stepping out with with a gun pulled on him. The Blarg didn't move, in fact he grinned, Stella sighed as she looked through the scope and saw this.

"Do they really think they have out thought me?"

Rass's voice came through the line "Cocky I bet."

Jason's rough voice came over the comm. "Now?"

"Three more seconds."

Her team continued to move towards the Blarg, who raised a hand and clenched it into a fist.

"Now."

Each member of her team turned around and drew a gun on the Blarg Commando that was walking up behind them. The Blarg's all froze, unsure of what to do, except the leader who smiled and nodded. Stella pulled the trigger on her rifle and the sniper in the second story window never got a chance to reach for his rifle.

When the sniper round never hit the Senator, the Blarg leader began to look worried.

Stella smiled _"That's right, you've been out thought"_

The Blarg leader looked around one more time, nervous, then he reached underneath his jacket and pulled out a detonator. He turned to face the senator, reaching out a hand to grab him, but two things happened very quickly. The Senator grabbed the Blarg's hand with his own and deftly twisted it, pulling the Blarg close. The other hand came around and slapped the detonator from his hand. Then a dark blue bolt smacked him in the chest and knocked him in unconsciousness. The Senator dropped the Blarg and grinned up at Stella through the scope.

"_So he knows how to track shots, he pulled the Blarg into my shot on purpose."_

The senator gave a cheery wave before turning around and returning to the senate building. Stella lowered her rifle and contacted Rass.

"Everything clear down there Rass?" Stella asked as she turned around and headed for her roof access. She dropped down the ladder and straight into the apartment she rented. She headed for the bathroom to change her look.

"Yep, we've got the commandos locked up, that sniper won't be going anywhere, although we've got rangers clearing out his apartment."

"The leader?" Stella asked as she sloughed off her combat armor and dropped it in the trash. She grabbed a coat and put it on zipping it up. She pulled out a hologuise, and disguised her person by turning her fur a dark black and running golden streaks through it.

"Please, Tran broke both his wrists, then your stun round smashed him so hard that if the energy hadn't knocked him out, the force of the impact would have."

"Tran?" She asked, pulling a band out of the pocket of the jacket and doing up her hair into a ponytail.

"The Senator, you didn't know that was his name? I'm surprised Stella, and a little suspicious. You always know every fact about a mission."

"You're good then?" Stella asked as she exited the building, collapsing her rifle into her quick-select watch

"Yea, where you going?"

Stella smiled, as she walked into the senate building, knowing full well Rass was tracking her "Nowhere in particular. Look, we've already taken out the terrorist cell, these five were the last, my missions done and I'm on break. Just mind the guys while I'm gone." Stella pulled out her comlink and tucked it into her pocket before she went a corner of the lobby and sat down to observe Tran.

Tran was standing amongst a small crowd of worry-wort's, brown-nosers, and a few medics. He dealt with them for a moment before declaring to the lobby that he was fine and heading her way. Stella picked up a near by magazine and started leafing through it. She pretended to pay no notice when he stopped in front of her. Tran cleared his throat and she forced herself to look up at him.

"Thank you for you assistance today commander." he said holding out a hand

Stella raised a dark eyebrow, "I have no idea what your talking about."

Tran smiled, "Commander."

Stella sighed and fingered her jacket button, the hologuise turned off and she heard more then one gasp as her coloring returned to normal. "How did you know?"

Tran chuckled "You are very good at your job, but you tried to hard right now, most people in here are nervous because of what just happened outside. You're this calm little rock amidst that, kinda obvious that your used to this."

Tran waved away an adviser who tried to get to him go back and see a doctor. "I'm fine, I really need to talk to the commander."

Tran held out a hand to Stella "If you could follow me to a more private area?"

Stella paused for a moment before taking his hand and following him outside. They walked for twenty minutes before Stella started to get curious.

"Where are we going?"

Tran looked her way "Nowhere, I just want to walk with a beautiful lady."

Stella stopped walking "Excuse me?"

Tran stopped and grinned over his shoulder at her. "Never been called beautiful before?"

Stella didn't answer. Tran turned fully around "Thought so. How many guys do you hang out with?"

"I can't answer that."

"So, just your squad then, two, if the one cyborg can be counted."

Stella stared at him "How do you know who's in my squad?"

Tran looked offended "Word gets around Stella, you can't pull off as many missions as you do and still remain out of the spot light."

Tran took her hand again and started walking, Stella following just out of curiosity.

"I first heard of you and your squad with that mission you pulled on Hoven disbanding Drek's old factory once and for all."

Stella smiled.

"I would like to hear more about your adventures around the galaxy."

"I can't do that."

"How about dinner and a movie then?"

Stella stopped walking again. "You asking me out on a date, me, really?"

"Yes, how about it?"

Stella thought long hard, she had never really thought of ever having a boyfriend. Could she?

"Sure. Where, and when?"

_

* * *

**-One Year Later- -Space Station Marc1- -High Marcadia Orbit-**

* * *

_

Ratchet stood in the main control of the station dressed in his Aegis Mark V armor, watching the various ships come in for the celebration of the Fire-Lords defeat. Ratchet watched as another ship docked and he sent a squadron of Galactic Rangers to go assist the dock security details. He heard the doors behind him open and he turned to see Sasha walk in. She was dressed in her usual commander outfit. She walked up next to him and sighed.

"How long has it been?" she asked him.

"Seven years."

Sasha huffed out air and turned to face him. "Not since we defeated the Fire-Lords, since we've seen our kids."

Ratchet lowered his eyes "Three years, since they boarded that ship to basic."

Sasha nodded "Right, and we've never gone to visit them why?"

"Stella got it in her head that we were trying to crush them inside basic, Sky followed her lead, and neither of them wanted to see us on leave days. After they graduated they both just started going on missions. You know Stella was on Marcadia while we were stationed here last year, but she never saw us."

"You think shes realized she was wrong?"

Ratchet nodded "Yes, but she doesn't want to face us, afraid she hurt us too deeply."

Sasha grabbed his arm "She did hurt us, but kids do that to you, we still love them."

"Yea."

"Do you think they'll come to the celebration this year?"

Ratchet nodded. Sasha looked down at him.

"Do you know for sure?"

In response Ratchet leaned forward and popped out a holo-display showing an inbound log of people on the station. He highlighted a ship and scrolled through those on board. He highlighted a name.

Commander Stella.

Sasha reached out and touched the name, It expanded and showed a picture of a solemn Stella facing the camera. The file listed her graduation date and entrance into the Galactic Army, after that everything was covered with a classified stamp.

"Why is her file classified?"

"At best guess, I would say she in Intelligence Ranks now, everything about them is classified."

"There's more."

"What?"

"Shes come aboard the with the _Cezar Might."_

"So?"

"That's a Senator's ship, it belongs to one Tran Daylow"

"Once again, so?"

"So, what is she doing coming aboard with him and not the rest of the G.A. Commanders? I heard rumors shes got her own ship, how come shes not commanding that, or her Fighter, she still uses it."

Sasha laughed, and Ratchet glanced at her. "What?"

"You think shes got a boyfriend, and you don't want him near your daughter."

Ratchet looked away before he smiled "Yes, I am."

Sasha laughed harder and stepped away from her husband, she wiped her eyes and was idlely watching one of the screens when she gasped.

"Ratchet look at this."

She sent a screen to his holo-display with another name highlighted. This screen was part of the new arrivals list.

Commander Sky. His profile was already scrolling across the screen, the dates matched Stella's but where Stella had classified over a lot of profile Sky's held a list of operations he had spearheaded.

Ratchet blinked and held out a hand, Sasha took it.

"Our Children are coming home."

_

* * *

**-Two Hours later- -Briefing room A3- -Space Station Marc1-**

* * *

_

"For the end of this briefing, I have decided that each Commander will be in charge of a group of Galactic Rangers, along with any of their own troops. While primary command will fall to my self and Commander Sasha, I hold belief in all of you to make your own decisions, you are Commanders after all. All I ask is if you take an action you send us a note so that we note whats going on. During the celebration there will be patrol patterns that we will all follow with Commander Sasha overseeing from the control room. I myself will be in charge of outer space defenses, with two other Commanders and their squadrons. I'll be accepting volunteers for the commanders that join me, as will Commander Sasha for the Overseeing duty. You have two days, if nobody has volunteered by then, we'll select some to join us. Until then, and as of this point, we are all officially on leave, return to your assigned areas, relax, and enjoy the next three days off"

Ratchet and Sasha stood at the head of a large conference table, filled with the G.A.'s full contingent of commanders. Sky and Stella sat on opposite ends of the table about halfway down and made no remarks to their parents. Not even after Ratchet sent them on their way, they had just stood up and walked out with the rest of the Commanders.

"At least they are professional." Sasha told him later when they were in their quarters.

Ratchet nodded pulling off his armor and reaching for cargo pants.

"True, and who knows, it may be a big station, but I have a feeling we'll see them around. For now though, I plan on enjoying this break, its about the only one we get after all." He pulled on a shirt and made sure his quick select watch was on tight before turning to face Sasha.

Sasha was wearing a tank top and cargo pants as well. They paused and laughed at each other before walking towards the door of their suite. When they opened it they were surprised to see a Galactic Ranger only slightly taller then Ratchet waiting for them in the hall way. The Ranger looked like the rest of its kind except for its size and saluted as they came out.

"Yes solider?" Sasha asked.

"I have been sent by my commander to volunteer our squad for the overseeing duty."

"Uh, okay. Who's your Commander?"

"Sorry, no time to talk, I must return to my Commander."

The small Ranger turned around and ran down the empty hall, disappearing around the corner. Sasha watched for a moment before putting her arm through Ratchets and heading the other way.

"Well, I won't pretend that wasn't strange."

Ratchet nodded "I'll second that, never seen a Ranger that size."

Ratchet and Sasha continued walking until they reached the busy hanger bay, off to the side sat the ships that needed repairs. It currently house Sasha Starship, whenever the two had free time they worked on the ship, adding things and modifying it. But what surprised them was the black fighter that was sitting in the next bay. The pilot was currently bent over a panel in the wing pulling at something while the fighter sat in the repair docks grip.

"That's not.." Sasha started, she never finished however when the pilot raised his head and waved at them. He dropped down off the wing and walked over. Sasha broke off from Ratchet and ran forward to give the pilot a hug.

"Mom."

"Sky. It's been too long."

Sasha held her son away from her and brushed a hand across the long hair that grew to almost his shoulders.

"What is this, a ponytail?"

Sky laughed as his moms look "Relax Mom, I was in an area with my squad where haircuts were kinda the last thing on our minds. I'm getting it cut later today."

Ratchet laughed and pulled Sky into a hug as well. "If you want I can cut that hair for you right now."

Sky eyed his father who laughed "With out any weapons."

Sky shook his head "I was right, you were thinking of using a weapon."

They laughed and moved closer to Sky's fighter.

"Whats wrong with it?" Ratchet asked as they got closer.

"The power matrix failed when I tried to start it up earlier, I figured it was the same problem it had when you guys first gave it me. So I've been playing around in the wing."

Sasha gestured at the wrench that Sky had been holding all along "May I?"

Sky handed over the wrench and bowed out of the way "Be my guest."

Sasha took the wrench and hopped up, she layed out on the wing and her upper half vanished into it. Ratchet turned to Sky. "Wheres your sister?" he asked.

Two hands wrapped around his face and blocked his eyes. "Guess." said a voice.

Ratchet pretended to think about if for a moment. "Qwark?"

"Dad!" Stella exclaimed uncovering his eyes and stepping around into his view. Ratchet couldn't help the eyearch that raised itself as he watched his daughter.

Where as Sky was dressed in a simple black flight suit, Stella was wearing a purple and black dress that ran down to just above her feet. Her long hair was pulled back into a ponytail that hung down her shoulder and she had a golden bracelet wrapped around her left wrist

She cocked her head "What?"

"I kinda guessed you were dating, but, greeting your dad in a dress is a little over much I think. What happened to my little tinker girl?"

Stella laughed "Oh I still tinker, just ask him."

Ratchet turned and studied the Cezar who was walking across the bay towards them. He was the same size as his wife, but his fur was almost the color of snow with platinum colored fur tipping the edge of his face. He was dressed in a tuxedo and was stepping around stains in the garage as he worked his way over.

As he approached he spoke up "Forgive our dressings Commander, it was my fault, I insisted on dinner before we came to visit."

He held out his hand to Ratchet who shook it "Allow me to introduce my self Transense Daylow, everybody just calls me Tran though."

"Tran, nice to meet you, if I may, why did you insist on dinner first?"

"I shall let Stella tell you."

Ratchet turned to face his daughter who was currently being hugged by her mother. Sky's fighter floated in the air behind them and Sky was in the cockpit. Sasha was grinning madly at Stella who was grinning back. When Stella saw her father staring at her, she raised her right hand and Ratchet saw the ring sitting on her finger. Tran walked past and held out a hand to Stella who took it and let herself be pulled into a hug.

Ratchet stared at them for a few moments before tapping Tran on his shoulder. Tran turned to face him.

"Lets get a few things straight. If you are marrying my daughter, you better make sure shes happy, if anything happens to her and its your fault, there is no safe place for you anywhere in existence."

"Dad." Stella moaned.

"No, I expected as much, and believe me sir, if anything happens to Stella and its my fault, I would accept any punishment you would deem."

"Good, I think we'll get along just fine then."

-Three days later-

Sasha sat in the control room over looking the various patrol routes, while waiting for the second commander to report in. The doors behind her beeped and Stella walked in her own commanders uniform, it was shaped somewhat like Sasha's but colored a dark red instead, with a few more smoother corners thrown in.

"Commander Stella reporting for duty, ma'am."

"Relax Stella, take a seat and start watching."

Stella blinked. "Your not surprised?"

Sasha shook her head "Nope, your ranger gave it away, I checked all the Commanders to see if they had a small Ranger like yours, and when I didn't find any, I figured she was yours."

"I knew I should have sent Reck instead of Rass."

"It was a nice try though. Now come on the celebration is about to start. Tell me where your squadron is so I know."

Stella walked over and began to coordinate with her mother.

Ratchet meanwhile was flying in a circle outside with the two other commanders, one of which turned out to be Sky. The squads under their command were flying around at various entry points inside the space around the station and they were ready for anything.

So they thought.

It started three hours into the celebration.

Sasha noticed the disturbance on the long range sensors first. She called over to her daughter.

"Stella, what do you make of this?"

Stella walked over and stared hard at the display. "Warp Stream disturbance I would say, something big is about to come out."

Sasha chewed on the edge of her cheek. "I was afraid of that."

"Why?"

"Because, I was hoping I was wrong, and its not _something_, its _somethings_."

Stella looked shocked and zoomed out the display, counting the disturbances "Twenty of them. This isn't an accident, not with that many."

"I agree, send out an alert to all the commands on board and start evacuations."

"Alright" Stella ran over to her console and started issue orders. Three seconds later the evacuation alarms started flashing red throughout the station.

"Ratchet?"

"I see it, whatever is coming is big enough to set off the sensors inside the fighters. We're pulling out the fighters from the expected exit zones and setting up fire lines to attack whatever is coming."

Sasha glanced at some of the cameras "Good, we've started the evacuation process here, but people are moving slowly. If it is hostile, you're going to need to hold them back from the station as long as possible."

"How long till the _Phoenix _gets here?"

Sasha consulted another screen "Not long after the estimated emergence time. I'll be beaming to the bridge to lead the counter-attack if needed."

"Alright, move the cruisers we got to cover the station."

Stella patched into the line "Already on it Dad."

"Get ready, Three Seconds."

"Two" Ratchet tightened his grip on his control stick. He saw Sky's fighter vanish from easy view.

"One." Stella clenched her hands as she watched space.

"Now."

It happened quickly. There were twenty flashes and suddenly the space was filled with large cruisers. They massive ships rivaled the size of the space station and from Sasha could see were well armed for it.

Sasha opened a hailing channel "This is Commander Sasha on the space station Marc1, invading force you are violation Marcadia Space, please Identify and then remove yourself from this area."

There was a pause then a voice sounded "Commander Sasha, how pleasant, I thought you and your husband might be here today. Believe me, you won't get away so easily."

Sasha's mind rewound through the years to the ill-fated scouting missions to earth. "Zen." she growled.

"Ah, you remember me, well them you know I owe you a few things, and I plan on delivering in kind. Please do not fight back, you will just draw this out."

Sasha felt her eyes widen and she tapped into the combat comm "All units, the force is hostile, I repeat the force is hostile, all ships open fire."

Sasha watched as the three cruisers that floated in front of the station unleashed with the giant laser cannons on Zens ships. The beams all hit a different ship and diffused across massive shields before doing any damage to the hulls beneath them. She heard Zens voice.

"Cute, my turn."

Sasha turned her attention back to the comm. "Everybody left on this station, brace for impact, I repeat brace fo-"

Sasha was cut off as Zens ships opened fire. Hundreds of beams leaped across space towards them. The cruisers that guarded the station took a few of the shots, but their shields quickly fell and they were speared with laser fire, subsuming and exploding. The rest of the bolts stuck the station and its massive shield, it held, barely. The power flickered out across much of the station and the large party of people that were left on board were plunged into darkness. Before Sasha could begin to feel relived that they had survived, another barged leaped across space and into the station. The shield collapsed and the station shook as beam after beam impacted.

Sasha and Stella were thrown to the floor and and the room turned red warning of hull intergrity leaks all over the station. Sasha and Stella picked themselves up off the floor and turned to face each other.

Stella spoke first. "I need to go get Tran."

"I understand, go, I'm beaming to the _Phoenix _when it gets here. Let me know when you got him, I'll beam you guys up."

Stella nodded and put a hand over her ear. "Rass, we need to find Tran, Jason, focus on getting the crowds into the escape pods at this point. Reck, find a spare fighter if you can and go get our ship."

Stella heard the affirmatives and nodded to her mother before running through the door and into the chaos of the station. Sasha watched her run off and turned to see the _Phoenix _drop into the battle area. She opened her personal comm.

"CR-3 Lock on to my signal and get me up there, and start charging the waver while your at it."

Sasha felt her body tingle ten seconds later as another barrage of lasers headed for the control room, she closed her eyes and felt herself whisked off right before the beams struck and destroyed the command room. Sasha released a breath she had been holding as she materialized on the bridge. She stepped forward to take command.

"All personal on board, we are in battle mode waver, I want our fighter net deployed to protect us and our shields focused towards our foes.

She turned to face CR-3 "Also, if we get out of this, we need to reconfigure the warp."

CR-3 nodded "Yes Ma'am, if I may, I would like to go out and support Commander Rat-"

Sasha raised a hand, "Say no more CR-3, take your squad and go, I bet Ratchets going to need all the help he can get."

Ratchet was actually thinking along those lines at the moment. He was currently leading Sky and the other commander on a strafing run. Their weapons weren't getting through the shields though, and so far, the only thing they had done was weaken the shield.

"Dad, this things got a generator as powerful if not more then the station, there's no way we're going to pierce it."

"I know Sky, we're just keeping their attention focused on us and not the _Phoenix_."

"Ah."

"Yep."

Sasha's voice cut into the line. "Speaking of guys, if you would pull away from that ship, I'm ready to fire."

Sky and Ratchet pulled off with the other commander following.

"That was quick" Sky commented as they pulled away.

"Your mother and I have been working on the _Phoenix. _Give us twenty more minutes and this fleet will be toast."

The Waver beam blasted by beneath them and impacted on the shield of the ship. The energy spread across the ship as the shield held.

Ratchet heard sky mutter "No way."

Ratchet saw the shield flicker then fail and the beam pierced the large ship. It started listing then moving towards Marcadia.

"That's one down, recharging the waver."

Space lit up around them as the rest of Zens fleet opened fire on the _Phoenix. _Ratchet heard Sasha grunt as the beams hit.

"SASHA!"

"I, I'm okay Ratchet, our shields held, barely, I'm evacuating the crew. We can't take another hit."

"Alright, I'll cover yo-"

"Ratchet, there's no time, look, I love you and if anything-"

"Sasha don't talk like that you'll get out and-"

Sasha stared out the bridge towards where the weapons on the other ship were already glowing with charged shots.

"Ratchet, take care of our children."

"Sash-"

Space lit up around them and Ratchets eyes went wide he turned his fighter around in time to see the beams impact on the _Phoenix_. The shields failed and the bridge was destroyed by a direct hit, soon after the main core was hit and the _Phoenix_ erupted into a giant fireball.

Ratchet tried to tell himself it was nightmare that he would wake up. But he didn't, the _Phoenix _was gone, and his wife with it.

During all of this Stella was racing through the almost empty halls of the collapsing space station. Rass had found Tran and was leading him to escape pod bays. Jason had gotten out with the escape shuttles, Reck was still out in a fighter. Stella was going to meet Tran and Rass at the escape pod bays and the three of them were going to get out before the stations core exploded.

Stella slid into the hallway the led to the escape pod bays she almost sighed with relief when she saw Tran pacing in front of Rass. He called out when he saw her.

"Stella."

Stella ran into his embrace and hugged him. Rass tapped her on the shoulder.

"As much as I want to let you hug, we kinda need to be going."

Stella nodded "Right, Tra-"

Stella was cut off as another barrage of laser fire struck the station, the bay they were standing in collapsed around them and Stella dove to the floor for cover. When the dust cleared Stella pulled her aching body off the ground. Rather she attempted to, there was a large brace covering her legs that prevented her from getting far. She coughed and looked around for Tran.

She saw Rass moving aside debris to get to her and gasped when she saw Tran on the other side of a barrier of debris. He was sitting on the floor and there was a large piece of metal sitting on his chest, blood leaked out of the corner of his mouth and he coughed.

"TRAN!" She called out as Rass reached her and pulled the beam off her legs. Stella tried to pick herself up again and stumbled to the ground when her legs couldn't take her weight. Rass lifted her up and Stella leaned on her.

"Come on, we got to get to Tran, he needs help."

Rass nodded and started moving them towards the debris blocking their way.

"...st...stop..." Trans voice was filled with pain as he gasped at them.

"...ra...Rass...get...Stella...out of...here..."

Stella glanced at her friend "Rass, don't listen to him we need to help him."

"...Ste...Stella...it's too...late...forget...me...get out of...here..."

"Tran, don't talk like that."

Trans eyes focused on something he couldn't see.

"Stella, I love...you...now...go..."

Another volley of beams stuck the station, a beam burned right through the section were Tran was pinned and Stella watched in horror as his body was dissolved by the deadly light.

"TRAN!" she screamed and tried to move towards the hole, she was cut off as a blast door dropped down sealing off this section of the ship from the cold void of space. She turned to face Rass and saw past her into space where another volley of lasers was striking the _Phoenix. _She gasped as the shields failed and the bridge erupted into fire as a beam struck it. Shortly afterwords the _Phoenix _vanished into a fireball. Stella felt her heart give a hollow beat.

"...Tran...Mom..." it was too much Stella sobbed as Rass pulled her towards the remaining escape pods. They reached them, although Stella was still staring off towards the blast door. Rass put Stella down on a seat then turned for the controls. It happened so fast. Another beam pierced the escape pod bay. It heated part of the debris, which included some tanks of oxygen. They exploded and flung metal everywhere, as the pods door was closing Stella heard a swishing sound and turned to face it. The next thing she felt was jagged hot pain across her face and chest. Her brain declared it to much and she passed into the black oblivion of unconsciousness.

Ratchet meanwhile was blinking tears out of his eyes and giving an order he didn't want to give.

"All troops, Retreat to Veldin, we are out class, and out gunned here. Its time to regroup.

"Dad, did..."

"Yes..." _"But I wish it wasn't so."_

Ratchet launched a warp and led the Galactic Army into a retreat to Veldin.

**_Well, thats it then, I'm sure you all hate me, I will continue the Earth Bound story just to finish it. I hope you will all continue to follow me on this._**

**_Written with a Heavy heart,_**

**_Emile.  
_**


	22. Aftermath

**_So I wanted to update last week, but I was out Internet, so couldn't do that, anyway sorry its late enjoy. (Any of you read my AF fic that will get update in the next few days as well)_**

* * *

-_Earth: Zens Office-Three weeks before the attack-_

* * *

Zen was taking the elevator down to where Slade was being kept. A frown deep set on his face, in fact his guard was standing as far away from him as possible. He had seen Zen in a rage before but nothing matching this. The doors dinged open and Zen stormed out.

"Open the Cell!" he shouted as he stormed down the hall.

The door opened and Zen saw Slade struggling against two guards to be put into his restraints. Zen stormed forward and drove a punishing kick into Slade's gut. Slade doubled over in the guards grip and they threw him against the restraints. The new restraining field activated and wrapped around his frame pulling him back and forcing his legs and arms out straight.

"You could never make things easy. All you were supposed to do was sit in that dammed chair, restrained, and die in the ships explosion. But Nooooo! The mighty Slade breaks his restraints and takes apart his guard crew and jumps before the ships blows."

Zen spit on the ground by Slade's foot. Slade grinned.

"Whats the matter Zen, underestimated me?"

Zen narrowed his eyes, it was true Slade had gotten in shape, Zen had forced it on him, the field had stimulated his muscles and they made sure he was fed. Muscles now sculpted his frame to back when he was in the military. Zen began to doubt that even the field could hold him.

"No matter Slade, your still my prisoner, you may have had a week of freedom, but you'll shortly be a weak and starved man, and I will still lead the humans on a conquering spree."

Slade's eyes fell. He had been so close, had almost been to a safe house when Zens men had found him.

As if he was psychic Zen smiled. "You were running someplace weren't you. You were running to perhaps some old contacts, or maybe a safe house. If so I thank you, my men are combing that area right now, looking for anything."

Slade's head sank.

"Thought so, in a matter of moments I have a feeling that we'll have a lead on the small group of people that have been giving me so much grief. Maybe I'll even find out who the leader is."

* * *

-One Week Earlier- -White House Lawn-

* * *

The lawn was packed with people, since the announcement that rifts had been detected on the fringe of Earth space, people were nervous. Then it had come that scientists suspected a outside fleet was about to breach. People were freaking out, since President Slade had been shot aboard the aliens vessel and that life out side had been confirmed, the world was at constant alert. Everybody at the lawn was there to see what President Zen's plan was to counter the aliens. Everybody who was there, was hopeful and waited for the presidents speech with baited breath.

Except for three.

"Are you sure something is going to happen Chessa?"

Chessa flicked her long hair back over her shoulder and glared at the man besides her. "Of course, cant you feel it in the air? Zens planning something."

Chessa turned back to watching the podium that Zen was supposed to be speaking at, at 20 years of age and 5-8, Regina "Chessa" Blake could fit into any crowd with out raising any suspicious glances. Which happened to help as she was the hidden leader of the resistance cell against Zen. Not that they really did much mind you, mainly posters and organized rally's. But it got under Zens skin, he had a whole section of security devoted to tracking the leader down. Chessa had a few skills that helped keep her hidden, mainly computer based.

Right now the main squad was out tracking some loner who lives in the desert.

Zen finally appeared at the podium and Chessa turned to the male next to her. "Alright Zack, Let Audrey know we're on." Zack nodded and pulled a cell phone out of his pocket, he walked off dialing a number. Chessa turned back to watch Zen.

"People of Earth" Zens voice blasted out across the grounds and Chessa felt her lips curl up.

"We are emerging into a new era, an era of expansion. The Aliens that tricked us onto their ship, that killed our beloved leader made a grave mistake. They expected us to crumble before them without our leader. But instead, we have fortified, we have grown strong, and, we, have, advanced!"

At this point Zen took the Microphone off the stand and started down the steps.

"They fear us, that is why we have been detecting their rifts, and they expect to hit us again, with a surprise attack this time. But when the left last time, they did not expect us to learn so much from their shuttle. They have underestimated us. When their fleet arrives, it will be them who get surprised!"

Zen pointed straight up towards the sky. "Already our new space fighters are waiting for the fleet, already our larger ships are getting ready to jump. We shall soon not only turn this attack around we will kick them so hard that they run, but we will chase them down and let them feel fear for once."

Zen gestured out towards the crowd and took a breath to speak, but was interrupted by a sonic boom. Although it was not as loud as it could have been it carried with it a gust that knocked most of the people standing down, even Zen and Chessa. As Chessa picked herself up from the ground, she heard Zens voice.

"Did you feel that, that it them, they have come again they have-" Zens voice cut out with a pop.

Chessa's eye widened at the next voice she heard.

"People of Earth."

_No_

"I have returned, to bring the message of light to our planet, to bring you into the fold."

_No_

"I come in peace, bearing the gifts of the people that have shown me hospitality these past times."

Zen stood up and shouted out to the crowd "They have taken control of Slade's mind, I know in your heat that you want him to be fine, but Slade would never say that. Fight for all your worth" Zen pointed to the sky again. "GO!"

Behind him fifty fighters blasted up from behind the white house and headed for high orbit.

Chessa stumbled to her feet and ran from the field. Zack caught up to her shortly after.

"Chess."

"Not now Zack, Did you tell Audrey to meet up with us instead?"

Zack nodded as they turned down an ally way "Ya, I figured it would be alright considering..."

"Considering that Zen just branded my Father a traitor?" Chessa snorted "Good guess."

A lanky girl with blond hair swung out of an alleyway as they passed, she had a large tube slung over her shoulder and both arms braced around it keeping it on the back of her neck. She still kept up with both Zack and Chessa with no apparent effort though.

"Hey Chessa, Zack, Meeting house right?"

Chessa nodded and Audrey nodded "Cool, see ya there."

Audrey increased her stride and pulled away from Chessa and Zack. Chessa turned to Zack.

"Lets split up, just in case, take this next left."

Zack nodded and broke off when they reached the alleyway. Chessa kept running, and blinked away tears that she would not let fall. They still needed to meet up with the others at the base.

When she reached the base, Chessa ran straight towards the wall then dropped to her bottom sliding along the rough gravel and into a large duct that had the covering removed. The ground dropped out below her and she landed hard on her feet in the corner of the room. Zack and Audrey were already there, along with the fifteen or so others that made up the current amount on the "Zenbellion" as the liked to call themselves.

"News?" She asked as she waled towards where they all sat gathered around a radio.

"Zens fleet pushed back the aliens, even destroying the main ship. Their saying now though that an escape pod launched before the main ship exploded, and that it came down near here.

"He survived then." Chessa let out a breath.

"Your dad?"

Chessa nodded "Everybody here knows as well as I do that if my dad really was on that ship, he would have gotten off of it somehow. He may even be heading here, so we need to pack up and move out. Zack and I will stay here and hide, just in case my Father makes it here. The rest of you head for the back up site in the slums." The others nodded and began to spread out, packing up various boxes of posters. Audrey walked up to them.

"Good luck to you both." Audrey hugged Chessa "I hope your dads alright."

"Me too, and Good luck to you."

Chessa gestured to Zack "Come on, we can find a place near by."

six days later found Zack and Chessa hidden inside a collapsed building. They had made a little shelter then covered it with debris, they had taken turns napping and watching out through a peak hole. It was Zacks turn for watching when he heard that shouting. He ducked over Chessa and shook her shoulder, the gril came to instantly awake. Zack put his finger over his mouth and Chessa nodded, they both crept to the peak hole and stared outside at their abandoned base down the street.

A man stumbled out of an alleyway and looked around, he walked over to their abandoned base and opened the door. He glanced around inside and sighed, he turned his face and Chessas breath skipped. It was her dad alright, not as kind as it usually looked, it was chiseled and hard, he glanced around one more time and went to walk down the street when two guys rushed from the alleys and ran into him slamming him against a wall.

Chessa made for the door to their hide out. Zack grabbed her arm and she turned back to him.

"Let me go!" she hissed

He shook his head and pointed back out to the street.

Slade had been subdued, not by the guys that had jumped him, but by five others.

"We can help him" She hissed.

Again Zack shook his head no, and Chessa had to watch as they dragged Slade off.

Slade meanwhile was glad that the two kids had stayed where they were, Zen would have not been gentle with them if his goons had caught them. He was pretty sure that was the group of people he had heard had been resisting Zen, but he couldn't be sure, and he didn't want to risk exposing them. So when the goons had jumped him he let them subdue him and drag him off. He had been so close though...

* * *

_-Veldin- -Ratchet's house-_

* * *

Ratchet was sitting in Stella's old room, holding her limp hand as she laid in the bed. They had injected her with how many nanites they felt safe with doing for the time and she still had not fully healed...or woken up. Ratchet was starting to worry that he would lose two members of his family in the same month. It had been two weeks since the attack and nothing seemed to be going right. The Galaxy had risen up in defense and manged to turn back most of the tide, but at a great cost. Many ships were lost, and the humans were still slowly expanding. They only had three planets under the rule right now, but if nothing was done to cripple them, they would soon rule this galaxy.

Ratchet sighed as he thought again of one of the first casualties to this new war. Sasha, who he would never see again.

"I'm going to kill them."

Ratchet opened his eyes and looked at Stella, who's eyes were still closed. Then glanced over his shoulder at his son.

"Every one of them." Sky said as he stared at his sisters sleeping form.

Stella moaned and Ratchet stood up while Sky stepped into the room.

"Ow." She whispered.

"Stella?" Ratchet and Sky asked at the same time.

Ratchet grabbed a glass of water and lifted Stella's head as she cracked open her eyes.

"Here drink."

Stella did for a little bit then pulled away from the cup, Ratchet put the cup on the nightstand and turned back to his daughter.

"Dad...it's kinda fuzzy...but...did...did she?"

Ratchet swallowed hard then nodded "Yes." He whispered.

Stella closed her eyes and tears leaked out.

"Next...question" she asked eyes still closed "Why does...my body hurt...so much?"

Sky stepped out of the room and Stella opened her eyes "Wheres...he going?"

Ratchet stepped away towards the door. "When you get the strength sit up and look at yourself I'll be outside."

Stella waited for a bit after the door closed behind her dad before sitting up fully with a groan. The sheet that was covering her fell off and revealed her naked form. Her eyes widened at the red line that pulled her eyes towards it. She raised a shaky hand and touched her face where she felt pain. She felt a ridge of flesh and traced it down underneath her neck. She turned her gaze to follow the line as it traced over her breast and down to just above her navel. She blinked and remembered.

Tran, explosions, being pulled into the escape pod. Then the piece of metal, she vaguely remembered Rass pulling the shard out while she screamed, and doctors working on her torn form. She exhaled sharply then gave a hard deep sob. She closed her eyes again and when she opened them anybody looking at them would have stepped away from the fire that burned there.

She slowly swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up. She put a hand on the wall to steady herself and moved to a box in the corner. She reached in and pulled out some clothes. She spent the next twenty minutes slowly putting on her clothes and jumpsuit. She opened the door and stood in the door way supporting her form. Ratchet and Sky looked surprised to see her standing up.

"Where's...my armor?" She asked

Ratchet gestured down the hall "In the living room you arn't-"

Stella pushed off the wall and tried to bypass him."Yes I...am...I owe whoever...attacked us some...pay back."

"You don't even know who attacked us." Sky put himself in her way.

"I don't...care...their going to be...sorry."

"Think."

Sky glanced past Stella towards Ratchet.

"..what?" Stella asked as she turned around.

"Think...HARD, Is this what your mother would want. Would she want you dieing because you insisted on going out when you are still recovering from injuries," Ratchet paused for one beat, two, "DO YOU?"

Stella said nothing just blinked, after a bit tears started crawling down her face again. "What...else...am I...supposed...to do?"

Ratchet turned around and put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "You rest, you recover, and when your strong again," Ratchet put his other hand on Sky's shoulder, "the three of us will work together to kick this force out of our galaxy and back to where ever they came from."

Stella and Sky nodded, Ratchet stepped back and Stella leaned on Sky to get back to her room.

…..

It was two days later that they buried the empty casket.

The three of them stood in a circle around the freshly turned ground. Nothing was said, but they stood there for a good while until the sun had set. Eventually Sky and Stella went inside, Ratchet remained outside until a chill overtook his body. He eventually trudged his way into his garage where his starfighter was sitting,

He had been working for an hour when Clank walked in.

"I...I am Sorry Ratchet."

Ratchet said nothing, just sat there tightening a bolt with his wrench.

Clank hopped onto a work bench and sat there, waiting, eventually Ratchet spoke.

"I don't know what to do Clank, I don't know what to do...with out...he...her..."

The tears that fell onto the floor were the first ones that Ratchet had cried since it had happened.

**_I hope you enjoyed, Peace out all, I'm going back to my Gears 3 Beta, and trying to catch up on my reading of stories here._**

_**Emile.**_


	23. Sparks of Revenge

**__****_[STATIC]_****_[STATIC]Hello i_****_[STATIC]ut ther_****_[STATIC]_****_[STATIC]an you hea_****_[STATIC]net conect_****_[STATIC]_****_[STATIC]_****_[STATIC]missing please_****_[STATIC]  
All little joking aside, this chapter is been past due for almost three weeks now, and it hasnt been up for one simple reason. My cousin who I was staying with while I was going to college went bat shit local of a tiny little thing and kicked me out of the house while stealing my laptop. I got it back, but still, that took four days and since then I've been so focused on trying to find a safe place to live that getting online and uploading has been in the back of my mind. The place I'm staying at doesnt have a strong enough internet connection to support even logging into my account here, yet it can still log into my Xbox live account. Anyway, this chapter was going to go up as a good luck and a procrastination teaser to Agent Pointless but since its delayed, I hope you did good on your tests and all that. With that, I leave you to Chapter 23-The Sparks of Revenge  
_**

* * *

_Veldin_

* * *

Three weeks passed since the funeral, and Stella recovered quickly, she and Sky went out into their front yard and sparred for a little bit, after words they worked with their father to coordinate the counter attacks against the humans. Then they worked on upgrades on their fighters, their two personal fighters were already top of the line. But during the three weeks when Stella couldn't due much moving without pain, she sat at her work bench and designed. She studied video footage of the humans attack, she watched their initial attack on _Marc1_. Stella worked hard on her designs and was itching to try them out. Today was the last day of recovery, tonight they were taking their fighters to the air, and shortly after that, back into the fight.

Sky looked at her "Ready?"

Stella nodded and they fell into their separate forms, Sky was the better close combat fighter but Stella was no pushover either.

Sky made the first move, throwing a hard right towards Stella. Stella put her palm up and moved the blow over her shoulder, moving her head a little bit to fully avoid it. She made a sham move with her right hand and sent Sky stepping towards her left fist aimed at his side. Sky felt it coming and moved his body around the fist, as he spun around he brought a foot up towards Stella's head. Stella leaned back until she was almost bent over double backwards, Sky's kick ending where head had been. In the brief moment Stella had before she drew her head all the way back to complete her back flip she got an idea that would end the match. Something that would get her killed in a real fight, but would end the spar because Sky would never see it coming.

As she flipped over backwards and brought her legs up she wrapped her legs around Sky's still outstretched one. She completed her flip letting go of Sky's leg halfway through. Half was enough though, Sky was pulled off balance and tried to correct, his leg slid though and he slid into a full split with a small groan. Stella completed her flip and jumped forward putting her foot on Sky's neck.

"Game."

Sky moaned "Yep, Game, pull me up, now, please."

Stell grinned and held out a hand, helping Sky stand up.

"Well, I guess your back up to action."

Stella turned around to see her Father coming out of the garage. Stella nodded as he approached.

"Yea, she won with a dirty move though, would get her killed anywhere else." Sky said as he turned, very slowly, around.

Ratchet chuckled, "Maybe, but she did win."

"Is my exile over yet? Can I get back into the fight?"

"Not by yourself."

"Dad, you can't really stop me. When I was in pain sure, but now, I could get out of here easily."

"You could, but we're all leaving together, tonight, meet me in the garage at 10."

Sky straightened a little bit "Tonight? Where are we going."

Ratchet turned around and headed back fro the garage. "Earth."

Sky and Stella glanced at each other.

Stella turned back to watch their father walk into the garage and close the door. "I don't think he was joking."

Turns out, he wasn't.

They went going to just jump there, Ratchet planned on extracting as much revenge as he could on the humans who had caused him so much pain. He was planning on setting out with Sky and Stella and stopping at every planet along the way that the humans controlled and bringing down his wrath on them. Then he was going to Earth, he was going to find Zen, where ever that little coward was hiding and he was going to kill him, painfully, slowly, and he was going to enjoy every second of it.

Ratchet knew that inside, he shouldn't look forward to killing Zen, he shouldn't want vengeance, that all his years should have quenched his vengeful spirit. But every time he though of his family, of the son in law he could have had, the wife he didn't get enough time with, and the third child he would never get to meet.

They were going to tell Stella and Sky that dammed day on the station, when his life went to hell. They had only found out a few weeks before. The names were already picked out, Celista, if they had another girl, and Arc if they were given another boy. Not even Clank knew, they were going to surprise their friends and family, instead...

Ratchet sniffed and focused on finishing his project, Stella wasn't the only one who designed in their spare time. Ratchet had quite a bit stockpiled from long trips through space. He may have just been a rocket mechanic, but he knew more then a lot of people realized. He had been working on something secret, Sasha knew and had helped from time to time, but by and far, the twins didn't know about it. He walked towards his starfighter and ducked underneath it, triggering the panel that disguised his private workshop that he kept hidden from the twins when they were too young to be helping, he still hadn't told them.

Inside was the ship he had been working on anytime he was on Veldin, for over 10 years. The ship started off as a small idea, a way for his family to get to fights together. A mini fighter carrier, designed to carry in three fighters, Stella, Sky, and...Sasha's. Now it had been modified, he had removed Sasha's dock area, and built a central cockpit, that could eject out of the frame and become a fighter all on its own. Then he tripled the armor that the fighter had and rigged four state of the art shield generators to run together and keep the craft protected. Anybody looking at the sleek heavy ship would think its not going anywhere.

But Ratchet had a secret design, he was still working out how to mass produce it, but for his own use, he had two models working. Two large engines were sitting in chains above their instal points, constructed from scrap that he collected over the years, these engines featured a smaller version of his gravametric warp drive as their thrusters. In other words, one of these could haul, two could rip a hole in time, and enough to power a cruiser, well, nobody would ever see it coming, or going, ever, again.

Zen wanted a war, Ratchet was more then ready to give it to him.

Stella watched Ratchet close the garage door behind him.

"I'm worried for him."

Stella turned around to stare at her brother "Why?"

"He seems, cut off, distant, I'm worried that hes letting his anger get the better of him, that all he cares about is revenge."

"So what, the Terrans, and Zen, deserve pay back, they took Tran away from me," Stella stepped forward "They took our Mother Sky. You just want to leave them be, just let them kick us around?"

Sky stepped back "What, No, Are you telling me that you think the only way to end this is to kill every Terran you can?"

Stella said nothing, just stared hard at her brother.

"Wow, your supposed to be the smart one."

The hardness in Stella's eye's spread to the rest of her face.

"I thought you would understand Sky, I thought you would want to avenge our mother. I guess I was wrong."

Stella didn't give sky a chance to argue back, just walked off towards the garage as well, leaving Sky behind, hurt look on his face. Stella wasn't really thinking about what she had just said to Sky, or what it might have done to him. She opened the door to the garage and went to ask Ratchet if he needed any help only to have her bad mood be replaced by confusion. Her Dad was nowhere to be found.

She glanced around and noticed flashing coming from underneath her dads covered fighter.

"What the..." She muttered lifting up the cover.

Ratchet was standing on the left wing of his carrier, welding the engine into its place. He didn't notice Stella coming down the stairs behind him. He finished his weld and lifted his mask, turning to jump down and get the next piece of armor. As he landed Stella spoke.

"Wow Dad, how long have you been working on this?"

Ratchet turned to face Stella, "A long time, what are you doing down here?"

Stella was looking around at the workshop "Was I not supposed to see this place, if so you might want to lock that trap door of yours next time."

"Heh, yea, anyway, I've been meaning to tell you guys for a while, it was only to be a secret while you guys were too young to be around while I was working. I guess I always forgot to show you."

"Got to say dad," Stella started walking around the ship "I'm kinda mad at you, you've been working on this for-"

"-Ten years."

"Ten, Years, and you never once asked for my help?"

Ratchet chuckled ruefully "Yea, I could have used it from time to time."

"I see how you balanced the weight of the fighters, and a eject ship of some kind, but I just dont see how those two engines will actually be able to lift this massive thing off the ground. Most Carriers this size would need at least five, plus the fighters engines themselves to even break orbit."

"Yea, normal engines would."

"Normal?"

"Custom designed, hand built, these bad boys will have no trouble powering this. Take look at the blueprints." Ratchet pointed to a table which Stella went over too, while she was busy Ratchet worked on getting the armor piece into position.

"Dad, this engine design is really unstable, If the inner mechanism gets damaged in anyway it'll blow up like a reactor."

"Yep, that's why I cast the entire thing out of Carbonx Alloy and this extra thick armor."

"Impressive, So, when will it fly?"

"Soon."

"This is what you meant when you said we were going to Earth right, using this thing to carve our way through."

"Yep."

"I got one last question."

"What's that?"

"Have you thought about any arms for this thing, I don't see anything obvious."

"Didn't plan on weapons when I built it, mainly a carrier frame."

"You know if you diverted power from the engines you could turn this thing into a heavy weapons platform."

"Yea, but what could I arm it with, all of our weapons don't even mark their shields."

Stella smiled and pointed to a computer "That has access to the house?"

"Of Course."

Stella walked over and called up a file "Your not the only one who's been working on something big." She said as a video started playing.

"Whats this?"

"I've been analyzing what video footage there was of the Marc1 attack."

Ratchet willed himself not to think to hard on that day. "Yea, found something?"

"It took me a while, but I finally realized where I had seen this type of weapon before."

"Wait, you've seen those beams before?"

"Yea, when I was looking into the past of laser technology for my own weapon designs, I didn't catch it because the technology was from before I was even born. In fact that last place this technology was seen was on the _Phoenix._"

"Wait..."

"What was odd was that I found a file associated with the weapon, but I couldn't access it, apparently it had been purged. I've been meaning to ask you about that one for a week or so now."

"I think..."

Stella plowed on, "The file was coded _K4858FNC _Any Ideas, things you might be keeping from us?"

"Yea, I get it, look that mission was classified, the only living people who knew about it were you mother, the president at the time, and myself."

"What was it?"

"Marc1, wasn't the first time we encountered the Terran's, your mother and I were the ones who lead the scouting mission to see if they should be pulled into the galactic community."

"Didn't go so well, huh."

"Nope, ended up destroying a shuttle that was left behind on the planet, and lost some Rangers as well."

"How did you destroy it?"

"Put a pair of missiles in it."

"Some of it could have survived then."

"Yea, but lasers weren't equipped on that one."

"Yep, but it was equipped with prototype engines, ones that could be used to power lasers."

"So if the humans already had some lasers, of any sort..."

"They could use the engines to power them."

"Yea, but how did they get so strong, not to mention those shields."

"They out simplified us."

"Simplified?"

"Their shields aren't designed like ours, they operate on the same frequency as the engines and as their lasers, which currently happen to be the same frequency as our lasers. So our weapons get nulled out. Our shields operate on a different level then our weapons, leaving them vulnerable to old laser technology, but since nobody uses old laser technology. The designs worked-"

"Until Slade sent Zen to attack us."

"No idea who Slade and Zen are, but yea."

"Damn, so if we retool our lasers to a counter frequency, our weapons will pass right through their shields."

"Exactly."

Ratchet put a hand on Stella's shoulder. "Go get your Brother, and Clank, We've got work to do, this is no longer a single person project."

Stella nodded and ran out of the garage.

Ratchet turned to face his ship, he nodded as he started to see how it could be changed, one thought put a smile on his face.

"_Look out Slade, Look out Zen, I know your weakness, and I'm coming for you."_

* * *

**_Were Approaching the end, Ratchet has set his sights on Earth, and nothing is stopping him._**

**_Peace,_**

**_Emile.  
_**


	24. Project Strikeback: Planning

**_AuthorsNote: Happy Birthday to me, Happy Birthday to me, Happy Birthday to...yea well I hope I hear that at some point. Anyway, as of twenty minutes ago, (I'm getting really into detail here, like the minute of my birth) I am officially 21 years old. I don't feel any different, and I don't get why people make a big deal about this birthday. Anyway, this is a Birthday gift to me (so I can focus on school work) and a shared gift with all of you. Also my plans for my 21st birthday are, thus: Homework Homework Homework Homework School, and maybe if I'm lucky a few hours of video gaming before I start the whole damn thing over again._**

**_...Anyway...  
_**

**_Well this was a nice, uh surprise chapter. I say that because well, it surprised me, no inspiration, then bam two days later one hell of a chapter._** _**Prolly typed more in the last 48 hours then I spent on chapter 21. So lets see, this is definitely a filler chapter, you get to meet Sky and Stella's crew, find out a little bit more about how they operate, oh and a plan. Also before I let you guys really get into it, just a quick note, there's a lot of Rank tossing around here, and I have the ranks set up rather differently then what we consider normal. So the Rank breakdown rolls like this. Galactic Rangers. - Ground Sarge **__**-**_ Private _**-**_ Captain _**-**_ Lieutenant _**-**_ Lieutenant Captain _**-**_ Commander _**-**_ Lieutenant Commander _**-**_ General _**-**_ Admiral _**-**_ Senior Admiral This one is the final rank, there are only ten, and there will only ever be ten. Oh and as a final note, I'm sure a lot of you have been wondering why this story is rated M, it never seems that way, well, it starts in this chapter, and its a rather sudden acceleration. So just to be on the safe side I've put a warning in for the section I think pushing the rules here. If its not goody, free and clear for the rest then, if it is, I know I need to tame down the rest of the story.

* * *

**_Veldin_**

* * *

The next few days Ratchet and his family were involved with _Project: Strikeback_ as they had come to call it.

Ratchet was working on the carrier chassis. Rerouting circuits and making room for the double barreled monster of a cannon that he had sitting on the floor. He and Stella had built that thing from the ground up, and after Stella had helped him redesign the plans for the ship to support it, he sent her off to work on her part of the project.. Now he almost wished for her help as he traced his cutter along a section of the ship so that he could get at a panel. As he removed the double stacked armor and put it on the floor. He reached inside to remove the circuit board he turned his head to glance around the hanger. Since he had moved his carrier ship into the main hanger and the project had begun to take shape, he realized how much space it was taking up. He came to a sudden realizing right then and there, as much as he wanted to make this a personal blaze of glory and revenge for his family.

They would need help.

They couldn't turn to the fleet, they were busy trying their damnedest to push back the Terran's, not that they had much success. Really the only reason the Veldin hadn't been invaded yet was because it was out of the Terran's Invasion Cone. Either that or they hadn't seen it on the star charts. Either way, Ratchet knew that he was running out of time and that if they were going to get this project up and running, he would have to call in some support. He sighed and went back to his circuit board.

Stella on the other hand, was working on her part, which, while is was not difficult, it was time consuming. Very time consuming. Her job was to find the exact frequency that the enemy shields were operating at, and then find the opposite wave length so that they could apply to their lasers so that their weapons would be effective again. She pulled the old wavelength from the files that her dad had given her for their earth scouting mission. But when she tried it out on her own, the effects were just a cancellation of the beams, leaving the shields weakened but not pierced.

She was hoping for a similar effect that Zens fleet had on their ships at _Marc1_. If not outright piercing the smaller ships shields then putting them down into a critical status. She sat in her old room in Veldin, which she now considered her workshop tinkering the output on a laser emitter. The laser emitter was part of a set up on her workbench. She had welded a piece of armor to the surface on the bench and set up a small generator to run a shielding square set to the same frequency as what was on her files. The emitter was pointing at this square and she used it to test the frequency of the laser pulses cycles. Since the original frequency she had tried didn't work she had begun calibrating the emitter by one tiny pulse at a time, hoping that one time, that when she pulled the trigger and the emitter flashed, the shield wouldn't be able to counter and the generator would overload and shut down.

Stella sighed and leaned back, pulling down goggles from atop her head, she turned on the filter that would allow her to see the shield and focused on the little square. She picked up the remote attached to the emitter and turned the small key priming the device. The emitter hummed as it warmed up and tuned itself to the new frequency. A green light light up on her controller. She took a breath and pulled the trigger. Her room lit up and flashed once as the laser discharged she strained her vision staring at the shield and as the flash dissipated she sighed, she took off her goggles and made a note on a pad.

"_Another one down, only 2540 frequency's left"_

Then her ears caught that sounds of the generator sputtering, she switched her attention to that and observed a small mark in it. Exactly where the laser was aimed. She took another breath could this be it. She reset the test and pulled her goggles on again, daring herself not to hope. This time she watched that mark on the generator as she primed the laser. When the light turned green she pulled the trigger and jumped back as the generator caught on fire from the hole put into it by the laser. The shield sputtered out of view and Stella grabbed a fire extinguisher dousing the generator. She waited a moment to make sure the metal was not hot then brushed off the hardening foam. She smiled and pulled a thin metal rod from her work kit, and slotting it neatly into the hole on the generator. Stella smiled, just like she did the first time she sighted a rifle and popped the training dummy right between the eyes. Then she echoed what her drill Sargent whistled through his teeth when checked her shot.

"Tagged."

She Gathered up her notes and went to see her dad.

Sky's part in the project was coordination. He was the man on the ground, making trips into the town to rally people towards striking back. For those that wanted to just hide and pray, Sky understood that too, he would help them make shelters underneath their houses. He also organized supplies to be shipped around to the various colonies. He had set up his main shop inside an abandoned warehouse, there he kept track of everything. Sky was dressed in his black combat suit with his cap pulled over his face, so it was no wonder that his heavily armored form didn't trigger recall in the next person who came to see him.

He was studying a supply route map and taking note of locations of where to stash things when there was a knock at the warehouse doors. Sky buzzed them open without even looking up. He followed the persons locations with sounds only taking note of where he stopped in his mind.

"You're the person helping people out right, the one behind it all?"

Sky blinked and his ears twitched, the only sign of his surprise. He finished marking off a place to stash supplies before he spoke up.

"Yea, what can I help you with? Mind you supplies are limited right now, I'm preparing for the worst."

The Blarg took another couple of steps forward "Actually, I'm here to help you."

Sky turned to face the person who made his school life hell. "Oh yea, and why would you help anybody but yourself Banner?"

Banner blinked "What? How do you know me?"

Sky chuckled "Banner, you made my sisters life hell at school, made mine too for a little bit, and all the time that we were there. I never saw any spark of decency in you, all you cared about was yourself. That, and your petty vengeance on the people that killed your dad apparently."

Banners jaw dropped. "Sky?" Banner took another step forward "Is that really you?"

Sky reached for his commando knife "Its me Banner, and believe me if you try anything now I won't hesitate to put you down."

Banner stopped and blinked "You've changed Sky, I always saw you as a cold person who only cared about his sister, but this is different, would you really kill me over a school day grievance?"

Banner paused "Something that happened over 10 years ago?"

Sky blinked and took his hand away from his knife. "Watching your mother die changes a person Banner." He sighed "But that's no excuse, I guess I'm just on edge and ready to lash out. I'm sorry."

Banner nodded

"But I still don't know why you want to help." Sky looked Banner in the eyes "I've asked about you while I've been here, I haven't heard anything that tells me you changed."

Banner said nothing for a bit, just squirmed under Sky's hard gaze "I believe it, I didn't change at all, until I heard about the Terran's, I did what I could to help. If you don't believe me, ask around about Constance. Then if you decide you want my help." He threw a piece of paper out onto the floor "Here's how to find me."

Sky picked up the note "I'll keep that in mind."

Banner nodded and walked out. Sky turned back to his map and made a note on it. He had just gotten back to work when his radio squawked static on his table.

Three Times.

Sky's eyes widened a little and his breathing picked up. _"Come on" _he thought.

Two Beeps.

Then the sound of gas being passed.

Sky ran over to the table and grabbed his radio.

"Damn it, this better not be a sick joke-" He pressed the send button "-Bouncer if you can hear me confirm."

There was nothing for a moment then a rough voice came out. "Commander this is Bouncer, receiving, damn its good to hear your voice. We thought you went down with _Marc1._ Where have you been this past month?"

Sky sighed "Damn Bouncer, It's good to hear your voice too, I had almost given you up for dead when I couldn't raise contact."

"Same here Commander, Scans show you on Veldin, Have you been on that dirtball since the attack?"

Sky chuckled "This dirtballs my home Bouncer, and yes, I've been here, better question is where have you been?"

There was a pause and Sky thought he had lost connection. "Bouncer?"

"Still here Commander, but uh, give up some landing coordinates for us, we've got a lot to talk about."

"Us? The ships still in one piece?"

"Oh yea, whole crew waiting to see ya, we had this funnel planned out and everything if we couldn't find ya soon. It was very touchy feely."

"Gee I didn't know you cared." Sky's looked over to his desk where another radio was beeping. "Bouncer hold for one moment."

Sky walked over and grabbed the radio "Sky here, go ahead."

"Sky its Ratchet, Stella found the frequency, time to meet up at the house."

Sky blinked, more good news. "Alright, Hey dad, is there still room for a small frigate up in the hills." Sky heard his dad rummage around as he checked the location.

"Yea, why whats up?"

"My team just reported in, I need clearance for them to land and it might as well be up there."

"That's great news Sky, I'll send word to the Planetary Defense building. You give them the coordinates."

"Alright Dad, I'll see you in a few." Sky put down the radio and picked up his squads "Bouncer, you are cleared for landing at Exodus point. There should be coordinates in my computer, access code Brute"

"Roger that commander, we'll make planet fall in ten."

"Ill see you in fifteen." Sky clicked off his radio and rolled up his map of stash houses. He tucked it underneath his jacket and grabbed the hoverboard he used to get around. He closed the warehouse doors behind him and locked them. He threw the hoverboard to the ground and took off up the road towards the plateau.

Ratchet shut off his vid-lnk to planetary defense and turned to see Stella standing behind him.

"Sky's ship survived, and their coming here?"

"Yea, landing apparently on the hills behind the house."

"God."

"Whats wrong Stella?"

"I never thought once about my ship, or my crew."

Ratchet looked away "It happens from time to time."

"Rass went to find them didn't she?"

Ratchet nodded "Left shortly before you woke up, she told me not to say anything unless you asked."

"Hell I need to get into contact with her." Stella turned and walked out of the room.

Ratchet blinked and shrugged "Oh well." He turned as Clank walked in "Good, I hope you've been thinking on a plan while we've been busy here."

"I might have been up to something."

Ratchet knelt down and looked him in the eyes "Good."

* * *

**_Exodus Point_**

* * *

Sky bounded up the hills arcing off rocks with the hoverboard, as he cleared the last ridge he saw his ship sitting in a small clearing. Cooling its engines, Sky smiled as he came to a stop. His ship was custom designed shaped like an arrowhead and covered with the same metals that his stealth fighter was made of. It was designed for a small crew, only one deck everything located in easy to reach. The ship was settled down against the ground laying flat out. Most ships of this style had landing struts required for planet fall and boarding. Sky's ship was designed to land flat and hide inside cover. Perfect for stealth missions. Sky leaned the hoverboard against the rock and jogged up to his ship.

As he approached a ladder slid out of the side and Sky grabbed it vaulting up onto the top of the ship. When he reached the apex on the ship he leaned down and put his palm on a scanner. It beeped twice then the deck fell out from under Sky.

He landed hard on the floor of his bridge and brushed his plates off.

"Attention on the deck!"

Sky stood up as the hatch sealed above him and the lights turned on around to reveal his hand picked crew. Standing at the front of the bridge and next to the commanders chair was Bouncer.

Bouncer was a Blarg that had been left on Orxon when Drek was defeated, but by choice. He had never much cared for Dreks plan for building a new planet. He considered the planet his home and one of the first to report to the G.A. When Drek resurfaced with Nefarious. Due to either a birth condition or just living in Orxon's pollution for most of his life. Bouncers normally red skin had altered to a dark green hue. As a plus side though, living in the harsh world of Orxon had made Bouncer tough. He was bigger then the average Blarg and could punch his way through any fistfight. In fact everybody called him bouncer, because nobody knew his real name, and when Sky had found him, he was working a nightclub on Marcadia during a training mission.

Sky's mission had been to get into the club in anyway, so after thoroughly handing Bouncer his butt on a silver platter, as a bet to getting into the club, and getting him fired in the process. Bouncer ended up having drinks with Sky in the club. They talked for a while and Sky mentioned that they could use somebody with fists like his in the G.A. Commandos. Bouncer took the information with a nod, Sky also mentioned that commandos went around dressed in black. and joined the next day. He advanced quickly and ended up catching up to Sky's class. When Sky graduated and quickly rose through the ranks Bouncer was there.

After Sky reached Commander rank and told to assemble his own unit Sky's first choice for a Lt. Captain was Bouncer. Since then their unit had been on several successful missions. In the two short years that they operated they put down three rebellions, solved four civil wars, and stopped two terrorist attacks.

"Damn good to see you in the flesh sir." He said saluting

"At ease." Sky then stepped forward and shook Bouncers hand "Same here Lieutenant. When I sent the emergency signal and nobody responded I was afraid that the Terran's had seen you guys and blown you out of the stars."

He turned to his Captain, Sarash, a blue skinned Teralite, or so she claimed in her recruitment form. She signed up fro commando training from day one and was the only one to rival Sky when it came to in close executions. She was tall and lanky and had a vague Terran shape to her build. She had spikes on her shoulders which she wouldn't hesitate to use in a fight to win. She also never smiled and liked wearing a hat with fusion cells wrapped around it. The rest of her clothing matched Sky's and Bouncer's. Black clothes with a mixture of black plates covering her for armor.

She ended up as part of Sky's unit because she cornered him at a club with Bouncer and told him that if he didn't add her to his unit she would skin him alive. Sky took it as a serious offer and made her his Captain.

"Sir" she said tipping his hat at him. "Glad to see you made it off of _Marc1_"

Sky nodded in return "Thanks, but I was never on the station except for while I was on leave, I was part of the fighter net."

She nodded and threw something from behind her back at him. "A welcome back gift." she said as he caught it. Sky nodded and pulled the large machete that she had tossed at him from its sheath.

"Nice, this is the one we took from that despot on Kalidon.-" he sheathed the machete "-Gee Sarash, I didn't know you cared."

"Stuff it Sky, Tess has been waiting to hug you."

Sky tossed the machete onto his chair and turned to the last person of his unit. Tess-arera, she was a native of Rilgar and was an absolute gear head and tech expert. Although she passed Commando training with enough rank and combat skill to gather Sky's attention, her main skills remained in building things and keeping the ship running smoothly. She was Sky's height, green skinned, and as a genetic defect was born with four fingers and toes, even though most of her species only had three and two respectively. The only difference in her outfit from the rest of the crews was that she had a visor that she had cobbled together that sat over her eyes. She moved her Visor off her eyes and saluted Sky again.

"Glad to see you made it out of the _Marc1_ battle sir." she said holding out her hand.

Sky raised an eyebrow and shook her hand. Then he turned and stepped to the commanders chair. "Alright, pleasantries over. Get the ship into ground hide mode and then we'll break for my house, where I'll want a full debrief from each of you. Pack everything you'll need for at least a week."

The three of them saluted and got busy locking down the ship and getting ready to head out. Sky sighed and grabbed the machete, it wasn't much, but it was a start.

Back in the house Stella was sitting on the stool in front of her workbench. Playing with a bracelet, twirling it back and forth between her fingers. Her eyes were glued to the wall and the clock that was there. She was watching the seconds count by until the time rolled over into an even hour. She slipped the bracelet on and took a breath then she clamped her other hand around it and spoke up.

"Broadcasting: The Lunar pull is strong tonight, any orbits out there feeling attracted?"

There was a pause and a small click came from the bracelet, now she waited.

Two hours later she still had the bracelet on and was still sitting on the stool. The bracelet gave another click and Stella heard a voice in her head.

"A Rock is Drawn in to the Lunar Pull."

Stella sighed

"Damn, You found them then?"

Rass's voice sounded in her head "Yes, I did...Commander...They didn't escape notice."

Stella stood up and started pacing the room "Explain."

There was another pause

"I found the ship two days into my trip, and we've been working since then to get it fixed."

"Fixed?"

Stella's head started going through the schematics of her frigate. Unlike Sky who only command a small frigate capable of handling its own in a small battle but not designed to slug it out with an enemy. Stella's ship was an actually battle frigate with 20 decks and a crew of almost 1,500 souls. She was a sturdy thing and had some of the most advanced weapon systems out there. Most of which Stella helped design. The _Creations Cannon. _That was the name of her ship. Designed and built in under a year it was an advanced frigate and all future models were to be modeled after it. Size wise it was a shaped like a rangers drop ship and half the size of the _Phoenix_.

"I repeat, fixed?"

"Looks like it took a direct hit from one of the cruisers in the battle while preparing to get away. Punched right through the shields and blew out most of decks 3 through 8."

Stella exhaled and sat down heavily on her stool. Decks 4 through 6 were the living quarters. Anybody who wasn't on active duty and not in a blast door safe zone, would be...

"How many?" she asked

Rass took a moment to respond. "The crew now sits at 650 souls on board."

Stella almost fell of her stool, more than half her crew killed. She knew many of them personally. Her mind clicked back into focus.

"That's barely enough to run the ship, how did you guys mange to fix it, and where are you?"

"We just got everything fixed last week, and that was just barely enough to be make speed to Veldin, which were almost there."

"Alright, I'll tell the Planetary Defense force to not fire on you, our codes may not work against itchy trigger fingers. Just make sure your sending the actual ship code."

"Roger that commander, eta is 2 days."

"Ill see if I can organize some people down here to come up and help fix the ship." Stella said already making a note to browse through her Veldin files and see who had previous shipyard work. Another thought crossed her mind. "Rass, how my Direct team? Did they make it out?"

"Reck is in the medi-bay, he tried to manually lower the blast doors to save the inner decks. A line blew out throwing him against the far wall. Shrapnel pierced him in several places, and our nanite tank was ruptured in the attack, we barely had enough to put other non critical crewmen right. Even after that Reck turned down anymore until the rest of the crew was healed. Said that 'the ship can barely run as is, save as many other hands as you can, if we lost me Stella can replace me, but she can't replace over half her crew, not now.' That was before we knew the full count of souls lost, and uh, Stella, I hope you have some nanites there, because he hasn't been doing very well."

Stella blinked "Alright, we've got some at the house, but if there's any others that need it, we'll have to send them to Kyzil's hospital. Oh...and...begin building a list of KIA, We'll hold a ceremony for them when you guys get here."

"Very Good Commander."

"I'll see you in two days then Rass."

Stella stood up and took off the bracelet and threw it on to her workbench. She glanced down at herself and saw the scar that ran across her body. She had decided shortly after that she wanted to keep the scar, even though she could have gone to the hospital and had it removed. She wanted it to remind her of everything she had lost so far. She sighed and grabbed a jacket to throw over her normal outfit of tank top and cargopants. She walked out of her room and stopped to watch as a very large Blarg, a very green Blarg, in black fatigues walk down the hall past her. He nodded his head at her as he passed and went into the bathroom. Stella blinked again and shook her head.

"So that's Bouncer." She muttered to herself as she turned down the hall. She had files on Sky's crew, but she had never seen any of them in person. So it was rather strange to see the other two members of Sky's crew sitting at the counter in their entrance room with her dad. Sky was standing at the head of the counter and listening to Tess talk. Stella tuned them out for a moment and walked past them to the computer terminal. She clicked in and called the Planetary Defense building.

After she told them to be on the lookout for her ship she walked over and sat down across from her dad. When Tess finished speaking and sat down next to Sarash, Ratchet turned his attention to her.

"So you got into contact with your ship then?" he asked her as he reached under the counter and pulled out a can of drink for her. He slid it across the table and Stella grabbed it taking a drink before responding.

"Yea, the ship will be here in two days."

"Good, how many people?"

Stella paused for a moment, chewing her lip, things had changed it was true but her crew was to remain secret against everybody except the higher ups. Only an Senior Admiral Rank could get the names and even then they would have to dig through the intelligence files.

"I'm sorry Dad...I...I can't tell you."

Ratchet just nodded "I wondered, but it never hurts to ask."

Stella nodded and glanced over her shoulder as Bouncer came back into the room. He walked over and stood across from Sky at the counter. Sky who was watching him leaned forward and put both his palms on the counter splayed out. There was silence for several moments before Sky spoke up.

"Lieutenant Captain Bouncer, Your Debrief is the only left that I have to hear, are you ready to disclose to me the full details that it was your job to record while I am away from Command?"

That was the first time Stella realized Sky had a recording device set in front of him, his face was also a lot more hard then she expected. She was lead to believe by the files that Bouncer and Sky were friends.

Bouncer saluted and stood at attention. "Yes sir, Commander Sky."

Sky nodded his head "Proceed then Lieutenant Captain."

Stella watched all this with interest, There weren't any voice recordings weren't in the intelligence files, and it looked like they had done this before, it seemed to be something only Sky did. She made a mental note to get some scans before her brain kicked out of Commander mode.

Bouncer lowered his hand and nodded, still at attention he began speaking.

"I took over Command of _The Shadow of Commandos _just over a month ago, when Commander Sky was called into helping guard the Space Station _Marc1 _in orbit above Marcadia as part of its fighter net during the celebration of the Fire-Lords defeat.

"When I received command of the ship I order all system into silent mode and set up shop on the dark side of Marcadia's moon. We set up our listening devices and sat about recording what we thought was going to be a rather calm celebration. When the reports started flowing in about the space disturbances, I ordered the ship into a ready state, although we still ran in a stealth mode we were ready to bang out of the moon and hit warp in a matter of moments.

"When the Terran fleet opened fire I ordered the listening pods retrieved and battle stations ready, we got ready to lift off and open fire on the ships when we received a hold order from Commander Sky, who was apparently engaged with the ships and reported unusually strong shields. We were ordered to hold position and attack when we saw a vulnerability.

"Our chance came when the Starship _Phoenix _used its waver beam to collapse one of the shields on the enemy battle frigates. The ship had a massive hole in its side and was being pulled into Marcadia's Gravity well. Rather then let the giant ship impact on the surface and possibly wreck hundreds of clicks of land we moved in and deployed a Shatter bomb through the hole in its side. As the ship entered atmosphere the bomb deployed and the ship was flash frozen from the inside out, then it exploded, most of the debris melted or burned up in atmosphere and very little touched down on the planet's surface.

"Unfortunately the Shatter bomb was a prototype weapon and we only had one of it. We pulled out of the fight and rested down on the dark side of the moon again. When the remains of the G.A fleet fled into warp the Terran frigates arrayed into positions around _Marc1 _and began firing on it. One of the shots pierced the Gravity control and the station began to fall into Marcadia's atmosphere. We wished we had another Shatter bomb to use on the station, but we didn't and even if we had, we more then likely would have been spotted by the enemy fleet."

Bouncer paused and swallowed hard "We watched on the listening pods as the station entered the atmosphere. It mostly broke up but the central section was still in one piece and survived its atmospheric entry. It crashed landed twenty clicks outside of the capital city. Its Reactor blew up and although we didn't have the equipment to check it, we estimated that a good forty percent of the city was leveled by the blast. Any and all surface batteries for the planet we're taken down by the shock wave and the Terran fleet moved in to start dropping troops. We estimate that Marcadia fell within twenty hours of the initial attack.

"The Terran's began locking down the sector and we remained hidden in the dark side of the moon changing positions when needed. After about two weeks we saw our chance to make it out of the system and made a break for it. Before we left though we saw a chance to land on the surface. I made a command decision to scout out Marcadia to report back to the Senior Admirals and the Galactic President.

"As we made surface fall we managed to make it under the radar and set up in a cavern near by what remained of the capital city. Being the most experienced member in surviving wildness and staying low key, I took it upon myself to scout the ruins. I left Captain Sarash and Private Tess in control of the ship with orders to guard it and to find a way off world if I didn't return with in four days.

"I took one of out stealth cycles and made out for the city, as I approached it was evident that our estimates were off. I entered the city on the far side from the impact point and even there most of the buildings were scarred black and and only a few seemed structurally sound to live in. As I moved through the city heading for the impact point I realized that the impact point would be the only place to offer useable intelligence as the condition of the city got worse. I estimated that only twenty percent of the city was habitable, twenty-five percent of the buildings could be repaired to a livable state, thirty-five percent would need to be torn down and reclaimed, the last twenty percent of the city was leveled.

"I proceeded to where my map told me that the old city boundaries had been. From there I could see where the station had impacted. I could not investigate any further then that though as the blast had reduced everything to dust and the stealth cycle would be of no use. There was also a large Terran presence that I could see around the crater. They had even parked one of the frigates in the crater and had it set up as a surface battery.

"As I made for my return to the ship I took a different path to look for survivors. I found them when it was on my second day of scouting. They were being held in camp in a section of the city that was full of unstable buildings. I carefully made my way up to a building and set up to watch them for a moment.

Bouncer paused and swallowed hard again. He went to speak and closed his mouth.

Sky spoke up "Take your time."

* * *

**_This is the General warning I'm issuing all of you, if you don't like this section, well I gave you a warning so you cant rant about it._**

* * *

Bouncer nodded and took a breath. "What I witnessed was the brutal cruelty that the Terran's were capable of. I watched as they lined up a stretch of thirty souls on the edge of a crater during the high heat point of the day. Each one was forced to their knees and kept there by a solider. As they sat in the dirt on their knees sweating I wondered if this was some sort of torture. Then from one of the tents a Terran walked out. He was dressed in their mixture of combat clothes and had a large knife strapped to his chest and a old gun on his hip. I noticed a change in the line immediately, before I could figure anything out, the Terran walked up to the first pair in the line, a mother and teen combination by the looks of it. He stood there watching them for a moment before he pulled his knife out in a quick movement and stabbed the kid in his lower gut.-" Stella tried to stop herself but she let out a little gasp anyway. "-The captives backs were facing me so I could not see his face, but I could hear his scream, and I will take that sound to my grave. As the kid screamed the solider leaned in close and slowly twisted the knife, I was zoomed in and could see the knife twisting as it poked out of the teens back. He slowly took his pistol out of its holster and slowly pushed it to the kids head. I zoomed in on the soldiers face and lip read while he spoke. He said 'I hope you have a god.' Then he pulled the trigger. The mother had started screaming when the kid had been stabbed, but she stopped and watched as his lifeless body was held up by the Terran's knife. Then the Terran kicked the body off the knife and it tumbled into the crater. It was at this point that I realized the crater was full of dead bodies, each one looked to be executed in the same way. I watched as the Terran repeated this with the rest of his line up. Then he returned to his tent, like nothing had happened. I tried to look away but couldn't pull myself from watching this tragedy."

* * *

"It's at this point that I would like it to be noted the I broke protocol and sought vengeance for the deaths that I witnessed."

Sky nodded "Noted"

Bouncer continued "I waited until night and worked my way down from the building and made my way to the Terran soldiers tent. I killed his guards along the way, all thirty of them. Each one silently, and quickly, so that they didn't suffer. The Terran solider was sleeping when I entered his tent, the knife and pistol sitting on a side table. He looked peaceful, I think that's what drove me to what I did. I took the knife and pistol and stood above his bed. At one point he rolled over and presented his chest to me. At that point I took the blade and stuffed it into his chest at the same time I covered his mouth so he couldn't scream. He awoke with the yell in his throat but he couldn't let it out. His hands were around my one as he tried to pull the knife out. I glared into his eye and kept digging the knife into twisting it around slowly, after almost a minute of this I took his own pistol and stuck it against his head I let it sit there for a minute then I leaned forward and whispered in his ear."

'I hope you have a god, because you're going to hell.' then I pulled the trigger. After that I left and drove the rest of the night until I reached the ship. We waited until we had a chance then lifted off from the planets surface a week after we had landed. We made our way to the G.A. Rally point and I reported into the Galactic President, who sent me off to find you. That's my Report."

Sky nodded "What did the President think of your actions?"

Bouncer sagged just a little "I only told the president the details of the scout and the executions I witnessed, you are the first person I've told of what I did."

Stella glanced around the table, the other two members of Sky's unit were looking at Bouncer with regret and hung heads. Stella was sure that they had done things like that for missions, but out of vengeance was another thing entirely, and she was sure they didn't let them suffer. They looked shocked that Bouncer had done that.

Sky nodded one more time. "What about your report to the Senior Admirals?" he asked.

"As of this report, I have given the last Senior Admiral the report." Bouncer said reaching a hand into his pocket.

Stella felt her eyes widen, she glanced at Sky, that was a pretty big jump in rank. But then Bouncer pulled a small box out of his pocket and slid it across the counter to Ratchet, who caught it without really looking. Bouncer turned to face him and gave a salute.

"Lieutenant Commander Ratchet, I have been given official orders by the Galactic President to inform you that although you have turned down promotions in the past. Due to the destruction of most of the military chain of command you have been given the rank of Senior Admiral in the Galactic Army. The President would like you to report in ASAP for a briefing and a War meeting with her and the other Nine Admirals." Ratchet nodded and flicked open the box pulling out the patch and medal that would go on his uniform.

Sky turned off his recorder and turned to face Bouncer. "She promoted him?" he asked almost not believing it.

Bouncer nodded "Yes sir, said it wasn't an option this time."

Ratchet nodded again "Before I go make my report, do you know what happened that requires me to take this?"

Bouncer nodded again "Yes sir, Eight of the Senior Admirals were on _Marc1_ when it went down. The President felt that now wasn't the time to respect your wishes and leave you as a Lieutenant Commander rank. She will give you the full swearing in when you contact her."

Ratchet nodded one last time and stood up. "Alright, I'll go do that now, until then I suggest you all relax and get some rest."

Everybody nodded and Ratchet went to find a more private room to contact the president.

The two members of Sky's unit stood up at the same time, Sarash reached up and patted Bouncer on the shoulder, Tess gave him a quick hug then they both walked off down the hall towards a room. Sky walked around the counter and looked up into Bouncer's face.

"I want you to know, that I don't blame you, nor do I think of less of you for what you did while you were down there. I prolly would have done something similar. Our job requires us to walk the line between doing good for good, and doing the bloody wrongs for the good. Sometimes its easy to lose track of that line and end up so far off of course that we don't know where we are. I'm just glad you made your way back to us."

Bouncer nodded "That's the thing sir, I don't think I've made it back to that line."

Sky held up his hand "I know you have Bouncer. I'm glad you made it here."

Bouncer put a hand on Sky's shoulder "Thanks Sky." Then he turned and walked down the hallway as well. Sky turned to Stella who gave a slow clap with her hands.

"Glad to see you you know how to lead as well."

Sky nodded "Yea, me too."

Stella stood up, "Come on lets go."

Sky nodded again "Yea. "

Two days later found Stella sitting out on a rock in the front yard while she watched as a small shuttle work it's way into the atmosphere from her frigate orbiting above Veldin. She watched as the shuttle dropped down over the near by town and she waited a half hour before it rose up and headed towards her. When it landed in front of her Stella stood up and waited for the wind from the gravity generators to quite blowing dust around. When the dust settled and Stella brushed off her Command uniform.

She had received the same style of uniform as her mother and it seeing brought up the painful memories of that day that she pushed down. There were a few differences over her mothers uniform but they mainly were to pure aesthetic choice. She didn't have a head band, instead she chose to due her hair up in a ponytail and had it going into the back of her uniform where it wouldn't catch on anything. The next was that she had two other holsters worked into her uniform, she had two side arm holsters worked into her uniform rather then just the one, then along her back she had a long rifle one for when she carried her rifle into battle and needed it faster then her quick select watch could give it. That and she worked a few of her own inventions into the suit. The main ones being her crush gloves and her grapple system.

As the shuttles doors slid open Stella made sure she her outfit was straight before stepping into the passenger bay. The cockpit slid open and Rass stepped out, Stella stepped forward and shook her hand.

"Is everything ready?" she asked as Rass stepped to the side.

Rass nodded "Everybody is waiting inside the secondary hanger bay."

Stella gave a nod in return and sat down in the pilots seat. She placed her hands out and almost felt the controls jump into her hands. Both her and Sky loved flying, but she craved it, and this, this she was really good at. She moved her hand down to the thrust level on the gravity generators and flicked it up to max, sending the shuttle bouncing into the air while Rass struggled to get into the co-pilots seat. Stella pulled hard on the control stick and waited until the shuttle was pointing nose up and started falling backwards before reached for the main thrust controls and pushing it up to max. The shuttle shot into the sky and Stella felt her hopes lift for only a moment. She put the shuttle through a few loops before focusing on getting to her frigate. As she approached she saw the hanger bay doors open to reveal a landing spot for the shuttle. She also saw the damage to her frigate. It brought her mood back down as she thought of all the people that had died. She settled the shuttle inside the bay with a heavy heart in her throat.

Today she was here to address her crew, about all their losses, many of the crew were married couples, and a few even had children. She was still trying to think of something comforting to say to them as she got up out of the pilots seat. She walked straight and tall out of the shuttle and across to the access to the other hanger bay. As she walked into the secondary hanger bay she noticed that a platform had been set up and that a large number of people who were standing there seemed almost in shock to see her walking. A cheer went up as she took her spot on top of the stage. Stella turned to face Rass.

"Why are they cheering?"

Rass looked out over the audience. "What can I say Stella, you know how to lead, these people trust you. When I found the ship the communications system was fried. Nobody knew that you were alive and ready to get back into the fight. Many had thought you died on _Marc1_."

Stella looked back out over at her crew, she raised a hand and the cheering died down. Stella spoke up and her voice easily carried out over the Hanger.

"I came here today, to offer my apologizes for not being on the ship when the Terran's attacked. Also to join you in mourning those brave souls we lost on that day. Never before have we lost that many souls and never all at once. The past few days I have been trying to work out what to say, to console those that lost people they cared about. Today on the way up I realized there was nothing to say, a loss like this is unprecedented on this ship. That and saying anything about how brave they were would be almost insulting to their memories. Because every damn soul on this ship are the bravest souls I've had the pleasure of serving with. Telling you to not miss them is unneeded as well, I also lost somebody, two somebodies that day of the attack, both of them very close to me."

Stella took a breath and blinked back the tears. "I can tell you now, almost a month after, that the pain never goes away, and if it does it always returns stronger and more gut lashing then before. I watched my Fiance die before me while there was nothing I could do, and moments before I watched the ship that my mother commanded vanish in a ball of flame. This past month I've learned a lot about what it is to grieve. About what it is to feel lost, every damn day, my whole world has changed for me. I know a many of you feel that way as well, whether you were one of the many unlucky who lost family members when we were attacked, or since this war has started or who knew those that were killed when this ship was attacked.

Stella looked out around at her crew. But I've learned something recently, most people use the word unlucky when they talk about loosing somebody, I just did myself, but we can't call ourselves unlucky, that's admitting defeat over this. We must call ourselves lucky, lucky that we knew such brave souls who served with us, lucky that we got to know them for how much we did, and lucky, that we survived, survived so that we could return the favor to those that attacked us."

Stella started pacing "So don't waste all your time mourning, mourning for those that were close and those that you knew. Mourn them for a while but then focus on the good that they did focus on their memories so that you won't forget them. Then focus on those memories think on them whenever you feel defeated, think on them whenever you feel sad, and think on them whenever we engage the enemy!" Stella shouted out these last few words and the crew erupted into cheers again.

"I can tell you right now, that our own Galactic Army is working its hardest to push these souls out, I can also tell you that we have always operated separately from the main army. Right now, I am working on a plan to begin a campaign of destruction, crippling the power base of the Terran's in this galaxy. Right now! At this very moment! Plans are going into effect to get us to Marcadia, to hit them where the Terran's where they have set up shop. Then to kick them out of our Galaxy, and we'll take the fight to them, we'll make them sorry about the day they chose to come here! We'll make them feel the losses that we felt for every soul claimed from this war! AND WE WILL LEAVE THEM SO FAR BURIED THAT THEY WILL NEVER! EVER! COME TO OUR GALAXY AGAIN!" The crew erupted into cheers again, louder then before.

Stella had one more thing to say and waited for the cheering to die down.

"Go now, go to your stations, get this ship fixed up and battle worthy again, so that we can launch our counter attacked, and drive them from this galaxy, Go! And use the memories of those we've lost to drive you forward, let our guns of vengeance rein free!"

The Crew went into cheers again and began moving out of the hanger heading for their posts where ever that was.

Rass walked up behind Stella "That was pretty impressive there Commander."

Stella nodded and stepped off the platform "Thank you, most of it was made up on the spot." She glanced behind her "Get the rest of the team and have them get what they will need for a two week stay. Then have them meet me in the shuttle. That includes you Rass."

"Great I'll grab my spare oil can and meet you there." She said sarcastically. "Like I need anything." Rass dropped down next to Stella and the both of them moved towards the shuttle. As they entered Stella sat back into the pilots chair and plugged into the ships PA system.

"Crew, I will be leaving for the Planets surface again to continue with the planning, I also will be taking my squad with me. But at no point does this mean that I will be unreachable. If you need anything the current command officer will forward any and all calls to me. I may not be able to receive them at the time, but I will get them and respond. Good luck to you all and I'll see you in two weeks."

Stella closed the connection and leaned back in the seat. Rass sat down next to her and glanced her way every few minutes.

"Go on, I know you want to."

Rass glanced away then looked Stella in the face. "Why didn't you get that scar healed? I saw how far down it went Stella, whats the point of having it?"

Stella closed her eyes "Its a reminder, about what can happen just when you start to get to cocky, its also a reminder of everything I lost."

Rass said nothing, they both just sat there and stared out the view-screen watching people occasionally walk through the hanger.

"There they are." Rass spoke up pointing out towards where the last two members of Stella's squad were as they exited a lift door.

"There they are indeed" Stella said as she wound up the engines to get ready for take off.

Jason was a one of the many robotic beings of Solona, although he was a bit of an outcast. Rather then being built by a person or in a factory of some sort. He was hit by Nefarious's Biobliterator while he was on Metropolis. But, Rather then freaking out like most of the victims, Jason accepted it. He took it in stride, found the nearest place that would help him customize his new robotic body and spent the next two months adding in a collapsing jetpack in his back, a cannon hidden in his arm, and a blade that was exposed when he would bend his knee the right way. On the outside Jason changed, but on the inside he was the same, a joking laughing dude. He rolled with what the universe did to him and he didn't give a damn otherwise. He usually got a piece of him colored with a simple bird drawing every time he finished a mission. He told everybody that the marks were for every time the universe had given him wings and he had used them.

The person next to him was Reck a native of Novalis, he stood taller the Stella and was minus the small spikes that grew on most of his species so instead he relied on his speed and hand to hand combat abilities to get him through fights. He carried two blades on his hip and after seeing his skill with blades Stella had rigged up two holsters for his upper arms. If he ever got disarmed in a fight a quick hand movement and he got blade shot into his hand by the holster ready to go. They also doubled as armor plates across his shoulders. The two of them walked into the shuttle and Reck stopped in to give a wave. Upon seeing Rass however.

"Hey ScrapPile where you been?" he joked as he moved back to take a seat.

"You know same old, just saving the Commanders life." Rass joked back.

"Rass had earned that name when Stella told them of how she had ended up with a 'defect' Galactic Ranger as a pretty much personal body guard. Stella had been on a training mission to Orxon at the time working in tandem with Sky's commando team on a similar exercise, although he hadn't known it. While clearing a room Stella had been distracted by a pile of scrap. After poking through it she found a thrown out hard drive attached to a AI. The thing had been welded to the ground and buried under the scrap. Upon checking to see if it had power she was startled when the thing had yelled at her to piss off. Stella had proceeded to have a little chat with the AI and found out that it had been dubbed RA and a failure and then welded to the ground for its smart mouth. Even though the thing pointed out that it didn't have a mouth. Stella interested downloaded the personality off the hard drive and when she returned to her room she proceeded to design a body for it. The program which had been yelling at everybody in an ultra-male voice had actually thought itself as feminine and wished to have a female voice. After recovering from her laughter, Stella told 'her' that 'her' new name would be Rass. Then they had worked together to put up an old galactic ranger model, one that was small and compact and then downloaded Rass into it. Two days later Rass figured out how to move the body around and the two had been pretty much together since then.

"Everybody buckled up back there?"Stella called out as the craft lifted off the deck.

"Yes Sir" Jason called out "Thrill us." Stella's crew was very used to her aerobatics while she flew. Stella smiled as she threw the ship into reverse and dropped them like a stone towards the planet.

Later that night Ratchet was sitting around in the living room of the house, dressed up in his command gear with his new rank hanging off his chest. Surrounded by his children and their personal crews, plus a few dozen locals who wanted to help.

"I'll be blunt with you" he said to his rapt audience. "Things are grim. The Terran's are pushing and we can't seem to stop them. Everybody's pulling out last ditch plans to try and save the galaxy. I'm no different, the plan I've come up with is reckless and almost insane. But it's our only hope. What I'm about to detail to you, is a last ditch plan that I have been working on. It is _not _backed by the G.A. Or the president, what I say here, does not leave anybody's lips." Ratchet nodded to Clank who activated a holo-display.

"The Terran's power base is what we know as the galaxy's capital. They have pretty much leveled Marcadia's surface and have begun fortifying it. But they left a flaw in their defenses, something that they don't realize we can do."

Stella took over "When the G.A. Launched their last offense on the Fire-Lords, they used a prototype technology called Void-Gates. When the attack was done the Void-Gate system was stored in the Marcadia shipyards. Left there until a time we needed it. It was judge as too expensive to set up everywhere, so we tucked up and put it away. Now, thanks to the lead project designer giving me the blue prints. I figured out a way to get into the system and activate the gate from here. Allowing us to transport back through the hole it'll rip. And it will rip a hole, because when I tested the system I found out that the Terran's have not destroyed the ship yards. In fact they seem to be trying to figure out how to work them."

Ratchet nodded "So, we're going to open the gate, and drop a hit squad right into their power base. We're going to pull the same thing we did with the Fire-Lords. We'll hit em where it hurts and wipe them clean out of our galaxy."

"This is risky, because were only going at them with one half powered frigate, a stealth frigate and any fighters we can raise off of here."

Ratchet glanced around at everybody "If you're going to back out. Now's the time, because once you accept this mission. You agree not to stop until we reach Earth, and make the Terran's see why invading us was the stupidest thing they could have ever done."

Stella spoke up. "I'm in."

Sky nodded "Anywhere she goes I go."

Bouncer was next. "And anywhere He goes, I sure as hell go."

Sarash "I'm game."

Tess thought about it for a moment "If we pull this off it'll be one of the most impressive feats ever pulled."

Rass nodded "Lets kick it.

Jason and Reck nodded at each other before leaning forward "Just try and stop us."

Slowly everybody else who had come to the meeting nodded their yes.

Ratchet stood up tall "Well then." He picked up a piece of paper "Lets lay out the plan."

"Phase one is simple in itself, we open the gate, just in and cause as much damage as we can. We'll figure out battle groups and get some training done while the frigate gets repairs worked over on it. But the second stage is where it gets tricky."

"This is where I take over. My crew and I are going to attempt to infiltrate the captured ship yard at Marcadia. Once there we'll work to activate a hidden system inside all the shipyards we have ever built. Something we were going to use only in emergency's if we ever had a planet turn hostile. Not a weapon mind you, just a disabler if you will. The system is designed to emit a heavy pulse of EMP energy onto the surface, crippling anything hooked to a circuit board. Since the humans designs are based off of ours, this should render anything they have set up as worthless.

Ratchet took back over. " Allowing us to land on Marcadia and set up camp. From there we'll make plans for seeing them off Marcadia. Best case scenario they run off and let us have the planet. Worst case, we go guerrilla style and hit them until they leave anyway. That's why this is possibly a one way trip."

Everybody nodded

"Well then, lets get to work, we move for Marcadia in three weeks."

* * *

**_Well that's that, for now, also, I'm sure there are lots of spelling and grammar mistakes through out this, if you see any leave me a note in a review or send me a PM if you want. I'll fix em when I get a chance, for now, sleep, then school._**


	25. Striking Back Hard!

_**Well...Hi! ha ha. So, I think, I might just try and stay in this writing flow, cause stuff just seems to work here. I mean I'm breaking 10k words per chapter, so, I got to be something right yea? (insert clever pun with write as right) Anyway, Marcadia, yea, break down the plan, introduce a new guy, oh, more Slade, uh...huh...Oh yea, so basically Ratchet goes to town, him and Stella, Sky helps too. Oh and I got a review wondering if I was ever going to show that sneak peak from the end of Nightmares of the Past...well...again...you'll see it. So before I leave you to it, two rather big things in the ending authors note, pay attention to that please. Otherwise, enjoy...**_

_**RaC: Earth Bound- CHAPTER 25: STRIKING BACK HARD!**_

* * *

/-/Earth/-/Two Weeks ago/-/

* * *

Slade was sitting in the corner of his cell, throwing pieces of dirt into corner. He was still trying to figure out why they had stopped putting him in his special cell. He flicked some of his overly long hair out of his eyes. He had tried not eating again only to have them force feed him. So he had decided to eat their food, for now, maybe if they were stupid enough to let him build his strength again he could find someway out of here. He turned his head slightly as he heard the doors opening up down the line. He braced himself up against the wall and held his weight there, staring at the door. He saw the guards window open up to see mode and a voice echoed through the cell.

"Stay against that wall, you move I'll shoot."

Slade nodded and waited as his cell door hissed open. Two guards walked in, standing on either side of the room with their guns pointed at him. They waited while Slade glanced between them, eventually he spoke.

"Wh-" He coughed from not using his voice "What's going on?"

One of the guards made a show with his gun "Shut up, I'm looking for any reason to shoot you."

They waited like that for another few minutes before two more guards walked in, dragging somebody between them. Slade couldn't see much of the body except for the fact that it had a thick burlap sack over its head. They took the person over to the wall and placed the limp body up against it, they grabbed something out of packs on their backs and Slade heard whirring, then two clicks. He looked and saw that the person was shackled to the wall as the guards stepped away. The two guards who brought the person in left quickly with the last two walking out backwards keeping their guns trained on Slade. The cell door closed and hissed as the locks and heavy bolts engaged again. Slade waited for a moment before taking a careful step towards the person.

Slade ran his eyes over the body, which turned out to be a female, she was being held against the wall by the shackles her hands kept close to the wall. She was low enough that there wasn't any strain on her body but she wouldn't be moving her hands or arms. She was completely naked and had no clothes what so ever, it had Slade subconsciously finger his own shirt as he continued to study her. As he kept staring he saw that the skin looked like it had been waxed, recently, and a lot, constant abuse over and over, like an extreme form of hair removal. It was about that time that he realized that the skin was pale, almost like it got no light...or was dead. Slade started to wonder, if this was some sort of torture from Zen. Stick a dead body in the cell face hidden so that he didn't know who it was, until either the smell made him sick or he just had to know who Zen had killed. Slade's breath picked up just a little bit as he realized the size and height would match his daughters build about now. He hadn't seen her in forever, but it wasn't to big of a leap to think that this was a young adult. Slade backed away from the body and crouched in the corner hiding his eyes.

He had drifted into a light doze when he heard a clinking noise. He raised his head and saw that the girl was moving her arms, or attempting to. She made a small whimpering nose. Slade moved slightly and the sack covered head turned towards him.

"He..hello?" she asked weakly.

Slade said nothing, just watched.

"Please...if you can move...help me, I can't see, please. I'm sick of the...darkness."

Slade hesitated for a moment before he moved forward. There was something about her voice...

He reached out a hand slowly and took a gentle grab on the top of the hood, he couldn't feel any hair on her head either. He wondered if it had been taken off in the same way.

She sighed "Than...thank you."

Slade said nothing he just slowly lifted the hood off of her face. The first thing he saw was how mangled her face was. Nothing was visibly broken on the surface but as he revealed more and more, he saw cuts and lacerations all over her face, bruises too, he was in fact surprised she could talk straight. He finished pulling the hood off and met her eyes, which stared into his for a moment before recognition settled in.

"You!" She gasped

Slade let the hood drop to the ground.

* * *

/-/ Zens Office /-/

* * *

Zen was staring out his window at the lawns, watching the various construction of even more ships for his fleet. He seemed to flat out be ignoring the slightly disheveled, and twitching man being held into his seat from the other side of the desk.

After five minutes Zen finally sighed and turned around, his eyes roamed over the man sitting across from him. Standing up he wouldn't be more then six feet, blond hair, just a little longer then average hung down over the top of his eyes, which were a deep flashing blue. If he hadn't been a captive for the past few months he would have just passed for an average joe, wandering the streets.

Of course, he was far from average...

Zen gave another sigh before sinking slowly into his seat. He waved his hand and the guards that had their hands clamped over the other mans shoulders released their grip and backed away a few steps.

"Well, Robert, it looks like I owe you a thank you. Your help with the designs of our fighters was most useful. Tell me how did you know what frequency would pierce their shields?"

Robert said nothing for a moment "Lucky guess."

Zen smiled "Right. So, your previous terms, are they still acceptable?"

Robert narrowed his eyes for a moment. "This play usually goes down the loo when used everywhere else, but you people were always a weird lot." Zen raised an eyebrow "I think, since I've proven myself, that my value has gone up just a bit."

"Oh really now?"

Robert nodded "Yes, and although my values gone up, I am not asking for too much more."

"And what more do you want, aside from the asylum, and lifestyle?"

Robert leaned forward "I want to be a part of it."

"It..."

"What ever you're planning mate, I can think like you see, you have a bigger game in play here. Not just this human revenge rubbish."

It was Zens turn to narrow his eyes. "What do you know of my plans? I would advise you to answer carefully by the way, your life span could shorten drastically otherwise."

Robert leaned back into his seat. "Nothing, it's rather hard to know most yanks thoughts, but I can see what you're planning, sense it if you will, I won't tell anyone, I just want to be in the front lines."

Zen looked him over "You're hardly in any shape to be a front line solider."

Robert looked down at himself "Give me two weeks, and I'll give any wanker a run for his bills."

Zen thought about it for a moment. "Very well, I accept Robert, you have your two weeks, I suggest you get ready."

Robert nodded "Oh and one last thing."

"Oh what's that?"

"Call me Saxon."

* * *

/-/Slade's Cell/-/

* * *

"You!' she said again.

"Do, I know you?" Slade asked as he studied her carefully.

She shook her head slightly, then winced as something twinged "No, not personally, but I know somebody close to you."

Slade mouthed his daughters name and the teen nodded.

"Yep, that's her."

"Is that why Zen brought you in here?"

She shook her head again, with another wince. "No, After those goons clubbed you, I tried to rescue you. I thought I could take them, but two more jumped me."

She blinked "Oh, I'm Audrey."

Slade nodded "I would say its nice to meet you Audrey, but I do wish our circumstances of meeting were a little bit better."

Audrey glanced down at herself and squeaked. Slade quickly yanked off his shirt and threw it over her upper body, saving her from more embarrassment.

She nodded at him. "Thanks, I realized I was cold, but I thought that was just the temperature they kept here."

"You're welcome, I'm sorry, I did study you earlier, it looked like Zen's goons did a number on you."

Audrey shuddered at the memory. "Yea, I hear the human brain is supposed to protect itself from memories like that...but still..."

Slade put a hand out on her shoulder. "It's okay. I'll help you in anyway I can."

Audrey nodded "Thanks, at least my torture stopped after the waxing, whatever they were doing to the girl next door had her screaming almost constantly."

Slade froze. "There's more?"

Audrey nodded sadly "Yes."

Slade sighed "Damn, I should have stopped him when I had the chance."

"What did happen, I've heard Zen's version, but it looks like I should be hearing it from you."

Slade sighed "Well..."

* * *

/-/Zens Office/-/

* * *

Zen stood up and offered his hand. "Its a deal Saxon."

Saxon shook the hand and Zen walked around the desk. "If you're to be on the front lines we should get you some better living areas yes?"

"That would be nice."

"Very well, but first." Zen walked over to a section of wall where he kept his hidden elevator "I would like to show you my star prisoner."

Saxon followed him into the elevator as the wall slid open, as the door closed Zen turned to face Saxon. "Tell me, have you ever heard of Marcadia?"

* * *

/-/Marcadia/-/One Week Later/-/

* * *

Saxon stepped off the shuttle as it touched down on the surface of Marcadia. His new blood red boots clunking heavily on the ground and raising a cloud of dust. The rest of his body was coated in thick red armor as well and he had a large pistol strapped to his hip with a rifle strapped across his back. His full cover helmet he held under his arm He inhaled deeply with closed eyes. When he opened his eyes he looked around. "Marcadia...Different...Good."

"What was that Sir?" a Commander behind him spoke up.

Saxon turned around. "Oh nothing, just get to your post and deploy the refresh troops, I have a feeling we will be needing them."

The Commander saluted "Whys that sir?"

"Tell me something Commander, if you had an alien species take your capital planet, wouldn't you want to take it back?"

The Commander nodded "Yes, but we've pretty much routed their fleet in this area, they would have to get through some pretty tough resistance to just reach this planet, let alone get past the fleet in orbit."

Saxon inhaled again, "Oh, their on their way, it may not be a big force, but theirs a wanker somewhere out there who's planning on taking his foot and stuffing it up our areses. Trust me."

"How do you know?"

Saxon glanced back at him with a feral grin and a glint in his eyes. "Because Commander Dai, it's exactly what I would do."

That _wanker_ in question was of course Ratchet, and he did plan on running Saxons day, although neither end really knew what was going to happen in the next few weeks.

* * *

/-/Veldin/-/One Week ago/-/Crusher Hanger/-/

* * *

Ratchet sat in the cockpit of the newly dubbed Crusher, running it through a power check, making sure everything was running at max. Ratchet was fiddling with power levels and testing to see what could still run while the main cannon was being used. He wasn't sure what Stella did, but however she wired it, the main cannon could be fired semi-auto and never drastically suck power from anything else. Ratchet glanced up at the rotating double barreled monstrosity that hung over the cockpit like a cloud.

Thinking back now, Ratchet wasn't sure where the weapon had come from, something from Stella's classified files apparently. She claimed that thanks to mixture of photon-energized Carbonox shells, which in turn were loaded with a volatile mixture of plasmic-black powder mix, would be capable of tearing through any shield and armor that was below it.

Ratchet had been sitting in the cockpit, holding the deceptively small shell in his hands while Stella had explained everything about it. He had turned and stared at her, silencing her in mid-lecture.

"_What?" _she asked

"_When you did you get so smart to know all this? This is amazing." _Ratchet had replied.

Stella shrugged

"_Your Mom would be so proud of you right now."_

Stella had blinked and wiped at the corner of her eye _"Thanks Dad, now anyway, remember that the photonic balance in the powder is critical to the puncture power of the round..."_

Ratchet finished testing the systems and was climbing out of the Crusher when Stella ran in, holding a small vid-screen.

"Dad, my ship left behind some spy pods, most were destroyed, but a few survived, and we just got this signal from one."

Ratchet took the vid-screen and watched the two Terran's talk.

"_So, Zen's right hand man is coming to replace you next week, right Commander?"_

_The man shook his head sharply. _

"_No, he'll be in command, but he's mainly an adviser, I will still by and large control the troops."_

Ratchet handed the vid-screen back to Stella "That's all it got?"

"All we got, but you realize what this means right?"

"Zen's right hand man on Marcadia, begging to be captured and tell us everything." Ratchet nodded "What about the Galactic Rangers, have you managed to find any that we can sneak in with us, aside from those on your ship?"

CR-3 walked in the door. "Just one, Comman-, I mean, Admiral."

"Right, Admiral..." Ratchet acted like he still hadn't quite caught up to his rank yet. He turned to face CR-3. "Welcome back CR-3."

CR-3 Saluted "Glad to be back, and sir, I'll help you get revenge for Sasha, she deserved better."

Ratchet stiffened just a little bit. "Thanks CR-3." He turned back to Stella.

"What about everybody else?"

Stella consulted a small pad. "Sky's ship is going to be escorting us to Marcadia, as planned. After we make planet fall, Sky is taking his frigate and they'll infiltrate the ship yard and prepare to activate the Void-Gate, since our codes only start the testing. My Frigate is going to be waiting as the back up for after we take out the main space forces. As soon as the gate is opened, they'll join us, along with the 150 Rangers that my ship has on board and the 45 fighters. We'll use the main ship to pound the other occupied areas, unless of course it's needed for the Terran Reinforcements, if they show up. After the Rangers are landed, we'll push on the main force camp, which should be disabled thanks to the EMP blast. Leaving what ever defenses they may have there."

"Which, shouldn't be much." He glanced one last time at Crusher. "Get Sky."

Stella blinked "Now?"

Ratchet glanced back at his daughter. "I've waited long enough, its time the Terran's learn what happens you mess with my family and my life."

Stella nodded and turned away, "I'll be right back then."

* * *

/-/One Hour Later /-/

* * *

Ratchet was directing people to their loading areas.

"Alright, Reck, Jason, Rass, report to Sky for boarding."

Reck and Jason nodded, and Rass led them over to where Sky was waiting.

Ratchet pointed over the large group of 30 or 40 volunteer people towards the drop-ships that were landing. "The rest of you, to the shuttles, you'll be serving with the frigate."

Stella was standing behind Ratchet, watching the people run around, she was dressed in her combat armor and had a helmet stuffed under her arm. Her dad turned to face her.

"Ready?"

She nodded "Those Terran's got one week till we pop in, then we turn their lives upside down."

"I almost wish we could just pop in now, but the plan will go better if we wait to warp till the last moment."

"I understand dad, I'm anxious too." Stella climbed into her fighter which was actually tucked behind the engines and capable of sliding out in a matter of moments. Ratchet climbed into the main cockpit.

Ratchet closed the canopy then hit a few switches. "I'm transferring Crusher Cannon control over to you ship Stella."

"Got it."

On the other side of the plateau, Sky was standing on top of his floating ship watching his Father and Sister. Bouncer poked his head up and looked around before spotting Sky.

"Come on Commander, time to hit space, and you don't want to be standing out here when we break atmo."

Sky glanced down at Bouncer. "I'm worried about them Bouncer."

Bouncer glanced over at the Crusher as it lifted off the ground. "I dunno, that ship looks pretty solid, and your dad did build it so it mu-"

"Not that, I'm worried about them personally, I think they are going to far with this revenge thing." Sky sighed and motioned Bouncer out of the way. Sky dropped down into the ship next to him and moved towards the Commander Chair.

"What do you mean?"

"I want vengeance for my mom as well, but the way they go on, they won't be happy till every Terran is dead."

"Complete genocide?" Bouncer asked, looking a little shocked.

Sky nodded as he sat down in the chair and called up a holo-display to check on the ships status.

"I wonder if it ever occurs to him, that something similar must have happened for him to be the only Lombax."

Bouncer glanced back at the rest of the people on the ship who were paying very good attention to their instruments.

"What are you going to do about it?"

Sky sighed and rubbed his face. "For the moment, make sure they don't get killed." He sighed and made his voice a little more formal "Bouncer."

Bouncer snapped to attention and saluted "Yes sir?"

Sky glanced at him with a dark look "Get us into space."

"Aye Sir!"

Bouncer turned to Tess "Take us out."

Tess nodded and slammed the thrusters to max, shooting the ship up into the air. "We're gone." She said as they entered the atmosphere, "Next stop, Marcadia."

Sky called up a connection on his screen. "Dad, We're ready to begin the journey, are you space worthy?"

"Not only are we worthy Sky, but we're going to be moving a tad faster then you."

Sky turned his gaze to his view screen which showed the outside view of his ship, to see the Crusher shoot past them.

"Impressive."

"Yea, Stella helped s lot, lets get this over with."

Sky nodded.

* * *

/-/One Week Later /-/

* * *

Saxon was standing in his command post on the ground studying some papers when alarms started wailing. He turned to face Commander Dai who was studying the radar.

"A ship has just jumped into the system. Not one of ours."

Saxon snorted "So, blow it out of the sky."

Dai pressed his fingers to his ear piece. "...We...Tried..."

"What?"

"The ship took a full charge hit from a main gun on our cruiser, and shrugged it off like it was nothing." Dai blinked. "Then it turned its gun on the frigate..."

"And?"

"...Blasted it in half..."

Ten Minutes earlier found Stella priming the warp systems and Ratchet getting ready for some fancy flying.

"Sky, We're ready to jump, how are things on your end?"

On the vid-screen Sky was putting on his armor plates to cover his body, the rest on the bridge were doing the same. He check his gun then turned to face his dad. "We're ready to jump, we've gone stealth and we're just waiting for your signal."

Ratchet nodded "Alright, well then...Stella, Initiate jump."

Ratchet watched as his view of space shrunk and cracked to be replaced five seconds later by the destroyed surface of Marcadia and four Terran Cruisers floating in space.

Stella's voice echoed in his ear "Priming Main gun..."

One of the cruisers was already training its main gun on them. "They have already spotted us, brace for impact and hope our defenses work like we planned."

The cruisers main gun glowed and unleashed its beam straight at the ship. Ratchet closed his eyes against the blinding light as the beam enveloped the ship. It lasted for a good five seconds, during which he heard Stella start to laugh.

As the beam faded, leaving crackling light behind it Stella's voice came over the speaker. "Shields held at 87%, come on let them hit us again."

Ratchet smiled and aimed the Crusher directly at the lead ship, the one that had just fired at them. Two other ships had their cannons glowing. As their beams pulsed out Ratchet spoke up.

"When they fade, take out the lead ship."

"Right."

The beams faded, again leaving behind the lightning and Stella grinned to herself as she lined up her shot. "64% and This is for Tran." She said and pulled the trigger.

Ratchet had excepted the kick, but it was still powerful. The cannon above flashed and the ship shuddered and jerked backwards a good 50 meters. The shell that it fired spinning straight towards the lead ship, leaving a glowing green arc in its wake. Ratchet watched as the shell only slowed slightly as it hit the shields of the ship, then It was through and a large hole appeared on the side of the frigate.

Stella fingered the second trigger on her controls. "Now suffer like the _Phoenix _did." She pressed the trigger and a blinding flash and shockwave ripped out from the central ship, the wave cut the ship clean in half and pushed the other three cruisers out of their positions. A few moments later the cruisers two pieces exploded, throwing the other cruisers even further off course.

Ratchet hit the engines to full for the Crusher and the ship blasted past the cruisers and pulling into a wide loop around them.

"Cycling barrels for the next round." Stella pressed another button. "Sky, we've got their attention, get in and hit that shipyard. The Crusher can take their lasers, but if they have any solid guns down there, we might not last very long."

"Roger, we're warping."

Sky closed the connection on his end and turned to Bouncer. "Engage the warp, Bouncer."

Since Bouncer was running the drive station so Tess could get ready for the mission, he turned to the controls and entered the coordinates for their warp.

"Destination, just short of the Marcadia Shipyards, yard 0002."

Sky nodded "Hit it."

The ship flashed into a warp and blasted them straight to the shipyards.

"Begin docking sequence."

Bouncer brought the ship up to the emergency dock which was hidden underneath the dock yard. As they docked Boomer turned to Sky.

"We're docked, but the doors not responding to our codes."

Stella's voice echoed through Sky's headset "Patch me into the control Sky, I've got this."

"Aren't you supposed to be firing a rather large cannon right now?"

"Cycling through barrels, plus Dad says we need to leave that last ship alive until your on board."

Banner spoke up "Alright, well, your patched in."

"I got ya, give me one second."

A string of numbers flashed across Banners screen and the computer beeped as the docking door unlocked.

Banner whistled "Well, that's handy, I don't suppose we can start carrying her around with us on missions as well Sky?"

"Yea, I have a feeling she would make a lot more of our stealth missions easier. How are things on your end Stella?"

"One sec, just got the okay to wipe this last ship out of existence."

"Right." Sky cut the connection and got out of his chair, calling his modified blitz gun from his quick-select watch. "Lets go, and remember, be alert for any movement. We don't know if they are actually any Terran's on the shipyards."

Sky, Bouncer, and Sarash headed for the docking shaft of the ship, where Reck, Jason and Rass were waiting. Tess was to stay behind and move the ship after the assault squad was on board. The six of them entered the shaft and climbed up the ladder into the airlock of the shipyards. Sky turned to them as the airlock started cycling. "Arm up."

Jason stuck his arm out and his hand collapsed into three pieces and wrapped around his arm to form a grip and aiming notch. The rapid fire cannon he had in his arm slid out into deployment and a faint whirling sounded from his shoulder as the charge pack there warmed up.

Bouncer pulled two Carbonox gauntlets out of his pouch and slipped them on. He tightened their straps then reached over his shoulder for his modified Heavy Lancer. He checked the aim and ammo count before turning to face the door.

Reck pulled out his small swords and swung them around, then he checked the power on his charge boots. Finally he made sure that he had his throwing knives and that his rig for delivering more small sword into his hands was loaded.

Rass's hands slid into her arms, out of one arm, slid a long and wicked looking sword, the other glowed as it began charging. She lifted off the ground slightly as she tested her thrusters then changed the color of her armor to the same hue as the walls.

Sarash pulled two spikes out of her pockets and attached them to the front of her boots. Then she pulled a shotgun off her back and loaded it. She gave it a heavy pump and the sound of the gun echoed inside the air lock until it was downed out as the airlock buzzed and the doors slip open.

The corridor ahead was empty and only emergency lighting was on. The six of them stepped into the hall with Sky in the lead. He pulled some goggles over his eyes and the hallway lightened up for him. He lead them through the next set of halls until they reached a junction. To the left was the Void-Gates command room, and to the right the room for the emergency EMP deployment. Sky nodded at Rass and she returned it before leading Reck and Jason down the hall towards the EMP. Sky and his team moved towards the Void-Gate.

They had almost made it through to the command room when they came across four Terran Soldiers. The men looked surprised to see them, and didn't even have their weapons drawn. Bouncer raised his gun to fire but was stopped by Sky.

"Bouncer, let me handle this."

He stepped in front of Bouncer and the Terran's reached for their holsters.

Sky held out his hand "I wouldn't do that, I told my friend here to hold fire, you at least owe me a minute of your time." He glanced at Bouncer "Besides, by the time you drew those you would be dead."

The Terran's glanced at each other before one nodded and stepped forward. He spoke up in a deep voice. "Very well Alien, you've got one minute."

"First off, you can call me Commander Sky, and second, I'm giving you one chance to walk away from this. Because rest assured you will die if you attempt to fight us, or alert anybody of our presence on this station."

The Terran's face went from wary to hard. "You spare us, only to threaten us? TO HELL WITH YOU COMMANDER!" The man apparently though his shout would stop Sky for long enough for him to draw his weapon.

It didn't.

Before the man could move Sky flexed his limp arms just a bit and a small tube dropped into his right hand. A thin peace of metal slid out of it and Sky leaped forward, the metal lit up and Sky brought it down, cutting right through the mans arm. Before he could scream Sky brought the shaft up and through his head, silencing his shout. Sky didn't pause but dashed straight up to the next man, digging the shaft in sideways through the mans armpit. The blade touched his heart and the man died with a sigh. The next man Sky slid the blade through the mans leg and as he collapsed forward, Sky dashed behind him and put out his left hand, the metal stopped glowing around the end and Sky grabbed it. He twisted the shaft into a curve and let gravity pull it through the mans neck. The mans head hit the deck with a soft and sick sounding thud as blood began to leak out of it. The body next to is also pumping out blood. Bouncer aimed at the last wide-eyed Terran but Sky raised his hand. Bouncer glanced at him but lowered his gun. Sky turned to face the last Terran.

"I could see you didn't share your Commander and comrades decision, would you like to live?"

The Terran nodded, shocked apparently.

Sky pointed behind him "Go past us and two junctions down take a right, it will lead to some escape pod bays. Take one and leave."

The Terran nodded shakily and edged by his dead comrades, squirming a bit when his foot slipped slightly in blood. He hugged the wall as he passed Bouncer who growled. The Terran turned to run but stopped and turned back towards Sky.

"Why?" He asked

Sky didn't turn around, just wiped the blood off his weapon. "I'm sure there is all sorts of horrible things being said about us in your galaxy. But know that its all false, and that if we ever act aggressively, its because we are threatened. Which you did when you first attacked here. Go and spread the word that we are not as all bad as everybody says we are, and get out of your military if you can, otherwise you may be deployed against robots who wont take mercy on you."

The man nodded "Thank you, Commander Sky, I'll try." The man turned and ran down the hall, as his footsteps echoed away Sarash turned to Sky.

"What the hell was that?" she demanded pointing down the hall. "Why did you let him go? He'll just sound an alarm or alert somebody that we're here!"

Sky turned his cold gaze on Sarash who blinked once and backed off.

"Because." Sky started "The alarms are disabled along this wing of the station, and second, because of the fact that to reach any other soldiers he would have to pass by Rass and her squad, who would kill him without a second thought." Sky turned back down to face the hall.

"Have I explained myself sufficiently Captain?" he asked coldly

Sarash nodded and glanced back down the hall, refusing to meet Bouncers eyes. "Yes sir."

"Good." Sky started walking and Bouncer followed, with Sarash marching behind them stiffly.

They reached the room without further incident and locked it down before contacting Ratchet.

Sky tapped on his wrist. "Dad, We've locked down the Void-Gate control room. Are your ready for it to be opened?"

"Not yet Sky, we need to wait for you Sisters team to deploy the EMP first, right now if the frigate warps in they'll be ripped to pieces by the ground cannons. We're dodging them right now, but they have got a pretty good targeting system, I can't seem to shake them for too long."

Bouncer patched in. "Shouldn't cannons on the ground have a hard time hitting a ship the size of the Crusher?"

"You would think, but they just fire large shells up here with enough flak in them to celebrate a birthday. Its hard dodging all of it."

"Alright dad, We'll hold the room until you give the signal."

Meanwhile on the other side of the wing, Rass and her squad had ran into the bulk of troops on the station. Rass was ducked behind cover while the three Terran's unloaded their weapons on her cover. She heard three clicks and jumped up, flipping over the cover. She ignited her jets and blasted herself over their heads. As the three of them watched her, they started inserting new magazines into their guns. Before they had finished, Rass had swiped her heavy blade through two of them, then brought the blade up through the last gun, cutting him in half at his groin. She ran off to engage another group of Terran's, and she passed Jason as he fired at a squad of them.

He had killed three of them and was working on the last six when one of them sprang at him from the side and grabbed his arm, pulling it towards the ground. Before the man could pull his own weapon, Jason drew back his right leg and bent it backwards, a snick sounding as the close combat blade ejected. The man looked worried as the sound reached his ears, but before he could react, Jason brought his knee up into his lower chest. The man grunted as the bloodied blade stuck out of his back. Jason kneed him three more times before he went limp. Jason kicked the man away from him and finished killing the last of the squad he was fighting with a quick burst of fire. He turned and saw Reck attacking his group of soldiers.

Reck had already downed five of them and activated his charge boots, blasting into a sixth one and embedding both of his blades into his chest. The force carried the man to the wall and the blades stuck in. Reck jumped backwards ditching the blades and pulled two throwing knives from his belt spinning around and putting them through the throats of the two men on either side of him. He flexed and two more swords dropped into his hands and he ran towards the last three, downing two quickly and when the third got behind him and grabbed, Reck quickly reversed the blades and stuck them through the man who gave a groan and dropped off his back.

Reck turned to face Rass as she finished off the last of the soldiers. She turned around to make sure everybody was alright then gestured down towards the end of the chamber where the EMP activator was located. The three of them entered the room and Jason ran over to the keyboard located to the side. He quickly punched in a series of commands and a screen slid out of the wall.

_'Warning, EMP is only to be used in Emergency's, are you sure you wish to proceed?'_

_'Y/N'_

Jason tapped the Y key and the screen slid back into the wall. Four seconds later a deep hum sounded throughout the station and the lights cut out completely. Rass opened a connection to Ratchet.

"The EMP is getting ready to fire, shield your systems and tell Sky to get ready to open the gate if he's ready."

"Roger that, perfect timing it was getting a little heavy out here."

The humming noise got louder until the point that it was almost painful. Reck covered his ears and looked around. Then the station shuddered and the humming faded.

On the outside, the station had appeared to start glowing blue, and Sky's ship pulled quickly away from it. After a few moments of this the glow moved down to focus on a single point below the station. Then a giant blue beam blasted down and hit the surface of Marcadia, rings of the same color spreading across the planet.

Stella whistled "Well, that looks like it worked."

The flak the Ratchet was dodging got lighter until it cut off completely and he sighed. "Glad it did too." He pressed a button. "Sky, open the Void-Gate."

Sky's voice responded. "Right."

From the three points of the shipyard, three large spheres launched into space and began spilling smaller spheres out behind them. The three large ones created the points of a triangle shape while the small ones lined up and created the outline of a circle.

Inside the control room Sky was running through the check list."Gate field is deployed, get those spheres cycling energy."

Sarash, who was standing over another console called out. "They have a stored charge of 85%, they'll be ready to activate in just a few moments."

Sky turned to Bouncer, "Load the Coordinates for Veldin into the beam computer."

Bouncer nodded and began plugging the numbers in, he gave a thumbs up just as Sarash called out. "100%!"

Sky walked over to another console. "Energizing the Gate Field."

The spheres glowed orange and shot bolts of orange out along the chain of smaller spheres, forming a ring, the spheres started to bounce around.

"Sarash, Stabilize!"

Sarash nodded and pressed a few more keys on her console. The larger spheres pulsed again and shot out some more orange, the ring stabilized. The area inside the ring started to glow, shortly after three bolts of lightning shot from the large spheres and connected in the center. A flat circle formed and quickly spread to the outside areas of the ring. When they reached the edges the ring flashed and the color solidified.

Down on the surface of Marcadia, Saxon and Dai walked out and looked up.

"Good god, what is that?" Dai asked

Saxon blinked and said nothing.

"Bouncer, target the ring and fire the beam!"

A twin gun system slid out of the center of the shipyard and targeted the circle before sending out a green pulse of energy that collided with the ring. The pulse spread out over the circle and the surface rippled. A few scare moments later space seemed to shatter as a spider web of green spread over the orange and the circle broke apart showing off the top half of Veldin and Stella's frigate which quickly moved through the hole.

Dai's mouth was full open. "Great god above, they just ripped a hole into space!"

Saxon blinked again and muttered "Well, that's new."

Dai turned to him. "What?"

Saxon shook his head "Never mind, we've obviously lost power to our defense cannons, have the troops retreat to the underground area of the base and prepare for combat."

Saxon turned away and Dai followed for a few steps. "Bu-"

Saxon spun back around and grabbed Dai by the front of his shirt, lifting him a good foot over his head, and since Saxon was a foot taller then Dai, Saxons point to shut up was very clear.

"Listen here Dai, any moment now, the guns on that ship are more then likely going to target our camp and our guns and level them. After that, those tossers are ten to one going to land troops. So, order our troops underground and prepare to not get our arses kicked!"

Dai nodded and Saxon dropped him to the ground where he landed hard on his butt. Dai glared at Saxons back as he marched into the base and towards the basement.

Sure enough, shortly after the battalion of troops were stored safely under ground the surface shook as their camp was leveled by the frigate's guns.

Saxon and Dai stared they emerged from the shelters to see the frigate come in to land on the outskirts of the base. As doors on the side opened and green shapes leaped out.

Saxon turned to Dai. "Any chance that the other camps survived?"

Dai held up an old school radio. "I doubt it sir, I got some sort of signal from a transmitter on another base up until the pounding. I suspect that we're the last camp still able to muster a fight.

Saxon stared out at the three groups of green that were marching towards them. He looked behind him as the sonic boom of a approaching ship hit them. Saxon and Dai watched the ship land in front of the green groups and pop its canopy.

"Binoculars!" Saxon called out. A Solider ran up to him and pressed a pair into his hands. Saxon focused them on the groups of green and spoke up.

"Any fear tactics we had, we can just cancel."

"Sir?"

Saxon panned the binoculars across the groups to the ship that had landed.

"From what I can see, theirs only one 'living' thing out there. A she...and...furry..."

"Furry, sir?"

Saxon blinked and focused on the leader. "Yes, Dai, Furry. Tell the snipers to take aim. I want to see how tough the armor on those guys is."

Ratchet sat in the cockpit of the Crusher, he took a deep breath and pulled his Carbonox helmet over his head and sealed the helmet to the suit.

"Testing Comm's." he said as his visor and HUD loaded up.

"I hear ya dad, I'm already out watching the Terran's ready themselves for us."

Ratchet finished checking the seals on his suit and turned to open his canopy. "Count?"

"A 1000, rough guess."

CR-3's voice cut in. "1002, 1000 troops and what appears to be 2 leaders."

Ratchet grinned inside his helmet, "Good, it's almost fair to them."

Stella snorted into the comm net. "Maybe if these were the standard Galactic Rangers. If the Terran's manage to down even 10% of mine with what I can see, I'll be really shocked."

Ratchet hopped out of the Crusher and turned to face Stella's Rangers, he had to admit she had a point. Stella had covered a few specifics with him earlier. The Rangers looked normal, but their armor was actually a mixture of a heavier alloy and could take a lot more punishment then the normal ones. Plus their cannon arms were modified to be heavy repeated cannons. Capable of pushing out over 100 heavy energy blasts a minute, these Rangers were a new threat to be feared.

Ratchet turned to face the Terran's that had taken cover in a building that had fallen on its side and shattered, leaving plenty of chunks of heavy stone for them to seek shelter with. He caught a glance of a few of the Terran's in some of the higher pieces of building that were still intact. From what he saw they were armed with heavy rifles.

"Stella, take cover near your frigate, somewhere up high."

"What's up?"

"Possible snipers, I want to make sure they don't get too many chances to take pot shots at us."

Stella ran through Ratchets line of sight and he followed her for a moment. He took notice of the fact that she was wearing small boots and dark brown pants that were covered in armor plates. She had on a long shirt and vest which were also covered in various armored plates. Ratchets old Omni-Wrench dangled from her hip and she was hugging a rather big rifle to her body as she ran. As she got closer to the ship she detoured towards the side of a hanger rather then the open one and pointed out with one hand. A hatch opened higher up in the ship and Stella snapped her hand out towards it. Ratchet watched a small wire and hook jerked into the hatch and grabbed something. A few moments later Stella was pulled up rapidly into the hatch, which closed behind her.

Ratchet turned back to the Rangers as a loud gunshot echoed out around them. A Rangers head snapped back before correcting itself and turning towards the building.

"Impressive armor for su-" Ratchet was cut off as something heavy hit him in the square of his back and threw him forward. He felt something crack and nanites instantly rush to fix it. He laid on the ground for a moment to make sure there was no damage then growled as he pushed himself up and whipped around to glare at the building.

"Dad are you okay?"

"I'm fine, bruised but nothing worse, you see any snipers take them out, they already took two pot shots. I'm moving forward."

Ratchet ran in front of the marching Rangers and held up his hand. "CHARGE!" he shouted as he pointed forwards and the Rangers went from marching to running forward, their guns firing. In a matter of moments the air was thick with heat from laser cannons and the lead weapons that the Terran troops relied on. Their weapons were of little effect on Ratchet of the Rangers, when one hit a Ranger the Ranger slowed for a moment before tracing the shot and lining up with its cannon before blasting the Terran with lasers. Ratchet also greatly ignored these, none hit as hard as that sniper round to his back and the most attention he ever gave was if he saw where the shots came from and would return fire in kind from his blaster.

He and the Rangers had just crested the last dune that separated them from the building where the Terran's were taking cover when two pulses of bright orange light tinged with green flashed over their heads.

"Two snipers down." Stella's voice sounded in his ear.

"I think that may be all they have, but to be sure..."

Ratchet stopped for a moment and slapped his hand over his quick-select watch. When he pulled it away his Blaster slid away into storage and Ratchet braced his foot as a large rectangle formed on his shoulder. It quickly got bigger and formed into a rocket launcher with nine tubes on the front.

"Dad, what the _hell_ is that?"

"I'm feeling old school, Say hello to the original R.Y.N.O. and say goodbye to the top half of that building."

Ratchet used a code to override the auto locking on the launcher and aimed at the top half of the building. He pulled the trigger and the tubes flashed as the rockets flew out, each one targeting a different portion of the building. Each Rocket struck at a different point and blew out an area of support, moments later the top half the building collapsed, taking out the only safe sniping areas and crushing a good amount of the Terran's. Ratchet stood up fully as he sent the R.Y.N.O. back into his quick select watch.

"Wow dad, that was pretty impressive."

"Yea, now start taking shots at any Terran stupid enough to show their face."

"Gladly."

Ratchet and the Rangers continued the march while Stella let loose with her Shatter Rifle from her position on the frigate. Any Terran that tried to take a shot at her found out that she had deployed a one way shield that couldn't be shut down unless they took out the frigates generators.

Saxon and Dai watched as their troops were cut down in front of them. Saxon scoffed and turned around, heading towards the new command structure. A stack of slabs of cement that was mostly underground and only had a wooden desk in it. Dai followed him a moment later and saw Saxon taking papers and discs from the drawers and tucking them away. He went to walk past Dai who reached out a hand to grab him.

"Your leaving?" he asked incredulous.

Saxon nodded "Yes, was mainly here from data gathering, I've gotten what I need, good luck with the rest of your life Dai." Several explosions and screams were heard from outside. "However long that is."

Dai scowled at Saxon. "Fine then I'm coming with you."

Saxon chuckled" Right." He snapped his fingers and two guards that had been following Saxon on the down low stepped into the room.

"If you try to leave, theses soldiers will kill you without a second thought, but if you stay and fight, they will remain as loyal to you as dogs. There's a revolver in the desk, make good use of it."

Saxon turned to leave and Dai stepped after him. "Wai-" He was cut off as one of the soldiers drew his pistol and stuck it under Dais chin, the barrel riding on his adams apple.

"Good luck Dai." Saxon called as he ducked through the tent door. Dai remained frozen until the whine of a starcraft sounded and took off over the battle field. He heard the enemies frigate open fire, but wasn't rewarded with the boom of Saxon being killed.

The solider that had his gun under his chin stepped back and holstered it. "We are at your orders Dai, as long as you stay in this room."

Dai nodded and went to sit down at the heavy oak desk. If you could call a small slab of cement a chair. "Very well." he said with a sigh. "Go outside and wait, defend till your last breath. I shall do the same here." Dai reached into a drawer and pulled out a wicked looking .44 Revolver. "As much as I can anyway."

The two soldiers saluted and took posts outside the door. Dai scrounged around for a moment before finding a bit of ash, and began scribbling on the top of the desk.

"_This is the final notes of Earth Expansion Force Commander Dai Tan. Today the aliens have apparently launched their first real offensive. I earlier voiced my suspensions of the aliens skill when they never manage to hold our fleets back except for a few days. Today I redraw that. I'm only going to assume that their heavy hitters and planners were busy coming up with today's plan. It started earlier today when a small ship entered the system and proceeded to ignore our heavy cannons like they were nothing. Shortly after it ripped apart out ships like they were tissue paper. From this point I can only guess that this was distraction as one of the shipyards in orbit lit up and released a pulse the knocked out all of our heavy units used for defense._

"_Then I saw them literally rip space in two to transport units in. These new units landed on the surface and began to decimate my men, cutting them down and ignoring our rounds like they were nothing. Our heaviest caliber rifle only caused one to hit the dirt for a moment before it began its march. Our robotics technology is nowhere near this level. The leader appears to be a cat looking robot, I have a feeling that while I write this, the robot is on his way right now to end my life, which is why I am writing this. If this ever gets back to Earth, tell Zen that he was an idiot for picking a fight with these people and we will be lucky if the human race can survive, and only then at the mercy of whoever is controlling theses robots."_

Dai looked up as gunfire sounded outside of his room, there was the sound of a chain clinking and then a large medieval flair glowing with electricity smashed through the wall, dragging the top half of one of his 'guards' with it. It was pulled back and a loud gun shot sounded with a small thud shortly after signaling the end of his other guards life.

Dai turned back to his almost full desk.

"_As I write this, I have decided, I am going to try and bargain for my life with information, I owe neither Zen or his second Saxon anything for leaving me here, if I fail, tell my family I love them._

_ His Last words,_

_ Gerald Dai Tan._

Dai threw what little was left of his ash stick into the corner of the room and hefted the large revolver into his hands taking aim at the curtain.

The curtain was ripped off and the cat looking robot walked in, Dai thought about pulling the trigger but in the end he lowered the revolver and set it on the ground. His hands splayed out in the air. A female voice spoke up from the door way.

"Glad you have some sense." the thing that walked in could only be described as a humanoid cat. She was just a little shorter then Dai and was covered in a golden fur, across her face was a scar that appeared to run down her entire body. In spite of her alien looks, there was something familiar about her...

Dai said nothing just turned his attention to the robot that spoke up. "Where's the other Terran that was with you?"

Dai snorted "He ran like the coward he is."

The female turned her head towards the robot. "Told ya."

The robot ignored her and took a step closer to Dai. "Why didn't you shoot?"

"I know when I've been screwed, I don't owe my government anything. I didn't shoot cause I hoped that I could extend my life by giving you information."

The female scoffed "Oh, what the hell information could you give us?"

"Well, considering I was one of the Commanders of the Earth Expansion Force, I think I might have some usable Intel for you."

The female seemed interested "Really, anything related to Earth?"

Dai nodded and gestured to the desk with his left hand. "Second drawer down, this side, the last briefing file I was sent on Earth's defenses."

The female moved over and yanked open the drawer, pulling the thick file out of it. "Paper." she said as she walked back and leaned against the wall. "Well, he's proving useful so far, and he answered my questions, you got any for him?" She handed the file behind her to one of the green robots that had decimated his men.

The Robot was silent for a moment. "If you're such a high ranking member of this force, you must have been present at the original attack on us...correct?"

Dai nodded. "Correct."

"Did you give the order to fire on the main cruiser there?"

Dai watched the female stiffen just a little and realized that his was a heavy subject for her. That's when he realized why the female looked familiar.

"That was the one with the big cannon, that took down one of our ships right?"

The robot nodded. "Yes, that ship was called the _Phoenix."_

Dai nodded "I was the one who gave the order, bu-" Dai didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as the robot reached forward suddenly and grabbed him from behind the desk, lifting him clear up and slamming him on the ground on the other side. Dai gasped in pain and then again as the air was forced out of his chest by the heavy foot of the robot.

"I should kill you now." The robot whispered as it summoned a gun out of nowhere and put the barrel to Dais forehead.

Dai gulped. "Wait, I know something you may not know."

"What's that..."

"Somebody made if off that ship, somebody that looked like her." Dai pointed a finger towards the female who had just gone wide eyed and stepped away from the wall.

The robot put a little bit more pressure on his chest. "You better not be making this up."

Dai shook his head. "No." he gasped out "She escaped in a blue ship...and opened a video channel to us..." Dai gasped "She asked for a cease...fire and a meeting to...discuss why we attacked...you."

"What...did..you...do..."

"I patched through to President Zen and told him about her, but he told us to open fire on the ship."

"Did you." The robot pressed harder on Dais chest, who felt his ribs straining and he started gasping like a fish. "DID YOU?" it roared into his face. Dai nodded.

The robot froze then took his foot off, he turned to look at the female who had tears brimming in her eyes. The robot reached a hand up under his neck and their was a hissing. Dai watched as the robot turned out to be another cat creature dressed in armor as he took his armor off. He leaned back down over Dai and picked him up off the floor. He stared hard at Dai and Dai saw that he had large emerald green eyes that sparked with a fire that told Dai he was dead.

"Now listen to me...you piece of...SHIT!" The creature threw Dai down onto the ground hard. "Remember this. That cruiser you destroyed? It was the Starship _Phoenix, _That second ship you shot down it was the _Blue Fire_, and it was flown by that starship's Commander."

Dai breathed out "And I need to know this why?"

The creature froze for a moment. "Because..."he started off softly. "Her name was Sasha Phyronix..." The creature closed his eyes and Dai swore he saw tears. "She...She was my Wife...and..."

Dai spoke up. "And?"

The next words roared out of Ratchets mouth from an aching place deep in his heart, that burned with a hot fury while he stared at this Terran next to his feet who had the nerve to ask that question. "AND SHE WAS PREGNANT!"

Before he really knew what he was doing Ratchet was squeezing the trigger on his blaster over and over, emptying its clip into Dai's head until there was nothing but a stump left, leaking blood into the small crater that was left from the bullets that Ratchet kept chipping into the ground until his blaster clicked empty. After the tenth click, Ratchet gave a yell and threw the Blaster to the ground before storming out past CR-3 and Stella. He walked over to the collapsed building where the Terran's had tried to defend. He walked over to a corner that was sitting next to a cliff. He tilted his head back and gave a roar of anger, of pain, he had thought that maybe he might not have lost Sasha after all. Being told that, it was like loosing her all over again. Ratchet drew his fist back and punched it straight through the building, then he dropped to his knees next to the cliff and slammed his fist down into the ground embedding it there. It was then that the tears really started to fall, pooling into a puddle underneath his head.

CR-3 started to walk over to him when he heard another gun shot from inside the command structure. He turned to see Stella come walking out with the gun that the Terran had. Smoke was curling off of it and Stella tossed it at CR-3 who caught it.

"Let me go CR-3." She said softly, "Take Tan's weapon back to my ship."

CR-3 nodded "Who's Tan?"

"That Terran in there, he left a note on his desk." CR-3 nodded again and walked towards the frigate. Stella watched him go, then sniffed and blinked some tears out of her eyes before walking over to her dad, who was still crying hunched over. She squatted down next to him and placed an arm over his shoulder. They stayed that way until the sun started to set and Ratchet finally stopped crying.

There was silence for a moment before Stella spoke up. "Was Mom actually pregnant?" she asked quietly.

Ratchet's hand found hers and squeezed "...Yea..." He whispered hoarsely "...You were going to be...a big sister..."

"Did you guys settle on a name?"

"We were thinking about it that day, we were even going to tell you that night. But now I've decided...Arc...or Arcina.."

Stella gave a small huff of laughter. "Arc for a boy, and Arcina for a girl."

Ratchet nodded.

"I'm sorry I'll never get to see her."

"...Yea...Me too..."

Ratchet inhaled deeply and stood up suddenly, normal once again. "Come on, Lets go get Sky and do a sweep of the planet. Then we'll get in contact with the fleet and tell them they have a rallying point behind enemy lines."

Stella nodded and stood up.

As night settled again on Marcadia Ratchet and Stella went on with their lives once again, armed with a book of Zen's defenses, they had their key to Earth, and they were going to use it.

* * *

Later back on Earth, Saxon walked into Zens office, he looked around and threw himself into a seat. Zen's back was to Saxon and his attention was on a small screen. On it was the footage that Saxon had beamed Zen just a few minutes ago.

"_Now listen to me...you piece of...SHIT!" _On screen, Ratchet threw down Dai, rather hard by the looks of it_. "Remember this. That cruiser you destroyed? It was the Starship _Phoenix_, That second ship you shot down it was the _Blue Fire_, and it was flown by that starship's Commander."_

Saxon spoke up "Well, glad that camera worked."

Zen just glanced at him then turned back to the screen.

Ratchet had froze for a moment because of something Dai had said_. "Because..." _he started off softly._ "Her name was Sasha Phyronix..." _Ratchet closed his eyes. _"She...She was my Wife...and..."_

Saxon leaned forward "Oh this is going to be big."

Zen looked at him crossly and lifted a finger to his lips. They both turned back to the screen at Ratchet's next words.

"_AND SHE WAS PREGNANT!" _

Zen turned off the monitor as Ratchet had proceeded to destroy Dai's head "Well now, that's a surprise." He turned to fully face Saxon. "What convinced you to stick a camera underneath the barrel of that gun?"

Saxon gave a shrug. "Eh, figured I would give it a try, see if it worked."

Zen gave an approved nod. "Well then, good job Saxon."

Saxon nodded "Thanks, how much did you get, aside from what I came in to see?"

"Enough to see Dai sell us out within moments of Ratchet's arrival."

Saxon scoffed "Wanker."

Zen said nothing, just sat there looking thoughtful, after a moment Saxon spoke up. "What's going through your head?"

Zen said nothing for a moment more before he smiled, a cold smile at that. "I just thought of something...Come,"

Zen stood up and headed for his secret elevator. Saxon leaping up to follow him. They entered the elevator and rode down to where they kept Slade. However when Zen walked out of the elevator, rather then walking down the hallway of doors the led to Slade's cell, which Saxon had expected. Zen instead turned left and opened a small door and walked through, Saxon squeezed through the door and followed Zen down the hall.

"What's down this way?" he asked after a few moments.

Zen didn't stop or turn around. "Call it the torture wing if you will, sound proofing from room to room and from time to time, a guest area for really special people if you're feeling creative."

Saxon glanced at the thick iron doors on the side then hoped that he wasn't about to become one of these special guests. Zen stopped in front of a door and swiped a card through the reader on the side. The door hissed open and Saxon cringed as a woman's piercing screams instantly echoed down the hall.

Zen paid no attention to it and entered the room, Saxon following with his hands over his ears. Inside the small room was a table that was on lifters, two guards, and whoever was on the table. The table was currently standing vertically with the reverse side to the door. Two of Zen's guards were standing on either side of the table, one had just placed something on who ever was strapped to the table. Saxon uncovered his ears slowly to hear a woman sobbing.

"...Pl...Pleas...Please...N...No..."

The second guard shook his head and grabbed whatever the first guard has placed and ripped it off with a sick noise. Saxon covered his ears again as that scream echoed around the small room. Zen walked up to one of the guards and tapped him on the shoulder. The guard saluted and took out ear plugs. With his ears ringing, Saxon wished he had some at that moment, he uncovered his ears to hear what the guard was saying.

"...still hasn't answered our questions Mr. President."

Zen sighed "I'm really not shocked Captain, but I may have something that will get that mouth moving, your dismissed."

The Captain saluted and turned to his partner and gesturing out the door. As they passed by they gave Saxon a curious look then closed the door behind them.

"Saxon, come here."

Saxon turned his gaze back to the table, which Zen had disappeared around. Saxon walked around curious who had gained Zens ire to such a degree. As he rounded the table, Saxon couldn't help but feel his eye's widen just a bit. The woman was hanging limply, bound by to the table by thick bars across her wrists, ankles, shoulders, and upper chest. She was naked and from what Saxon could see of the strips of stuff that had been flung to the ground by the guards. Tortured by having her skin ripped off one layer at a time, patch by patch. At this point, Saxon started paying as little attention to everything as possible. He may do some sick things, but he did not want to remember this.

"You've been holding out on me." Zen spoke up suddenly and Saxon noticed that he was sitting in a chair across from the woman.

The woman opened her eyes and glared at Zen with crystal blue eyes full of hate.

"Tsk, there's not need to look at me like that, really. I'm just trying to do what's best for the human race."

Saxon had to admire the woman just a little bit, even with all it looked that she had been through, she still managed to find the ability to give a small huff of laughter from somewhere.

"Ye...yea...Ri...righ...right.."

Zen shook his head again, he leaned forward and pressed a finger on the one of the red patches on her stomach. The woman closed her eyes shut and her muscles tightened against the raw pain, pulling her body closer to the table as she hissed.

Zens voice was quiet "Yes, I imagine it hurts quite a bit doesn't it?" Zen twisted his finger and the woman let out a gasp that turned into more hissing. Zen kept this up for a few more minutes before turning his attention to Saxon for a moment.

"Would you mind taking over?" he asked.

Saxon looked surprised but nodded before walking to the front of the woman and starting to do the same thing that Zen had been doing. Zen walked to just behind the table and leaned his head next to hers as she hissed in pain. He gestured to Saxon who pulled his finger away and stood back. The woman went limp in her bonds again, huffing our air.

Zen's next words were whispered, so low, that Saxon almost didn't hear what he said. "...Tell me...how long were you going to hold out before you told us?..."

The woman huffed out her words. "To...told... you...wh...what..?"

Zen's grin was feral as he whispered again. "...That you were pregnant..."

The woman's eyes snapped open in pure fear and she craned her head to stare at Zen out of the corner of her eyes.

Zen walked in front of her, his victory apparent in his eyes. "Ah, there's that fear that I've been looking for."

Saxon connected two and two. "Oh God." He said aloud finally really focusing on the woman. "Her ears."

Zen smiled and nodded at him. Her ears were located on top of her head, and shaped like a cats, and there tapped to the back of her left leg, a tail.

"Oh god" Saxon said again. Zens torture reached a new level for him, she was supposed to be covered in hair, fur, whatever you wanted to call it. Yet...it had all been peeled, no, ripped off with waxing paper.

Zen looked back at the woman. "Yes, Sasha Phyronix here has been rather tight lipped on certain things, but now I think I have the key to her secrets."

Sasha was still staring in fear at Zen, which slowly hardened into anger again.

"Dont...you...da...dar...dare...touc...touch...my...chil...child..."

Zen gave a small laugh then placed his hand full out on her stomach, causing her to tighten up again and hiss. "Why, Sasha, I don't think there's anything you can do to stop me. Aside from telling me what I need to know of course."

Zen raised a hand and closed his fist, this was apparently some signal, as the door hissed open and the two guards stepped in again.

They came to a stop on either side of Zen. "Now it's as simple as this, you can give me a little information, and not only will I let you live, but I'll let you keep your child, even help with the birth." Zen glanced over at one of the guards. "However, if you don't...well...In humans, if a woman gets hit too hard in the stomach while pregnant, her child is lost...I imagine the same holds true for you."

The guard started slapping his fist into his palm.

Sasha blinked and actually started to cry. "Pleas...please...No..."

Zen grinned, having finally broken Sasha, he turned his gaze back to her. "Well the choice is out of my hands, its all up to you. Some simple information, or the life of your unborn child."

Sasha sobbed, shaking her head back and forth. "Please...I'll tell you what...ever you want..."

Saxon reached forward and patted her gently on the cheek. "There's a good girl, these men will be expecting answers for the questions that they have been asking."

Zen stepped back and the guards stepped forward. "Remember they have a temper, so don't keep them waiting to long for an answer. I'll be back later with more questions for you myself."

Zen turned to leave, beckoning at Saxon to follow him. As they left Sasha sobbing in front of the guards, Saxon only had one thought go through his head. _"Never mess with him."_

Meanwhile, Sasha was answering the guards questions, the occasional sob escaping from her, she was only partly there however. As a large part of her mind had become detached and was chasing a thought of its own around her head.

"_Oh god, I failed...I'm so _so_ sorry Ratchet, please don't hate me, I did it to protect our child...please don't hate me...don't hate me...don't hate me...don't hate me"_

_**Alright, so fun fact, that first section was going to be on the last chapter orginally, but then I knew that people would be all "Hur Hur, I knew you wouldn't kill here, that it so Sasha" and I really didn't want to deal with that considering she is...is...ALIVE?  
Alright, just what the [Buzzer] is going on here?  
I killed her, she should be dead, she's dead, right? Yea dead. Right here, page 141 in my notes " SASHA=DEAD : ( "  
WHY IS SHE ALIVE?  
Alright then, while I hunt down the gremlin that's been changing my story, just pretend you never read that last part.**_

_**Anyway, onto those two things that I mentiond at the start.**_

_**First one: I have a poll on my page, and I would some feedback on it, I really would, it could affect how I try and time my updates. It'll be open for a couple more weeks, prolly till end of October. Uh, vote, yea.**_

_**Second one: So, when the Christmas contast was annoucned, I said that the winner would get Early Access to the next chapter plus deleted chapters and a drawing of Stella! HOW COOL AMIRIGHT?  
I dropped the ball...hard...Never finished my story, never got the drawing (mainly on the fault of my friend who stopped caring about the money I was going to give him) oh and you know, never actually had the contest winner. Although in all sad truth, only 1! thats right 1! person voted for a winner...out of three entries? so, yea, it flopped and I said fuck it! Well, I still have something cool for you, and there is no contest attached to it, just limited numbers. I'll start with the simple fact, that the cool thing is called Ratchet and Clank: Earth Bound -Loyal Reader Edition-  
Absorb that...  
...Keep going...  
Alright got it all? Soaked it in?  
Well cool, cause there is a catch, it does say loyal for a reason, There is only a few select people who I think deserve this, total maybe five that are going to for sure get this. What about the rest of you? Well, I'm giving out 25, thats right, 25 ONLY!( I can not stress that enough) other copies of this. So if you want, you can drop me a PM, and vote, voteing on my poll is key.  
Now, some of you are asking, why should I care about this? I'll tell ya, the contents of this edition are:  
-Completely Rebuilt Earth Bound, which is basically, cleaned up chapters, everything flows a little better, some stuff was reverted to how I first had it. Oh, and although I plan on replacing the chapters eventaully on this site, Loyal readers will have these a good two months before I get around to changing the FF net version.  
-You get to see my personal thoughts and notes on each chapter.  
-The original 'guide' notes I used (one to two sentences that I had for each key part)  
-ALL the Deleted chapters, about five or six I think, I may add more depending on if I delete something in the future. These deleted chapters include, the original opening of Earth Bound. There were three, and each one had a diffrent...uh...curve that guided the story  
-Artwork, drawn by me, not the best, but you get a peak into how I see thing in my mind, just in case my descriptions suck.  
-Personal thank you and signed note from me.  
-Diffrent text styles and forms (Not a big thing, but still, kinda cool)  
-All packed away into a neat PDF file, or an EBook if I can manage it.**_

_**So yea, there ya have it, I'll keep a counter on my page for how many left I'm giving out, and uh, I hope to hear from of you.**_

_**Oh and one last thing, if any of you read Star Fox, Gears of War, Enslaved, or Hunted: Demons's Forge Fiction, I will be posting, new story arcs for all of those soon as well.**_

_**Battery is dieing on my laptop, so,**_

_**Peace,**_

_**-Emile  
**_


	26. Sasha

_**Happy Birthday...oh no, not to me, to Agent Pointless! Go put a review on his Lord of Fire UYA story along with a note wishing his life lets him have free time so that he can work on it again. Oh and Happy Birthday as well, ha ha. Alright well, just to let you know, this chapter it shorter, quite a bit shorter then my more recent ones. That's because I wanted to focus on Sasha's story for a moment, to show how she ended up where she was at the end of the last chapter. By the way, I found that gremlin and beat the stuffing out of him, that will teach him.**_ **_Then I remembered that I had changed the story anyway, and apologized. Anyway, again, sorry it's short, but here ya_ go:  
Chapter 26: Sasha  
**

_/-/ Approximately 2 ½ months ago /-/ Marcadia Orbit /-/_

Sasha reached down and opened a spreading frequency channel "This is Lt. Commander Sasha on the space station Marc1. Invading force, you are in violation of Marcadia Space, please identify and then remove yourself from this area."

There was nothing but static for a moment and Sasha couldn't help a glance behind her shoulder at her daughter. Stella was holding onto her wrench and was staring through the view port at the ships beyond.

Sasha turned her gaze back to the console as there was a click in the static vanished. "Commander Sasha, how pleasant, I thought you and your husband might be here today. Believe me, you won't get away so easily this time."

Sasha blinked and her eyes widened with a small gasp as her brain rewound almost twenty three years in the blink of an eye. Flashing back to that scouting trip: Earth, Slade, False Accusations, and... Sasha felt her face curl into a frown and a growl sneak out of her throat. "Zen." her voice growling around his name.

Zen's voice echoed back out of the speakers with a cold chuckle "Ah, you remember me, its been so long, I was afraid I was forgotten. On that note, you know now that I owe you a few things, and I plan on delivering in kind. Please do not fight back, you'll just draw this out."

Sasha felt her eyes widen again and she quickly cut into the combat channel "All units, the force is hostile! I repeat the force is hostile, all ships open fire! Weapons free! Repeat: Weapons free!"

Sasha and Stella watched as the three cruisers that had moved in front of the station locked their guns onto different ships, confident in their power. Each cruisers cannon glowed with its pent up energy and let it fly onto Zen's fleet. Sasha watched as all the beams impacted on their target ships and spread their lethal energy across shields that didn't even blink against the onslaught. The cruisers kept the fire up for a full minute before the cores had to be reset, and never once did any of the enemies shields falter in their defense.

Sasha and Stella were stunned. Sasha dimly heard Zen's voice, his dry chuckle before he spoke "Cute...My turn."

Sasha snapped back into action at Zen's ominous words, she slapped her hand down on the PA override for the station and yelled into the microphone. "Everybody left on this station! Brace for impact!, I repeat: Brace fo-"

Sasha never got to finish her shouted command as Zen's ships opened fire, hundreds of angry blue beams buzzed across the short space in between them and the cruisers guarding the station. The beams slammed into the defensive net of cruisers and quickly ate through their shields before spearing the ships themselves with their deadly light.

As the cruisers each exploded the rest of the beams splashed against the shields of the station, which were quite a bit stronger than the cruisers, yet still ended up falling to the massive barrage. The impact bodily threw Sasha away from her console and slammed her roughly against the far wall. Stella was also thrown, but landed on the floor not to far away. Sasha cried out as her shoulder met with the wall and she felt a popping sensation and pain spread down her arm.

Sasha sat up and hissing against the pain, pushed on her shoulder against the wall until it popped back into place. As Sasha blinked her eyes clear of the tears she was aware of the red lights that flashed throughout the room, warning of the hull integrity leaks and breached sections through out the station. Sasha ignored the numerous damage reports for a moment as she stood up and looked around the room for Stella.

Stella was just picking herself up from the corner she had been thrown and was moving towards her wrench. She picked up the wrench and turned to face her mother. "I need to get to Tran." she said before Sasha could speak up.

Sasha who had been about to tell her to do that anyway nodded. "I understand, I'm beaming to the _Phoenix _when it gets here. Let me know when you got him, I'll beam you guys up."

Stella nodded to her mother as she called up a line to her squad. Sasha turned back to overlook the battle, she heard Stella talking to her team-mates as she left, but Sasha had bigger things to worry about. Like the energy gathering on the ends of the cannons currently pointed at the station. She stopped worrying as much when the _Phoenix _dropped into the edge of the battle zone with a flash, along with several other ships on the other side.

With the battle on much more even terms, Sasha pulled her communicator out of her belt. "CR-3! Lock onto my signal and beam me up to the bridge! Start charging the Waver while your at it!"

Sasha felt her body tingle ten seconds later as another barrage of lasers leapt across the short expanse, most of them targeting the command room she was standing in. Her vision turned orange and she closed her eyes as her body was deconstructed and whisked over to the _Phoenix._

Sasha opened her eyes and stepped out of the flashing orange light that announced her arrival on the bridge of her ship, she instantly took command from CR-3. She stepped out onto the overlook as she spoke up, her voice automatically echoing through out the ship "All Personal, we are in Battle Mode: Waver. Deploy our fighter net to protect us while we charge, and divert all rear shield power to the front shields." She glanced over at CR-3 as she stepped back "Also, we need to work on the warp, ten seconds is too long for a lock."

CR-3 nodded "Yes Ma'am. Ma'am, if I may, I would like to go out and support Commander Rat-"

Sasha raised a hand, cutting off CR-3 and nodded "Say no more CR-3, take your squad and go, I bet Ratchet's going to need all the help he can get."

CR-3 saluted and ran off the bridge, three Galactic Rangers that were waiting besides the door following him out and heading for the hanger. Sasha turned back to the bride and called up the display of the waver cannon and its charging process. She paid vague attention to the battle channel as she muttered to herself. "Glad we upgrade the charging system."

She heard Ratchet and Sky talking about keeping the enemies attention on them, as the Waver's red screen changed to green. She tapped the approve command onto the display then spoke up. "Speaking of guys, if you would pull away from that ship, I'm ready to fire."

Sasha felt the bridge shake slightly as the Waver's massive barrel unfolded from underneath the bridges armor plating. Already sparkling with eager green lightning across most of it. Sasha nodded to herself and spoke up. "Fire the Waver! Target the lead ship in Zen's fleet!"

She watched as the green beam jumped out from below the bridge and slammed right into Zen's lead ship. She felt shock pass through her system as she realized that the shield on the ship was actually _holding _out against the waver. It shouldn't have been possible, the amount of power the Waver had at its disposal should have ripped right through that ship, not spread over its shield.

Just as Sasha began to doubt their chances of victory, the shield collapsed underneath the flow of energy and the Waver blasted right though the side of the enemy ship, and out the other side, leaving the lead ship crippled and sinking into Marcadia's gravity well. As she worried about what would happen when the massive ship would impact she saw it suddenly explode and could have sworn she saw another ship make a bombing run along side it.

Shaking that thought from her head she tapped a button on the Waver's controls as she spoke up "That's one down, recharging the Waver."

She looked away form her controls to see Zen's fleet had re-targeted and were focusing fire on her and the _Phoenix_. She felt her eyes widen as the beams leapt across space and slammed into the ship. She was flung against the guard rail on the overlook and had the breath knocked out of her.

She heard Ratchet shout her name and she spoke up, getting her breath back as she took in the damage reports. "I, I'm okay Ratchet, our shields held...barely." Sasha pressed a button that activated a massive teleport system through out the ship, transporting people to near by escape pods. "I'm evacuating the crew. We can't take another hit like that." She frowned as she saw that the teleport system had failed for her section of the ship. She gulped and started playing with the teleport system, trying to reconfigure it, she glanced out at Zen's fleet which was charging for another shot, and spoke up. "Ratchet, there's no time, look, I love you and if anything-"

Ratchet cut her off vehemently. "Sasha, don't talk like that, you'll get out and-"

Sasha finished with her changes and noticed dismally that the system was flashing that the system could not lock onto a safe location to warp. Sasha slapped her fist again the activate button anyway and spoke up as the crew around her was whisked away, her vision turned orange as she spoke up. "Ratchet, take care of our children." she closed her eyes as the beams impacted on the bridge of the _Phoenix._ Sasha wasn't complete warped away so felt the intense heat of the light which made her landing that more unpleasant.

She tumbled out of the lights and laid on the floor gasping for breath with her eyes closed. Her ears refused to work properly, but she could make out various computer sounds that could be associated with flying a cruiser. After a moment she forced her eyes open and pushed herself off the floor with weak arms. She only made it to her knees before her vision cleared and she looked around realizing where she was at.

Terrans. She was surrounded by Terrans...that meant. She gulped hard and leaned back on her legs, lifting her body up and raising her arms slowly. The universal sign for surrender. She saw what looked like that captain of the ship glance at one of his subordinate's and nod. The man gulped and took the black and brown rifle that was slung over his back and pointed it at her, moving slowly closer, as if she might attack.

Sasha opened her mouth to tell them that she was unarmed when the solider approaching her shifted his grip on his gun and slammed the heavy butt against the side of her head, right below her ear, splitting the skin and causing blackness to eat at her vision. Sasha blinked and cried out in pain as she grabbed the injured area. Before she could recover though, another hit from the butt of the gun drove her face down into the deck. She turned her head to the side as her thoughts deserted her, while blackness made up the most of her vision. She could still make out the captain who nodded at his subordinate again before Sasha felt another blow strike the back of her head, slamming her skull sharply against the deck plates again and allowing the darkness to finish eating her vision and pull her into unconsciousness.

The next time she was aware of conscious thought, she was dimly aware of the feeling of bands that were tied around her wrists, waist, and legs. She shuffled her hands a bit and felt a tug on the other two, revealing that they were all chained together. She moaned softly against the lingering headache and cracked her eyes open a slit. As she stared out into her tiny surroundings she realized that she was being transported somewhere, she could feel the vibrating hum of a large engine against her back and there were two Terrans who must have been her guards sitting across from her.

She noticed that they were dressed in full out dark green combat armor, complete with helmets and had masks strapped over their faces, with tubes running over their shoulders to tanks each one wore. One of them nodded and pressed a button on the wall. Sasha wondered for a moment what was going to happen, before she realized that it already was. The sickly sweet smell...She held her breath hoping that she wasn't about to gassed to death, but before her lungs could even begin to demand air. One of the guards leaned forward and delivered a punishing hit to her stomach, causing her to gasp and take in a large breath of the air. As her brain once again tumbled into darkness, Sasha hoped she would wake up again.

She would awake, but not until a month later.

When she opened her eyes again, she immediately knew she had been out for a long time. She could hardly move her muscles, and it felt like she hadn't moved in quite a while. As she fully regained consciousness, she realized she was staring up at a ceiling, while strapped down to a table. She felt metal bars running across her wrists, ankles, and her upper chest, just below her breast, she could also feel bars running over her shoulders and underneath her armpits. She blinked and started focusing on breathing, trying to calm her racing heart. This wasn't helped when whatever she was laying one suddenly moved and rotated so that she was in a standing up position. She glanced down to see Zen sitting there with a smug grin on his face. The man looked different from last she had seen him. Older, obviously, while his face looked the same, with perhaps a few more lines than last time on it. His hair was a shocking white, if that was from age or a dye job she couldn't tell. He was dressed in a fine black suit and tie, on his shoulder was the mark of the president she had last seen on Slade. Overall, he had lost the cowardly look he had last time she was face to face with him, and instead stared at her with a leery grin of victory.

It was at this point that she realized she was naked.

"Hurv" she whispered, her voice lost from not using it for so long.

Zen laughed at her glare and stood up. "I'm sorry my dear, you'll have to speak up." he chuckled again as he moved closer, Sasha staring daggers at him.

"Perv." She said again her voice stronger. Zen laughed again, and Sasha came to the conclusion that he was trying to unnerve her. Deciding to stick a pin in his ego she waited while he circled the table. When she was sure he was behind her she took a quick look around, aside from the white lights in the ceiling, she was in a dark room, she couldn't tell what the walls were made of, but it almost looked like stone. The floor was cold gray metal and all that was in front of her was that chair that Zen had sat in earlier.

Speaking of, Zen walked around the side of the table and Sasha watched with narrowed eyes as he leered at her some more. She waited till he was standing in front of her, before she stopped glaring at him and smiled. "Is the only way you can look at a woman naked is by strapping them to a table?" She paused as he lost him smile. "Or did you do that to me, because nobody of your species will even so much as entertain the thought?" he frowned and glanced at the ground, making a tsking noise with his mouth and shaking his head.

"Here I was thinking we could do this the easy way." He sighed and shrugged "Well, this is more fun anyway."

Before she could ask, Zen delivered a crushing hammer fist into the side of face, causing her head to snap sharply to the side and blood to fly out of her mouth. For a seemingly weak man, the guy could punch. Zen looked at his bruised knuckles and noted the Sasha's blood on them before turning his attention back to her. Sasha meanwhile blinked away the pain and turned back to Zen to see him smiling at her again.

"Well, have we learned our lesson?"

Sasha smiled through her cut lip, "Nope, and somebody needs to teach you how to properly follow through with a punch. I've fought tougher school kids in my galaxy. Aim higher next time"

Zen huffed out and this time struck her in her left arm. Sasha felt something crack, but ignored the pain. "Ha, that's all you got, bring somebody with some real muscle in here."

Zen went to hit her again, then stopped. He blinked and nodded "Very good. You almost had me there, but you over played your hand just a bit." He stepped back and settled himself back in his chair. "I should have realized the first comment was a shame from the start, you're just trying to get me distracted."

Sasha shrugged using only her head, before raising an eyearch at him. "Well, it was worth a shot."

Zen raised an eyebrow in return. "Indeed." he said dryly. "Now, about my questions."

Sasha counted "About my freedom."

Zen shook his head "My dear, freedom is the last thing you need to worry about. Now, care to explain what that large cannon that you used on my fleet was. It seemed to be the only thing that was effective against us."

Sasha said nothing just laughed. "Oh man, your screwed then, every single on of our cruisers has one of those guns."

Zen shook his head slowly. "Lies and bluffs will get you nowhere" he said as he made a gesture with his hand. Two guards that had so far been standing out of Sasha's sight stepped forward. One of them was holding pliers and the other was holding some sort of metal contraption. "Now before these two get to work, let me fill you in on a few things. As of yesterday, we have managed to sweep aside the defenses on six of your planets. We have also pushed back many of your puny retaliation attempts If they really did have theses weapons, they would have used them by now."

Sasha glanced at the two men as they received some signal and reached for her mouth. Before they grabbed her, she got one last thing out. "Then Ratchet hasn't attacked yet."

Zen held up a hand and the two men stopped. "Explain."

Sasha smiled "I've seen Ratchet decimate an entire fleet before by himself, then take apart ground armies to relax. Since you appear to be winning, I can guarantee you that he hasn't started his own counter attack yet, and when he does...Well, I'm willing to bet that you'll start losing control over your planets."

Zen nodded thoughtfully "I suspect that would be true, if he was alive." He grinned at Sasha "We haven't seen any sign of Ratchet since the attack a month and a half ago, its widely presumed he's dead." Zen sighed dramatically, shaking his head while looking at the ground "Trying to save you of all things apparently. It was really foolish of him to rush onto your ship right before it exploded. He must have had no idea that you had gotten off." He glanced back up at her "Speaking of, how did you managed to find yourself on the bridge of my ship? My men reported an orange flash or light and heat then you were there."

Sasha shook her head, her mouth automatically feeding Zen some false information while inside she thought hard. Ratchet couldn't be dead, he can't, who would save the galaxy otherwise? She then thought of Sky and Stella, who no doubt would be crushed to find both of their parents dead. This only hardened her resolve to survive, and as an added bonus, she now knew how long she had been Zen's captive.

Zen nodded and the two men continued their reaching, one grabbed her mouth and shoved the metal contraption in and cranking some bolts. Sasha found herself having mouth force open to its widest point. The other man with pliers reached into her mouth and grabbed one of her rear teeth, and began pulling. It only took a moment in which tears ran down her cheeks and she whimpered, but never screamed, before the tooth was pulled fully out and dropped on the floor.

Zen shook his head "You are tough, I'll give you that. All that pain you must be feeling, and you only moaned, bravo." He paused "Again."

Sasha attempted to speak "wasa"

Zen raised an eyebrow and nodded, the contraption was moved from her mouth and Sasha worked in open and closed a few times, feeling for her empty tooth with her tongue.

Zen grew slightly impatient "Well?"

Sasha grinned at him "Just wanted to let you know that I've been torture before, and they were way better at their job than these two goons. So try harder, and make sure you really mean it. Otherwise you might as well just let me go."

Zen closed his eyes. "Very well, begin waxing her, I'll be back in a few hours to see if shes lost some of her resistance." He stood up and the walked by the men. Sasha let one last thing fly at him "You can't even stomach watching your goons torture me? You'll never make it as a leader Zen!" The door closed and she turned her attention back to the two goons in the cell with her. "Well, Boys, who first?"

This is how it went for months, at least, by Sasha's measurement, she wasn't allowed much sleep and never knew the time. All she knew, was that with each session, her will got just a littler weaker and her fear for her unborn child, got just a little stronger. At least until that day, when Zen proved he knew.

Sasha hung limply in her bonds, naked, cold, and furless, all of her will was gone. She felt it must be obvious now, her belly, had to have been sticking out a bit. She glanced up at Zen who was sitting across from her. "Now Sasha, my answers please."

Sasha struggled limply "The Waver was a prototype, you won't find it on any other ship than the _Phoenix _as far as I'm aware."

Zen nodded at her willing "Very good, Now, about your weapon systems and robotics, they are quite advanced."

Sasha attempted a shrug "Can't tell you much, you would need to talk to a weapons expert for that."

Zen nodded "Fair enough, I thought that might be a little bit above your pay grade." Sasha let the comment slide, willing to put up with anything, as long as he didn't hurt her child. She glanced at Zen as he stood up "Well Sasha, I didn't lie earlier, as long as you keep up your usefulness, I'll let you live, I'll even let you rest. I'll be back in a few days, enjoy your break."

Sasha couldn't believe it, after all that, two questions and he was done? As she was left alone in the room, her mind began to crank out theories for what Zen was planning, none of them were good. She whispered one thing, before she let her mind fall into unconsciousness again. "Ratchet...if you're alive...hurry..."

_**Also, this is my first official chapter going through a Beta again! So expect an improvement in the grammar flow at least. Also, I'm sure I missed a lot of Grammar mistakes even with his help, so I'm sure I'll see more of that in the review, eh Geek?  
Okay, so three notes for you all today:  
I'm going to be opening a Fiction Press account, or rather start using the one I created a while ago, to start hosting some of my original stuff. So if you like my writings and ramblings, feel free to drop by and see me underneath the same pen name of Emile the Watcher.  
Next is that I posted my Star Fox fic, and it instantly got torn apart in a review for poor grammar and all sorts of fun stuff. So, if you want, you can detour through my profile page and check out Star Fox: The ReArmed Conflict, but just know, that it's getting reworked, in fact I'm going back to that right now.  
Lastly, since nobody seemed to care about the Loyal reader Edition, I'm just going to drop that, as it required a crap load of work on my end, and since nobody seemed excited for the loops I was jumping through to give it to you...well...yea. Also, I would hope I need not ask at this point, but seriously drop a review. I'm not sure how many of my readers also write, but I can only begin to describe that great feeling that always graces every review. As an added thing for me personally, anytime a chapter goes for a bit with out a review, it seriously crushes my moral and really make me wonder if my writing is any good which leads me to pretty much drop a story. so please leave a review, I enjoy getting them and reply to every. damn. one.  
Anyway, that's all I got for you today, so, see ya next time.**_

_**Edit 11/23/2011: I'll be blunt here, no reviews, no update, simple as that, I can look at hit counts all I want, but if nobody leaves their thoughts, I don't feel the need to progress the story. Sorry, that's just the way I am.  
**_

_**Peace,**_

_**-Emile  
**_


	27. Destiny

_**Well, I always said if I got a review, I would update Earth Bound, and so, since I got one, I have updated Earth Bound. This chapter is shorter then most but I will tell you the next few chapters are action packed, because, well, its the end, I'm planning on only two more chapters before I move onto Generations, five at most. So for you who read the story and have been waiting for it to update, you can thank Tough is Tough for reviewing.**_

_**RaC: Nightmare Series- Earth Bound Chapter 27: Destiny  
**_

* * *

_Marcadia, Army HQ_

* * *

"Why?"

Stella looked up from the console she was working on, it had only been a few short months since the assault to retake Marcadia. Even since then Sky had been bugging Ratchet with a series of questions, and they all started with the same word.

"_Why didn't you tell us?"_

"_Why are we doing this?"_

"_Why does everybody need to die?"  
_

The last two Stella couldn't care about, in her view, every last man woman and child Terran had signed their death warrant when they had taken her mother from her. She was hurt that neither of her parents had told her about her future little sibling. But in hindsight she could understand why. Since entering the academy, neither of them had made much of an out reach to their parents.

"Dad, answer me. Why are we doing this? Isn't enough that we retook our galaxy?"

Stella shook her head and turned her attention back to her console. If she was honest with herself, sometimes she questioned her fathers goals as well. But all it took was a thought of her mother and her will was restored. Stella looked through the statistical data in front of her, wondering how the war had gone from so bad to so good so quickly.

The best thing she could figure was that Zen's fleet wasn't really organized for a coordinated strike back. After her family had taken back Marcadia and resumed control over the Void gate system. Ratchet had proceeded to use the void gate to extract ships that were struggling in fights to form them into one massive fleet. Then after he had railed everybody he opened the void gate right in the center of the largest fleet Zen had.

Clank had told her back when they were testing the void gate that the system was never designed to be opened in an occupied space. Bending reality to do so could have been disastrous. So after working with Clank to reconfigure the Void gate system to ignore any safeties that were first built into the project, and moving the station away from Marcadia just in case something did go wrong. They opened the gate.

From the early reports that had gotten fed back to her, the damage the gate opening had been intense. Reality stretching at its bounds to make the gate had shoved many of Zens ships into one another, smashing them to pieces. There was also a lot of oddly warped and twisted debris from the ship that the gate had formed in and quickly expanded.

Reports after that were of quickly concluded dog fights and slug outs with the rest of Zen's ships. Nobody in the fleet had apparently thought such a maneuver could be performed, so they were caught off guard and weren't ready for the surge of ships that appeared to attack them. After that it was a simple matter of repeating the process on the rest of Zens fleet. It had only taken a few weeks to complete decimate Zens ability to attack, and the rest of his fleet had grouped together to make a break back to the their own galaxy. They didn't get far, Stella had been studying them and realized what they were planning. She also had figured out where they had intended to escape the galaxy from.

All Ratchet had to do was wait, then he ordered the void gate opened and he and Stella had led the charge to destroy the last of Zens presence in the Galaxy. It had been just over a week since that day. A week that Ratchet had spent rallying the fleets to join him in a bid to strike back at Earth, to end the threat of the Terran's once and for all.

That was when Sky had come to her, wondering if Dad was doing something he would regret. After that fight, Stella had refused to even talk to Sky, and only made eye contact when forced too. She knew that she was acting like a child, but Sky should have felt the way she did. Their mother was _gone, _taken from them by some faceless guy that they had never even heard of until their dad had finally told them about their scouting mission to Earth all those years ago. Sasha deserved, no _needed _to be avenged.

Stella turned her attention back to the conversation between her brother and father.

"Dad, answer me, there has to be more to this attack then just because of what you keep telling everybody." Sky had planted himself in front of their father and Stella noticed for the first time that Sky was actually taller then their dad. Combined with the fact that Sky trained a lot in hand to hand combat he was a solid imposing figure who didn't get moved easily.

Ratchet finally acknowledged Sky's question. "Its to avenge your mother Sky."

Sky blinked "Do you really think that Mom would want you to exterminate an entire race for her?"

Ratchet narrowed his eyes "Don't try and pull that on me Sky, I'm still your dad. Now either your on board, or your not, I respect your decision, but either way. Move." The last word was the command from an Admiral to Commander and all three of them knew it.

Sky narrowed his eyes in return. "Yes sir, _Admiral." _Sky said with dislike dripping off the title. He side stepped crisply to the side and saluted as Ratchet stormed by, heading for the door. As it slid shut behind him Sky dropped the salute and raised his middle finger at the closed door.

Stella shook her head and Sky turned to face her, he walked over and stood in front of her console. Stella focused hard on the data that was being flung across her screen, and ignored her brother. Sky stood in front of her for several minutes before he leaned down and pulled a panel off the console. Before Stella could react, Sky stood up with a handful of cords clutched in his fist. There was a spark and the console Stella was working on died. She glared at Sky as he slammed the hand full of cords down on the console in front of her.

Sky was glaring right back at her "Time to grow up Stella and stop acting like a child. You can't honestly agree with Dad on this."

Stella crossed her arms "Oh yea, and why the hell not?"

Sky backed away surprise evident on his face "Are you for real? You can't honestly agree with Dad that the best way to avenge Mom is to wipe out _an entire species!_ "

Stella crossed her arms and leaned back on one foot "Not only do I agree with him, I support it 100 percent and plan on leading the charge with him."

Sky shook his head "Stella please, I say again, you are supposed to be the smart one, so why can't you see that nothing good could come of this?"

Stella raised an eyearch at him "Oh and I suppose you want to send an envoy to Earth and ask Zen if he wants a cease-fire?"

Sky paused for a moment "Actually, yea, yea I do. Hell I'll do it even."

Stella shook her head slowly "It was a rhetorical question Sky. Zen's a manipulative grease stain. He would say anything to get us to back off while he rebuilt his fleets."

Sky stepped forward again "It took him 20 plus years to build his fleets for this attack, and we wiped them out in a little under a month. Even if he did that, somebody else would come into power in that time and they might listen to the reason that you say Zen won't. Did you ever think about that?"

Stella frowned "It doesn't matter Sky, I don't care if the war ends, I just want Zen dead, and if I have to carve through every Terran in my way, I'll gladly do so, the war gives me an excuse, and I need it." Stella paused "I was hoping you would be there helping me."

Sky put a hand on his face "No, no I won't Stella, there has to be another way to end this."

Stella's shook her head with a small growl. "I honestly thought you would understand Sky." She started walking towards the door "But I guess you just didn't love Mom as much as I did." Stella had timed her words perfectly so that the door slid shut behind her. She keyed the lock and quickly moved down the hallway, knowing that by the time Sky got the lock disengaged that she could be well away from him.

She needed some space to think.

* * *

_Earth_

* * *

"What do you plan on doing?"

Zen turned away from the window, where he had been watching the growing crowd of people. All there with one question on their lips. "About what?"

Saxon snorted "About all those tossers outside."

Zen smiled "Ah yes, the good old, Average Joe." Zen turned back to the window "To be honest I hoped the general populace would be contrite enough to just go along with my plans. But obviously they finally decided to start thinking for themselves."

Saxon glanced down at the still growing crowd "Obviously."

Zen turned back to Saxon "It turns out that Sasha was right." Saxon raised an eyebrow, Zen started walking as he spoke. "Sasha told me that Ratchet wasn't part of the counter attack on my fleets. Because if he was, I wouldn't have any fleets left. I tried to convince her that Ratchet had died aboard her ship trying to rescue her, and I myself almost believed it."

Saxon nodded "But since Marcadia..."

Zen nodded "Yes, you witnessed the devastation that he could bring to a field of battle. He also proved apt at the commanding bit as well. In the time it took you to get back here, he devastated most of the fleets in the Solona Galaxy."

Saxon nodded "I had heard, what about your break with his wife though?"

Zen frowned slightly "The questions I have asked have proved worthless to me now. I need a fleet to make use of that information. It took me over twenty years to get what fleets I had. In just three months I have just the fleet that surrounds Earth. I can tell you that if Ratchet showed up today, Earth would be decimated."

Saxon nodded but said nothing. After a moment Zen stopped. Saxon turned to face him. "I think its time you told me the truth Saxon."

Saxon just gave him a blank look "What do you mean?"

Zen snorted softly "Please, Saxon, I may be the leader of fools, but I am not one. I've been looking into you. You quite literally appeared exactly one month before my men captured you. Even then it was only after you killed fifteen of them and incapacitated twenty more, and all you had were your fists." Zen glared at him. "What are you?"

Saxon said nothing for a good while "What if I told you I could provide you with not only a fleet to rival Ratchets might and strength but also give you what you need to reach your end game."

Zens face hardened

Saxon snorted "Please, we both know that your war is just a means to the end. You want what all you humans want, well, my species achieved it." Saxon glanced down the hallway "You saw how I fought your men off, imagine an army of men and woman just like me. Each one a power house that could stand on their own and even rival Ratchet for his skill."

It was Zens turn to say nothing, he was thinking hard. "You could give me this army, and what I want?"

Saxon nodded "Yes, you've give me some ships and enough fuel to get me through space for two months and I can return with the army that you need." Saxon paused "I'll also bring you want you want most."

Zen blinked "How do I know your not playing me?"

Saxon shook his head "You want proof fine." He reached down to his leg and drew his knife, quickly drawing it across his arm. Before Zen could react, Saxon closed his eyes and a glow suffused the hallway. When it cleared

Zen nodded "I believe you."

Saxon lowered his arm "Its a deal then?"

Zen nodded again "Yes, its a deal. But I do have one request."

Saxon smiled inside, now he was in control and Zen didn't even realize it. "What?"

Zen gestured to his arm "Can you transfer some of that to another person."

Saxon nodded "Sure, but it wears off with in a few weeks, depending. Why?"

Zen grinned "Because, I just thought of a way to make sure that if Ratchet ever shows up, I'll make sure he never even lays a finger on me. All I need is some blood."

Saxon nodded "Okay, I'll get some blood drawn and be on my way. Before I go though, you should pacify those tossers out there."

Zen glanced down the hallway, where the noise from the crowd outside was beckoning them. "Good point. Come, I have made some last minute changes to my speech that I'll need you for."

Saxon followed as Zen led the way to the platform for his speech, as soon as he appeared the noise rose even more and the crowd roared its questions at him. Zen stepped up to the microphone and waited until the noise died down a little bit.

"Citizens of Earth, I know why you gather here today. You have come to ask one question of me: Why have the fleets I sent out stopped reporting in, why have I stopped releasing daily reports, and why haven't I told you whats going on these past months." Zen paused and let the crowd quiet as they waited for his next words "I come before you today with grave news, the enemy has proven their advanced technology, they posses the ability to open a gate of sorts wherever they want. I have stopped given you updates, because I have lost contact with all of our fleets, what reports I have gotten have confirmed the worst. The Aliens have amassed a fleet and are on the attack again. Using their technology that have struck decisive blows on all of our fleets."

Zen paused as the roaring grew again, instead of waiting this time for it to die down, Zen shouted into the mic, making his voice heard. "I have not told you of these new developments because I didn't want you to lose hope in this war, I didn't want you to lose faith that I could bring us victory against these attackers." Zen paused "Believe me when I say, I can, and not only can I, I _will!" _Zen turned to face Saxon and nodded him forward "A few years ago,w e found out that we are not alone in the universe. One of mankind's greatest questions was answered, but it also confirmed one of our greatest fears. The Aliens showed up under a banner of peace and used that to strike our beloved leader down."

Zen took his microphone and detached from his podium walking around on his platform "I come to you today though, to tell you, that we are not alone in our fight! I have been contacted, again by an alien race, but this one is fighting the same enemy we are. They have sent an envoy, and he has promised me their fleets, fleets strong enough to not only keep Earth safe, but to push the enemy force back into Solona!" Zen stopped pacing "I also am here to tell you why I have driven this war on. It started years ago, back before we united into One Earth. People called it Manifest Destiny, and many believed it over once we conquered Earth. I believe it just took time for us to turn our eyes heaven bound."

Zen had them now, Saxon could see it, the crowd was quiet as he delivered his speech like a pro, pausing at all the right points and moving his body in the right way to get them following him. "We landed men on the moon, we sent people out of our system, and we will expand, as is our given right, we as humans, we shall go where we want, and no one will stop us. I ask you for just one more year, one more year to fulfill our given rights to help secure mankind's place in the universe, once and for all." Zen paused again. "Are you with me?"

Saxon was nearly defended as the crowd roared its approval. He had to hand it to Zen, the guy knew what to do.

"Go now! Go to your Homes! I will begin the broadcasts again! I promise you that they will change, all we have lost will be retaken! All those who have died will be avenged! Go! Go and prepare to show the galaxy just what mankind can do!"

Zen put the microphone back on the podium as the crowd roared his name, he walked back into the white house with Saxon trailing behind. As they rounded the first bend in the hallway Saxon clapped his hands softly.. "Well done, very well done indeed."

Zen shrugged "I just told them what they wanted to hear, the rest was child's play." Zen stopped and faced Saxon "You have one year Saxon, I suggest you get moving."

Saxon nodded "I'll go drop of the blood then." Saxon turned to go, he raised an arm and gave a wave "See you in a few months, try not to break everything."

Zen watched him go, his mind working out the possible outcomes.

* * *

_**Again, sorry its short, but at least I'm still working on it. I hope that a little bit more clarity has been added to the overall plot line now, I know I left a lot of things hanging in this chapter, but believe me it will all get wrapped up. So just a few things left to say.**_

_**Again thanks to Tough is Tough for some encouragement to get me writing on this again, and the review too.**_

_**Second, I need to give another Birthday shout out here, One of my Friends since, well hell, middle school, has his birthday today, and since he reads this I'm sure he'll see this. Happy Birthday buddy.**_

_**Review, please.**_

_**Peace,**_

_**-Emile**_


	28. The Sneak, The Name

_**Right well, this is a little bit later then I meant it to be. I wanted to have it uploaded this weekend but a trip to the Hospital and the ER put those plans on hold for a bit. Anyway, here is the next bit in Earth Bound, we're almost to the end ladies and gents, so if you would wander over to my profile and vote on my poll, I could get to finalizing my plans for the last chapters.**_

_****__**RaC: Nightmare Series- Earth Bound Chapter 28: The Sneak, The Name  
**_

* * *

_-Marcadia- -Recommissioned Army Base-_

* * *

"_So, did you think that you could get away with it?"_

Sky paused, his goal of loading his ship is secrecy, apparently no longer secret. He glanced over his shoulder at his twin. Before he resumed with grabbing his bags and throwing them into his cockpit. "Get away with what Stella?" he asked as he grabbed the last bag and threw it into the ship, half expecting her to stop him.

Stella meanwhile hadn't moved from her spot by the door, instead choosing to lean up against the frame. "Leave on this useless mission with out telling anybody. That's what."

Sky snorted softly, not even remotely surprised his sister knew what he was planning. "Stella, you've read all the history books you know how it works. We've taken away the upper hand, now is the time where we offer the hand of peace, instead of war."

Stella shook her head slowly "Sky, You know as well as I do, that even if this Zen guy takes you up on your offer it will only be to try and get a one up on us. He won't actually surrender."

Sky went back to check his engines, "Stella, its been five months since we took back Marcadia, Dad almost has the clearance he needs to attack Earth. I can't let him do that without at least trying for a peace. Maybe now that the Terran people have seen what we can do, they'll be more inclined for peace." Sky finished his check on the engines and moved back to the cockpit. "I know Mom would have tried the same, I owe it to her to try." Behind him, Sky heard Stella scoff.

Sky sighed "What happened to you Stella?" he turned to face his sister and noticed that since he had left the hanger lights off, the lights from behind Stella cast her into deep shadow. He watched as she stepped away from the door, he watched her hand reach into the hanger.

Stella's voice was quiet when she spoke. "You want to know what happened Sky? Really? You haven't figured it out? I didn't have you pegged for stupid." Stella triggered the hanger lights and when Sky winced at the sudden brightness Stella crossed the hanger towards him. Sky turned his view back to his sister just as she got into his face, she pointed to her face, her voice suddenly loud "This! This is what happened to me! This Scar! This Deformation! This Mark!" Stella calmed down, and backed away from Sky a few steps, she looked down at the ground and her voice got quiet again. "That day, the day, I lost my mother, and they day I lost my love."

Sky put his hand out gently on his sister shoulder "I know Stella, I'm sorry I asked."

Stella looked up at him. "I'm sorry too."

* * *

Before Sky could ask, he felt the needle prick his arm. He jerked his arm away from Stella. "Ah, Stella, what the helsa." Sky shook his head as his mouth failed him. "Waths yoau..." Sky didn't even managed to finish his garbled question before darkness ate into his vision and he felt himself slip into his sisters arms. "Sorry Sky." She whispered as everything went dark.

When Sky woke up he was sitting in his cockpit, with no real memory of ever getting in. He winced with a hiss as he tried to move his right arm and an intense pain shot through the lower arm.

"Yea, its going to be sore for a while." Sky jerked his head to the left and winced again at another blast of pain from his arm. He focused on his sister, who was packing up a syringe inside a kit.

Sky couldn't help the...troubling...thoughts that flashed through his head at the sight "Stella...What did you do me?"

Stella glanced at Sky "I'm not letting you go to Earth with out an ace in your arm."

Sky blinked "Isn't it up..." he trailed off as he looked down at his right arm. "In?"

Stella closed the kit and stood up, staring at her twin. "Something I've been working on, its a little early to actual put inside you, but I had a feeling I wouldn't be able to stop you from leaving. Now if you're going, do it now. I'll cover for you with Dad until you're clear." Stella turned away and headed for the door, she paused halfway through the hanger. "Sky?"

Sky looked out at her again "Yes?"

Stella paused for a moment "I left the instructions in your ships console...Sky, I already lost my Fiance, and we already lost our Mother, please don't make me bury my brother too." With that she left the hanger and Sky nodded at the door as it closed. "I promise Stella.", Sky closed his canopy and set about starting up his ship, it was going to be a long three weeks to Earth. At least it would give him time to read these instructions that his sister had left.

Stella walked away from the hangers and headed for the main part of the base. As she crossed the empty space she looked around. Five months ago, this base was in a decommissioned status, barren, and useless. Now, the army had pulled out all the stops to get this base back in working order. With the rest of the bases razzed to the ground in the initial attack, there wasn't a whole of space to choose from for a new military base.

Stella found herself standing still as she looked around at the activity that had swarmed the base. Over there on a corner wall a group of engineers on loan from her frigate were working on installing new planetary cannons scavenged from crashed ships. To the right of that group, another group was setting up housing and storage, while a team from Gadetron worked on setting up a armory for soldiers to get resupplied from. Stella found herself thinking about what Sky had said her tail twitching back and forth as she thought. She found herself so lost in through that when somebody called out for her, she didn't notice them until they tapped her on her shoulder.

Stella spun around and felt her breath leave her. Stunned into silence she just stared at the Cezar who had grabbed her attention.

He was dressed in a Lt Captains uniform and his name tag informed her that his last name was Regar Rain. Stella knew it couldn't be true, but, the Cezar standing before her looked exactly like Tran. Regar gave her a moment before clearing his throat "Ma'am, are you okay?"

Stella shook her head "Yes, Lt Captain, I'm fine, I'm sorry, you just look like somebody I knew. What can I help you with?"

Regar nodded "I thought so, I actual just wanted to talk you, I think you knew my brother Transense."

Stella glanced away and bit her lip "Yes." She said as she focused on Regar again "Was there something you needed aside from confirming that?"

Regar shook his head "No Ma'am, I just wanted to let you know that Tran was very, smitten, with you. You were all he spoke of when ever we talked before, well, before he died."

Stella nodded, but said nothing, so Regar continued "Did he ever ask you to marry him? I know he was planning on it."

Stella reached underneath her clothes and grabbed the chain that was around her neck, she pulled it out from her shirt and let the ring that was hanging from it swing gently in the light. Regar said nothing for a moment just stared at the ring. "I take it that means you said yes."

Stella nodded "I did, only a few hours before the attack on _Marc1._" She tucked the necklace back under her shirt. "Do you have somebody to go back to?"

Regar shook his head "No, the only Family I had left was Tran."

Stella pointed at his chest "Then what about your name tag, Tran told me his last name was Daylow."

Regar laughed softly "Of course he did, Tran thought it was a clever play on his original name. Transense Day Rain. He told everybody, 'Rain doesn't make it a good day, it makes a day low. I don't want to be compared to that.' Eventually he asked to be called Daylow. We asked him why he wanted to be called Daylow since it could be applied the same way and he said it was because he would never let the day be low."

Stella placed her hand over her chest and felt the ring through the shirt. Her mind was silent for a moment. "Do you think he would mind if I took his last name...his original one."

Regar said nothing for a moment "I think its a great way to honor him."

Stella blinked away the tears that were building in her eyes "Stella Rain...You know, I kinda like it."

"You'll make the stars rain."

Stella glanced back up at Regar, "Did you know he said that to me."

Regar laughed softly "I wouldn't doubt it, sounds like something he would do."

"Thanks Regar." Stella straightened and gave him a salute.

Regar returned the gesture "Any time Ma'am." Regar turned and went back towards his group of soldiers, while Stella continued her trip to the command center of the base. As Stella entered the command central she found her father standing in front of a data readout. He turned to face her as she came to a stop next time him. "Glad your here Stella, do you know where you Brother is?"

Stella shook her head "No, we had a bit of a fight today, I think hes off brooding somewhere."

Ratchet raised an eyearch "Isn't that usually your job?"

Stella gave a sarcastic laugh "Very funny, why do you need Sky?"

Ratchet glanced back at the data hovering in front of him."I just got cleared from Command, the assets have been approved. We move out in three weeks for Earth."

Stella said nothing for a moment, the three weeks would give Sky time to get to earth. "So the rest of the Sr. Admirals agreed with you about the threat the Terran race represents?"

Ratchet nodded, his gaze never leaving the data in front of him "Yes, I've been giving half of our current fleet numbers to take to Earth and secure the Terran surrender."

Stella turned her gaze to the data as well "And if they don't?"

Ratchet looked at her "Surrender? I have permission to...take extreme measures."

Stella met her dads gaze "You mean wipe them out?"

Ratchet nodded "They didn't say as much of course but, yes, that's what they want."

Stella thought for a moment "That's harsh." she glanced back at the data "I know I've been ranting about killing them all. But when it comes down to it, I'm not sure if I could actually, you know. Do it."

Ratchet was silent for a moment as well "I feel the same. All this time I've been filled with so much hate." He walked towards the back of the room. "Hate of the Terrans for attacking like they did. Hatred for Zen for ordering your mothers death. All I wanted was to blaze a trail to Earth and light up their sky with the same fear and hatred I felt. But now I'm not sure. If it came down to it,I would, just to save the galaxy, but I don't know if I could do that to every living one."

Stella walked up beside him "What about Zen himself?"

Ratchets face hardened "Him. He dies. Period."

They both turned as a technician in the room cleared his throat. "Sir, I think I got something you might want to know about."

Ratchet nodded "Report."

The technician cleared his throat again "Sir, it appears that Commander Sky has just launched out of the hanger. He didn't tell us he was leaving, and when I requested information, he told me that Commander Stella would know."

Ratchet turned to face his daughter. "Well?"

Stella placed her hand over her chest again "Rain." she said quietly

Ratchets face grew puzzled "What?"

Stella looked into her fathers eyes "My name is Commander Rain, right here, right now, I am Stella Rain."

Ratchet glanced at the Technician, who wisely backed away and went back to his computer. "Okay. What brought this on?" he asked as he turned back to his daughter.

"Tran has a brother, I met him just now, and he told me Trans original last name was Rain. Tran may have been taken from me, but I loved him, I was going to marry him, and..." Stella trailed off "I miss him, as much as I miss mom. I want to honor him someway. Rain is the way I'll do that."

Ratchet said nothing for a moment "I can respect that."

Stella smiled softly at her dad "Thanks."

Ratchet nodded and placed a hand on her shoulder "Good, that's out of the way, now what is Sky up to?"

Stella glanced out at the data still hovering in the center of the room "Sky is doing the thing that neither of us have the strength to do."

Ratchet was silent for a moment before his eyes widened "Hes going to Earth? To try for Peace?" Ratchet spun to the Technician. "Call back Commander Sky, Right now."

The Technician pressed a few buttons. "Sorry sir, hes already jumped into a warp. All I can do is track him to the edge of this galaxy."

Ratchet clenched his fists "Damn him, he could get killed."

Stella put a hand on his shoulder "Don't worry Dad, I sent him with an ace in his arm. Just in case something happens."

Ratchet looked at her "'Ace in his arm'?"

* * *

-Earth- -Three Weeks Later-

* * *

Sky dropped out of his warp behind Earths moon, exactly where his parents had dropped out so long ago. Making sure all of his stealth systems were active, Sky moved around and called up a mapping program that Sasha had deployed back when they had first visited Earth. The program took a few moments too to align itself with the current rotation of the plant before it had Sky do a fly by to scan the surface.

As he flew in between the ships that floated over Earth, making sure to never let his black ship pass over one and become visible to somebody else. As he finished his lap and took position behind the moon again he watched as his computer compared the scans from last time with the scan he just took.

As the computer finished building its scan, Sky noticed an alert come up. The last scan of this planet had a file attached to it. Sky opened the file and felt his heart skip a beat. Of course it would have been her.

"_This is Commander Sasha of the Starship _Phoenix._ While Ratchet is down getting the shuttle ready, I have decided to scan the planet for our records. As a foot note, I'm going to attach this video file with my predictions for the planet. I plan on leaving the file on the _Phoenix _so it can't be accessed unless a ship has been synced with our on-board records." _

Sky blinked as he watched his mom on screen. She was dressed down in relaxed clothes, wearing a blue t-shirt and black pants and was sitting with her legs thrown over the the arm rest of the chair. She had her hair loosed and pulled back into a pony tail that was hanging off the chair as she leaned her head back on the other arm rest.

Sasha turned her head on screen to stare at the camera _"Not that it really matters of course since Ratchet and I are really the only ones who can access this file. So it's not like anybody else is going to see this. Anyway, after looking through some records that I acquired from a data hack of their what is it called for them, oh yes, Internet. A history of their people. Seeing their various global issues, I'm actually will to put down a bet that there will be at least a thirty percent loss of land mass from rising sea levels."_

Sky glanced at the scan on another screen and saw that his mom was almost right, the computer pegged it at a 24 percent land loss. It had also pointed out where there were new structures and highlighted where Sky had wanted to head, the white house. Sky was about to turn off the recording when another voice entered.

"_So, Bolt for the thoughts of the most beautiful creature in the galaxy?"_

Sky turned back to see a much younger looking Ratchet walking up behind Sasha who had jumped in her seat and was straightening herself out so she could look more professional. Ratchet laughed at her antics and moved up besides her, he glanced towards the camera then back at her.

Sasha shrugged _"Hey, I thought it was a good way to pass the time."_

Ratchet shook his head at her _"We just got off with their president less then half an hour ago, and you already have dressed down. What are they going to think when they come up here and see you in your skives?" _Ratchet was dressed in his Aegis armor as he scolded his at the time girl-friend.

Sasha frowned at him and slapped him on the chest "_"Like I'm not going to change."_

Ratchet glanced towards the camera _"Hey is that still recording?"_

Sasha nodded _"Yes, why?"_

Ratchet turned towards her and Sky couldn't see his face, but whatever he did had Sasha blushing. She shook her head rapidly _"Go get ready hotshot."_

Ratchet laughed and turned to the camera "_She loves me."_

Sasha punched him on the shoulder and pointed back towards the exit to the bridge _"Go!"_

Ratchet ran off the bridge laughing and Sasha shaking her head. The file closed out as Sasha pushed a button on the armrest and Sky blinked and swallowed. He hadn't seen his mom act like that in a long time. Sky sighed and pushing his dark thoughts to a corner of his mind he set about plotting out a course to land at the White House.

As he made his decent Sky got a real good look at the state of the planet, and its lack of security. If his dad ever got clearance for his fleet, they would wipe the fleet in space to the side like it was nothing. Unless the ground had some seriously huge guns that they were keeping hidden they were also going to get razed. Ratchet could cleanse the galaxy of the human race and not even leave his command ship.

As he was entering the atmosphere, his console beeped an alert at him. He read the message there it was short and simple. _"Dad got cleared for the fleet, by the time you get this, you'll have three weeks to get Zen to surrender. -S Rain" _The signature threw him for a moment, for he had never had his sister sign like that, but he trusted her anyway. As if it was going to be hard enough as is, now he had three weeks.

Sky brought his ship down in the capital when the planet was on its night side, which worked from his stealth mission. Sky settled his ship down on the out skirts of the city, he popped his canopy and jumped out of his ship, he sealed the ship and set it to sink inside a run off pool the bubbled nastily. Hoping his shielding systems would hold out as needed, Sky reached into his bag and scavenged one of the uniforms that he taken from a dead solider on Marcadia. He quickly pulled it on, grunting slightly in pain as he forced his tail down one of the legs and his ears into the helmet. He pulled a small cloth that was attached to the front of the uniform over what was exposed of his face, there by by making him look like a short Earth Warrior. He planned on using the outfit to get to the white house, after that he would ditch it and sneak in his way. But he guessed that nobody would bother him in this outfit. That's why, when he was halfway through the city and passing the umpteenth dark ally. He never saw the 2 by 4 that knocked him into oblivion.

When he was next aware of passing time, he was also aware of whispering voices. Wishing that he had his extra nano-tech vials with him, he winced when the large bump on the back of his head made itself known. His wince came with a slight hiss, and the whispering stopped. It was about that time that he also realized that his ears weren't squashed into the helmet anymore.

He opened his eyes and tired to look around, it was about that time that he realized his hands were tied behind the back of the chair that he also happened to be tied to. He wiggled slightly and had some satisfaction in knowing that he could get out of the flimsy chair if he worked hard enough.

"That's right, you're stuck."

Sky looked around the small cement room that he was in for the source of the voice. A girl walked into the light that shone down above him. The girl was wearing a black tee shirt that hung down over her baggy jeans. She had long Black hair that she had wrapped in a pony tail that was hanging back over her shoulder. She had her arms crossed across her chest, and across both of her hands she had a number of stylish bracelets hanging off of them.

"So, how about you tell me who, or rather, _what _the hell you are?"

Sky said nothing for a moment thinking about his answer and studying the girl. "You mean...you don't know?"

The girl scoffed "Like Zen tells us anything, he just tells us that the bad aliens are coming and expects us to be cool with that."

Sky raised an eyearch "I'm guessing you're not very fond of Zen?"

The girl didn't answer, just stared at him. "Right." said Sky clearing his throat "I guess I'm one of those bad aliens then."

A male voice spoke up "Told you Chessa."

Chessa's head snapped around and she snapped at the voice "Shut it!"

Sky grinned "So Chessa, I get the feeling you don't like Zen. My name is Sky, lets say I'm in the same boat. I would also shake your hand, like my mother taught me, but they do appear to be stuck behind this chair."

"He sounds nice."

Chessa lost her cool and turned fully around "Shut up Zack!"

As she turned around Sky closed his eyes and thought on the instructions that Stella had left for him. He still hadn't activated her little device yet, but he figured now was a good as time as any. He concentrated on the nerves in his arm and felt an odd vibrating effect in his forearm. He thought about what he wanted, just a small amount of energy to form a blade. Just like that, it happened, there was the quiet sound of clothe being ripped by a sharp knife and then the beam cut through the ropes binding his hands as well, which happened to be the same rope tied around his chest.

In the time it took Chessa to turn around to face Zack, and for her to turn back to face him when Zack gasped. Sky stood up, already banishing the energy blade, leaving him standing in front of the chair, the ropes falling off of him and the sleeve of his uniform torn. While Chessa stared at him, Sky gave her a quick salute "I would love to keep talking, but I got to get in to see Zen. Offer him a chance at peace."

He turned to leave and heard the a sharp clack fro behind him. Curious he turned to find Chessa holding a old pistol on him. "What was that?"

Sky raised his hands, he knew without his armor, one of those rounds in the right place would be deadly to him. "I came here to offer Zen peace."

Chessa narrowed her eyes at him "I know some of the stuff that Zen has done in your Galaxy, how come you want peace?"

Sky shrugged "Because, despite what I'm sure the stories are, we really don't want to conquer you. Hell we would have been fine just leaving you alone till you attacked us."

Chessa frowned "You guys attacked us first, you captured, " Chessa paused for a moment "our president Slade and turned him against us"

Sky shook his head "No we didn't" at Chessa's look Sky sighed "Look, I've seen the report, and I know the two people from that mission, the last time we saw Slade was biding him good bye after successful talks for peace."

Chessa lowered the gun and Sky lowered his hands "I think we need to do a little catching up."

A few hours later found Sky sitting with Chessa, and Zack, the 'leaders' of a resistance to Zen, and people hoping for a peaceful end to the war.

"So you're here for peace." Chessa asked as she sipped from a cup.

Sky nodded again "Yea, I'm one of the few in my galaxy who don't want to wipe you out for attacking us. So I came here to get Zen to surrender so that when the fleet gets here, they'll leave you be."

Chessa looked into her cup "What about Zen?"

Sky shrugged "Tried for War Crimes I imagine."

Chessa said nothing for a moment before she looked at Zack who nodded "Well Sky, I can help you with that."

Sky raised an eyearch "How?"

Chessa smiled, and at that moment, she reminded Sky a lot of his sister. "I know a way to get you into the White House."

* * *

_**Short again, I know, and I'm sure some our wondering if I'm dragging it out, but I'm seriously not. We've already got one person on Earth, and the rest are on their way. The end is here readers, and I promise, it shall be an epic end to an epic saga.**_

_**Almost there!**_

_**Peace,**_

_**-Emile**_


	29. Preparing

_**Another short chapter, but this one focuses on Ratchet and Stella back at Marcadia, there's a little drama and little talking, and a bunch of setting up. Mostly likely about two chapters left, maybe three. This is it Loyal Readers! **_

* * *

_**RaC-Nightmares Series: Earth Bound**_

_**Chapter 29: Preparing**_

* * *

"Commander Rain?"

Stella glanced behind her, after looking at who was standing in her doorway she turned back to the view port. "Enter."

Rass walked into Stella's quarters "Bolt for your thoughts?"

Stella glanced back at Rass before turning back to the view port. Rass made a sighing noise "I'll take that as a no." Rass walked further into Stella's quarters "You know, I don't think I've ever been in here, at least not recently. Like what you've done with the place."

"Did you need something Ranger?"

Rass paused for a moment, surprised by the direct question, that and referring to Rass as a Ranger. "Just to tell you that Engineering needs your help with something." Rass paused "Stella what's wrong with you? You've been aloof for the past few days. Not your usual self."

Stella took a deep breath "He should be on Earth by now."

Rass walked up next to Stella "Sky?"

Stella nodded "Yea, Commander Sky, on his mission to try for peace. Alone"

Rass looked at her friend "That's whats bugging you? Sky's been a Commander for as long as you have, and hes gone on plenty of Solo Ops. We have the files to prove it."

Stella nodded again "While that's true, Sky always went into those situations expecting trouble. This time he's looking for peace, that means he'll have left his weapons in his ship, and if he comes under attack he'll be out gunned, then hunted across a planet that he doesn't really know."

Stella fell silent as Rass thought for a few moments. "I think your worried about nothing Stella. I think that Sky is as badass a fighter as you are, better even at hand to hand combat. I don't see him being out gunned anytime. Didn't you give him one of your gadgets anyway?"

Stella moved over to her desk suddenly and started going through so papers "Yes, my prototype weapon. The Energy Bead Gauntlet."

Rass shrugged her shoulders "So what are you worrying for, anything of yours will out class anything that he'll find on Earth. I mean all your stuff is solid, I don't think I've ever seen one of your inventions fail."

Stella nodded "Yes, the final projects, but you've never seen them while they were in the prototype stage. Some of the side effects or misfires can be quite messy."

Rass paused "But you tested this gauntlet...right?"

Stella's silence was her answer.

Rass took a step towards the desk "Why did you give it to him then? If you had no idea what might happen if it backfired how come you gave him the prototype in the first place?!"

Stella whirled to face her friend "Because I was worried alright! He was going to try and sneak off with out telling anybody, and I knew that he would leave all his gear behind, I wanted him to have something that couldn't be taken away, short of cutting his arm off."

Rass was quiet while Stella took some deep breaths, after she was done, Rass spoke up again "I get it, your worried, we covered that already though, so why does him having your prototype worry you so much?"

Stella glanced down "I'm worried that he might fail, that I won't see my brother again. But I'm also worried that I might have just given the Terrans a huge advantage. If they figure out what hes got and some how reverse engineer it like they did the shuttle that started all of this..."

"So your not even worried about Sky, not really, your worried about creating more weapons. Causing more death?"

Stella lifted her head and looked at Rass as she finished her last sentence. "I guess...I never really thought of it that way before." she scoffed "Some genius I am."

Rass laughed "You're a technical genius, not a psychologist. Makes sense for you to miss that, you can't know everything."

Stella gave a small smile, "I guess so." she sighed and put some put some papers in another drawer "So what does engineering need me for?"

* * *

"We're loosing pressure in three, find the leak and tie it down!"

"Yes Commander!" The engineer ran off to find the proper coolant line and fix the falling pressure. Stella turned back to her console, typing in commands in to the main control system for her ships engines and trying to reboot the starting sequence.

She turned her head "Somebody find out what the hell happened!" As she resumed work she heard another pair of boots approach her. When they stopped behind her Stella scoffed "Look, I hate to be like this, but I'm aware that this is causing issues through out the ship, I'm working on it, what ever report you have will have to wait."

"Issues?"

Stella turned around in the red darkness of her engine room. The only real source of light coming from the screen behind her. It makes sense then that when she first laid eyes on her dad, it was hard not to see him as scary. "Sr. Admiral. Sir. You should have told me you would be visiting my ship. I would have prepared a proper welcome."

Ratchet stepped forward and in the dim light Stella realized he was dressed in cargo pants and his shirt "Relax Stella, I'm here as your dad, not you commander."

Stella sighed "Dad, yea sorry about this."

Ratchet looked around in the semi darkness "So correct me if I'm wrong, but red emergency lighting is usually not a good sign. Whats going on?"

Stella turned back to her console. "The weapons systems are linked directly into our engines down here. Gives them the higher power draw that they require since they aren't exactly normal gun systems. Best I can guess right now, when we reconfigured for the frequency weakness that the Terran fleet has. It caused a massive feedback loop that overloaded several systems including the coolant pressure monitoring system." Stella paused in her explanation to press a button against the wall "Get somebody to Engine Room 1 Junction box, I need pressure back in hoses 4, 7, 12, and 23"

Ratchet walked up next to her "Is it serious?"

Stella shook her head "Only if we had been in warp when this happened. But since we're in orbit the the engines are running in low cycle mode. We are mainly running in the dark as a precaution, but out in space, better safe then sorry."

Ratchet nodded "Right, so what can I do to help? You old man still has his usefulness."

Stella paused for a moment while she thought. "Take the hallway to your right, at the first junction take a left and go straight until you reach the Coolant Monitoring system. I need somebody there to rest the system when I'm ready."

Ratchet nodded "Gotcha" he took off down the hallway and Stella called up her remote control system for the Coolant controls. "Engine Room 2 Junction Box, Hoses 3, 8, 14, 24, 34, and 41" Stella continued resetting various systems till she heard her dad through the intercom. "I'm here Stella, what next."

"I'm resetting the system from here, but I need somebody to reset the pressure in the hoses while I do this. There should be two large valves in front of you. Turn the one on the left when I tell you."

Another voice crackled out on the intercom "Engine Room 1, Junction Box Reset and Pressure dropping."

Stella pressed a button on her console then reached for a lever along the side "Dad, now." she said as she grabbed the lever and pulled the switch. On her screen red lights appeared and there was a deep shuddering through out the ship which was accompanied by a deep humming that seemed to shake Stella's entire body. Stella ignored it and focused on the screen which was showing the rising pressure inside Engine 1. "Dad, turn a little faster."

On screen the red lights finally faded to blue, then back to green. Stella let out a small breath, the problem may not have been critical, but the fix could have destroyed the whole ship if it went wrong. "Alright Dad, the valve on the right this time."

"Commander, Engine room 2 we can't get hose 34 to lock down and balance the pressure."

Stella swore softly under her breath. "None of the automatic systems are responding on this end. Can you guys get it done on manual control?"

"No Commander, the pressure is too high, if we open the line for manual access, we could blow the system."

Stella swore again "Dad, I need you to turn the valve, slowly, though, I haven't reset yet."

"Engine Room 2, "We're going to have to balance the pressure through the other hoses, make sure they don't fall under 85."

Stella called up her control to see the pressure was already falling. "Diverting pressure to 1 through 18, get ready, gentlemen and ladies, this is going to be close."

"We're diverting pressure on this end to 35 up to 45"

Stella nodded to herself and started typing on her keyboard again, setting up Engine 2 for its reset. "Dad get ready, starting the reset now, there will be feed back inside the system, the valve should kick against you, but you need to keep it in place."

"Roger, hit it whenever."

Stella grabbed the reset lever and threw it again. The same deep shuddering shook the ship, although this time it seemed stronger, and the humming noise got so loud that Stella started getting a headache within moments.

Meanwhile in the monitoring room that Ratchet was in, he had just felt the kick in the pressure, and he was currently taking all his strength to hold the valve in one place, and it was slowly slipping. Thinking quickly Ratchet summoned his Omni-Wrench and jammed in into the spokes on the valve then braced the handle in a groove on the floor. The deep humming noise continued for a few more painful moments before it faded and Ratchet felt slack in the pressure against the valve. Turning his hands quickly, the humming faded from noise and the slight shaking of the ship stopped. Ratchet sighed taking it as a good sign his daughters voice came over the intercom "Good work Dad, head on back."

Ratchet walked over to the intercom "Alright, see you in a bit." he left off the switch and started walking down the hallway, he found his daughter at the junction waiting for him. "Making sure I don't get lost?" he asked in a teasing voice.

Stella smiled as they started walking towards the elevator "Kinda, actually I wanted to ask why you came over, I'm sure you had a reason before you came down here and offered help."

Ratchet nodded "Lets talk someplace private."

Stella jerked her head towards the elevator "My Quarters then, come on." Stella turned and led the way into the elevator. A short while later found them inside Stella's quarters. Ratchet looked around, he had to admit to himself he was a little surprised.

"It's clean."

Stella looked over her shoulder with an eyearch raised "Of course its clean."

Ratchet looked around at the sparse room, from her bed in the corner to her desk against the side, the only sign of the messy inventor he raised was the designs that she had displayed on her vid-screen wall. Stella walked over to her desk and moved some papers into a drawer before sitting on the edge of the desk. "So, whats up Dad?"

Ratchet moved over and sat next to her on top of the desk, he realized for the first time that Stella was dressed in a matching outfit to his, aside from the color. Where he had green cargo pants Stella had black and with a dark purple shirt. "I just wanted to talk about what's been happening, check in with you." he sighed and looked at her vid-screen wall "With Sky AWOL on Earth, I find that I need to be the calm rational one..." Ratchet stopped and looked at Stella "With your mother gone, I'm finding it harder and harder to hold onto my calm. I'm still trying to decide when we head out for Earth if I just want to use the old Waver prototype cannon to just be rid of the planet once and for all."

Stella turned her gaze to her view port, where Marcadia floated in the distance. "Before he left Sky asked what had happened to me. He didn't say it, but I think he thought Mom would be disappointed in the way I've been acting." Stella stopped and turned her gaze to Ratchet "I think hes right, these past three weeks I've been thinking, what do we really get out of all this? Vengeance? When has that ever solved anything?" Stella slid off the desk and walked over to the view port. "Think about it, all of the evil people that you have ever fought, they always had some sort of plan in mind, some vengeance for something done to them. If we just set out for Earth with Vengeance in our minds and Hatred in our hearts, are we any better then those people that we swore to protect the galaxy from?"

Ratchet leaned back on the desk "Are you saying you've forgiven Zen for everything hes done to us?"

Stella was quiet for a lone while, when she spoke up it was slow and deliberate "No, Zen needs to be tried for War Crimes, everything hes done. He can't get away with it, we need to get him and all of his officers and who ever led the original attack." Stella looked at her Dad "What about you?"

Ratchet slid off the desk "I can't answer that right now. Not because I don't want to tell you the answer, but because I don't know which one I'll give."

Stella glanced at Ratchet as he walked up next to her "Can't decide?"

Ratchet shrugged "I'm not sure, half of me just wants to do what you're saying, bring him in and try him for his crimes, but the other half, the half that aches every night in an empty bed...that half doesn't want to stop till every last Terran is dead, and Zen himself beaten to a pulp. When we get to Earth and I actually set sights on Zen, I'm not sure which half will win."

Stella stretched then glanced at her wrist "Well, we're about to find out."

Ratchet glanced at his own wrist where like Stella he had a watch display set into his gauntlet. "It appears so." he turned to his daughter "Are you ready for duty Commander Rain?"

"Always ready Sir." Stella tapped a button on her gauntlet. Ratchet watched as armor slid out from under her clothing and quickly slid over her body, How ever it wasn't until the helmet slid out from a small pad on her neck and covered her head that Ratchet recognized it.

He reached out a hand and placed it on Stella's now armored shoulder. " Electrosteel..." he shook his head "Where did you find this old thing? I haven't seen it since..." Ratchet trailed off.

Stella turned around and headed for the exit to her quarters "Since Mo-" Stella stopped and started again. "Since Commander Phyronix wore it last. I felt it might be fitting to wear it for whatever waits for us on Earth."

Ratchet walked along beside her "But what about protection from the Terran slug weapons, the Electrosteel won't stop something aimed at your head."

Stella nodded "Something I'm aware of, don't worry, I've covered it." The two of them had reached the hanger, where Ratchets ship sat. "You better get back to your command ship Admiral. You'll need to be in place for the attack."

Ratchet nodded and saluted, Stella quickly copied the action "Very well Commander Rain, have your techs prepare the fleet for warp." Ratchet paused and then reached out and put a hand on her shoulder "Your Mom would be proud of the woman you have become. Never forget that."

Stella blinked twice "I won't Dad." with that Stella dropped the salute and turned around, heading for the bridge. Ratchet turned and ran for his fighter hopping in and taking off into space. He navigated away from Stella's frigate and moved towards a large battle bunker that was hovering in the ship yards of Marcadia.

The ship was a new design from the Military, it was a bulky model, like a rounded edged cube. It was as long as the _Phoenix _was, and carried twice as many cannons. Each cannon was controlled by a pilot deep inside the super structure using a holopod to trick the pilot into thinking that they were in the cannon themselves. The ship was designed not only to slug it out with capitol ships and defend against fighters but was in fact had a smaller crew the the _Phoenix_.The ship was almost half a mile of armor protecting a small core control room inside where everything was run from. This allowed it to literally be a command bunker in the middle of an all out space war.

Ratchet flew his fighter into the small hanger and landed it on the edge of the space. He hopped out and went over to the small stand against the side where he had left his Aegis Armor. When he reached out a hand for it though he saw a small vid-pad had been left on it. Picking it up Ratchet read the note there.

"_Dad by the time you read this, you'll know what I mean when I say I'm not the only one with a new set of armor. Your Carbonox armor is useful, but old, just like your original Aegis armor. So, I ordered a new set some times ago, the Aegis Armor Mark IX armor set, then added my own modifications to it. This suit is lighter, allowing you to move faster, has jets built into it so you can keep Clank in space where he has less chance of being hit by a bullet. It can also stop any slugs the Terrans can throw at you, short of explosives. -Love Stella. P.S. There is a self donning feature on the armor, just put on the main chest plate and the armor will do the rest when activated."_

Ratchet put down the pad and looked at the armor, that was when he started noticing the differences, the biggest one being the main pad which went over his chest. Ratchet reached for it and attached it to his chest. He pressed the pad and held his arms out as the pieces of armor floated off the table and attached themselves to his body. In a matter of moments Ratchet was covered in his new armor. As the last piece settled into place, Ratchet grabbed the helmet that hadn't moved and slid it over his head, his HUD booted up and a slight hum made itself known as the armor activated, Ratchet realized that the armor glowed a dark orange now and he smiled to himself.

He ran up to the control room and sat down in his chair, he opened a link to the rest of the ships in the fleet then turned to CR-3. "Has Commander Rain set up the warp coordinates?"

CR-3 nodded "Yes sir, if I may ask, how come we're not using the Void-Gate?"

Clank looked up from his place on the main console "Covering that much distance with the Void-Gate has a chance to collapse space and time. A rather large chance in fact, so we have deemed that the gate can not be used for this attack."

Ratchet smiled at his old friend "Glad to see you made it Clank."

Clank turned back to his console "Ratchet, you are my friend, and I would not miss this mission for the world."

Ratchet nodded "Glad to hear it." He leaned forward and pressed another button on his console. His next words went out to the fleet "This is Sr. Admiral Ratchet, we have our warp coordinates set up, prepare all ships for warp, spin up engines to max and wait for my word."

Outside in space, twenty-one ships, including the frigates of both Stella and Sky, all lit their engines at the same time, causing the light to flash out towards the orbital docks. The civilians that were living there cheered, and inside one office the Galactic President looked up from her desk. "Good luck Ratchet."

Ratchet pressed another button "Command Rain?"

Stella's voice echoed out "Coordinates sent to all ships, preparing to lead the warp. Moving fleet to jump zone."

The fleet was slowly arranging themselves in a wedge pattern outside of Marcadia's gravity well. Ratchet sat down in his command chair. "Commence Warp."

Stella's voice responded "Warp in 5."

Ratchet blinked and slowed his breathing, reading himself for the journey ahead.

"4."

Stella was watching the various read outs on her ship while she counted down

"3."

Sky was on Earth, preparing to sneak into the white house.

"2."

Sasha was still alone, and known only to a select few.

"1."

Ratchet opened his eyes. "Zen, here I come."

"Warp."

In a matter of seconds the ships all flashed forward into a warp jump, one that would last three weeks, and one that would put them right on Earths Doorstep.

* * *

_**Next chapter we jump back to Sky and Earth, and the Twenty one days that he has to try and get Zen to see reason. Oh I have so much planned for the next two chapters, its going to be great! **_

_**Oh, and just FYI, I'm breaking my usual Story rotation, I'm not updating anything else except Earth Bound until its done, so hopefully within a month, Earth Bound will be finished, and I can vanish back into the ether of the Internet. **_

_**Of course if you want me to stick around for a bit, you can head over to my profile page and vote on the poll there. It could just choose what little piece of work I do while I try to make up my mind on if I want to continue with the rough plans I have for the Generations Series.**_

_**Oh, I hope its not needed, but seriously please Review, they help tell me that I'm doing a good job, and they spur me on to burn the midnight oil when writing. The more reviews I get, the harder I work, and the Faster the chapters get out.  
**_

_**Peace,**_

_**-Emile**_


	30. 21 Days Gone

_**Blam, I'm back, with another chapter like I said I would. We're almost done, the next chapter will end this two year old story, or maybe the chapter after that, we'll just see what happens when I type. But till then, I leave you with: **_

* * *

_**RaC Nightmares Series: Earth Bound**_

_**Chapter 30: 21 Days Gone**_

* * *

- _Estimated Time left in Transit – Eighteen Days -_

* * *

"_Who knew that a simple bribe to an underpaid guard would actually work. I thought that crap only worked in action movies and video games."_ Sky kept his thoughts to himself as he dashed from tree to tree of the white house lawn. Dressed in his stealth coverings, and thanks to a few gadgets of Stella's that he had, Sky was rendered invisible to the Terran cameras and sensors, and he stuck to the shadows to escape the patrolling guards.

After a few minutes of this he eventually reached the side of the White House, according to Chessa, this was where the president was most of the time. Following her instructions, he creeped around the side until he saw something that Chessa said he couldn't miss.

Ship Yards that were dug two-hundred feet into the ground were kinda hard to miss.

Sky went up to the side and looked down, what he saw impressed him slightly, rather then building in space, the Terrans were stubbornly building down on the planet, at least their star fighters anyway. The fields that Zen had dug here were massive, and most likely stretched as far as two miles. It would take a very long time for the planet to recover from this. Not to mention the gallons of smoke and acrid gasses that were being pumped into the air above it by the smelting and forging process. Sky double checked to make sure that the cloth that was covering his face was still there before he glanced along the side and spotted the ladder that Chessa had described, next to it about halfway down was a vent, just big enough for a Cezar Lombax mix to crawl into.

Working his way down the ladder Sky found that the panel for the vent came off easily, and he slipped inside replacing the vent cover behind him. He moved through the vents following the last of Chessa's instructions, a left here, a right there, straight through here after jamming the fan. It wasn't long till he found himself staring out through a vent cover at a while hallway. For a second Sky flashed back to his child hood and sneaking through the vents, but quickly shook himself out of it.

Double checking to make sure nobody was coming, Sky popped the vent cover off and slid to the ground, he replaced the vent cover, but left it loose so that he could make a quick getaway, just in case, before he turned his attention back to the hallway. This late at night, most of the lights in these hallways were shut off, easing how hard he would need to work to stay hidden. It was at this point that Chessa just told him what direction the Oval Office was in and wished him luck. Zen had all plans removed, and the White House had been rebuilt a hundred years ago after the wars. Nobody they sent in had ever made it that far, the last one who had tried had been captured by a guard before she could get out.

Sky moved down the halls, exploring and avoiding guards as needed until he opened one door and found himself in the Oval office. Sky scoffed quietly, oval indeed. Looking around he quickly came to the conclusion that Zen wasn't here, so he moved over to the desk and checked through the drawers quickly, he found Zens two holdout pistols and removed them, and then he chose a nice big bookshelf that was pushed up next to a wall and hid in its shadow, and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

When Sky was almost ready to just head back and try another night, he felt a pressure against his shoulder, he moved away from the bookshelf and found to his surprise it was moving, and as it moved it reveled a doorway just as the door slid down into the ground and Zen stepped out of what looked like an elevator. Sky quickly pushed himself against the wall and hoped the deep shadows kept him hidden, he moved along the wall as the Bookshelf door closed. Sky waited for Zen to turn around, but he never did, he just walked over to his desk and stared out at the shipyards. Sky waited a few minutes before he reached for a device on his belt, he pushed his thumb against it and felt the device warm up before it vibrated twice to tell him that it was ready and active.

Taking a silent breath Sky stepped away from the wall and into the center of the Oval office. "President Zen."

Sky wished he had his camera with him so that he could have kept Zens face for future memory. Zen had spun around at the sound of Sky's voice and glared into the darkness in shock. After a moment he reached forward and pulled the string on his desk lamp, giving a soft glow to the room. When he saw Sky he reached down and slapped his hand against a button hidden underneath the desk. When nothing happened Zen glanced down towards one of his previously hidden guns.

Sky shook his head "No alarms Zen," Stella's invention on his belt took care of that. "Believe it or not, I'm just here to talk."

Zen glanced again towards his drawer where he kept his gun.

Sky shook his head again. "No guns either Zen, just as I'm not armed, I'm really just here to talk."

Zen glared at Sky as he sat down. "Who are you?" he asked quietly.

Sky took a step forward, as he did he reached up and pulled off his black mask, revealing his dark golden fur. "Commander Sky Phyronix, here to talk about peace."

Zen said nothing for a moment, but Sky didn't miss the slight widening of his eyes when he heard his name. "I didn't think you aliens knew the word peace."

Sky tutted "Zen, don't try that with me, we both know the truth of what happened here, and thees no cameras or mics."

Zen was quiet for a moment more "Fine."

Sky took a step back into the darkness "As I'm sure you're aware of, we began our counter attack on your invasion of our galaxy last month, and your fleets were quickly destroyed. Now that you've seen our teeth, I was sent to see if you would be more reasonable for peace, between us."

Zen picked up a piece of paper and began reading it, like he wasn't interested in Sky. "On what Terms, I doubt you want this out of the goodness of your heart."

Sky paused for a fraction of a second "I don't know exact terms, but I imagine you being tried for war crimes would be a good start, plus a demilitarization of your planet of course. You've proven that you can't be trusted with advanced technology."

Zen paused in his study of the papers on his desk. "You don't know?" he scoffed softly and put his hands down as his desk "Let me try this then. You weren't sent, no military with any merit, as yours obviously has, would send an envoy with out terms, or without some way to send discussions back to his commanders. So lets try again, you went AWOL, nobody knows you're here, and you don't have any authority to discuss any peace options with me." Zen took his hands off his desk and went back to his papers "Why don't you fly away and send somebody with authority back to try again."

Sky shook his head. "My turn, you're stalling, your hoping that you can buy enough time to get those new fighters that you got being built in your backyard done. After that I imagine you would try for a cruiser of some sort, for all I know you've got some being built on your moon right now." Sky paused, and smiled "I'm going to enjoy telling you this next bit. You're right, I am AWOL, but by now my commanders know why I came here alone to try and get you to surrender, because in less then three weeks, you won't have that option."

Zen very slowly put down his papers. "Explain."

Sky shook his head, still smiling the whole time. "Not nice."

Zens face clenched up for a moment in rage "Explain...please..."

Sky cocked his head back "As we speak a sizable fleet in is transit to Earth, they are coming here to wipe your military, and yourself out, and possibly the entire human race. Before you wonder why I'm telling you this, I'll explain why. When I landed here I saw what remains of your fleet in orbit. Believe me, even if you had a bunch of cruisers hidden away, you wouldn't stand a chance against whats coming. But what might boost your chances is if you're already broadcasting a surrender signal and have your ships standing down." Sky paused "Or you can fight to the bitter end, and watch as my military razes your planet to ashes, either way we can close the book on this little conflict. Up to you though Zen." Sky began backing into the shadows towards the door he came in from. "Food for thought Zen, you have less then three weeks of freedom, do you do the smart thing, or go down fighting something you can't beat." Sky paused as he opened the door. "Think about it."

Zen stood up "What gives you any right to come here and judge me for what I've done? All I'm doing is making sure that my species survives the way we were meant to, as conquers! I've thought about it, I would rather die then be caged up by some unknown justice system, as would every man, woman, and child on my planet would too. We are the human race, and we will not go quietly into the night!"

Sky slipped halfway out the door. "Then you shall die, and damn yourself and your species to extinction. When the Earth is barren and burning, and you find yourself in what ever Hell will take you, you will know that it was all your fault. " With that final forbidding thought, Sky finished slipping out the door.

Sky closed the door and ran off down the hall, slipping his mask back on, he had just reached the vent that he came in at and was sliding in when alarms started sounding throughout the building. Sky pulled himself into the vent and pulled the cover closed as a dozen agents rounded the corner, heading for the oval office. Sky shook his head as he backtracked through the vents and out to the ladder. As he climbed up over the lip he saw that floodlights were on and bathing the lawn in white light, Sky smiled to himself at the challenge and moved through the trees, climbing them when he needed to avoid guards and made his way to the edge of the lawn where he jumped the fence and ran down the ally where he stashed the uniform that he stole when he landed a few days ago. A quick change of clothes and he became another guard on the street, he slowly made his way back to the meet up point that Chessa had given him.

When he reached the park, he started walking around the outskirts, acting like another guard on patrol for these Renegade activists. It was on his third lap around the park that he realized that Chessa was walking next to him. Without saying a word, she varied her path until they approached an alleyway. As they passed it, Chessa turned to go down it, Sky completed another lap before he went down the same alleyway. Halfway down he found Chessa and her friends waiting for him. Waving a hand they led him into a the building next to them and down the stairs to some old bunkers, each one connected by a small dimly let hallway. Normally occupied by rabble, and covered in filth, Chessa and her crew made sure to keep these ones cleaned and well maintained. After they moved through at least ten blocks of these bunkers and their hallways they finally arrived in the basement of the abandoned building that Chessa and her friends called headquarters.

As they all settled down, Sky pulled off the helmet and let his ears unfold, he rubbed them a few times before he turned to Chessa "That was pretty slick, I usually pay more attention to people who get close to me. How long were you walking alongside me?"

Chessa smiled "Only a minute or so, you caught on quick. So how did your mission go?"

Sky moved over to a chair and sat down in it, pulling off the boots "I got in and gave my message to Zen."

Chessa waited a moment. "...and...?"

Sky shook his head "He pretty much damned your entire planet, and race. Hopefully he'll change his mind after this lovely parting thought I gave him, but I doubt it."

Chessa glanced around the room. "What parting thought?"

Sky sighed "Simple, my Dad is a high up in the military rankings, and most likely, he will be leading this attack. When Zen first attacked us, he killed my Mom, and he also killed my Sisters fiance. When I left, both my Dad and my Sister were just looking for an excuse to wipe out the Earth. If Zen fights back, I don't think either of them will stop until the planet is scored clean, and all of you dead along with it." Sky let his gaze drop to his boots. "I kept trying to talk them down, but both of them have been consumed by such rage that I don't know if either of them will ever see reason."

Zack gulped "So...what do we do?

Chessa spoke up before Sky could, turning to face her friends as she did so "Right now? Nothing, we go home, according to Sky we still have eighteen days till the end of our world. I suggest we go home and spend it with out families."

Sky raised his head "Hey, Chessa, how did you get those plans for the venting system?"

Chessa glanced over her shoulder as Sky "A few months of bribes...why?"

Sky stood up and moved across the room to where an old chalkboard stood leaning against the wall. Using his sleeve Sky wiped the board clean before grabbing the chalk and drawing out the Oval Office from memory. As he drew, he started explaining. "When I made it into the Oval Office, Zen was no where to be found, so I settled in to wait. I chose to hide against this bookcase here." Sky pointed at the chalkboard as he finished drawing the room." It gave me a good view of all the doors while keeping me in the shadows. What I did not expect was the bookcase hiding a door, an elevator if I'm right."

Chessa walked over the board "So what, your saying Zen has an secret basement or lab or something?"

Sky nodded "Exactly, and you seem positive that there is some evidence that you could use to show the world just what kind of ruler Zen is. If it does exist it would be in that lab, and there might be other things in there, things that I could use to get him to stand down when the fleets arrive. But I didn't notice anything on my way in or out that indicated a sub-level."

Zack snapped his fingers "The Ship Yards!"

Chessa turned to face him, as did Sky. "What about them?" he asked.

Zack focused on Chessa "Remember when we first found out about them? How they just kinda appeared, that's all anybody we asked could say. It just seemed like one day they were just there. Those pits are really really deep just to have been dug for those."

Chessa nodded slowly "You're right...you're right." She turned to Sky. "That would explain those pits and also might be a way in for you. If Zen did have labs of some sort set up that he originally used that space for, it would make sense that there would be some access to a sub-level, which it sounds like you're positive exists. I mean where else would Zen be going with a secret elevator?"

Sky turned back to the chalkboard. "Yea, but if I'm going to get in, I'll need some blueprints or something. I can't just go cartwheeling through those pits, not after tonight. If I knew where the labs were, I could find another way in."

Chessa joined him at the chalkboard "So, that's why you asked where I got the plans from."

Sky nodded "Think you can find any plans for these shipyards, or maybe even older plans for the White House? I doubt Zen just carved all these pits out, I bet they existed before."

Chessa walked away from the chalkboard and opened a side door, people started leaving the small room they were in, as the last person walked through, it was just Chessa, Zack, and Sky. As the two of the slipped through the door Chessa called over her shoulder "I'll look into those plans, you sit tight here."

Sky nodded and moved over to the corner where he had set up his bed.

* * *

_- Estimated Time left in Transit - Thirteen Days -_

* * *

Sky woke up as the door to the current bunker meeting place was flung open. Chessa came running in, dressed in her usual jeans and a dark shirt. As Sky rubbed the sleep from his eyes Chessa sat down next to him with her phone. "Sorry to wake you, but something you need to see."

Sky waved a hand in the air "No problem, whats up?"

Chessa tapped on her phone and pressed it into Sky's hands. "This."

Sky studied the screen and realized it was a recorded speech from Zen.

"_My Fellow Citizens of Earth, I have some disturbing news to give to you, news that I do not give out easily. A few nights ago I was visited by one of the Aliens. One of those creatures has set foot on our planet in stealth. He came to me and told me of his plan, to try and convince people of peace when there was none. He told me of a fleet that is on its way to Earth right now, a fleet who's sole purpose is to wipe us out." _Zen paused as gasps and mutters ran through the crowd in front of him. "_Troubling news, I know, and I wish I had better news, but all I have for you is just one small fact. These Aliens know not yet who they are trifling with. WE are the Human race, and WE are the dominating force on our planet, and on any that we may choose to settle. If these Aliens wish to bring their war back to Earth, I assure you they are in for a surprise. As of this moment, gun shops shops the world over are offering their wares for free, one to every man woman and child. Take these guns with you and when the Aliens show up, show them that the Human race is no push over, fight back against this force, fight them till they are no more. My men will support you as much as they can, as will I. If you wish to take shelter, do so, I will not stop you. There is also another option, join our military and help us on the front lines, the more the better. I look forward to expanding our influence with you loyal people at my side. As a final note, if you see this Alien here" _A picture appeared that was a fairly good likeness of Sky since they were just going off of Zen's memory._ "Don't listen to any of the lies he says, call the military and try to detain him. Now, go home, go home and prepare for the war to hit home! Know that you will help exterminate a galactic threat! Know that you are a Human!"_

Zen stepped back from the podium he was on to mixed reactions, there were some cheers, and some boos. But either way, Zen still painted Sky and his family in a bad light. The clip ended and Sky handed the phone back to Chessa. "How long ago did he do that?"

Chessa tucked the phone into her jeans, "Yesterday, this was the soonest I could get to you to show you though."

Sky shook his head "Great..." he sighed "Did you have any luck on the blueprints?"

Chessa shook her head "None so far, before I came to find you though, one of our members said that he had somebody on the line, somebody who collected really old things for a living, and one of those things might include a blueprint of the 20th century era white house."

Sky raised an eye arch at Chessa, since she sounded excited about this. "20th century era?"

Chessa nodded "We were historically and laughably super intense about security back then. To the point that several people had bunkers built, just in case of emergencies, it would stand to reason that the president had one too."

Sky stood up and stretched "Wouldn't that be on the blueprints you have though?"

Chessa shook her head again "No, these Blueprints are seriously old. Bear in mind that we consider ourselves in the 35th century now. It was always rumored that the White House had some bunker hidden underground, but we never really needed it, so it was eventually lost to time. What if Zen knew about the rumors and found the bunker, then re-purposed it to how he saw fit?"

Sky nodded "That would fit with the theory Zack put forward a few days ago. How long until you can get in touch with this person?"

Chessa chewed her lip. "That's the bad news, did I mention that this was a good news bad news bit, I should have. Anyway, the guy lives about six days away. It would be a twelve day round trip."

Sky sighed "Which would give me less then a day to break into this bunker and find evidence on Zen to get him to surrender. Great." Sky paused for a moment while he thought. "Do it, its our best chance so far, get somebody out there to get in contact with this guy. In the meantime you and I need to set up evacuation plans, find as many loyal to your cause as you can, and get them to set up shop in the bunkers under the city. Then when the fleet arrives, they will have someplace to go and be safe from whatever wrath my family brings."

Chessa nodded "Sounds like a plan, I'll go send somebody right now, then come back to make the plans."

Sky reached for his gear "Lets change the meeting room, just in case."

Chessa stood up "Alright, follow me."

After the two of them had set up a new meeting place, Chessa ran off to set up the plans that they had discussed. Then, Sky waited, he had done all that he could at this end, until he hopefully got these blueprints. So...he waited.

* * *

- _Estimated Time left in Transit - 2 hours -_

* * *

Sky was getting seriously antsy, he had taken to doing push up and sit ups in the bunker for a few days, but after that, he donned his borrowed guard outfit, even though there was high suspicion for most guards these days, and went on a stroll. He couldn't help it, he was going stir crazy. That's why he was shocked when he returned to the bunker one night to find it full of armed teenagers. Most of them aimed weapons at him as soon as he came in.

Surprised he raised his hands, before Chessa walked over and yanked off the head gear. "I've been worried, I thought you had been caught. Where the hell have you been?"

Sky shrugged "Sorry got bored. What's up, why the big meeting?"

Zack stepped forward with a sealed tube. "These."

Sky felt his eyes widen. "Are those..."

Chessa nodded "Yep."

Sky grinned "Well then, lets get them unfolded and let me see."

Very carefully the three of them unsealed the tube and gently teased the old blue paper out. Slowy they unrivaled it them secured it with a couple rocks. Sky sat down in front of the it and stared at the blueprints, it only took him a few minutes to find what he was looking for.

"There." he called out gently pointing to a bit of wall on the outside of the white house. "There used to be an old air vent there. When I was sneaking in, I saw this wall, I bet you anything the vent is still there. I could use this to get in."

Chessa looked at the small vent "You sure Sky? Kinda small."

Sky nodded "I could use this...or..." Sky moved his finger to another part of the map, this part was in the middle of the lawn. "Here. The bunker is at its weakest point here, if I get to my ship and get one of my missiles I can turn it into a bomb that could punch through." he paused "No, that would take way to long, not to mention getting the bomb in place. That vent is my best chance. I'm taking it."

Sky stood up and glanced at his wrist, and frowned. "We're almost out of time." he looked up to the group at large. "Now's the time to do what you have been practicing for the past week and a half. Get your family and friends, and get them underground, before you seal the doors, I want you to put this symbol on the doors in someway." Sky went over to the wall where he had carved what looked like a bunch of scribbled lines in the wall."When the fleet arrives, I'll broadcast that anybody with this symbol is friendly and not to be shot. So make sure the symbol is on the door and in the room somewhere. If you have something to draw on yourself with, do that too." Sky glanced once more at his wrist. "Get going. You have an hour if your lucky, and remember, my people don't want to fight like this, if you don't attack them, they won't attack you." Sky looked up "And thank you, all of you, for doing whats right."

The group moved out and until it was just Chessa and Zack. Sky turned towards his gear "You two get going as well."

The answer he received was the sound of a bolt slamming home. He turned around to see Chessa working the bolt on a bolt action rifle. "No. I'm following at a distance and giving you support if you need it. My dad taught me to shoot and I'm a hell of a shot. As is Zack here, and nothing you say will change my mind. Either of us. Both us have no family to protect, so we'll make sure you get in to get your job done."

Zack walked up with an older Mac 10 in one hand. "Yea, trust in the Humans Sky, we know what were doing."

Sky shook his head "I doubt that, but whatever, I'm not stopping you. Keep up if you can."

With that Sky grabbed his helmet and tucked it over his ears running up the stairs that lead to the street. He burst out into the alleyway and ran towards the street, slowing into a walk once he was visible to passerby. After what felt like hours to Sky, he made it onto the White House, he vaulted over the fence and crossed the lawn, he had just touched the wall when alarms sounded around the house. Thinking he had been spotted Sky spun around, but there was nobody running for him. Then he realized that he could hear chatter coming from his wristband. He turned his head to the sky to watch as the small looking ships appeared and opened fire on the Earth fleet.

"We're out of time..." Sky sighed then turned back to the wall. He broadcast the peace symbol to his sister and father then he summoned Stella's blade and jammed it into the wall, cutting through and revealing the vent underneath. After he had cut himself a nice sized hole Sky tucked himself into the old vent and shimmed his way down. Eventually coming to grate that led into another vent. Sky kicked it in and cringed at the loud sound. He dropped silently into the vent and crawled for a few meters before he chose his exit. He opened the vent cover and dropped down into a dingy narrow hallway that was barred with fancy steel doors.

He glanced behind him as he heard foot steps and voices. _"I'm telling you, I heard something."_

Sky glanced back around and chose a door at random to dart into and hide. After the door slid shut Sky waited for the guards to walk past, that was until a voice called out.

"What do you demons...want...this time...?"

Sky felt his eyes widen and his heart skip a beat, then two.

"Well...what is...it...?"

Sky turned around slowly, and just as slowly walked towards the upright table. He walked around and stared at the creature that was strapped to the table. His breath left him and Sky felt something click inside. "Mom."

* * *

_**Another Blam! Things revealed! How will Sky take the shock of finding his Mom alive and somewhat well in Zen's dungeon? What has happened to Sasha in these past few months? Will Stella and Ratchet spare Sky's helpers? Will Zen rule the universe? Answers to these questions and more will be answered in the stunning conclusion to Earth Bound! Except that last one, you all know whats going to happen to Zen.**_

_**Okay, some notes, sorry if it seems rushed at the end, I meant it like that, I wanted Sky to suddenly be out of time. Also, my poll, go vote, you will help decide what my next story is. The story that I write while I try to decide if I want to do the whole Generations series. Go Vote! Also Review! More Reviews=More typing. If I get ten reviews I'll pull an all day type fest to make sure it gets done by next week. **_

_**Also if you voted on the poll after the last update, you may need to go vote again, removed the Generations option since I'm still not sure if I'm going to do it.**_

_**Peace,**_

_**-Emile**_


	31. The End

_**Has it really been four years since I started this? Wow...Time flies I guess. Well, this is it? Isn't it? The end of Earth Bound, and the end of the Nightmares of the Past series of stories. Its been a hell of journey for me, and it was while working on all of this that I realized how much I love writing, even if I'm not the best at it. So, before I let you into it, I have just a few quick things to say. First off, there is a much larger authors note at the bottom, and secondly, this chapter most likely pushes the T rating that this story carries, if anybody feels I've gone too far, let me know and I'll change it to M.**_

_**Right, For better or worse, this is it, I leave you with:  
**_

* * *

-** RaC Nightmares Series:**_ Earth Bound_ - **Chapter 31:** _The End_ -

* * *

-Marcadia-

* * *

"So...This is how it ends." his rough voice told of how torn up his throat was.

A gentle breeze blew through the cemetery, ruffling the leaves in the trees. The sound creating a backdrop to the trio who stood underneath. The setting sun stretched their shadows across the grounds, creating an eerie feeling for the group. The one in the center knelt down in front of the grave stone. "I tried. I tried so hard."

The one to his left dropped a hand on his shoulder, her voice was gentle as she spoke. "We all tried, there was nothing we could do." Cupped in the crook of her left arm, a small bundle of blankets shifted gently as the child inside kicked softly against its cocoon. The woman brought the baby closer to her face to rub her nose against the child's. "Its okay little one." her voice was quiet to try and lure the infant back into her nap.

The one on the right scoffed "If I had known, I wouldn't have been so rigid in trying to end this peacefully." His voice was a low growl through the calm that cloaked them as the sun continued its decent downwards.

The one on the left spoke up again. "Stop that, you know she wouldn't like us talking like that." she paused "Still, it was a cruel stab of fate. But at least we got to spend these past few months with her."

The one in the middle balled up a bunch of dirt and grass in his fists as tears dropped from his face.

* * *

-Five and a Half months ago-

* * *

Ratchet stood on the bridge as the bright lights of warp faded from his view to reveal the blue and green marble in front of him. He stared out into the space for a minute before he blinked and turned towards his command center behind him. He walked over and pressed a button to start a scan of local space, as the computer ran its program he called out. "I need a link to the _Creations Cannon_."

Before long a screen behind him fizzed into life and Stella's face appeared inside the display. "Sir, are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

Ratchet turned to face her display. "I believe I am, I'm running a second scan to be sure, but so far, the results seem to match with the initial scans."

Stella glanced behind her at one of her bridge crew who handed her a small display. She glanced at it for a moment before returning it to the crew member and facing Ratchet. "I just got the same thing back, and my deep space scans don't show anything behind any of the planets behind either. I honestly think that this is all hes got." she paused "If he does have something else, its really well hidden, or so far away that by the time they could jump here to help Earth, it will be too late." Stella paused again, she looked down at her wrist gauntlet. "Sir, I just got a message from Commander Sky, he has secured the help of a local rebel group. He sent a picture of an image, apparently if these people have this symbol on them, they are to be considered non-hostile."

Ratchet glanced at an aide who ran up with a tablet to show Ratchet. "I just got the same thing I think." he took the tablet and looked through the message. "I see the image, looks like an inverted basic A with an S through it. I'll let the Rangers know." he paused as he kept reading. "Hes infiltrating the White House right now, with the help of the local resistance leaders, apparently Zen has some sort of secret lab bunker underneath the White House."

Ratchet looked back as one of sensor operator called out. "Sir! The enemy fleet is moving into a holding position just outside of the gravity well! Their weapons are charging and they have raised shields."

Ratchet rubbed his chin, thinking for a moment. "This will be an even fight after all, at least in space." he said quietly to himself. He spoke louder for his next words. "Deploy our fighter nets, move the Long-Bow Cruisers into position and tell them to wait for my mark to fire. Arrange the rest of the cruisers into the siege pattern and begin charging weapons and shields, have the frigates move into siege support positions and to deploy their own fighters and bombers." he started walking back towards the over look as his crew started issuing his orders. "Order the _Creations Cannon _and the _Shadow of Commandos _into the middle of the pattern. Link all firing computers to _Creations Cannon_ and have _Shadows of Commandos _stand by in stealth mode for hit and run openings." he paused as his orders were carried out.

Out in space, the two Long-Bow Cruisers fell back to behind the rest of the fleet, turning so that their broadsides were facing the enemy fleet. There was a small shimmer as their shields deployed across the ships. Their prototype weapons were designed to deal out long range damage for space battles, allowing them to strike from out of range of normal energy weapons. In front of the two cruisers, the other five cruisers in Ratchets fleet spread out in a small star formation with their inner shields overlapping to create a stronger shield in that area. The eleven frigates spread out in these protected areas of the star formation, two in each of the back areas and three spread out in the front area, the frigates own shields deployed, further increasing the shield strength in the overlap. Ratchets capital ship, the _Iron Shell _was inside this formation along with _Creations Cannon _and _Shadow of Commandos_.

As the ships took formation, so did Zens last fleet. They were arranged in a wall in front of the planet they were protecting. Seven Cruisers, twenty-one Frigates and at least a hundred fighters swarmed in the space above Earth. Normally being out numbered would be something to worry about, but thanks to Stella's discovery of Zens tech, their shields were configured to block any frequency of laser Zen might try. Their own weapons had been programmed in a flashing pulse, allowing Ratchets fleet to fire in multiple frequencies, allowing them to null out any changes Zen might have ordered to his own fleets shields. The targeting computers were programmed so that when the beams hit on a frequency that allowed for a solid hit on the shields to change all of the ships weapons to the same frequency.

When his fleet was in position Ratchet spoke up again. "Status?"

Another officer from below answered him. "The fleet is in position, all weapons are fully charged and our shields are at one hundred percent with the overlap areas holding up as well. The Long-Bow Cruisers report ready status for their first rounds and are waiting on your orders to fire. All ships are linked into _Creations Cannon _and have received their targeting data. Standing by to begin attack."

Ratchet inhaled and closed his eyes for a count of three, the crew around him fell silent, and for him, everything went even quieter until there was no sound at all. He opened his eyes as he exhaled, his emerald orbs were cold and hard with his own pent up emotions. Tonight though, they would finally be free, once and for all. He glanced down to where his bridge crew sat in their seats, all of them looking up at him in silence. Ratchet turned his gaze back to space "Fire all." he said quietly into the silence. A split second later his crew jumped back to life, he briefly heard his command repeated as his communicators relayed the orders.

Outside, space lit up with flashing lances of light as each of the weapons in Ratchets fleet sparked to life and began spraying their deadly beams across Zens fleet. Only a few hundred miles separated the two fleets and Ratchet watched as the beams flashed across Zen's shields. A few of them dissipated across the shields similar to how they acted when Zen first attacked over Marcadia, but others just hit the shields as they were supposed to. Below him his operators spoke up, passing information back to each other.

"Frigate _Nylon _is reporting a weakness at frequency 48.5 on target ship B-3"

"Cruiser _Outer Distance _has a weakness for targeted ship A-2, 42.7"

"Frigate _Regent Down _has reported target D-5..."

Ratchet let their voices flow over him as he turned and walked back over to his command center which was displaying a holographic version of the battle outside. He watched as the colors on various ships of Zens fleet turned from a bright red to yellow, he studied the data for a moment before he frowned and spoke up. "Is the enemy fleet firing back at all?"

A answer was quick in coming. "No sir. We have detected charged weapons but so far no firing has been registered."

Ratchet frowned and turned towards a communications officer behind him. "Link up to _Creations Cannon_."

The cezar nodded and turned to type as his keyboard, a few moments later Stella's head appeared. "I'm already running detailed scans Admiral. I noticed that the ships don't appear to be firing anything back at us. But our scanners are set to detect energy weapons, so if they are using something else, there is a good chance it won't show up until too late."

Ratchet frowned "What else would they be using?"

Stella shrugged "I don't know the limits of their tech sir, they could be using anything from air power to rail tech." she paused and glanced down at the small computer in front of her. She frowned suddenly and jerked her gaze back to Ratchet. "Order all ships to be on the lookout for small black objects moving through space, one of our fighters just clipped what appears to be a mine."

As she finished talking another operator from his crew shouted out. "Admiral Ratchet! Cruiser _Hopes Regret _has reported a significant detonation against its shields on the left side."

Another officer shouted out "Sir, Frigate _Nylon _has confirmed the presence of mines and just detonated two from in front of it, a third floated into its shield and the explosion lowered its shield power to 73%! the overlap shields are also getting hit, whatever they are using is powerful and if it keeps up for too long, outer defense shields will fail."

Ratchet frowned. "Deploy fighter nets to face the front of the attack group, they're to strafe the space in front of us and attack any objects they come across." he turned to Stella "Commander, find out what those explosives are and if there is a way to track them."

He turned back to his display as another officer cried out "Sir, the enemy fleet is firing!"

Ratchet glanced out into space. "Brace for Impact!" he gripped the edge of his display as the laser from the enemy fleet lanced out and splashed against the shields of his ships, the first volley had only just ended when another volley began, then a third, and forth, finally the enemy fleet paused to recharge their weapons. Ratchet glanced at the display in front of him, noting how some of his ships had changed from a light blue to yellow. He called out over his shoulder "Status!"

"Our front line ships are holding, overlapping shields have fallen to 65%, more mine detonations confirmed. The enemy fighters are now crossing the distance and are on a fast approach."

Ratchet sighed, "Time to play the trump card, Tell the Long-Bow Cruisers to lock their weapons on the two enemy Cruisers in the center. Keep half the fighter net searching for mines and send the other half out to meet the enemy fighters."

"Sir, the Long-Bow Cruisers report locks and are requesting permission to fire."

Ratchet turned to his view screens that showed a close up of the enemy fleet "Permission granted. Shake em down!"

Out in space,both of the Long-Bow Cruisers had the panels on the side of their ships sliding on top of one another to reveal a series of large cannons that folded out from their hidden positions and take aim at the center of the enemy fleet. Thrusters arranged on the opposite side of the ships flared to life and the cruisers started moving forward slowly, only to be move back as the Thunder Cannons all opened fire, sending out large pulsing beams of energy towards Zens Ships. Ten beams in all arced from around Ratchets fleet and crossed the space quickly.

As the beams connected with the enemy ships, they dissipated across the shields. A few moments later however massive explosions began detonating against the side of the enemy cruisers, these massive explosions ripped apart the hulls of two of the cruisers, ripping the massive ships into halves then another series of explosions ripped them into even more parts. Broken and forced apart by the shockwave of the shells that were hidden inside the beams, parts started drifting back towards Earth, getting sucked into the gravity well and beginning their descent down to the surface, most of them would burn up, but quite a few would strike the surface, causing havoc.

Ratchet grinned in satisfaction at the hole he created. "How long till the Long-Bow Cruisers can fire again?"

"Ten minutes sir!"

Ratchet nodded to himself, he turned back to the display where Stella was still on. "Commander, I'll stay here and lead the space battle until I'm sure Zen's fleet is defeated. I'm going to widen that hole in their fleet with the Long-Bows, then I want you to start sending drop ships down through it. When a landing zone has been secured, I want you down there. You'll be in charge of the ground assault when you land. Your goal is take Washington D.C, and the White House, find Zen and...detain him, if he puts up a fight, you have permission to use lethal force. You are to be on the look out for Commander Sky as well."

Stella nodded and saluted "Yes sir, I'll prepare the drop ships and pods now." her face disappeared from view and Ratchet glanced at his communications officer before turning back to the battle display behind him. "Get me the _Shadow of Commandos."_

A few moments later Ratchet turned back to the view screen when he heard Bouncers voice. "Sr. Admiral Sir, do you have a target for us?"

Ratchet shook his head. "Your orders have changed Lt. Captain. We just made a small hole in the fleets pattern, I want you to go stealth and try to slip through unnoticed and start preparing a landing zone for the Rangers." Ratchet paused and tapped a button on the console in front of him. "I'm sending you coordinates for a place just outside the city they call Washington D.C. Secure it before I launch the Rangers." he glanced back up at Bouncer "You have twenty minutes tops Lt. Captain, I suggest you get moving."

"Yes sir!" Bouncer saluted and the connection closed, Ratchet turned back to the battle display and watched as the ship that represented Bouncers leave position and start to journey across the empty space in front of them.

Ratchet turned back to the bridge "Keep firing as often as possible, I want their attention on us." he paused and glanced at the battle display. "Status on the fighting for the star fighters?"

"We've taken down about 32 fighters, but have lost 20 of our own. Scans show two groups breaking off towards the Long-Bows."

"How many in each squad?" he asked as he turned back to the display.

"20, Sir."

Ratchet nodded to himself with a frown, he reached up and touched his hand to the side of his helmet. "CR-3?"

"Yes Sir?"

Ratchet glanced at the display one last time. "We have two squads of enemy fighters heading for the Long-Bows, I want them removed before they reach the ships, Send out squads to intercept, and I want you leading one of them."

"Yes Sir!" CR-3 cut the link on his end and Ratchet turned back to the display just in time to watch the _Shadow of Commandos _sneak through the hole he had made in Zens fleet.

He glanced over his shoulder. "How long until the Long-Bows can fire again?"

"Six minutes sir!"

Ratchet turned back to the display with a frown, he hoped that Sky's team could land and hold out until there was a big enough hole punched through for the rest of the drop ships.

* * *

"Sarash! Watch for incoming fire from the flak cannons. We stand out against the sky right now." Bouncers voice was tight as he gave out orders to his two crew members. "Tess, divert power from the stealth systems to the shields until we land."

They were coming down on the outskirts of the large city only to find a surprising number of low-orbit flak cannons spraying fire into the sky. The ship shook as Sarash managed to avoid a burst that would have hit them right on normally. She leaned back in her pilots seat, her hands gripped tight around the control sticks. "We're going to need to do something about these cannons! There is no way a normal drop ship will be able to avoid all of this!" Sarash cursed as she dodged another set of rounds, pulling the ship through a violent barrel-roll that had Bouncer holding his stomach for a moment.

"Focus on getting to the landing zone for now Sarash, it looks like the cannons can only aim into the air, so if we can get below their arc of fire, we can land and report."

An impact alarm wailed as the ship shook. "Watch those Flak Cannons Sarash!" Bouncers called out as Sarash put the ship through another roll.

Sarash called out as she worked the pedals beneath her feet and pulled hard on her flight sticks "You want to come fly this thing Bouncer?!" She waited a moment as she put the ship through a loop "No!? Then shut the fuck up! I'll get us to the ground." she took a hand off one her flight sticks to tap on the display hovering in front of her. "We got Terran's at the landing zone!"

Bouncer walked over as the ship steadied out now that they were below the Flak cannons arcs. He watched her screen for a moment. "Look, The Terran's are fighting each other. Think those are some of the rebels we were told about?"

Sarash shrugged "They all look alike to me, but they're going to get over ran soon."

Bouncer moved back to the captain seat. "Sarash, why don't you thin out the herd a bit before we land?"

Sarash grinned, reaching a hand up to touch the brim of her hat "Would be my pleasure." she reached forward and activated the weapons systems. "Tess, watch the power balance I'm using the front cannons."

Tess called out from the back of the ship. "You're good Sarash, pour it on em."

Sarash grinned as she lined up a shot on the line of Terran's that were now shooting at the ship. "You guys better not dent my ship, or I'll come down and personally gut every one of ya!" she called out as she opened fire on their lines, sending streaks of blue energy to scythe through the ranks of Zens men, vaporizing those who were hit directly and the impacts of those that missed throwing the soldiers to and fro. Sarash flew over them and brought the ship around for two more passes before she brought it to a hover over the small group of Terran's who were holding up small pieces of cloth with a symbol painted on them.

Bouncer walked over to Sarash "Their on our side, give em a wave." Bouncer walked back to the commanders chair as Sarash wiggled the ships wings. "Tess, raise the _Iron Shell._" Tess nodded and a few moments later Ratchets face appeared on the display in front of Bouncer. "Sir, we're at the landing zone, but the air is too hot to bring down normal drop ships. Do you want us to remove some of them?"

Ratchet was silent for a second. "No, I need you guys guarding that area, find a clear spot to land a beacon, we'll send some demolition squads down in Commander Rain's drop pods. Hold there until back up arrive, then provide cover for the demo team while they take out some more of those flak cannons."

Ratchet glanced behind him as a voice spoke up "Commander, the Long-Bows are ready to fire again!"

Ratchet turned back to Bouncer "And watch for falling debris Lt. Captain. We'll be sending some more of Zens fleet down to join you."

Bouncer nodded "Roger that sir." he called out as Ratchet's face vanished "Sarash, find us a empty place to land a beacon."

"Roger that, I see one just ahead."

Sarash moved the frigate over an empty field and launched a small beacon from the underbelly of the ship. She moved away as she activated the beacon, Tess spoke up after a moment. "Drop Pods inbound, stand by for impact."

The three of them waited for a minute or two then suddenly with a great cloud of dirt being raised, a series of drop pods smashed into the empty field. Their hulls glowing from their entry into the atmosphere. After a few moments the hatches popped open and out stepped a squad of Galactic Rangers. Bouncer walked over to Tess. "Find us the nearest Flak Cannon, we're going to escort those guys there." he glanced over his shoulder "Sarash, stick with them, stand by on the main guns, you see a Terran aiming a weapon at our bots, you blast em first, ask questions later."

Sarash gave a thumbs up as the Galactic Rangers moved out towards the coordinates that Tess has sent down. Bouncer turned back to Tess "How many of the Flak Cannons are we going to need to destroy to provide a good chance for the drop ships?"

Tess ran some quick calculations. "Lowest number: five, would be better if we could take all eight out in this area though. The rest of them won't matter so long as we fly low."

Sarash called up from the pilots seat "Why can't we just strafe the things from below their firing arcs in the ship?"

Tess tapped a few buttons before sending a display to Sarash "They have other anti air defenses set up through out the city, and around the Flak Cannons. We might be able to withstand punishment from them for a few minutes, but I would rather not test it. But if we can remove the larger Flak Cannons, the drop ships can land in this area and we can march on the White House."

Sarash snorted "What a stupid name for a presidential compound." she said softly as she kept a low hover over the Rangers that were planting charges on the base of the Flak Cannon they were next too.

Bouncer went back to the commanders chair "Any activity from the Terran's Sarash?"

She shook her head "Nothing, I dunno if they just don't know what we're doing, or if they don't want to risk exposure to our guns again."

"Inbound rocket!"

Sarash cursed as she boosted forward at Tess's words. She came to a stop just a few seconds later only to hear Tess call out again. "Its turning! Keep going! I'll see if I can figure out what kind of lock it has!"

Sarash groaned as she shot the ship forward again, arcing it around the empty planes they were in and staying away from the city. After a few minutes of this, Tess called out "There's some sort of laser trace on our hull! We need to find out who has the beam on us and take them out to stop the rocket!"

Bouncer walked over to Tess, bracing himself on her seat as Sarash put the ship through another sharp turn. "Where did the rocket come from?"

Tess pulled up a map, pointing to a small building on the outskirts of the city. "There." she said, her finger resting on a window three stories up.

Bouncer thought quickly. "Sarash! We need to strafe this building, bring us around and I'll use the side cannons on the building."

Sarash pulled another hard turn, bringing the ship around towards the city outskirts. "Gladly."

Bouncer walked over to another chair and sat down in, calling up the display, he charged the guns as Tess spoke up. "Wait for it!"

Bouncer narrowed his eyes, focusing on the display.

"Now!"

Bouncer pressed the button for the guns and the ship shook slightly as the charged beams smashed into the side of the building and blew out the whole left side. The rocket that had been following them kept going straight when Sarash pulled the ship around again. The rocket kept going, eventually striking the side of one of the flak cannons and bringing the building down with its heavy explosive. The crew watched the flak cannon tip over as the building to their right collapsed in on itself.

"Handy." Sarash muttered as she brought the ship back around the cover the Rangers.

* * *

"Commander! Demo teams report five flak towers down!"

Ratchet nodded "Very good, Send the order to Commander Rain to begin landing units. Have we intercepted the fighters heading for the Long-Bows?"

"We destroyed one group before it could reach the cruiser, but one made it there and managed to run a bombing run against the ship before they could be taken out."

Ratchet sighed "Damage?"

"_Long Reach _reports that they had to withdraw their thunder cannons to keep them safe, but now the outer panels are jammed. They have still full function over normal long ranged lasers and torpedoes though."

Ratchet thought for a moment. "Have _Long Reach_ slave their targeting computers to the _Creations Cannon_, _Noble Blast _is to keep targeting enemy cruisers with their cannons until they run out of ammo. How many shells do they have left?"

"Three rounds sir."

Ratchet nodded as an officer called out "Sir, I have a hail from Commander Rain."

Ratchet turned to his display "Put it through."

Stella appeared, still dressed in her armor, her face was completely covered with matching metal and it looked like a filter was in place. She had one hand hanging onto to a hook above her as she swayed gently. "Sir" her voice had the mechanically sound of being passed through her filter "We're inbound to the planet's surface. My team and I are in a smaller shuttle following the Ranger drop-ships. Does the enemy fleet still have a window in it?"

Ratchet glanced back at the display, his fleet had brought down five of Zens cruisers and eight of his frigates, all without loosing one of their own. "The hole is still there Commander, and its getting bigger all the time. When you get to the landing zone, you are to help secure it, and then move into the city. Remember, your target is the White House, and Zen. If you need back up, you can request the help of Commander Sky's team. They should be finishing up their runs against the flak cannons."

Stella nodded "Have you received any word from Commander Sky?"

Ratchet shook his head "Not yet, keep an eye out for him, he may have been captured."

"Yes sir." Stella closed the link on her end and glanced over her shoulder at Rass, Jason, and Reck. "You guys ready?" She turned about swapping her grip on the hook, her custom rifle swaying gently in its harness. Rass nodded and raised one of her arms, the hand sliding inside and a blue glow lit the small space. Jason didn't say anything he just looked at Stella and gave a quick jerk of his head. Reck drew his small swords off the sheaths on his hips and grinned at her.

Stella nodded herself "Alright, this is for everything,_ Marc1 _and all the ships and pilots who gave their lives defending it, all the people on Marcadia, all the planets that have been attacked." Stella paused and whispered "for my mother, and my fiance." she continued in her normal voice. "We're hitting the Terran's where they live, just like they did us. But we're going to make sure that they don't ever get the ability to do something like this again. So, for Solona, lets end this."

Her team nodded again and the ship shifted slightly as it came to a hover at the landing zone. Stella slapped a switch on the wall, and the floor dropped out from underneath them. Stella hit the ground in a crouch and looked up to see that the Ranger dropships had formed a box around the landing zone and she could hear the sound of gunfire. She looked towards one of the dropships and spotted a blue Teralite manning a Ranger turret and spraying fire down. Stella turned to her team. "Spread out and push back the Terran's. Then move into the city and meet up at the coordinates I gave you earlier."

Her team spread out, each one choosing a ship and running over to the ladders to climb over to help suppress the Terran's. Stella turned backed to the one that had the Teralite and ran forward, jumping into the air and using her big toe to trigger to the boosters in her boots. She quickly rocketed upwards and flipped through the air, landing gracefully behind the Teralite. She pulled her custom rifle off its sling and aimed down its scope at the Terran's who were sitting behind cover, occasionally poking out to throw shots up at the Teralite.

Stella frowned before touching the side of her scope, the view changed and she could see the Terran's through the walls they were cowering behind. She aimed at one and pulled the trigger, a thin blue beam lanced out, when it made contact with the wall it turned green and tripled in size, punching a hole through the Terran on the other side and sending his body spinning away for several feet.

"You must be Stella!" the shouted voice drew Stella's attention to the Teralite on the gun. Stella aimed an another Terran and pulled the trigger, this time, the blue beam hit the Terran who fell over in pain as the green beam erupted out of his back, tearing it open and killing him instantly.

Stella turned her attention to the Teralite "I am, how did you know?"

Stella watched the Teralite grin "Sky always said I would know because you use long range weapons that always had interesting abilities." The Teralite released the trigger for a moment and reached a hand out to Stella. "Captain Sarash, I serve under Commander Sky."

Stella shook Sarash's hand quickly before bringing it back up to brace her rifle as she fired another shot. "Commander Rain." Sarash went back to firing the Ranger gun emplacement with Stella giving covering fire when ever she had a shot. After only a few minutes they heard a shout and the Terran's retreated back towards the city. As they retreated Stella slung her rifle back onto her shoulder and dropped a holoshield in front of the Sarash so she could step away from the gun. Sarash turned to Stella "Welcome to Earth Commander Rain." Sarash folded her arms "Whats next?"

Stella pointed towards the city the Terran's had retreated too. "We need to get underground before the Terran's get the chance to lock onto our location. Then, we get inside the city and look for Commander Sky."

Sarash nodded "Okay, now its a big city, do you know where Sky is?"

Stella shook her head "Not currently, last time I pinged his communicator it looked like he was at the White House. He sent me a message that said something about an underground lab of some sort. I assume that's where hes at right now since I can't ping him currently."

Sarash nodded "So hes in some sort of hidden lab?"

Stella shrugged "That's my guess." she tapped a button on the side of her helmet and called up a scan of the planet. "But it appears that he spent several days in a warehouse of sorts not to far from the White House. So, I'm going to head there."

Stella focused her gaze back on Sarash "You stay here an-"

Sarash raised a hand. "Sorry Commander, I only take orders from Sky and a Sr. Admiral. Until they tell me otherwise, I'm tagging along with you."

Stella frowned at Sarash who just folded her arms and frowned back. Stella's frown deepened, then she thought about some of the notes in Sky's file. After a full minute Stella shook her head "Fine, but try to keep up." With that Stella flipped off the side of the ship and ran towards the city edge, Sarash frowned before taking off after her.

* * *

"Status?!" Ratchet grabbed the side of his console as the ship shook from another barrage of lasers.

"We've lost the front shields and frigates, two of them were able to pull back. _Regent Down_ was destroyed, but scans show all of the life boats launched before its core went critical. The Earth fleet is down to two Cruisers and three frigates. Their fighters are falling back to protect the last of their ships. Our fighters are in pursuit and two bombing wings are heading to the cruisers."

Ratchet thought for a moment. "Break formation! Move towards the planet, overwhelm the last ships and set up in bombing locations. Prepare all drop ships for deployment." Ratchet turned and walked off the bridge. "XO, your in charge now, I'm going down to assist in the ground assault on Washington."

"Yes sir."

Ratchet turned to face the bridge once more as he entered the elevator that would take him down the bridge. "Good luck to us all, and remember those we have lost." the elevator doors slid shut and Ratchet tapped the button that would take him down to the hanger. As the elevator reached the hanger and the doors slid open Ratchet touched the side of his helmet. "CR-3, I'm heading for my ship to provide cover for the dropships. Whats your status?"

"I'm watching the bombing wing finish one last strafe across Earths last cruiser. All that's left is one frigate and the advancing fleet will overwhelm it quickly."

Ratchet jumped into his fighter "Good job, fall back to help protect the fleet."

"Roger that Sarge, good luck down there."

"Thanks CR-3, you too." Ratchet tapped the side of his helmet again as his canopy closed and he lifted his fighter off the deck, spinning it around and shooting down the hole that led to the exit.

* * *

"How are you holding up?"

Sky glanced to his left, Sasha had an arm draped across his shoulders and was leaning on him for support. His mind was still reeling from the discovery of his mother strapped to the table. He had been quick to free her, but while in the process of freeing his mother, two guards had walked in. Sky had been quick to dispatch the two burly Terran's, but not before one of them had managed to grab the small button on his belt that raised alarms through out the building.

Sasha smiled weakly at her son. "Better...now that you're here." Sasha stumbled in her slow steps and Sky braced himself against her weight. "Okay..." she gasped out "I lied, I feel horrible. What ever they injected me with hurts. Your nanites helped though."

Sky patted his belt where he kept the small tube of nanites. "I just wish I had more, sorry Mom."

Sasha reached up and tapped him gently on the side of his face. "Don't worry about it Sky...I'm sure I'm the last person you expected to find here."

Sky glanced around him "You can say that again." he stopped moving for a moment, tightening his grip on the weapon he took from one of the Terran guards. He blinked and raised his arm, pulling the trigger twice on his borrowed weapon as another guard came around the corner. The guard slumped back, two dark holes with a circle of red spreading out across his shirt.

Sky shook his wrist to recover from the force of the weapon, he was still shaking his arm when Sasha tapped him gently on the shoulder. He set her down gently on the ground and listened to her labored breathing. "Are you sure you're up for this Mom? I can find something to transport you in."

Sasha gave him a small smile. "I'm okay Sky." she paused and grimaced. "So, I'm not okay Sky, I'm far from it. But I am happy your here. That fact that I got to see you one last time."

Sky reached forward, putting a hand on his mothers cheek. "Don't talk like that Mom, we're getting out of here." he paused "Both of us."

Sasha just let her smile get bigger and reached out her own hand to put on his cheek. "I'm fine Sky." she frowned slightly as her gaze drifted behind Sky.

Sky turned to see what she was staring at. It was a door, A giant silver door with large bolts set into the wall "Whoa, that is some door." he turned his gaze back to his Sasha "What do you think is behind it?"

Sasha was quiet for a moment "Dunno." she glanced at the dead guard and the small card he had on his chest. "Want to find out?"

Sky followed her gaze, he walked over and yanked the card off the guard. He went to stick it into the slot on the door. He glanced at the pistol in his hand then back at his mom. "There's probably more guards inside, and I have no idea how many shots are left in this thing."

"Eight."

Sky looked over at Sasha when she spoke up so quickly. She just gave a weak grin. "I studied up on their technology when I came here with Ratchet, god what was it, almost 25 years ago." she gestured to the gun. "The slid will lock back when its empty."

Sly looked down at the pistol then back up at his mom. "Thanks." he said with a small grin. He turned back to the door. "I got this now." he jammed the card into its slot and watched as the bolts retracted into the door. He took a step back and held the pistol loosely in his left hand, then he concentrated on his right arm and felt the beads activate. There was a slight sting as they left the skin of his arm and formed into the glowing outline of a blade. He glanced one more time at his mom before he faced the door as it swung slowly inward.

There were four guards dressed in thick armor standing in the small hallway. Each one had a large assault rifle cradled in their arms, and when they saw Sky standing there, they immediately brought them to bear on him. Sky fingered the grip on his pistol. "Now, before we do anything stupid here, I just want you all to realize something: I just found my mother, who I thought was dead these past months. Because of that, any sympathy I have is now dried up. You can beg if you want, but it won't stop me."

The guard near the door to his frowned "To hell with you! Open fire!"

As soon as the guard started talking, Sky brought up his pistol and sank three rounds into the guard closest to him on the left, two of the bullets were caught in his vest, while the third found a home in his neck. He went down with his hand to his throat. Sky dashed into the room, slicing down on the first guards weapon with his energy beads, they sawed through the gun in one smooth motion, dropping the front half to the ground. Sky then ducked behind the guard and kicked his legs out from underneath him. Sky then snaked an arm around his throat, using him as a shield from the last two guards who opened fire on the guard instead of Sky.

As soon as he heard the clicking sound of an empty weapon Sky released his arm and let the dead guard flop forward, he quickly popped off the last four shots, each one aimed at a guards next. The last two guards fell down to the ground, gurgles coming from their ruined throats.

Sky dropped his borrowed weapon and stepped over to the last two guards, snatching the keys from their belts. He slid the cards through the reader next to the door and stepped back as it opened. When no weapons fired, he peaked around to see who was inside. He saw two Terran's, one was a tall man, minus his shirt, with lanky pitch black hair running down to his chest. His eyes were a vividly deep blue, faded scars crisscrossed his chest and he looked a little thin, but still managed to show some muscle. He was wearing a ragged pair of pants that bunched around his ankles.

The second was a female, who was chained to the wall by a short chain, she was completely naked, minus a shirt that looked like it came from her fellow prisoner. All of her hair was missing and she looked extremely malnourished, scars covered the majority of her visible skin, including several on her face that looked fresh.

Sky blinked and took another step into the room. There was something about the man.

"Who are you?"

Sky raised an eyearch at the mans rough voice. "I don't think you're in a position to be asking questions." Sky paused and looked around. "Zen had some neat security set up to keep you two in here." he turned his gaze back to the man. "What did you do to piss him off?"

The man was silent for a moment "I survived his attempts to see me dead, so now he keeps me here. To let me know that he won."

Sky nodded "Zen wants you dead? That's good enough for me." He turned around and went to one of the dead guards, he pulled another key off a ring, this one made of metal, he walked over chained female and looked for a hole to stick the key into. He found the keyhole and wiggled the key in, twisting it sharply so that her shackles opened and dropped to the ground. She rubbed her wrists gingerly. "Thanks."

Sky nodded and left the cell, he walked down the hallway and out to where Sasha still sat propped up against the wall. He leaned down and helped pick her up. "Come on, we need to get moving." he said softly as he started leading her down the hallways again.

"Who was in there?"

Sky glanced at her, "Just some people that Zen wanted dead, so I let the loose. Figured it couldn't hurt."

Sasha glanced down the hallway as they passed the large door. "Slade?!"

Sky turned to look at Slade as he walked out with one arm supporting the female, in the other he carried one of the large rifles that guards had. He had also stripped one of them of their flak vest and put it on. He glanced at Sasha "I'm sorry, do I know yo-" he cut off as he saw her tail shifting gently behind her "My...god...What has Zen done to you Commander?"

Sasha glanced at the female "I imagine the same thing he did your friend."

Sky glanced between them "So you two know each other?"

Sasha nodded weakly "Say hello to President Slade, Sky, he was the one your father and I met with when we came scouting this planet." she turned to stare at Slade "When Zen first attacked us, and after I got captured, I just assumed that you were too much of a coward to face me. But you've been locked up here all this time?"

Slade nodded "I have. Zen betrayed me right after got back from your ship." he glanced at the female again "He locked Audrey up with me a few months ago, some sort of twisted torture I think, he's been forcing me to watch her waste away."

Sasha and Sky continued down the hallway, Slade and his friend following them "Ratchet and I came back to find the shuttle. We heard Zen saying that we had killed you."

Slade scoffed "He was the one who tried to kill me, almost broke my neck when he stomped on my head."

Sky grunted softly "So, it looks like we have a common enemy Slade." he glanced behind him "I don't suppose you know the way out of here? I came down from a vent."

Slade shook his head "Not for sure, when I was brought in, they had a sack over my head. But they took it off before I reached my cell, we came through a hallway that's not to far away, we could always head there and see if we can find a back entrance."

Sky nodded "Lead on then Mr. President."

* * *

Stella pushed gently on the door that was marked with the symbol Sky had sent her. When it didn't budge she looked around the hallway. They were in the basement of the warehouse that Sky had spent a few nights in, and according to her date, Sky had spent it in the room beyond this door. She sighed and stepped back from the door, charging forward and hitting the door with her shoulder, breaking the frame and sending the heavy door slamming into the ground. She stumbled forward into the room and raised her gaze to see two Terrans pointing weapons at her.

Stella was ready to reach for her quick select watch when she the female spoke up. "Zack wait, she looks like Sky."

Stella blinked and spoke up. "If either of you know where my brother is. You better start talking." she took a step forward. "Right, now!"

The female held up her hands "Relax, I'm Chessa, this is Zack, and we covered Sky as he made his way into the White House. There's some sort of bunker underneath that he was trying to get into. I thought he said he was going to send some signal to his army so that you would know not to attack us."

Stella paused "I saw guns, and I put you down as a threat, simple as that." Stella tapped her helmet "Sarash, has my team shown up yet?"

Sarash's voice sounded in her ear "Yep, last one just now. Did you find any clue about where Commander Sky is?"

Stella turned her back on the two humans "Yea, hes at the White House, Zen does have some sort of bunker underneath. I'll head up stairs and we can move out as a group. You and I can look for Zen and Sky while everybody else covers us."

"Alright, see you in a bit."

Stella turned back when Chessa spoke up "Wait, you're going after Zen?"

Stella nodded "I am, I'm here to make sure he sees justice."

Chessa glanced at Zack, she spoke up as she made eye contact with Stella again "Then we're coming with you."

Stella sighed loudly "No, I've already got one tag along, I don't need another two."

Zack snorted "You need us lady, We know where all the blockades between here and the White House are set up. Plus all the guards barracks and the buildings they've taken over and made into command posts."

Stella snorted. "Gods, who else is going to join this little party next?"

As if in answer to her question, her comlink beeped again she answered ."Commander Rain."

"Commander, I'm coming down to join you on your attack on the White House, stay there." Ratchet cut the link as he finished speak and Stella sighed again. "Great." she said softly.

She turned back to the Terran's "Fine, you can tag along, but I'm not going to slow down for you, and I sure as hell am not risking my team for your lives." with that Stella turned around and jogged out the door, Chessa and Zack exchanging another glance with each other before running out after Stella.

As they reached the top floor of the warehouse and made their way towards the doors outside. Zack called out. "So, do we call you Commander Rain? Or do you have another name?"

Stella glanced over her shoulder "Still sticking around huh? Fine." she turned her back towards the doors "Just call me Stella." She put on a burst of speed as she reached the street level to get to the cover of the building across the street. She made her way along the side of several buildings until she met up with Sarash and her team a few blocks away. Shortly after Ratchets starfighter blasted down and landed inside the rubble of a destroyed building. He jogged over and nodded at Stella who gave him a quick salute.

Ratchet gestured towards Chessa and Zack. "And they are?"

Stella frowned at them "They helped Sky sneak into the White House apparently. They want to tag along and I guess make sure we take care of Zen." she turned back to Ratchet "I told them I wouldn't go out of my way to keep them safe, but other wise they could come."

Ratchet nodded "So whats the plan then?"

Chessa spoke up "I might be able to help with that."

Ratchet turned to face her "How so?"

Chessa gestured to Zack who pulled a tube off his shoulder and opened the top, easing out the blue paper and laying it out on the ground. Chessa stood over and started talking. "Sky went in through a vent on the side of the White House, but after studying these blue prints and ones of the city, we found out that there is a tunnel that leads underneath the city to a building not to far from here. If we head there, we'll have a straight shot to the underground bunker that Zen is in."

Stella spoke up "How do you know he'll be there?"

Chessa grinned and pointed to the sky, where Ratchets fleet could be seen. "With all this going on? He knows hes the target, and he still thinks nobody knows about his underground bunker. I guarantee you that he went there to oversee his troops."

Stella glanced down at the blueprints. "How far away is this building?"

Zack took over "Its a small blue building about twenty-five blocks down the street here." he pointed behind him as he finished speaking. "Given the size of the tunnel, most likely there is a large door somewhere in the basement."

Sarash walked over to them, she turned to face Ratchet. "Sir, unless you give me orders otherwise I would like to go ahead."

Ratchet glanced at Stella who nodded, Ratchet focused back on Sarash. "Go ahead Captain, we'll catch up." Ratchet paused. "Good luck."

Sarash gave a salute and tore off down the street.

Ratchet turned to the rest of them "Move out." he glanced at the Terran's "What are your names?"

Chessa was helping Zack roll up the blueprints "I'm Chessa, and this is Zack."

Ratchet nodded "Thank you for your help. But I'm with Commander Rain on this, stay out of the way. We'll handle any fighting."

Ratchet and the rest of his group moved slowly down the street, eyes peeled for any signs of movement. They made it a few blocks before the loud crack of a gunshot sent Rass stumbling to the ground, a dent in her armor. Rass kicked herself up off her back and charged her cannon "I just buffed my armor!" she cried as she started firing in the direction of the bullet.

While Rass and Jason drew fire from the squad of Zens goons, the rest of the group found cover in the destroyed store fronts that they found themselves in. Ratchet and Stella dived for cover inside a single story clothing store, while the rest ran over to a two story department store.

Ratchet and Stella made their way to the back of the store where a pile of rubble reveled a hole to the roof. Ratchet threw a holoshield up to the roof while Stella activated the thrusters in her boots and shot up to the roof. She landed roughly behind the shield and watched as rounds started impacting on the shield. She grinned as Ratchet boosted up to stand next to her, a large tube on his shoulder. "Give me a target Stella." he stuck the front end of the barrel through the shield and waited while Stella panned through her scope.

"I see em, squad of five in the left building, second floor, five blocks down ten of them are set up in the building across the street from us."

Ratchet adjusted his aim briefly. "Nice knowing ya." he said softly as he pulled the trigger and the golden Devastator rocket flew down the street to impact on a Terran right as he stood up to take another shot. The rocket blew up, blowing the Terran into pieces, the two smaller rockets spread out and struck support columns of the building, bringing down the roof on the rest of the squad.

Stella meanwhile was busy passing shots through the shield, turning the thin blue beam into its bigger green beam of destruction. Each shot found one of the Terran's in the building across the street, pulsing through them and sending their body flying until it hit something and flopped to the ground.

In a matter of a few minutes the gun fire died down and Ratchet waited a breath as the holoshield faded. He walked to the edge of the building and looked down at Rass and Jason who were gazing into the department store at the rest of the squad.

"Everybody okay?" Ratchet called out to the two robots below

Jason looked up at Ratchet and gave a thumbs up. "We're all set down here, how did you two fair?"

Stella walked up to stand next to Ratchet. "We fared just fine." she stepped off the roof and landed lightly on her feet. "Thank you very much."

Ratchet copied her, dropping to the ground, although he hit the ground just a bit harder then she did. He brushed the loose dust off his armor then jerked his head back down the street. "Come on, we need to catch up to Sarash."

* * *

Sky stared at the door in front of them "What is it with Zen and overly large doors? At least in Solona we have a reason for them."

Slade glanced at Sky while Audrey bent over the gutted panel next to the door. "Almost got it." she said quietly.

Sky walked over to the wall and dropped down next to Sasha. "How are you holding up?"

Sasha waved a hand weakly at him. "Stop hovering, I'll be fine." she paused "You know, in like a year or two."

Sky shook his head as a heavy thud came from the door baring their exit. "Got it." Audrey announced unnecessarily, as the door started to slowly sink into the ground. Sky stood up as light started to crawl over the ceiling of the hallway and he turned to help his mother out when a voice spoke up.

"Well. Isn't this convenient. All my little problems in one nice area to be solved."

Sky turned slowly to stare out into the light, he realized the light came from the dozens of floodlights pointed at the tunnel door. He could make out the shapes of several Terran's standing around, each one looking like the held a weapon in their hands.

Slade spoke up "Zen, you're crazy, this is over. You lost."

A cold chuckle answered Slade, after a few moments Zen spoke again "Actually Slade, you lost. The aliens may have attacked Earth, and you may have gotten free. But in the end, you'll still be dead, and I won't."

Sky took a step forward, he heard the sounds of several bolts clicking into ready positions. "Really Zen? You think you can win with my fleet in orbit? I gave you a chance to surrender, and you didn't take it. Now countless people have died."

Again, the dry cold chuckle. "What makes you think you're fleet is in orbit, you haven't been able to see the sky since you broke into my jail a few hours ago." he paused "Maybe your fleet wasn't enough to beat mine, all it took was a few thermo mines and those ships of yours fell quickly."

Sky watched as a dark figure ran by the floodlights. "Oh yea? What if I say you're lying?"

He watched one of the shadows shake his head. "Commander, if you're fleet had won, do you really think I would be here?"

Sky shook his own head slowly "You've bought your own tripe Zen. You've lost, and yet, you still think that you'll come out on top of this. I've seen your prison and freed your captives. Let me tell you this, you will pay for what you've done, and that reckoning is coming soon."

Zen laughed again. "Oh, and how do you know?"

Sky grinned and glanced at Slade and Audrey, motioning them to take cover behind the door frame. He turned back to Zen. "Because." he announced boldly "Of this." Then he raised a hand and snapped his finger. As he snapped his finger explosions blew out every single flood light, freeing Sky's eyes from their bright glare. He grinned at Zen who glanced behind him at the destroyed flood lights. He turned back to Sky. "Open fire!" he cried as he backed away towards a small bunker.

Sky stood his ground as Zens guards opened fire, none of their bullets found their mark however. Instead, each one found purchase inside the holoshield that had dropped in front of Sky's feet a moment before. One of the guards was quicker on the uptake the the others, he reached for a grenade on his combat harness, as he pulled the pin and drew his arm back, a blue beam struck him in the chest, turning into a green blast that ripped his back open. The guard dropped to the ground, his hand releasing the grenade next to his body. It exploded a few seconds later, scattering the guards who were still shooting at Sky.

As soon as they stopped, Sky darted forward, summoning the energy bead blade as he did. Before the guards had recovered, Sky had already slit two throats and disemboweled another, he cut one guard down at the knees and finished the last one with a stab through the heart. "Gun!" he called out as he ran back towards cover as more guards busted into the warehouse.

As he slid behind a thick wall with bullets impacting all around him, a N60 landed next to his feet. He grinned and snatched it. "Thanks!" he called out as he leaned around and returned fire on the guards, knocking several to the ground.

A new batch of guards rushed in from another door but only made it a few feet before a large flail cut through the wall behind them, ripping two of the guards in half and its shockwave knocking the other five down. Before they could even think about getting up, Rass dropped down in the middle of them and opened fire with one hand while swinging her sword about with the other hand. Two more guards fell to her cannon blasts, while the other three quickly found themselves missing limbs before being stabbed through the gut. The last guard Rass jammed her blade into his chest before kicking him backwards into the ground. She moved on to help Reck, who was darting in between guards, slicing a throat here, and cutting the tendons of a leg there. Jason dropped down from the rafters above and ejected his blade into the gut of one guard while using his arm cannon to blast another three.

Sky turned around as a shadow let him know of a guard sneaking up behind him, before he could his weapon though, the man spun around, grabbing at his neck, and Sky realized that one of the gun shots that filled the warehouse was louder then the others. He heard it again and watched another guard drop to the ground, a hand over her belly.

The fighting continued for another ten minutes at least, although it felt like a few hours to Sky. Eventually though, the last guard fell, his head caved from the force of two omni-wrenches striking at the same time. Ratchet and Stella stood behind him, their face were cold and they turned to face Zen as Sky walked up besides them.

Zen was standing inside his reinforced bunker, staring through the glass at the group. "So, what now?" Stella eventually asked.

Zen glanced between the three of them for once not speaking. Ratchet was quiet for a moment. "We did come to arrest him and bring him to trial in Solona."

Zen appeared to relax slightly.

Sky glanced between the two of them surprised. He turned back to face Zen. "Agreed." he said softly, his fists clenching.

Ratchet took a step forward. "President Wa Zen. My name is Ratchet, I'm a Senior Admiral in the Solona Galactic Army. I hear by offer you one chance to surrender peacefully and answer for your crimes in Solona."

Zen was silent for a full minute, Ratchet spoke up again. "My offer expires in a matter of moment President."

Zen sighed, and he seemed to slump inwards on himself. He realized now that he had lost. But...he straightened as a thought came to him. If he could buy just a few more weeks of time.

Zen stepped forward and opened the door to the bunker, he held his hands out in front of him. "I surrender." he said softly.

Stella took a step forward to restrain him, but before she could, Sky darted forward, his energy blade humming into life on his wrist. Before Stella or Ratchet could react, Sky brought his fist down low and up into Zen's gut. Zen gasped out in pain as he felt the hot blade cut through his skin, only for the burning pain to turn cold a moment later. He gasped again as Sky moved the blade further up his chest. Zen slumped over Sky's form, bringing them both to the ground.

He heard Sky's quiet voice as he spoke, his words chilling Zen. "Do you feel that Zen?" Sky paused and moved his mouth next to Zen's ear. "That cold feeling in your gut as my blade cuts through it. That is the reckoning I warned you about." Sky brought the blade a little higher in Zen's chest bringing another gasp from the impaled president. "for everything you've done. To my mother, to my home, to Solona." Sky paused again "Consider this your trial Zen, I've found you guilty, and I sentence you to death, and damn the consequences." Sky pulled the blade out of his chest, causing the president to gasp in pain again.

Zen surprised Sky when he laughed wetly, red liquid running out of his mouth "You've damned" he paused and drew in another wet breath. "yourself Comm...Commander." he gave that wet laugh again, cutting off into a series of harsh coughs. "Can you live with what comes of this?"

Sky paused "I guess we'll find out." he blinked. "See you in hell." then he drove the blade into Zens heart with a quick jab. As Zen gasped one more time, Sky stepped back and let him fall to the ground, then Sky cried out in rage as he drove the blade one final time into the back of Zen's head. Sky stayed that way, panting heavily for a moment before he relaxed and the blade vanished. He stood up and walked past his sister and his dad, each one of them staring at Sky as he headed for the tunnel.

Stella recovered first, chasing after Sky and grabbing him by the shoulders, spinning him roughly around. "What the hell Sky!?" she cried into his face "What happened to sparing him!? What changed?!"

Sky blinked tears out of his eyes, then he pointed down to the tunnel where Slade and Audrey were helping Sasha out of the tunnel. "That." he said softly.

Stella narrowed her eyes and frowned before facing the tunnel. Sky felt her grip on him weaken as the blood drained from her face. "...Mom..." she whispered, her eyes landing on Sasha. "...But..."

"SASHA!" Ratchets shout startled both of them as he tore past them and wrapped his wife in a hug, spinning her around while she laughed softly. Stella was silent as she walked towards Ratchet and Sasha, still not willing to believe her eyes. Ratchet set Sasha down gently, once again happy. Zen was dead, and Sasha was standing in front of him. He ran a hand over her face "I can't believe it. I thought I had lost you." Ratchet wrapped her in a hug. "Don't ever leave me again. Please." he sobbed suddenly "I didn't know what to do without you."

Sasha laughed again "Obviously you did, you led the fleet here and managed to take down Zen." Sasha glanced at Sky. "Or rather our son did." she turned back to Ratchet "I never gave up on you." She placed a weak hand on Ratchets wrist and guided it down to her belly "Neither of us."

Ratchet smiled again suddenly, his tears of joy starting again. He picked her and spun her again. When he set her down again, Sasha turned around in his grip to face Stella who was still staring at her mother, silent. Sasha smiled, tears in her eyes, reaching a hand out to stroke Stella's face, her finger running along the scar on her face.

That was when Stella started to cry, she broke down right there and buried her face into her mothers neck. After a few minutes of holding her mother, Stella spoke up. "He's gone Mom, Tran is gone. I..." she paused "I thought I lost you both."

Sasha patted Stella gently on the back. "Shh, its okay baby, I'm here." she paused "I'm sorry about Tran, I didn't get to know him very well, but I know he would be proud of you."

Stella looked up at her mother "How do you know that?" she asked softly

Sasha just grinned "I know what you wanted to do to Zen, I could see it from the tunnel, yet you still spared him. Tran would be so proud of you." she paused "I'm proud of you."

"What about me then?"

Sasha turned to face Sky, who continued "I just killed him out of anger. Can you say your proud of me while congratulating Stella on holding in her anger?"

Sasha reached an arm out for Sky, who stepped into the one armed hug "I'm proud of both of you, you did what you felt was right. That. That is what matters to me. As long as you do what you feel is right." Sasha paused. "Now...not to sound needy or anything, but can we please go home?"

Ratchet nodded "Of course." he tapped the side of his helmet. "CR-3, I need a drop ship at my coordinates now, make sure its staffed with a medic." He cut the link before CR-3 could respond, he then leaned past his kids and kissed Sasha deeply. "Your ride is on its way, I just need to wrap up a few things before it gets here."

Sasha nodded as Ratchet stepped away from his family and walked over to where Slade had folded Chessa into a hug. Ratchet waited until Slade stepped away from his daughter. He turned to face Ratchet. "So...What now?"

Ratchet paused "There will be an investigation of course. A lot of people in Solona want to see Earth burn. You'll have to deal with our military presence for now. There is no way around that."

Slade nodded "I figured as much, although right now, I suppose I'm not in any position to agreed to anything. The world still thinks I'm dead, there is no guarantee that I'll even get my old job back."

Ratchet nodded "Then you better offer advice to your replacement if that happens."

Slade glanced out through the busted doors of the warehouse. "There will be violence, Zen may be dead, but a lot of people thought he had it right. They believed his lies and his stories." he turned back to face Ratchet. "It won't end any time soon I'm sorry to say, but a blow has been struck, one that will hopefully end this war peacefully. God knows that's what I want."

Ratchet held out a hand "You and me both."

Slade took it and gave a quick shake. Ratchet spoke up as they dropped each others hand "I'll leave some of my squad here to watch out for you and escort you to wherever you need to go. I'm also leaving my fleet in orbit and my Rangers on the ground on patrols." he paused and glanced at his family. "I'll be in touch. For now thought." he turned back to face Slade. "I'm taking my family home, I suggest you do that same."

Slade nodded and Ratchet walked back towards his family.

* * *

- Five Months later – Marcadia -

* * *

"There is nothing you can do? You're sure?" his voice was desperate, pleading. His fears were happening all over again.

Angela Cross sighed and glanced through the window where Sasha laid in bed, the small pink cradle next to her holding the new born. She turned back to face Ratchet. "I'm sorry Ratchet, maybe if we had caught it sooner, I would have been able to do something." she sighed "I don't know what this is, but its eating away at her flesh even now." she glanced into Ratchets face, tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry." she placed a hand on Ratchet's shoulder "Just be glad that you get to spend time with her, and that the baby checked out."

Ratchet turned away from Angela, letting her hand drop from his shoulder. He paced the hallway for a minute before he tilted his head back and screamed his rage to the ceiling. He punched the wall once, twice, then he kept going until there was a red sheen and a dent where he had been hitting. Angela just watched, shocked. He turned to face her, tears darkening the fur around his face. "Its not fair!" he cried out as he dropped to his knees and sobbed. "Not fair." he repeated

Angela took a step forward and put a hand under his arm and lifted him up. He leaned against her, crying softly, his rage burned out. Angela spoke up. "Should I tell her?"

Ratchet shook his head, his voice muffled by her chest. "No, I'll do it." He pulled away from Angela and walked into the hospital room. He walked over to the pink crib and ran a finger over the head of the sleeping infant. Sasha opened her eyes and glanced around the room, finding Ratchet. She grinned weakly. "So, whats the bad-" she cut off with a hiss as pain tore up her legs, she relaxed a moment later "bad news." she finished.

Ratchet sighed. She held out a hand and he took it. She still had that weak grin on her face "I heard you yell. I know its not good. Just get it over with."

Ratchet blinked and tears started flowing again. His voice was broken and quiet when he spoke "Angela says you have a week to live, if that."

Sasha blinked then glanced over at the crib. "And..." she swallowed hard "Arcina?"

Ratchet patted her hand "Shes fine, healthy as Sky and Stella were when they were born."

Sasha sighed, sinking into the sheets. "That's good. I'm glad." she gave a small tug on Ratchets hand and he sat down on the bed next to her.

"I'm sorry. I tried so hard to protect you before, and now I got you back and it still wasn't enough." he leaned down and buried his head in her chest. "Please don't leave me."

Sasha frowned, not telling Ratchet that the pressure of his head was causing even more pain "I don't think its my choice at this point." she said softly "I wish I could see Arcina grow up." Ratchet lifted his head to meet her eyes, she smiled sadly. "I know you'll do an amazing job, you've had practice after all." Sasha winced "Promise me one thing Ratchet."

"Anything."

"Don't let anger claim you again, promise me you won't let this affect how you treat Earth or anybody else." she glanced over at Arcina "You need to be a good role model after all."

Ratchet glanced at the crib, then back at his wife. "I promise."

Sasha nodded "Make sure Sky and Stella stay safe as well."

Ratchet sighed and gave a quick nod. "I will."

Sasha smiled. "One last thing?"

"Whats that?"

She pulled on his wrist again, pulling him down into a kiss. "I want to spend on last night with my husband."

Ratchet gave a sad smile of his own. "I can do that." he said softly.

Sasha Phyronix died in her sleep a week later, quietly, and with her husband and her children besides her. The funeral was a week later. The entire galaxy watched and mourned the loss of a great hero.

* * *

- Marcadia - Cemetery -

* * *

Ratchet let the dirt fall from his hands as he read the tombstone once again.

"_Here lays Sasha Phyronix, beloved Mother, taken from us too soon."_

He felt the tears build up again, he lowered his head. Stella's hand was still on his shoulder as he cried. Sky walked away to meet up with his 'guards'. He was on suspension for what he did to Zen, and his old crew was now assigned as his escort wherever he went to make sure he couldn't escape his court date. Stella watched their shuttle fly off, knowing that there was no way they would lock Sky up. But she knew what he had planned. All she could do was wish him luck.

Ratchet stood up, and Stella let her hand fall from his shoulder. She followed her dad through the quiet cemetery, Arcina still nestled into the crook of her arm. "I can watch Arcina for a few more days if you need me to." she said quietly as they approached their hover car.

Ratchet shook his head as he sat down in the drivers seat. "No." he said softly as Stella buckled Arcina into a car seat in the back, then got into the passenger side. "Arcina already has one less parent to help raise her, I won't have her thinking that I'm not there for her either." he glanced over at Stella. "Thanks though."

Stella nodded as the car lifted off and drove away from the cemetery.

* * *

_**Do you all hate me? I wouldn't be surprised, nor could I blame you for it. After everything I still kill Sasha? I'm not exactly proud of it, but that was the whole point of the Nightmares series, was Sasha dying. That's all I really have to say on the matter currently, but if you keep reading, you'll be surprised about what's ahead.**_

_**So first off, this has been one hell of a ride for me, all my little plots and notes and what not. I don't regret a minute of it, but I do have some regrets though. They are based around you, the reader, who ever you are, be you a male or female, young or old. **_

_**I'm sorry. I should have been a better writer, I shouldn't have kept you waiting as long as you have to see this story finished. I'm sorry for all the mistakes I made while writing this, and all the plot holes inside it. I promise you that I will go back to fix them some day. But for now, I need to focus on other things.**_

_**So, a few thank you's are in order.**_

_**The first goes to all my various Beta readers for this story. I don't think any of them even read this anymore, but thank you for what you did, I appreciate it.**_

_**Second goes to one of my Best Friends, you know him on this site as Dudeman858, if it wasn't for him, Earth Bound wouldn't exist. Four years ago, I showed him the first few chapters of Nightmares of the Past, and told him they were from some author I had found. His genuine enjoyment of the work inspired me to tell him that I was the one who wrote it. He demanded that I finish it as soon as I told him. He also encouraged me to post it here on FF net. So thanks to him I discovered my love for writing, and I eventually wound up with the Nightmare Series. So, thank you Dudeman858, for putting up with all the teasing emails and texts I sent you about chapters, and for putting up with me as a friend. You're a true friend.**_

_**And lastly. You, the reader, for putting up with everything and continuing to read this story. Thank you for the time you took, and for all of you that have left me reviews in the past on this story and its series. Dudeman858 may have been the original person to push me into writing, but if it wasn't for you, I never would have kept posting.**_

_**So, with that on your mind, and with what I said earlier, enjoy a little peak at a project I started some time ago. Its not the Generations series, I don't have anything for you from that, I'm still not even sure if I'm going to do it. I'll leave that to you. But that's for after this sneak peak.**_

* * *

/StarCruiser _Phoenix II_/The Next Day/

Ratchet sat in the commanders chair of the _Phoenix _thinking about everything that had happened in his life. How he had gone from a rocket mechanic on a backwards dust-ball to the hero of two galaxies. He was still only a young man by Lombax standards, maybe nearing the middle of his life.

"_What next?" _He thought to himself _"Maybe saving another two galaxies?"_

Ratchet watched as the Rangers who were on the night shift of the crew went about their duties on the bridge. CR-3 was standing next to him just watching out through the view screens as they slowly left the current star system. Ratchet was counting down until the cool down finished for their next warp point. The bridge doors hissed behind him and Ratchet spun around in the chair to see Sasha walking onto the bridge. Like him she was in a dressed down state, since neither was actually on duty. He was in what most people considered his trade mark look: green cargo pants and a shirt, while Sasha was in black cargo shorts and a purple tank top.

Ratchet watched her as she walked towards him, there was only a little bit of a hint to her limp as she got closer. His eyes roamed over her legs, which were half her own and the rest were cybernetic implants. She had been exposed to a flesh eating virus while in the hands of the dirt crawler Zen. They had gotten as many nanintes in her as her system could stand, but she still couldn't walk anywhere since her legs were half eaten away. They could have been regained with repeated treatments, but Sasha would have been out of the game for a few years. Sasha had chosen the implants and said she would just be like her daughter and carry the scar of what had happened to her with her forever.

The metal started just below her hips and curved down the outsides of both legs and covering her knee caps before forming up the front of her lower legs. Her left foot was normal, but the right foot had been half eaten away as well so the metal continued down over her ankle and down the side of her foot. The result was when she chose to walk barefoot, like now, her every other step had a clink to it.

Sasha come to a stop next to him, replacing CR-3 who saluted and moved down to the control bay below them. She leaned down and gave him a kiss then sitting down on his lap.

"Couldn't sleep either?" She asked him after a while.

Ratchet brushed some of her hair idly as he thought about it. "Yea, just thinking about my life."

"Regret any of it?" she asked.

"Only a few places, none that concern you, except for the parts where I couldn't protect you."

She chuckled "I'm pretty sure I can take care of myself Ratchet."

Ratchet laughed too. "Very true."

They sat like that for another while, just enjoying each others company when Sasha spoke up again.

"I heard from Sky today."

Ratchet looked down at his wife. "Oh?"

"Yea, apparently he and Stella are heading for Bogon later tonight, to visit Angela."

Ratchet raised an eyearch. "Those two taking a vacation, something must be wrong."

Sasha chuckled "I was wondering the same thing, but if there is then Sky doesn't know."

Their peace was interrupted when a urgent beeping began at one of the consoles. CR-3 ran over to it and started pressing keys.

Ratchet craned his head to see down into the pit. "What's up CR-3?"

CR-3 turned back to them and saluted "Urgent Transmission packet from Fizzwidget in Bogon."

Sasha and Ratchet exchanged glances. "Is it live?" Sasha asked

CR-3 shook his head "No sir, its also damaged, as if the transmitter wasn't working right."

Ratchet swallowed hard, this would not be good news. "Play it." He ordered.

CR-3 saluted and turned to the console, he pressed a key and Fizzwidgets voice erupted out of the comm system.

"Ratch-sha-ogon-der atta-ething we hav-n't stop-eed hel-"

Sasha stood up off of Ratchets lap and leaned down to look at CR-3. "Anyway to clean that up?"

CR-3 nodded and pressed a few keys.

Fizzwidgets voice sounded again, still broken but understandable now.

"Ratchet...Sash-Bogon is under attack-y something we havn't seen befor-gela is at a loss, and we can't stop them.-I regret asking but we ne-help, again we need your help.-leas make for Bogon ASAP, or there may be nothing left."

CR-3 turned back to them "That's the best we can do." he replied, sounding sorry.

Ratchet stood up and walked over to Sasha, thinking hard. "Fizzwidget wouldn't joke. Not like this." He turned to Sasha.

"I'll go get dressed." She said and turned running off the bridge.

Ratchet turned to CR-3 "Get me a link to the Galactic Army HQ, I need permission to take this cruiser to Bogon. Then somebody try and raise my kids, Sky and Stella as a priority and Arcina as a secondary, if you get Stella and Sky, tell them to be on the alert, Arcina, tell her to be careful, wherever she is."

Ratchet turned and ran from the bridge heading for his quarters to get changed. _"And here I was thinking that after four years, I was starting to get bored. Serves me right."_

* * *

_**See, There is a sequel to this where Sasha lives, and if people want to see it, I'll gladly reboot this project and attempt to bring it to you with all the same glory and action that I tried to pack into Earth Bound.**_

_**I'll leave it up to you, if you want this happier ending sequel, tell me so, if you want to see the Generations Series, then let me know.**_

_**Reviews and PM's. If nobody want's to see either of them...well, I'm fine with that, I've got another Idea that I'm itching to try out. So don't worry, I'm not done in Ratchet and Clank.**_

_**I also have one last thing to ask of you, if you've read this far, please, leave a review, and let me know what your thoughts are on this story and what you would like to see from me next.**_

_**As my final note to you all, I have a facebook page set up, there is a link to it on my profile. If you want to stay up to date on what I'm working on, including any future Ratchet and Clank stories, head over there and give it a like. Simple as that, you'll now know everything you need to about what I'm up to.**_

_**I guess that's everything.**_

_**So, to my friends, to my enemies, until next time.**_

_**Let peace rule your heart.**_

_**-Emile**_

_**Fun Facts: Earth Bound is 205 pages in Open Office. The final word count is 126,151. There are 4 deleted chapters for this story.**_


End file.
